Безмолвный Чародей
by Mashulika
Summary: Кроссовер ГП/Зачарованные. Дурсли так ненавидят магию, что всеми силами пытаются выбить ее из Гарри и сделать из племянника "нормального" человека. Однако за судьбою мальчика следит не только Волшебное Сообщество. И кое-кто решает вмешаться... Дамбигад.
1. Chapter 1

_**Вместо пролога или Заметки Автора.**_

В первую очередь официальная часть. Я не обладаю правами на персонажей Гарри Поттера, историю и так далее (они принадлежат Д.К.Роулинг), хотя и хотел бы. Точно так же не претендую на «Зачарованных». Я не намеривался нарушать их законные права, а планировал писать для своего удовольствия и наслаждения других. Если Вы решите предъявить мне иск, то можете смело рассчитывать на получение моих долгов. Больше у меня ничего нет.

В целях соответствия моей истории, Фиби столько же лет, сколько и Гарри, и они оба родились в 1980 году. Я не знаю, сколько лет разницы между другими сестрами, но здесь Прю 11 лет и Пайпер 9. Патти около 35 лет, она еще не родила Пэйдж и пока жива. Силы девочек были «усыплены» Связывающим Заклинанием, поэтому для Волшебного мира они – сквибы.

Также, так как Д.К.Роулинг никогда не упоминала, страдал ли Гарри близорукостью или дальнозоркостью в своих книгах, то в моей истории он будет обладать дальнозоркостью.

Ведьминский род, к которому принадлежит Гарри – МакИвер. Также как и род Уорренов, ведьмы в этой семье обладают 3 способностями. МакИверы могут иметь все три из нижеперечисленных сил или одну из них (по крайней мере, есть с чего начать):

**Левитация** – только себя.

**Перемещение/Телепортация/ – **Передвижение живых или неживых объектов из одного места в другое, путем перемещения их между точками во времени и пространстве. Перемещение происходит почти мгновенно. Однако, если Ведьма потеряет концентрацию прежде, чем объект достигнет места _назначения_, или в уме не будет держаться финальная точка перемещения, то, как только Ведьма отвлечется, объект вернется в изначальное место отправления. Это своего рода Аппарация в Волшебном мире.

**Превращение/Изменение формы/ **- Также применимо только к себе. Позволяет превращаться в любое живое существо, но только на 1 час, и между двумя превращениями должно пройти как минимум 15 минут перерыва в нормальной форме. (З.П. Своего рода метаморф и анимаг в одном лице).

_**Заметки Переводчика.**_

Я, также как и Автор, ни в коей мере не претендую на персонажей и замысел Д.К.Роулинг, а также самого Автора фанфика Corwalch.

Читателей, не смотревших «Зачарованных», хочу сразу успокоить: ничего непонятного не будет, ибо из сериала взято очень и очень мало. Данный фанфик является законченной первой частью скольки-то-логии Автора. В ней Гарри оканчивает первый год обучения в Школе. Вторая часть скоро планируется начать писаться (если верить заметкам Corwalch).

Для удобства непосвященных в перипетии «Зачарованных» я постараюсь уточнить некоторые моменты, упомянутые в данной истории.

Witch – определение у Викканов для обозначения Светлых ведьм. В данном фанфике используется по отношению и к мужчинам, и к женщинам. Поэтому я буду всех называть Ведьмами. Warlock – используется в Викканстве по отношению к клятвопреступникам и означает Злого/Темного колдуна. Я так и буду называть их Колдунами и Колдуньями. Wizard - применяется к магам, использующим волшебные палочки. Волшебник и Волшебница по-нашему. В фанфике, например, Гарри будет Ведьмой (да-да, именно Ведьмой) в первую очередь и лишь потом Волшебником. Риддл – Колдун-Волшебник (хотя и не Виккан, но по определению раз Злой, то Колдун). Родители Гарри – Волшебники, хотя Лили Эванс по рождению – Ведьма. Дальше уже сами!

Холливелл – семья могущественных ведьм, в которых силы передаются только по женской линии. Род ведет свою историю с Мелинды Уоррен – первой ведьмы в Америки, приехавшей из Англии. Все ведьмы в роду Уоррен обладали одной или тремя силами: **телепортация** или передвижение объектов (как это будет делать Пенни взмахом руки или пристальным взглядом), «**заморозка**» - остановка времени, действующая на любой живой или неживой объект и **предвидение** (эмпатия или телепатия).

Помимо имеющихся унаследованных сил, ведьмы рода Холливелл способны получать желаемый результат не прибегая к помощи палочки, а используя вербальные или мысленно произнесенные заклинания, сочиненные как на ходу, так и переданные от предков и записанные в Книгу Теней.

Ведьмы Холливелл также искусны в приготовлении Зелий, которые и используют для своей борьбы с Темными.

Книга Теней – фолиант, содержащий заклинания, рецепты зелий и полезную информацию по демонам и другим волшебным существам и вещам. Передается из поколения в поколение и заполняется потомками. Также, согласно моему пониманию, обладает частичной защитной магией, не позволяющей Темного существу или магу дотронуться до себя. В сериале, Зачарованные постоянно прибегают к ее помощи. При точно поставленном вопросе, Книга сама открывается на необходимой информации. В противном случае, приходится листать ее постранично, проверяя все схожие описания. Поэтому, можно отметить, что Книга не постоянна и не позволяет прочесть себя сразу всю.

У каждой ведьмы есть Хранитель. Ангел по-нашему. Это бывшие люди, совершавшие добрые поступки на Земле. Они не старятся, оставаясь такими же, какими были в момент своей смерти. Хранители служат Вестниками, передавая Ведьмам инфо о Невинных (простых людях) нуждающихся в их защите. Например, если за ними охотится Демон или попали не на ту вечеринку. Также Хранители помогают своим Подопечным, чем могут и являются связующим звеном между ними и Старейшинами.

Хранители способны перемещаться сами и переносить любого с собой в любую точку планеты, при этом окутываются бело-голубым «небесным» свечением. Но не способны на передвижение объектов без тактильного контакта. Могут Исцелять своим прикосновением от любых ран, но только если вовремя приступят. (Мертвых не воскресят). Также всегда ментально связаны со своими Подопечными и могут найти их везде, если нет препятствий в виде специальных заклинаний. Они слышат мысленный «зов» Подопечного и приходят к ним в любое время.

Старейшины – некий управляющий орган, состоящий из сильных Ангелов, полностью порвавших все связи с «мирским». Иными словами, они не имеют Подопечных. Также, обладают дополнительными атакующими силами в виде молний.

Далее буду выкладывать заметки и уточнения по ходу перевода перед или после глав. Особенно хочу отметить, что не обладаю способностью к рифмоплетению. И заклинания буду переводить дословно, хотя и постараюсь сгладить углы. В конце глав, обязательно буду выкладывать оригинальный вариант. Может, найдется, кто добрый и поможет в красивом переводе.


	2. Chapter 2

**БЕЗМОЛВНЫЙ ЧАРОДЕЙ**

**Кроссовер Гарри Поттер/Зачарованные.**

**Автор: Corwalch**

**Ссылка ****на ****оригинал**: s / 3737906 / 1 / The_Wizard_of_Silence

**Переводчик****:** Sidzuka (Mashulika)

**Бета****: **Демонёнок (1-13); nabor_bukv (с 14-й)

**Жанр****: **General

**Рейтинг: **T (G)

**Размер: **макси

**Статус: **Фанфик закончен/ Перевод в процессе

**Дисклаймер:** Весь мир ГП принадлежит Роулинг. Рассказ - автору. Буквы – Алфавиту. Я же только перевожу.

**Предупреждение:** AU, ООС

**Разрешение на перевод:** получено.

**Аннотация: **Кроссовер ГП/Зачарованные. Дурсли так ненавидят магию, что всеми силами пытаются выбить ее из Гарри и сделать из племянника "нормального" человека. Однако за судьбою мальчика следит не только Волшебное Сообщество. И кое-кто решает вмешаться... Предупреждение: Дамбигад.

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

**Глава 1.**

**Холливелл-мэнор.**

_**Холливелл-мэнор – 22 декабря 1985 года.**_

Патти Холливелл заканчивала одеваться на работу, когда увидела колонну бело-голубого света, отразившуюся в зеркале. Узнав свечение, женщина ожидала увидеть своего Хранителя, но, обернувшись, оказалась лицом к лицу с незнакомцем. И хотя что-то в мужчине казалось знакомым, Патти была уверена, что не встречала его раньше.

Появившийся Хранитель выглядел лет на двадцать-тридцать, но женщина прекрасно понимала: он может быть гораздо старше ее. Хранитель оказался статным блондином с особым мальчишеским шармом, вероятно пользовавшимся большим успехом у женщин.

Он заговорил прежде, чем Патти успела вставить хоть слово:

- Мисс Холливелл, меня зовут Лео. Приношу свои извинения за столь грубое вторжение, но я просто обязан поговорить с Вами и Вашей матерью. Мне необходима помощь с одним из Подопечных, и дело не терпит отлагательств.

Прекрасно видя переживания Хранителя за Подопечного, Патти указала в сторону двери, приглашая следовать за собой. Она провела его на застекленную террасу:

- Подождите здесь, пожалуйста. Я схожу за мамой.

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

Лео сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и приготовился к встрече с женщиной, которую не видел более двадцати лет. В последний раз он встречался с ней в 1963 году во время смерти ее первого мужа Алана. Это трагическое происшествие сильно отразилось на Пенни, отчего она замкнулась и перестала быть легкой в общении.

Стоило Пенни Холливелл показаться на террасе, как стало понятно, что она не помнит о нем. Ее первые слова лишь подтвердили догадку:

- Моя дочь сообщила, что вам нужна наша помощь, Хранитель, – Пенни Холливелл решила сразу брать быка за рога.

- Да. Как я уже говорил вашей дочери, мне действительно нужна помощь для спасения живущего в Англии Подопечного, – честно ответил ей Лео. – Его имя Гарри Поттер. Сейчас ему пять лет, но он может не дожить до шести, если и дальше позволить его дяде и тети обращаться с ним в том же духе. Когда малышу исполнилось чуть больше года, его родителей-магов убил Колдун по имени Риддл. Он также попытался убить Гарри. Но благодаря предсмертному заклинанию древней защитной магии, наложенному матерью мальчика, а также собственным врожденным способностям, Гарри сумел отразить проклятье обратно. К глубокому сожалению, этого оказалось не достаточно для полного уничтожения Колдуна, однако оставило Риддла без тела и почти бессильным.

- Не могли бы Вы перейти сразу к делу? – попросила Пенни.

- Прошу прощения, – извинился Лео. – Около недели назад мальчик подхватил от кузена стрептококковую инфекцию. Однако Дурсли из-за своей ненависти к магии и собственному племяннику решили не отвозить его в больницу, более того, даже не пригласили врача. Откровенно говоря, они никогда особо и не заботились о мальчике с момента его появления в их доме. Дурсли относятся к Гарри чуть лучше, чем к рабу, считая, что таким образом могут «выбить» из него магию. До сих пор Старейшины запрещали мне вмешиваться из-за заклятия, наложенного матерью. Однако сегодня все изменилось. Мальчик серьезно болен и, если не вмешаться, то он скорее всего умрет или станет инвалидом. В конце концов, я смог убедить Старейшин разрешить мне забрать Гарри от излишней «заботы» родственников. Иначе у него не будет шанса исполнить свою судьбу.

- Вы до сих пор так и не объяснили, каким образом это касается нас. И почему вам нужна наша помощь, – напомнила ему Пенни.

- Как раз к этому я и подхожу, – ответил Лео. – Как я уже упоминал, особенности наложенного материнского заклятия таковы, что позволяют Гарри находиться в безопасности только рядом с кровными родственниками. Старейшины хотят, чтобы и в дальнейшем это условие оставалось неизменным. Поттеры пользовались волшебными палочками. Власти Волшебного общества считали Дурслей единственными кровными родственниками мальчика, когда доверили им опеку. К тому же, охранные заклинания вокруг дома Дурслей пропускают внутрь лишь Светлых магов или кровных родственников. Я могу позволить вам пройти сквозь них, так как вы являетесь Светлой ведьмой и его бабушкой. Мисс Холливелл, я прошу Вас помочь мне забрать мальчика из того дома. А также найти для Гарри такое место, где он будет не просто жить, но и быть любимым... возможно впервые с момента смерти родителей.

На мгновение Пенни Холливелл в шоке уставилась на Хранителя, а затем, кусочки мозаики быстро собрались в целостную картину. Единственный человек, имеющий кровное родство с ее дочерью и внучками, – сестра Алана. Но она покинула Сан-Франциско через несколько месяцев после смерти брата, и Пенни потеряла с ней связь.

- Вы хотите сказать, что мой двоюродный внук находится в опасности в собственной семье?

- Да, – утвердительно кивнул Лео. – Есть еще одна причина моего появления здесь. Мальчика связывает кое-что общее с вашей семьей. Гарри хоть и способен пользоваться палочкой, но он также дальний потомок Викканов. Ему будет необходима помощь чтобы управлять способностями, унаследованными от рода МакИвер. Также мы должны забрать из дома Дурслей вещи его родителей, и, самое главное, бабушкину Книгу Теней, завещанную Лили матерью. Из-за ненависти Петуньи Дурсль к сестре, она спрятала не только Книгу, но и остальные оставленные Лили вещи. Думаю, если бы Петунья знала, что это за Книга, то сожгла бы ее… или хотя бы попыталась.

Раздавшийся гудок машины с улицы прервал разговор.

- Подожди минутку, Лео, – попросила Патти. Затем крикнула:

- Девочки, мама Энди уже здесь. Собирайтесь!

Из гостиной послышался шум, и три темноволосые девочки показались на террасе. Даже со связанными силами, Лео мог видеть, какими могущественными ведьмами они станут в будущем. Девочки на самом деле были Зачарованными, хотя на данный момент, младшая больше походила на маленького бесенка с озорными глазами на детском личике.

- Хорошо ведите себя с Трюдо, – инспектировала Патти детей, одарив их крепкими объятиями и поцелуем после тех же действий со стороны матери. – И, Фиби, постарайся не попадать в неприятности.

- Я буду хорошо себя вести, мамочка, – пообещала младшая девочка, стараясь выглядеть убедительно, но потерпев при этом полный крах.

Устроив девочек в машине миссис Трюдо, ведьмы Холливелл снова вернулись к Лео и его просьбе.

Хранитель не собирался отступать, поэтому спросил:

- Дамы, вы поможете мне спасти мальчика? Прошу Вас!

По выражению лица дочери, Пенни поняла: Патти собирается помочь Гарри. Хотя бы потому, что он был Невинным, нуждающимся в них. Младшая ведьма от всей души желала спасти мальчика, ибо ни один ребенок не должен подвергаться насилию, особенно со стороны собственной семьи.

- Если он действительно внук Дженис, то я, будучи ее должницей, просто обязана попытаться и спасти Гарри.

Пенни повернулась к дочери.

- Патти, можешь позвонить на работу и предупредить, что не придешь сегодня?

- Конечно, но что я скажу? – полюбопытствовала она.

- В этот раз, правду, – ответила Пенни. – Сегодня утром ты обнаружила серьезно больного ребенка кузины у дверей, и мы должны отвести его к врачу. После нашего ухода позови Эдди. Если мальчик действительно так сильно болен, как утверждает Хранитель, то, помимо современных медикаментов, нам будет необходимо его Исцеляющее Прикосновение.

Как только Патти сделала все необходимые звонки, Пенни снова обратила свое внимание на Лео:

- Сколько там сейчас времени?

- Около пяти или шести вечера, – ответил Хранитель, успокоенный тем, как легко добился согласия.

Испытываемое облегчение оказалось настолько явным, что отразилось на его лице, и Пенни заметила:

- Не стоит удивляться. Хоть я и имею репутацию стервы, из-за которой ты и хочешь, чтобы именно Я была с тобой, а не Патти, вполне заслужено, но даже мне не пришло бы в голову оставить ЛЮБОГО ребенка в опасности, если я могу помочь. А теперь дай мне минутку, я надену пальто, и мы можем отправляться.

Вернувшись на террасу, Пенни сообщила Лео:

- После того, как мы заберем мальчика, я хочу, чтобы вы предоставили мне ВСЕ данные, имеющиеся у Хранителей, на этого Колдуна Риддла. Если нам предстоит защищать мальчика, то мы должны знать от чего.


	3. Chapter 3

**БЕЗМОЛВНЫЙ ЧАРОДЕЙ**

**Кроссовер Гарри Поттер/Зачарованные.**

**Corwalch**

**Глава 2**

**Упрямые Люди – Дурсли встречаются с Непреодолимой Силой – Холливелл.**

Вернон Дурсль только-только взялся за вилку и собирался приступить к ужину, когда раздался дверной звонок. Рыкнув, он бросил салфетку на стол и важно прошествовал в прихожую, бормоча на ходу про грубых и бесцеремонных людей. Открыв дверь, он обнаружил на крыльце представительную женщину в возрасте и молодого мужчину. Только глянув на них, Дурсль тут же прорычал:

- Не интересуюсь. Убирайтесь!

Захлопнув дверь, он уже повернулся обратно, намереваясь воссоединиться со своей женой и сыном за обеденным столом, но не успел сделать и шага, как раздались настойчивые звонки. В гневе Вернон рывков распахнул дверь и сразу же закричал:

- Вы что, не понимаете по-английски? Я же сказал: мы не заинтересованы! А теперь убирайтесь прочь!

Снова захлопнув дверь, мужчина запер ее на замок, уверенный, что больше им никто не помешает. Однако Дурсль не успел дойти до кухни. Что-то тяжелое стукнулось о стену, заставив упасть несколько картин. Почувствовав на себе холодный порыв ветра, мужчина взбесился и повернулся обратно, намереваясь выкинуть упрямых идиотов из собственного дома, при этом забыв, что ранее собственноручно запер дверь.

Но ему не представилась возможность не только двинуться по направлению к уже стоящим в прихожей людям, но даже вымолвить хоть слово.

- Разве в детстве Вам не привили правила хорошего тона, Вернон Дурсль? Ваше поведение _вопиюще невежливо_, – спросила женщина.

- Я не собираюсь просто стоять и выслушивать лекции от людей, посмевших вломиться в мой дом! – рявкнул Вернон.

- Не советую разговаривать со мной в таком тоне, Дурсль, – хоть голос женщины и оставался спокойным, но в нем определенно слышалась угроза. – Я не тот человек, гнев которого вы бы хотели испытать на себе лично. Я вполне способна, и даже более того, с превеликим удовольствием превращу вашу жизнь в жалкое существование. Особенно учитывая ваше неподражаемое отношение к родственникам.

Для подтверждения серьезности своего заявления, женщина махнула рукой на дверь, и та захлопнулась с такой же силой, с какой раннее была открыта, заставив в итоге упасть еще больше картин со стены.

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

Петунья Дурсль не привыкла, чтобы ее муж хлопал дверьми так сильно и тем более так часто. Поэтому она решила выйти и посмотреть, что же все-таки происходит. Картина, открывшаяся ее глазам, состояла из очень бледного Вернона, уставившегося на стоящую перед ним пожилую даму. Что-то в женщине выглядело знакомым, но Петунья никак не могла уловить, что именно. Выйдя в прихожую, она спросила:

- Все в порядке, Вернон? Твой ужин остывает.

- Возвращайся на кухню. Я буду сразу же, как избавлюсь от этих чертовых уродов. – Прорычал Дурсль, не отрывая глаз от женщины.

- Вернон, Вернон, манеры, – укорила его дама. – Тебе следует выучить их получше, дабы правильно приветствовать родственников.

- Мы не родственники, – пробрюзжал мужчина.

- О, нет, мы – родственники, – возразила женщина. – Правда, не кровные, а через брачные узы. Но все равно мы имеем друг к другу самое непосредственное отношение. Хотя можешь мне поверить, я от этого факта не более счастлива, чем ты, – она подошла к Петунье. – Здравствуй, дорогая. Ты должно быть Петунья. А я твоя тетя – Пенни Холливелл.

Хотя дама и говорила вежливо, но Петунья не могла простить ей пренебрежительное отношение к своему мужу. Поэтому высокомерно произнесла:

- У меня нет никакой тети Пенни.

- Нет, есть, – не согласилась женщина. – Я была замужем за братом твоей матери, Аланом. Однако, как я уже сказала твоему мужу, благодаря вашему обращению с родственниками, я определенно не собираюсь признавать нашу связь дольше, чем это будет необходимо для дела.

- Как вы смеете? – визгливо закричала Петунья. – Вы не имеете никакого права критиковать мое отношение к семье. Я никогда не поднимала руки на сына. И я хорошо о нем забочусь.

- А что с племянником, Гарри? – возразила Пенни. – Ты также не поднимала на него руки?

Петунья побледнела, но ничего не ответила. Пенни кивнула сама себе, как будто молчание подтвердило выдвинутые обвинения.

- Неужели ты думаешь, я про него не знаю? Согласно моим сведениям из очень надежного источника, вы относитесь к нему хуже, чем к рабу.

- И что? – вмешался Вернон. – Мы не просили оставлять его нам. Мальчишку подбросили на наше крыльцо как ненужного щенка. Мы не хотели его, но взяли. Но был ли он благодарен за это? Нет. Мальчишка даже не способен справится с работой по дому, при этом не испортив чего-нибудь.

- А со своим сыном вы обращаетесь так же, как и с племянником? – впервые заговорил молодой человек. – Заставляете выполнять его ту же работу?

- Конечно, нет, – Вернона возмутила сама идея подобного. – Мой сын не ненормальный уродец. Из него не надо выбивать дурь.

- А в чем заключается эта ненормальность? – Пенни снова обратила внимание на Вернона.

Не подозревая, что сам копает себе яму, Вернон выплюнул:

- Магия! Мы должны выбить ее из мальчишки. А до тех пор он будет как вы и его родители – ненормальным уродом, недостойным быть среди нас.

- Тебе следует быть осторожнее, Вернон. Твой сын также имеет немаленький шанс оказаться… ненормальным уродом, как и Гарри. В конце концов, это семейное наследие, – проинформировала его Пенни.

- Вы отвратительные лжецы! – взревел Дурсль. – Мой сын не урод. Он – хороший мальчик, ни разу не причинивший кому-либо вреда. Мой малыш не мерзость, в отличие от Поттеровского ублюдка…

- Я предупреждала тебя, Вернон, – прервала мужчину Пенни. Ее голос приобрел ледяные нотки. – _Если не в силах сказать ты добра, пусть тишина станет правилом дня (1)_

Петунья видела, как ее муж продолжает раскрывать рот, однако из него не доносилось ни звука. Она побледнела, поняв, что Вернон имел в виду, называя Пенни Холливелл уродом.

- Вы Ведьма! Что вы сделали с моим мужем?

- Конечно, я ведьма, – подтвердила Пении. – Такая же, какой была твоя бабушка и сестра, и многие другие до них. А что касается Вернона, то я просто преподала ему урок хороших манер. Пока он не решит сказать что-нибудь хорошее, не сможет произнести ни слова. И я имею в виду по-настоящему хорошее.

- Что вам нужно? Мы не желаем иметь ничего общего с подобными вам людьми. Почему вы беспокоите нас?

- Твоя мать очень разочаровалось бы, услышав тебя сейчас. Насколько я ее помню, она всегда была очень доброй женщиной, которая всегда подаст руку помощи нуждающимся. Что же касается моих пожеланий, то я пришла за Гарри. Ты и твой муж-расист почти убили его. Я не собираюсь позволять вам и дальше продолжать издеваться над моим внучатым племянником, – ответила Пенни. – Где он?

Взгляд Петуньи метнулся в сторону чулана под лестницей, запертого на висячий замок.

- Вы держите его в чулане! – Пенни в шоке посмотрела на женщину. – Лео, проследи за ней. Я с ней еще не закончила.

Пенни стукнула по дверце чулана, и замок исчез. Быстро открыв дверь, она дернула за шнур от лампочки. Картина, увиденная при электрическом свете, шокировала женщину. Мальчик, полностью истощенный от недоедания, выглядел на три года вместо положенных пяти. Ведьма почувствовала жар, исходящий от его тела из-за лихорадки, продолжавшей медленно сжигать ребенка изнутри. Осторожно взяв мальчика на руки, Пенни вытащила его из чулана, при этом стараясь, чтобы одежда не по размеру не слетела с безвольного тела.

Снова встав на ноги, она потребовала:

- Лео, возьми его, пожалуйста. Сделай все, что сможешь с лихорадкой, но остальное оставь. Я собираюсь подать жалобу в полицию, и мне могут понадобиться доказательства того, что мальчик стал жертвой жестокого обращения с детьми.

Петунья побледнела еще больше, когда руки молодого человека засветились бело-голубым светом в местах контакта с маленьким тельцем в его объятиях.

- Вы тоже Волшебник. Держись от меня подальше, урод!

Лео заметил выражение полного отвращения, написанное на ее лице:

- Вообще-то, миссис Дурсль, я не Волшебник. _Я – Ангел_. Я защитник и помощник Ведьм и Волшебников, – он посмотрел на Пенни. – Я справился с лихорадкой. Но мальчик все еще ОЧЕНЬ болен, а инфекция уже успела нанести непоправимый ущерб. Необходимо забрать его отсюда.

- Мы уйдем через пару минут, – заверила Пенни Хранителя. – Осталось всего лишь закончить пару дел с миссис Дурсль, прежде чем навсегда убраться отсюда.

- Что за дела? – раздраженно уставилась на нее Петунья. – Вы получили, что хотели. Забирайте этого ненормального ублюдка и выметайтесь из _моего_дома.

- О, нет, мы еще не все закончили, Петунья Эванс Дурсль. Во-первых, ты должна подписать это, – Пенни вытащила из кармана сложенный лист бумаги и протянула его женщине.

Петунья проигнорировала протянутую бумагу и заявила:

- Я не буду ничего подписывать.

- Нет будешь. Если не хочешь, чтобы я вызвала полицию. Я более, чем уверена, что благодаря имеющимся у нас доказательствам, - Пенни указала на очень больного маленького мальчика на руках Лео, - полиция будет просто счастлива арестовать тебя и твоего мужа за надругательство над ребенком и попытку убийства.

- Мы не причиняли ему вреда и тем более не пытались его убить, – категорично произнесла Петунья.

- Чушь собачья, – возразила ей Пенни. – Вы оставили его больного без врачебной помощи. И сейчас он почти умирает. Думаю, даже в британском законодательстве это будет расцениваться как попытка убийства. Также уверена, что при осмотре доктором будут выявлены другие доказательства жестокого обращения, причиненные мальчику тобой, твоим мужем и твоим сыном. И это мне известно из проверенного источника информации. Но даже если Суд не предпримет никаких действий и не признает вашей вины в попытке лишения жизни, он определенно признает вас виновными в жестоком обращении над ребенком. А это означает тюремное заключение на двоих. И если заключенные в Англии хоть немного похожи на американских, то вас ждут незабываемые впечатления. Потому что у них особое отношение к тем, кто издевается над детьми, и обращаться с вами будут хуже, чем с тараканами. Что же касается твоего так называемого «хорошего» мальчика, то его возьмут под государственную опеку. И мне вот интересно, будут ли люди, взявшие его на воспитание, ЕСЛИ, конечно, его возьмут на воспитание, относиться к нему так же, как вы к своему племяннику. Мы можем лишь надеяться на это, верно? – внезапно Пенни улыбнулась пришедшей в голову мысли. – И даже если английская судебная система окажется слишком близорукой, чтобы увидеть ваши преступления, ты можешь представить себе, что МАГИЧЕСКОЕ общество сделает с вами тремя, если я сообщу им о жизни Гарри.

Петунья побледнела в очередной раз, сообразив, что уроды могут сотворить с ее дорогим Дадли в отместку за их заботу об этом мелком уродце, и выхватила листок бумаги:

- Что это?

- Просто заявление о том, что вы, будучи опекунами Гарри Поттера, передаете мне и моей дочери все права на него как единственным живым взрослым кровным родственникам, – самодовольно ухмыльнулась Пенни. – И вы не будете претендовать на все, чем он обладает или будет обладать в будущем.

Петунья быстро прочитала короткий рукописный документ, обнаружив, что в нем все в точности, как и говорила женщина. Вытащив ручку из ящика комода в прихожей, она небрежно написала свое имя и вернула бумагу обратно:

- Вот. У вас есть все, что было нужно. А теперь уходите.

- Пока еще не все, – Пенни вскинула голову. – Осталось решить вопрос с вещами Гарри.

- У этого ублюдка нет ничего, кроме того, что находится в чулане, – возразила Петунья.

- А вот здесь ты опять ошибаешься, – снова не согласилась с ней Пенни. – У тебя ЕСТЬ некоторые вещи, не принадлежащие тебе или твоей семье. И я намерена вернуть их законному хозяину.

Петунья скрестила руки на груди и с вызовом посмотрела на даму перед собой:

- Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите.

- Я говорю о находящихся в вашем распоряжении вещах, принадлежащих родителям Гарри. А также, доставшихся Лили от матери. Те самые вещи, которые ты никогда не собиралась отдавать сестре, – уверенно произнесла Пенни, заставляя Петунью побледнеть еще сильнее.

- Мы сожгли все, что принадлежало моей уродине-сестре и ее мужу, – фыркнула с отвращением Петунья. – Мы не собирались оставлять в своем доме ничего из этих странных штук. Что же касается вещей моей матери, то они принадлежат только мне. И вы не имеете никакого права требовать их от меня.

- Я ЗНАЮ ваш тип людей, Петунья Эванс Дурсль. Вы не уничтожите то, что может принести деньги. Или обладание чем, втайне от его законного хозяина, будет доставлять вам особое удовольствие. И сейчас ты принесешь мне ВСЕ, что принадлежало Поттерам или было завещано твоей сестре от матери. В противном случае, я заберу их сама. Вот только если этим займусь я, то не могу гарантировать целостность дома на момент окончания сборов. Вещи будут выбирать самый короткий до меня путь, добираясь через пол, стены, … людей, – Пенни устала от диалога с этой женщиной. – Выбирай. Но учти, что мое терпение не бесконечно. И осталось всего ничего до того момента, как я начну действовать.

Поняв, что дама смертельно серьезна, Петунья быстро поднялась по лестнице на чердак. Она спустила вниз несколько маленьких чемоданов и поставила их рядом с мужчиной, держащего ее никчемного племянника:

- Это все? – спросила Пенни.

Петунья кивнула, не смея сказать ни слова, на случай, если женщина вдруг неверно ее поймет.

- Что ж, давай проверим и убедимся, что ты не забыла что-нибудь, хорошо? – Пенни вытянула обе руки. -_ Отовсюду в этом доме призываю себе в руки вещи Лили Эванс Поттер или же ее супруга. (2)_

Откуда-то сверху и из столовой раздался звук упавших вещей. Несколько ювелирных украшений слетели вниз по лестнице в ожидающие ладони Пенни. Одновременно с ними прилетели книги, включая одну очень тонкую черную книжечку, закрытую на застежку. Из гостиной приплыли по воздуху пара фигурок и сложно инкрустированная шкатулка, также запертая на замок.

Пенни подождала еще некоторое время, ожидая появление других вещей. А затем перенесла все чемоданы в Мэнор при помощи заклинания. После этого, она встала рядом с Лео и мальчиком, но чуть сжала руку Хранителя, прося подождать, пока он не перенес их. Кинув последний взгляд на Дурслей, она произнесла:

- С этого дня и до самой смерти вы будете расплачиваться за совершенное вами зло по отношению к сыну своей сестры. Золотое правило гласит: Поступай с другими так, как хочешь, чтобы они поступали с тобой. _Как было завещано, так пусть и будет, и Дурслей семью сама магия осудит . (3)_

Петунья и Вернон уставились на нее в священном ужасе. А Пенни Холливелл положила руку на спину Гарри, и три человека исчезли в колоне бело-голубого света.

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

_А теперь предлагаю Вам ознакомиться с произнесенными Пенни Холливелл заклинаниями в оригинале.… _

_(1) «If you don't have something nice to say, then silence shall be the rule of the day»._

_(2) «From everywhere within this house, I summon to me anything that belonged to Lily Evans Potter or her spouse»._

_(3) «So it was written, so for the Dursley's; father, mother, and son, let it be done»._


	4. Chapter 4

**БЕЗМОЛВНЫЙ ЧАРОДЕЙ**

**Кроссовер Гарри Поттер/Зачарованные.**

**Corwalch**

**Глава 3.**

**Это ваш кузен – Гарри.**

Патти Холливелл ходила кругами по террасе в ожидании матери и Хранителя, каждую минуту поглядывая на часы. Она не сомневалась, что Пенни вернется с племянником, хотя и не могла себе представить его состояние. Но уже одного факта вызова доктора Эдварда Уайата по просьбе матери хватало для понимания серьезности ситуации. Простых гомеопатических средств или навыков обыкновенного врача явно было не достаточно.

Патти уже приготовила для мальчика комнату матери. Другие помещения требовали некоторых изменений в интерьере, прежде чем туда можно было бы заселять человека. Не последнюю роль сыграло и расположение комнаты: в данное время года она была самой светлой и теплой. Еще один плюс такого расселения – ее дочери не будут врываться без предупреждения или громко спорить в помещении. Патти искренне считала своих дочерей маленькими ангелами, занимающими особое место в ее сердце. Но при этом женщина прекрасно понимала, что ее девочки могут моментально превратиться в маленьких чертиков, умудряясь набедокурить везде, где только возможно. И единственное место, куда они не вломятся без приглашения, - комната Пенни.

Из скудных знаний о детях, подвергавшихся жестокому обращению, Патти знала, что независимо от уровня принесенного ущерба, все они поначалу неуверенны в себе и довольно пугливы. И подобное поведение будет продолжаться до тех пор, пока ребенок не поймет, что больше никаких побоев не будет. Но даже после этого осознания, некоторые «вбитые» инстинкты остаются и до конца так и не исчезают. Девочкам и Гарри придется привыкать друг к другу постепенно. Прю – единственная из ее дочерей, которая сможет хотя бы отчасти понять перенесенное мальчиком. У нее была подруга, также подвергшаяся насилию, пока отца девочки не арестовали. Патти решила обязательно провести разъяснительную беседу с дочерьми и объяснить им, почему Гарри поначалу будет очень застенчивым и стараться избегать их общества.

Ведьма снова посмотрела на часы. Эд заверил ее, что прибудет в течение часа. Ему обязательно нужно было осмотреть еще одного пациента в клинике. Оставшихся же больных он мог без проблем перепоручить другим врачам.

Патти опять начала наверстывать круги по комнате, непроизвольно возвращаясь мыслями к Дурслям. Ей было интересно, что же Пенни сотворит с ними. Единое правило для всех Виккан гласило: _**Коль не причиняешь никому вреда, делать что захочешь можешь ты тогда**_ (1). Но когда невинный оказывался в беде, все тут же забывали про это наставление. Наоборот, тогда все вспоминали о Законе Возмездия, если вред причиняли люди. Если же угроза исходила от Колдунов или Демонов, то последних просто уничтожали. Единственный исход, не допускаемый Законом Возмездия, - смерть «вредителей» от руки Ведьмы. Но учитывая характер ее матери, оставалось множество вариантов для отмщения. И что бы Пенни ни придумала, Патти могла с уверенностью заявить, что наказание будет соответствовать преступлению в полной мере. Ее мать была Мастером так называемого Правосудия в Стихах.

Патти продолжала ходить кругами, когда в углу террасы появились несколько маленьких чемоданов, коробка и фигурки. А спустя минуту после их прибытия, перенеслись и ее мать с Хранителем. Мужчина держал на руках мальчика.

- Куда? – спросил Лео.

- Ты приготовила мою комнату или свою? – уточнила Пенни.

- Твою.

- Хорошо.

Показывая дорогу Хранителю, Пенни потребовала:

- Патти, принеси фотоаппарат.

- Зачем он тебе? – удивилась дочь.

- Собираюсь задокументировать каждый след от побоев, какой только сможем найти. Это на случай, если нам придется бороться за право опеки над мальчиком.

К тому времени, когда Патти вернулась с камерой, Пенни успела раздеть ребенка вплоть до нижнего белья. Грудь и руки мальчика были полностью в кровоподтеках. Некоторые из них подживали, отливая желтым или зеленым. Другие же «радовали глаз» глубоким фиолетовым цветом, свидетельствуя, что они были получены совсем недавно, может быть вчера или даже сегодня.

Пенни как раз закончила делать фотографии, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Спускаясь вниз, Патти сообщила:

- Скорее всего, это доктор Уайат.

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

- Кто из девочек болен? – сразу же спросил Доктор Уайат.

- Не девочки, – ответила Патти, провожая мужчину в спальню матери. – Сегодня мы узнали, что приходящийся нам родственником ребенок находится в опасности из-за побоев и полного пренебрежения со стороны своей семьи. Моя мама отправилась за ним и привезла сюда.

Эдвард, сам будучи Викканом, тут же поинтересовался:

- Я надеюсь, причинившие вред ребенку получили свое?

Патти ухмыльнулась:

- За мальчиком отправилась моя мама. Сами-то как думаете?

- Думаю, они живы. Но страдать будут ОЧЕНЬ долго, – ответил Эдвард. – Твоя мать умеет просто виртуозно отдавать долги.

- И тебе следует это помнить, Эдди, – произнесла Пенни с легкой ухмылкой на лице. – К счастью для тебя, ты быстро понял, что не следует повторять одну и ту же ошибку дважды.

Доктор Уайат сдаваясь поднял руки:

- Мир, Пенни. Мы разобрались между собой много лет назад. Где ребенок?

Пенни отошла в сторону, позволив ему войти в комнату.

Вид тонкого тельца в кровоподтеках заставил в ужасе затаить дыхание. Эдвард много раз видел подвергшихся насилию детей. Но до сих пор не смог привыкнуть к факту, что взрослые могут поднять руку на ребенка. Эдди быстро подошел к кровати. Стоящий рядом молодой человек отошел в сторону.

- А вы кто? – спросил другого мужчину Эдвард, прекрасно понимая, что не все так просто.

- Лео. Его Хранитель.

- Как состояние мальчика? – поинтересовался Доктор Уайат, зная, что Хранитель осведомлен о случившемся гораздо лучше Пенни. Пока Лео рассказывал, Эдвард осматривал ребенка, начав с ног и поднимаясь все выше. При этом его пальцы не касались мальчика, скользя в паре дюймах над кожей.

Из-за общего ослабленного состояния ребенка инфекция смогла потрудиться на славу. К этому можно было добавить постоянное недоедание и нехватку веса. Физически мальчик выглядел на три или четыре года, но Эдвард не беспричинно подозревал, что он старше. Уайат обнаружил тонкие трещины в костях ног. К счастью, переломов не было, да и трещины оказались старыми. Несколько кровоподтеков в области почек, полученных от ударов кулаками или ногами. Ужасные синяки, но внутреннего кровотечения не было. Также обнаружилось несколько недавно полученных трещин ребер и еще парочка, напоминающих о прошлых издевательствах. Слава всем Богам, что ни ранее полученные, ни нынешние не привели к переломам. А вот правая рука мальчика была сломана в одном месте, но залечена профессионально. Видимо, опекуны решили, что подобную рану сами спрятать и вылечить не смогут. Достигнув горла ребенка, Эдди пришлось сделать дополнительное глубокое сканирование для подтверждения своих догадок. Инфекция хорошо поработала в этом месте и уже нанесла непоправимый ущерб. Даже Целитель его уровня ничего не сможет сделать. Вирус распространился от горла к уху по Эвстахиевской трубке. Однако инфекцию в области уха еще можно было устранить. На черепе мальчика также выявилось несколько трещин, но опять-таки ничего более страшного.

- Ну, с определенной натяжкой можно сказать, что мальчику повезло, – закончив обследование, заявил Эдвард.

- Повезло? – не могла поверить ему Пенни.

- Да, повезло, – решил объяснить ситуацию Доктор Уайат. – Не знаю, как долго он был на попечении тех людей…

- Чуть больше четырех лет, – вставил Лео.

- …Но за это время у него оказалась сломанной только одна кость, да и та профессионально вылечена, – продолжил Эдвард. – У него несколько небольших трещин в ногах, ребрах и черепе, но больше никаких переломов. Кто бы его ни избивал, он не хотел, чтобы об этом стало известно общественности. И это хорошие новости, – Эдди глубоко вздохнул. – Однако из-за нехватки веса и постоянного голодания, инфекция хорошо вцепилась в мальчика и повеселилась на всю катушку, причинив определенный неизлечимый ущерб. Нервы на голосовых связках полностью мертвы. Я не смогу исправить это. И думаю, даже Хранителю такое не по силам, – печальный Лео кивком головы подтвердил предположение Доктора. – Этот ребенок больше никогда не сможет разговаривать. С другой стороны, инфекция не зашла слишком далеко, поэтому я смогу его вылечить, и он не потеряет слух. Само собой, я способен избавить мальчика от болезни и лихорадки.

- Чем мы можем помочь? – спросила Пенни.

- Если это возможно, то я попросил бы поделиться со мной силой, – просто ответил мужчина. - Учитывая стадию болезни, на которой находится мальчик, для его исцеления потребуется много сил. При обычных обстоятельствах, я бы готовил себя в течение нескольких дней. Но сейчас у нас на это нет времени. Патти, ты колдовала в последние дни?

- Нет.

- Хорошо, – и Эдвард официально спросил. – Сестра, согласна ли ты разделить свои силы с моими, дабы было спасено это дитя?

- Согласна, –не сомневаясь ни секунды, ответила Патти.

- Ты уверен, что одной Патти хватит? – поинтересовалась Пенни.

- Конечно же, лучше бы нас было трое, – ответил Эдди своей подруге, а время от времени, заклятому врагу. Затем серьезно продолжил:

– Но сегодня ты наложила как минимум одно Заклинание Возмездия, – он вскинул руку, останавливая возражения Пенни. – Я знаю, что это было необходимо и справедливо. Но от заклинаний остался эмоциональный осадок, который будет влиять на твою магию, мешая мне.

- А я могу помочь? – спросил Лео.

- Ты сможешь делиться силой на самом низком уровне, Хранитель? – спросил Доктор. - Я знаю, что и Пенни, и Патти вполне могут справиться с твоими силами на нормальном уровне. А вот я – нет. Они сожгут меня. Тебе придется контролировать их наподобие маленького спокойного ручейка, впадающего в широкую реку.

Лео кивнул.

- Что ж, тогда встаньте позади меня, – начал раздавать инструкции Уайат. – Положите мне руки на плечи, а другие соедините между собой, замыкая круг.

После выполнения его требований, Эд продолжил:

- Теперь откройтесь мне так, чтобы я смог получить то, что вы отдаете мне _добровольно_.

Пенни видела, как ее дочь начала окутывать бледно-золотистая аура. Хранитель светился бело-голубым светом. А еще мгновение спустя Эдди окружил ярко-зеленый свет, гораздо более сильный, чем обычное свечение ауры Целителя. Этот поток начал стекать в сторону Гарри. Он то убывал, то снова начинал струиться, а в некоторых местах, например, вокруг головы и горла мальчика, начал собираться в «лужицы», становясь темно-зеленым.

Когда процесс исцеления перевалил по времени за пятнадцать минут, Пенни начала волноваться. Обычно, даже если ребенок был сильно болен, Эдди требовалось гораздо меньше времени. Если процесс продлится слишком долго, то все трое будут иссушены. Но в любом случае, она обязательно проследит, чтобы перед уходом оба мужчины хорошо поели. А ее дочь еще и поспала после обеда до возвращения девочек.

Когда Пенни начала серьезно беспокоиться, окружающий четырех людей свет стал спадать. Патти и Лео стояли, чуть покачиваясь.

- Эдди? – тихим голосом позвала Пенни. – Все в порядке?

- Он слишком близко подошел к Порогу, Пенни, – старый друг смотрел на нее, не вставая с кровати. – Еще чуть-чуть и он бы умер. Я чувствовал, что другие уже ждут его за Дверью.

- Спасибо, Эдди, – Пенни подошла к мужчине и поцеловала его в щеку. – Спасибо тебе за жизнь моего внучатого племянника. А теперь, давайте-ка, спускайтесь вниз. Я приготовлю вам что-нибудь поесть.

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

Спускаясь вниз после продолжительного сна, Патти глянула на часы. Было почти пять.

- Мам, почем ты позволила мне так долго спать?

- Потому что, так было нужно, дорогая, – ответила Пенни, накрывая на стол. – Ты проверила Гарри, перед тем, как спустилась?

- Он все еще спит, – сообщила Пенни. – Я наложила следящее заклинание. Так что мы сразу же узнаем, когда он начнет просыпаться.

- Хорошо, – Пенни вошла в гостиную, чтобы проверить состояние дочери. – Как себя чувствуешь?

- Все еще немного уставшей, но уже гораздо лучше, – уверила ее Патти и сменила тему разговора. – Скоро Трюдо привезут девочек. Надеюсь, они хорошо себя вели.

Слова Патти оказались пророческими. Громко смеющиеся три маленькие девочки словно материализовались из воздуха, заходя в дом через главную дверь. Патти быстро подошла к ним и предупредила:

- Девочки, ведите себя потише, хорошо?

- Но почему, мамочка? – спросил Фиби.

- Наверху спит маленький мальчик твоего возраста. Его зовут Гарри и он очень болен, – объяснила Патти.

- А его мама и папа тоже здесь? – поинтересовалась Прю.

Патти опустилась перед дочерьми на колени, дабы быть уверенной, что полностью завладела их вниманием.

- Нет, его родители умерли, когда он был совсем маленьким. Прю, ты помнишь Эмили, и как к ней относился ее отец? – дождавшись кивка от старшей дочери, Патти продолжила. – Люди, с которыми пришлось жить Гарри, такие же, как и отец твоей подруги. Тот молодой человек, что был у нас утром, предупредил о грозящей мальчику опасности. И поскольку Грэмс - его бабушка, мы единственные, кто мог официально забрать его от других дяди и тети. А также усыновить, если дело дойдет до суда. Грэмс и я посовещались, и решили, что вы, девочки, обладаете огромной любовью в своем сердце, которой сможете поделиться с ним. И мы подумали, что вы можете подарить ее маленькому мальчику, не знавшему, что это за чувство. Как думаете, вам удастся это?

Девочки переглянулись друг с другом, а потом Фиби заявила:

- Но мамочка, нам придется поделиться с ним тобой и Грэмс тоже. Ведь ему будет нужна и ваша любовь.

Обычно тихая Пайпер спросила:

- Мама, мы можем увидеть его?

- Да, но вы должны вести себя очень тихо. Договорились? – увидев три положительных кивка, Патти отвела девочек в комнату их бабушки.

Они тихо стояли и смотрели на спящего в кровати темноволосого мальчика, когда Патти мягко произнесла:

- Девочки, это ваш кузен, Гарри.

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

_З.П. Пенни Холливелл не нравилось, когда ее называли «бабушкой», поэтому Зачарованные в сериале всегда звали женщину Грэмс._

_И конечно же, «стандартное заклинание» (в данном случае, как мне сказали – девиз):_

_(1) "An it harm none, do as ye will"_


	5. Chapter 5

**БЕЗМОЛВНЫЙ ЧАРОДЕЙ**

**Кроссовер Гарри Поттер/Зачарованные.**

**Corwalch**

**Глава 4.**

**Я всегда мечтала о братике!**

Проснувшись, Гарри почувствовал, что лежит на чем-то мягком, а непонятное теплое нечто приятно его укутывает. В чулане постель никогда не была настолько удобной, поэтому мальчик догадался, что находится в другом месте. Неужели дядя и тетя наконец-то отвезли его в больницу? Он несколько раз пытался сказать им о своем плохом самочувствии в последние дни, но родственники обвиняли его во лжи и ленивости. Последнее четкое воспоминание приходилось на ощущение жара и головокружения во время уборки гостиной.

Гарри открыл глаза и огляделся. Он уже ночевал в больнице, поэтому мог с уверенностью сказать, что находится где угодно, но не в палате, хотя и не способен был четко разглядеть деталей обстановки. Больше всего комната походила на чью-то спальню.

- Здравствуй, Гарри, – звук незнакомого голоса сильно испугал мальчика.

Гарри обернулся к двери и увидел стоящую в проеме темноволосую женщину. Он открыл рот, собираясь ответить на приветствие, но не смог произнести и звука. Мальчик содрогнулся, ожидая от незнакомой дамы криков за проявленную грубость в общении. Поэтому он еще раз попытался сказать «Привет», но опять-таки не смог выдавить ни слова.

_Что происходит? Что случилось со мной?_

- Гарри, все в порядке, – темноволосая женщина подошла к мальчику. Кровать чуть прогнулась, когда она присела на край.

Не зная, что ожидать от странной дамы, Гарри быстро опустил глаза и уткнулся взглядом в постель.

- Гарри, ты помнишь, что заболел?

Не отрывая взгляда от кровати, мальчик кивнул. Женщина протянула руку и приподняла его голову за подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.

- О, Боже! У тебя чудесные зеленые глаза! – дама тут же немного смутилась от высказанного комментария. – Извини, но зеленые глаза – моя слабость. Точно такие же были у твоего двоюродного дедушки Алана, – она слегка тряхнула головой, приходя в себя. – В любом случае, о чем это я говорила?.. Ах, да. Ты был очень болен, когда мы нашли тебя. Лечащий доктор предупредил меня, что из-за запущенной болезни, да еще и без должного лечения, твои голосовые связки повреждены навсегда. Гарри, я прошу прощения за то, что мы не вытащили тебя из того дома раньше.

Мальчик в шоке уставился на женщину. Она говорила так, как будто на самом деле сожалеет о случившемся. Раньше никто и никогда не извинялся перед ним и уж тем более не делал этого от всей души.

Он неосознанно продолжал глазеть на женщину. Она выглядела как настоящая леди, старше тети Петуньи, но намного младше миссис Фигг. И, конечно же, гораздо более красивая, чем миссис Дурсль. Мальчика мучило любопытство, и он надеялся, что женщина не будет против, если Гарри задаст ей несколько вопросов. Мысленно пожав плечами, он решил выяснить это на деле. Будет лучше все узнать сейчас, чем потом при помощи боли в качестве воспитательного стимула. Задумавшись на некоторое время в поисках способа коммуникации, Гарри встретился глазами с леди и указал сначала на себя, а потом на кровать.

Поняв, что дух мальчика не сломлен, Пенни облегченно вздохнула и радостно улыбнулась:

- Ты хочешь знать, где ты или как сюда попал?

Спустя еще несколько мгновений, затраченных на размышления, Гарри поднял вверх два пальца, надеясь, что женщина поймет о его желании узнать ответы на оба вопроса.

- Что ж, ты в Сан-Франциско, Калифорния…

Гарри ощущал себя выброшенной на берег рыбой, глупо открывая и закрывая рот, когда женщина уточнила:

- …это в Америке. Что же касается того, как ты сюда попал… В общем, один из моих коллег сообщил, что твоя жизнь в опасности из-за плохого отношения твоих родственников и их дурного обращения. Так что я отправилась с этим знакомым и забрала тебя оттуда.

Пенни решила выждать несколько дней, прежде чем рассказывать мальчику о его магических способностях и о том, что фактически он будет жить в семье Ведьм.

Гарри указал на леди.

- Кто я? – женщина указала на саму себя.

Мальчик кивнул.

Дама слегка задумалась, а затем вздохнула:

- Меня зовут Пенни Холливелл и я твоя двоюродная бабушка. Но учитывая, какие ты испытывал чувства к тете Петунье и дяде Вернону, возможно, тебе будет неприятно называть меня подобно им. Поэтому, ты можешь обращаться ко мне так же, как и мои внучки – Грэмс или бабушка.

Гарри не успел задуматься над следующими вопросами, на которые обязательно хотел получить ответ. Его живот заурчал настолько громко, что был услышан Пенни. Женщина рассмеялась. Мальчик подумал, что смех дамы звучит очень приятно.

- Похоже, твой живот говорит: «Достаточно разговоров, накормите меня». Как думаешь, я права?

Гарри залился краской, но согласно кивнул.

- Однако боюсь, несколько дней тебе можно будет употреблять только жидкую пищу, – предупредила его Пенни, вставая с кровати. – Доктор сказал, что ты отвык от твердой пищи, поэтому придется привыкать заново. Пойду, принесу тебе суп.

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

Гарри сидел на кровати и пытался собраться с мыслями, а также осознать, что заветная мечта наконец-то сбылась. Неизвестный родственникпришел и забрал его от Дурслей. Он был прерван на этих рассуждениях детским голосом, мягко произнесшим:

- Привет.

Гарри повернулся к двери и увидел маленькую девочку, примерно одного с ним возраста, которая разглядывала его, стоя в проеме. Он помахал ей, затем указал на свой рот и отрицательно покачал головой.

- Я знаю, – девочка оглянулась, осматривая коридор через плечо, а потом зашла в комнату. – Мамочка рассказала нам, что ты был болен и поэтому потерял голос, – она подошла к кровати и протянула руку. – Я – Фиби. И я рада, что теперь ты будешь жить вместе с нами.

Гарри не успел пожать ее руку. Незнакомый взрослый женский голос позвал:

- Фиби! Ты где?

Девочка тут же помчалась к двери, говоря на ходу:

- Я не должна была тебя беспокоить, пока ты не выздоровеешь, но уж очень хотела увидеться. Я всегда мечтала о братике, и теперь он у меня есть!

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

_З.П. В общем, что касается родственных связей и перевода на русский… По-нашему, Пенни приходится Гарри двоюродной бабушкой (как жена родного брата бабушки мальчика), но по-не-нашенскому это звучит «__Great__Aunt__», то есть «великая (старая)» тетушка. Отсюда и предложение звать себя не тетей (чтобы не вызывать плохих ассоциаций), а бабушкой или Грэмс. _


	6. Chapter 6

**БЕЗМОЛВНЫЙ ЧАРОДЕЙ**

**Кроссовер Гарри Поттер/Зачарованные.**

**Corwalch**

**Глава 5.**

**Леопарды, Панды и Змеи. О****, ****Боже****!**

_:: - «__сказанное__» __на__языке__жестов__. - ::_

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

_27 мая 1991 года_

Гарри проснулся от лучика солнца на лице. Он перевернулся и уставился в потолок спальни, не переставая благодарить провиденье, которое привело его к Холливеллам. _У меня ес__ть семья!_ Эта мысль не переставала удивлять мальчика даже спустя пять с половиной лет.

Фиби, Прю и Пайпер относились к нему, как к настоящему брату. Они даже своим друзьям представили Гарри как родного брата, хотя на самом деле он был их кузеном. А их мама, Патти, не собиралась останавливаться на достигнутом и хотела усыновить мальчика. Но прежде чем все формальности были улажены, она утонула во время работы в летнем лагере. Как и девочки, Гарри сильно скучал по ней. В памяти Гарри, Патти всегда будет ассоциироваться с образом настоящей матери.

Единственный, кто не относился к мальчику, как к члену семьи, был отец девочек. Но Гарри старался не обращать на него внимания. Как-то Пенни сказала ему, что отец девочек и ее не любит, а потом посоветовала игнорировать мужчину, если нет нужды с ним общаться. Поэтому Гарри изучал магию с Грэмс, когда девочки были с отцом. Грэмс запретила ему называть себя тетей Пенни, аргументировав тем, что не хочет вызывать воспоминания о тете Петунье.

Понимая, что скоро поднимутся девочки, и если он не поторопится, то будет последним в очереди в ванну, и ему может даже не достаться горячей воды, Гарри подошел к комоду и стал вытаскивать подходящую одежду для школьной экскурсии в зоопарк.

Наткнувшись взглядом на толстую черную книгу, запертую на замок, на дне ящика, Поттер вспомнил о своем шестилетнем Дне рождения. В тот день мальчик узнал, что дядя Вернон был не прав: _магия существует_.

Он до сих пор помнил тот момент, когда узнал правду, а также впервые принял участие в вечеринке, посвященной его собственному Дню рождения. Тогда присутствовали только члены семьи. Но вечеринка в честь его шестилетия оказалась лучшим праздником в жизни мальчика, даже если забыть, что она была единственной на тот момент времени. Дурсли никогда не справляли День рождения своего племянника и даже не говорили, когда он у мальчика.

Поздно вечером Гарри наконец-то убедили, что магия существует в действительности, а он сам – Ведьма. Мальчик всегда считал, что «ведьмами» называют только практикующих магию представительниц женского пола. Но как ему объяснили, на самом деле этот термин един и используется для определения всех, кто может колдовать **по-настоящему**.

Отправив девочек спать, Патти и Грэмс отвели Гарри на чердак, где произнесли заклинание, призывающее духов его предков: отчасти, чтобы доказать правдивость своих утверждений, отчасти, чтобы мальчик смог встретиться со своими родителями.

Отойдя от шока и узнав, что их малыш потерял голос, Джеймс и Лили в гневе высказали все, что думают о Дурслях и том, кто был достаточно глуп, чтобы поместить мальчика к ним вместо Сириуса, не переставая при этом удивляться отсутствию последнего. А затем были вынуждены возвратиться. Гарри вырос не с ними или их друзьями, и даже не на родине. Единственное, в чем родители были точно уверены – Сириус жив, так как его не было «там». При этом чета Поттеров чувствовала себя немного виноватыми: они так увлеклись пребыванием на другой стороне, что не озаботились проверить друзей и родных. И даже не знали, какие неправильные и страшные дела творятся с их сыном. Но вопреки их самобичеванию, Гарри великолепно провел время, рассказывая обо всем, что происходит в его жизни. А Грэмс и Патти выступали в роли сурдопереводчиков.

А после ухода родителей, мальчик удивил Грэмс и Патти. В ту ночь старая поговорка, гласящая, что «потерянное одно из чувств компенсируется за счет других» неожиданным образом приобрела новое значение. Магические чувства компенсировали потерю голоса. Мальчик был телепатом, хотя и не подозревал об этом. Гарри мысленно громко произнес «спасибо». И Грэмс с Патти его услышали. Нет нужды говорить, как все были ошарашены открытием.

Мальчик пребывал в легком трансе, ведь теперь он сможет общаться с Фиби, Пайпер и Прю. Но на следующее утро попытки сказать хоть что-нибудь Фиби провалились. Девочка его не услышала. Прежде чем Грэмс выяснила причины, прошло еще некоторое время. Оказывается, если Гарри захочет, то его могут слышать все, кто активно пользуется магией. А вот если силы человека связаны, как в случае с девочками, то общение невозможно.

Но одно можно было сказать точно. Его телепатические способности облегчили преподавание магии Патти и Грэмс. Они также вдолбили в голову мальчику, что никто, кроме семьи, не должен знать о его способностях. Ведь это дает преимущество в случае защиты. Также никто из старших ведьм не считал нужным прятать от Гарри правду. Они верили, что кто предупрежден, тот вооружен, особенно когда злой Колдун охотиться за тобой. Патти и Грэмс рассказали мальчику все, что знали о Риддле ака Воландеморте, и о том, что он и его последователи, возможно, все еще «мечтают» о Поттере.

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

Выйдя из душа, Гарри услышал, как кто-то стучит в ванную. Он быстро высушился, оделся и открыл дверь, чтобы обнаружить в коридоре Прю с косметичкой и одеждой.

Пока она не зашла в ванную, мальчик быстро показал:

:: На случай, если забуду сделать это потом, желаю удачи на собеседовании. ::

Прю наклонилась и поцеловала его в щеку:

:: Спасибо, Гарри. ::

Мальчик улыбнулся и направился вниз, узнавать, нужна ли Грэмс помощь с приготовлением завтрака.

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

- Гарри, скорее! – торопила Фиби, и Поттер слышал приближающиеся по коридору шаги. - Автобус будет с минуту на минуту.

Гарри, не отвлекаясь, завязывал шнурки на кроссовках. Он и так знал, что если поднимет голову, то увидит стоящую в дверях комнаты кузину, старающуюся заставить его двигаться быстрее. Если бы мальчик, убирая со стола, не опрокинул на себя несколько тарелок, то и необходимости подниматься наверх переодеваться не было. И он уже стоял бы внизу, ожидая автобус вместе с кузиной.

Гарри вскинул голову и улыбнулся ее нетерпению. Фибс была из той породы людей, которые не могут оставаться на одном месте более пары минут. Однако он привык к ней и ни на кого, и тем более ни на что, не променял бы.

- Идем, Гарри, – голос Фиби прервал его размышления. – Или они уедут без нас. В отличие от некоторых, я не хочу пропустить поездку в зоопарк. И я также не хочу начинать день со знакомства с дурной стороной характера миссис Коустон. Даже не знаю, почему она так нас не любит?

:: Она не любит меня. :: - показал жестами Гарри, идя по коридору вместе с девочкой. - :: Она зациклилась на моем неприятии. А мы с тобой родственники, да и ты всегда выступаешь в роли моего сурдопереводчика в классе. ::

- Может ты и прав. Но это не объясняет такую антипатию к тебе, - настаивала Фиби. - Я говорю о ее ненависти с твоего первого же дня в школе. Хотя ты и не делал ничего предосудительного.

:: Ну, посмотри на это с другой стороны. :: - ответил Гарри. - :: После пятницы мы ее больше не увидим. ::

- Точно, – от этой мысли Фиби пришла в хорошее расположение духа. – Ну же, поторопись.

Грэмс ожидала их внизу. Когда Фиби с грохотом пронеслась по лестнице, Пенни строго посмотрела на нее:

- Молодая леди, что я говорила вам о беге по дому?

- Извини, Грэмс, – Фиби уставилась на носки туфель, ковыряя ими пол.

Пенни не успела ответить. Снаружи послышался гудок, и Фиби крикнула:

- Автобус уже здесь! – а потом вылетела через дверь.

Пенни покачала головой.

- Боги, мне бы ее энергию, – она осмотрела Гарри, все еще стоящего у лестницы. – Лучше поторопись, если не хочешь остаться. И постарайся удержать Фиби подальше от проблем.

Гарри кивнул и, поцеловав Грэмс в щеку, последовал за кузиной.

Забравшись в автобус, и стойко встретив разочарованное лицо миссис Коустон, Гарри обнаружил, что Фиби заняла ему место у окна. Девочка уже была увлечена быстро разгорающимся спором с одной из подруг. Фиби подвинулась, позволяя сесть кузену, но в остальном его полностью игнорировала, что на данный момент устраивало Гарри как нельзя лучше.

Мальчик посмотрел в начало автобуса и обнаружил учительницу, сидящую рядом с подростком, выглядевшим гораздо старше всех остальных. В автобусе присутствовали дети разных возрастов. Эта поездка стала наградой ученикам, получившим лучшие баллы на экзаменационном тесте, который проводился чуть ранее. Только десять процентов от всех учащихся заслужили подобное. Кроме этого мальчика, Гарри хотя бы в лицо, но знал всех учеников. На самом деле сидевший рядом с миссис Коустон подросток выглядел как Пайпер или Прю, то есть, как ученик средней или даже старшей школы. И Гарри было любопытно, почему он едет вместе с ними. Поттер также понимал, что миссис Коустон зла на него. Ведь он получил самый высокий балл среди всех четвертых классов. Фиби может и не знает, насколько сильно женщина ненавидит Гарри, но ему-то это известно.

В этом году Поттер пошел в четвертый класс в «нормальную» школу. До этого он обучался в академии, где преподавали не только школьную программу, но и язык жестов. Грэмс и девочки невероятно им гордились, когда учитель сообщил, что теперь Гарри может посещать обыкновенную школу, если захочет. Фиби же была особо польщена, так как «братик» оказался с ней в одном классе, и девочке досталась ответственная работа сурдопереводчика.

Но в первый же день миссис Коустон ясно дала понять, что не любит детей с «ограниченными возможностями». Ведь постепенно другие ученики начнут заботиться о нем чересчур сильно. Также она считала, что таким, как Гарри следует посещать специализированные школы.

Мальчик смотрел в окно и улыбался, вспоминая, как Грэмс раз и навсегда свела на нет все попытки учительницы «выгнать» его из класса.

Первый принесенный домой тест по математике был оценен на 2. Гарри показал его Грэмс в надежде, что она поможет выявить допущенные ошибки, хотя мальчик и решал только тем способом, что был показан учительницей. Пенни не была гением математики, но простые задачи решала без помощи калькулятора. Не найдя ошибок в большинстве заданий, Грэмс показала тест бывшей подруги Патти, работавшей учительницей в старшей школе в другом районе. Женщина заявила, что поставила бы 4+, так как обнаружила лишь несколько неточностей.

Вооружившись полученной информацией и подписанным заявлением, удостоверяющим сей факт, Пенни сделала анонимную копию теста и отправила все бумаги директору школы Фиби и Гарри с просьбой проверить и оценить. Директор также поставила 4+ и, со слов Грэмс, была в ярости от предыдущей оценки. Она четко объяснила миссис Коустон, что предубеждения недопустимы. И с того дня Директор потребовала присылать ей копии работы Гарри ДО того, как они будут оценены при проведении любых тестов. А если тесты исчезнут более пары раз без уважительной на то причины, то миссис Коустон может начинать подыскивать себе другую работу.

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

Возле зоопарка Гарри увидел множество автобусов из других школ, а также огромное количество машин с выбирающимися из них взрослыми. Продвигаясь к месту сбора вместе с Фиби, мальчик вспомнил, как Директор что-то говорила о родителях, которые будут помогать во время экскурсии.

- Минутку внимания! – обратился к толпе незнакомый Гарри мужчина.

Через некоторое время установилась необходимая для дальнейшей речи тишина.

- Я хочу поприветствовать вас на «Дне Зоопарка», организованного Районным управлением школ Сан-Франциско. Также позвольте представиться на случай, если вы не знаете, кто я такой. Меня зовут Томас Мюррей. Я руководитель Районного управления школ. Все присутствующие здесь дети – десять процентов от общей массы, получивших высшие баллы по экзаменационным тестам. Как и было обещано, им организовали выходной с посещением зоопарка. А если погода будет к нам благосклонна, то после обеда мы отправимся в ближайший Водный парк развлечений.

Дети идею громко поддержали.

- На данный момент здесь присутствует пятьсот детей и достаточное количество родителей и учителей. Поэтому мы разделим вас в группы по десять человек, которые будут сопровождать двое взрослых, следящих, чтобы вы чего не натворили, – объяснял Мюррей. – Все группы разделены по классам. Родители и учителя уже получили номера своих групп. Прошу вас поднять их, пока я буду зачитывать имена детей. Услышав свою фамилию, пройдите, пожалуйста, к тому взрослому, который держит номер присвоенной вам группы.

Распределение медленно двигалось вперед, пока руководитель не произнес:

- Поттер, Гарри.

Гарри приписали к группе номер восемь, а Фиби – номер три. Девочка тут же привлекла внимание одного из назначенного им взрослого.

- Сэр, Гарри Поттер должен оставаться со мной.

Мистер Дарби (как гласил бэйджик) спросил:

- Почему?

- Гарри мой кузен, и он не может говорить. Я его сурдопереводчик, с тех пор как мы стали вместе посещать школу, – ответила Фиби с серьезным выражением лица.

- Мистер Мюррей! – позвал мистер Дарби.

- Да, сэр?

- Необходимо произвести небольшие изменения в распределении, – объяснил мистер Дарби. – Мне только что сообщили, что мистер Гарри Поттер не может разговаривать, а мисс Фиби Холливелл его сурдопереводчик. Поэтому необходимо переместить мисс Холливелл в восьмую группу, либо мистера Поттера в третью.

Мистер Мюррей сохранил невозмутимое лицо, не позволив проявиться испытываемому удивлению. Никто из учителей, подтверждающих список едущих на экскурсию учеников, не упоминал, что среди них будут дети с ограниченными способностями.

- Хорошо. Мистер Поттер присоединитесь, пожалуйста, к мисс Холливелл в группе номер три, а мистер… Данкан перейдите, пожалуйста, в группу номер восемь.

Распределив всех, мистер Мюррей озвучил последнее напутствие:

- Дети, пожалуйста, оставайтесь со своей группой. Зоопарк очень большой и в нем легко потеряться. Если вы потеряетесь, то найдите сотрудника зоопарка и сообщите ему, номер группы. В Отделе безопасности имеется список руководителей групп, и они вернут вас обратно. На этом все, счастливо провести время.

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

Гарри и Фиби наслаждались великолепным утром, рассматривая больших кошек, специально привезенных на выставку из зоопарка Сан Диего панд, обезьян и степных птиц. Фиби пришла в восторг при виде снежных леопардов, в то время как Гарри понравились соколы, находящиеся в вольере для птиц прерий. Он не мог не мечтать о том, что когда-нибудь приобретет способность к Превращению, которая упоминалась в семейной Книги Теней. Если этот дар проснется, то он хотел бы научиться летать подобно соколу.

Группа остановилась на завтрак в МакДональдсе при зоопарке. После перекуса было решено посетить выставку рептилий, а потом аквариумы.

В террариуме они натолкнулись на группу, сопровождаемую миссис Коустон. Неизвестный подросток был вместе с ними. Также Гарри заметил в группе нескольких своих одноклассников.

- Кто этот парень рядом с миссис Коустон? – спросила Фиби, прежде чем Гарри успел вставить хоть слово.

- Это ее сын. Гэри, – ответил Сэмми, а затем предупредил. – Держитесь от него подальше. Он хулиган и задирает детей, но так, чтобы его мать этого не заметила.

Наблюдая за парнем, Гарри согласился с мнением Сэма. Подросток, казалось, умирал от скуки и постоянно стучал по стеклу террариума одной из самых больших змей. Мальчик предположил, что таким образом Гэри пытается добиться хоть какой-то реакции.

Они подождали, пока подросток не отойдет, а потом стали обходить стеклянные кубы. Сверху располагались маленькие террариумы с мелкими ящерицами или змеями, а снизу – большие с крупными рептилиями. Фиби не нравились змеи и ящерицы, поэтому она была безумно счастлива, что они находились за толстым стеклом. Девочка следовала за кузеном, внимательно разглядывающим рептилий. Двигаясь от террариума с «чудовищем» реки Хилы (река в США, приток Колорадо), Гарри опустился на колени перед обыкновенным удавом. Мальчик поделился с Фиби своими мыслями, используя язык жестов:

:: Наверное, им очень скучно здесь. Они вынуждены постоянно терпеть, как их целыми днями разглядывают глупые люди, наподобие Гэри, стуча по твоему дому, как раз в тот момент, когда ты решился вздремнуть. Спорим, он согласен быть где угодно, но только не здесь? ::

Фиби кивнула, соглашаясь с братом. Но когда удав также кивнул, подняв голову, оба ребенка шокировано застыли.

- Ты это видел? – выдохнула Фиби. – Эта змея кивнула, будто понимая, что ты показал. Но ведь это невозможно!

:: Согласен. Это слишком невероятно. :: - прожестикулировал Гарри, при этом быстро сопоставляя факты в уме. Змея не могла понять его знаки. Но когда мальчик показывал, он ДУМАЛ об этом. Возможно, удав услышал его мысли?.. Гарри не передавал специально свои мысли, но мог сделать это нечаянно. Поттер посмотрел на удава и подумал:

/Ты меня понимаешь?/

Змея снова кивнула головой.

- Прочь с дороги! - прорычал чей-то голос, и Гарри услышал вскрик Фиби, когда кто-то толкнул их, убирая со своего пути.

Посмотрев на кузину, мальчик увидел, как она баюкает запястье. Поттер перевел взгляд на толкнувшего их человека. Когда он узнал Гэри, перед глазами все подернулось алой дымкой, и Гарри подумал про себя:

«_Настолько горишь желанием разглядеть змею поближе? Почему бы и нет!»_

И в следующее мгновение ограждающее террариум стекло, исчезло, а змея быстро выскользнула наружу, ползя при этом по Гэри, и направилась в сторону ливневого дренажа. Он должен был добраться туда как можно скорее, пока не был пойман сотрудниками зоопарка.

Проползая мимо Гарри, удав зашипел:

- Сссспасссибо, мой друг. Надеюсссь, я напугал его доссстаточно за ранение твоего маленького товарищщща.

Гарри коротко кивнул, и удав уполз наружу. Мальчик посмотрел на аквариум. Стекло было на месте. Что ж, теперь он знал, что обладает одной из семейных способностей - Перемещением. А еще Поттер понимал, что его ожидают **большие** неприятности от Грэмс. Ему не разрешалось использовать магию за пределами мэнора.

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

_З.П. В следующей главе: __**Дамблдор **__**vs**__** Холливелл. На кого ставим деньги**_**?**

_Дамблдор находит место жительства Гарри и встречается с Грэмс._


	7. Chapter 7

**БЕЗМОЛВНЫЙ ЧАРОДЕЙ**

**Кроссовер Гарри Поттер/Зачарованные.**

**Corwalch**

**Глава 6.**

**Дамблдор против Холливелл. На кого ставим деньги?**

_Хогвартс. 27 мая 1991 года. 21:30._

Когда в дальнем шкафу начал звенеть один из зачарованных предметов, Дамблдор как раз заканчивал работать с бумагами. Постепенно звон становился все громче, поэтому директор оторвался от бумаг и решил посмотреть, какой же из артефактов так настойчиво требует его внимания. Поняв, что это маленькая стеклянная коробочка с содержащимся внутри нее черным локоном, Дамблдор очень удивился. К тому же, артефакт окружал бледный пульсирующий свет.

Директору понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы вспомнить, кому же принадлежит этот локон, а главное, почему он зачарован. Дамблдор лично срезал прядь волос, перед тем, как оставить Гарри у Дурслей. Во-первых, чтобы быть уверенным, что чары вокруг дома в порядке, а во-вторых, на случай чрезвычайного происшествия. И после того, как чары на том доме все-таки рухнули, директор был рад своей предусмотрительности.

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

_Флэшбек._

_24 декабря 1985 года._

_Падение чар на доме номер 4 по Тисовой улице вызвало тревогу и в Хогвартсе, и в Министерстве. Дамблдор тут же позвал Минерву и Северуса и создал портключ прямо на требуемую улицу._

_По прибытии директор ожидал встретить атакующих дом Пожирателей Смерти, но вместо этого увидел толпу магглов, наблюдающих за пытающимися спасти горящий дом пожарниками. Казалось, что на его месте образовался мини-филиал Ада. И Дамблдор подозревал, что, несмотря на все усилия пожарников, дом сгорит дотла. Быстрая проверка нумерации выявила, что горит как раз собственность Дурслей._

_- Минерва, Северус, мне нужно, чтобы в этой толпе вы нашли Гарри и Дурслей. Если найдете, отведите их к Арабелле, – приказал Дамблдор.- А мне необходимо найти авроров и попросить их проверить округу, вдруг наткнуться на Дурслей или Пожирателей. И скорее всего, нам придется подготовить безопасный дом для семьи._

_Все внимание толпы было приковано к горящему дому, поэтому пробирающиеся между ними странно одетые люди и кошка остались незамеченными. Двое быстро разделились. Скользя в толпе, Снейп улавливал отрывки разговоров, из которых сделал вывод, что большинство магглов больше беспокоится о возможности огня перекинуться на их дом, чем о соседях, которые остались без дома, а может быть, и потеряли все свое имущество. Из других подслушанных комментариев, Мастер Зелий выяснил кое-что, не имеющее отношения к пожару. А именно: Дурслей здесь не любили. Снейпу потребовалось некоторое время для осознания, что в толпе нет никого, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающего Лили. Поэтому он решил спросить магглов о местонахождении Дурслей. Все опрошенные указали на стоящих чуть в отдалении от других огромного мужчину, худую с лошадиным лицом женщину и маленького толстого мальчишку._

_Подойдя поближе, чтобы его не могли услышать остальные магглы, Снейп спросил:_

_- Вы мистер и миссис Дурсль?_

_Уставившись на «незваного гостя», Вернон потребовал:_

_- Что вам надо?_

_- С вами и вашей семьей хотел бы поговорить Альбус Дамблдор, – ответил Снейп и спросил. – Где ваш племянник?_

_- __**Убирайтесь!**__ И скатертью дорога этому неблагодарному ублюдку! В любом случае, он нам был не нужен, – ядовито прошипела миссис Дурсль. – И никуда мы с вами не пойдем! Такие, как Вы, виновны в пожаре нашего дома._

_Снейп уставился на Петунью Дурсль как на сумасшедшую. Как она только посмела думать, что Волшебники ответственны за этот пожар. Вокруг дома не было никаких следов магии, только обрывки разрушенных защитных чар. Он точно знал, что если бы пожар устроили Пожиратели Смерти, то они в первую очередь озаботились бы опечатыванием всех входов и выходов, дабы быть уверенными, что из дома никто не сбежит._

_Вытащив палочку и заметив испуганные выражения лиц старших Дурслей при ее виде, Снейп на краткое мгновение ощутил непередаваемое удовольствие. А затем приказал:_

_- Вы пойдете со мной, миссис Дурсль. Альбус Дамблдор желает поговорить с вами и вашим мужем, и я не сомневаюсь, что он задаст много вопросов. Например, «где ваш племянник?». И поверьте мне, вам __**очень**__ не понравятся последствия, если он будет вынужден искать вас сам._

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

_Увидев идущих под прицелом палочки Дурслей без Гарри Поттера, Альбус Дамблдор тут же спросил:_

_- Северус, где Гарри? Разве он не со своей семьей?_

_- Если верить им, - Снейп указал палочкой на старших Дурслей, стоящих у стены гостиной Арабеллы Фигг, - то его нет. И они совсем не опечалены сим фактом. А если еще и точно воспроизвести слова миссис Дурсль, то выйдет: «скатертью дорога этому неблагодарному ублюдку!»._

_- Где Гарри Поттер? – по тону Альбуса Дамблдора можно было точно сказать, что он ожидает в ответ только правду._

_- Откуда нам знать? – закричал Вернон. – Его забрали типы вроде вас!_

_- Что вы имеете в виду, говоря «типы вроде нас»? – в голосе Директора появились стальные нотки. – Ни один волшебник или ведьма не могут найти ваш дом, если им не сказал об этом кто-то живущий в нем или я. Но я могу вас заверить, что после передачи вам Гарри, __**никому**__ и словом не обмолвился о его местонахождении. _

_Петунья уловила намек на угрозу, поэтому положила свою ладонь на руку мужа, чтобы он не вздумал сказать чего лишнего. Встретившись взглядом с Директором, она ответила:_

_- Несколько дней тому назад к нам в дом пришла незнакомая мне женщина, сказавшая, что является моей родственницей. Конечно же, я знала, что она врет. У меня нет родственников по фамилии Холливелл. Она и молодой человек по имени Лео забрали мальчика._

_Подойдя во время произнесения последнего предложения, профессор МакГонагалл уставилась на Петунью:_

_- И вы не попытались остановить их и забрать мальчика?_

_- Что я должна была сделать? – горячо возразила миссис Дурсль. – Она прокляла моего мужа, когда он посмел не согласиться с ней. У меня есть сын, о котором я должна думать. Мы никогда не хотели Поттеровского ублюдка, но вы не дали нам и шанса отказаться, не так ли? Просто оставили его на пороге дома, как воры в ночи, ожидая, что мы будем воспитывать этого ненормального уродца вместе с моим драгоценным Дадли._

_- Мы были рады позволить этой Холливелл забрать ублюдка, – встрял Вернон. – Но даже после того, как мы отдали ей требуемое, эта ведьма прокляла нас._

_- Что значит «она прокляла вас»? – полюбопытствовал Дамблдор. – Вы уже второй раз упоминаете об этом. Какое именно проклятье?_

_- Она прокляла моего бедного Вернона, и он потерял голос. Мой муж смог снова заговорить только сегодня во время обеда, – ответила Петунья._

_- А второе проклятие было гораздо хуже, – прорычал Вернон. – Она заявила, что мы, __**трое**__, будем всю жизнь и до самой смерти расплачиваться за свое отношение к этому ублюдку, подброшенному вами нам под дверь._

_- И как же вы к нему относились? – потребовала МакГонагалл._

_- Мы обеспечивали его всем необходимым, – Петунья старалась не встречаться с ней взглядом. – У него была крыша над головой, одежда и это все, что он заслуживал._

_Профессор МакГонагалл повернулась к Дамблдору:_

_- Я говорила вам не оставлять мальчика с этими ужасными людьми! Я говорила вам, что они худшие из людей!_

_- КАК ВЫ СМЕЕТЕ! – разбушевался Вернон. – Вы, уроды, оставили нам ненужного ребенка, ожидая, что мы будем заботиться о нем. А теперь имеете наглость называть нас «худшими из людей». Если этот ребенок был настолько важен, вам следовало самим лучше о нем заботиться, а не оставлять все на нас. Вы не можете обвинять нас в плохом отношении к мальчишке, когда сами избавились от него, как от мусора посреди ночи!_

_Конец__флэшбека__._

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

Даже сейчас, спустя пять лет, Дамблдор не мог не признаться сам себе, что последние слова Вернона Дурсля были правдой. Директор подкинул им ребенка и ожидал, что они вырастят его как члена семьи. Но он и понятия не имел, насколько сильно Дурсли ненавидят магию. Он считал, что это просто неприязнь, а не последняя степень ненависти. И ожидал, что наконец-то поступив в Хогвартс, Гарри будет одиноким мальчиком, желающим любви, которую так и не смог получить от Дурслей. А следовательно, вкусив почет и уважение Волшебного мира, лояльность мальчика полностью бы принадлежала волшебникам, а не семье.

Дамблдор пытался найти забравшую Гарри женщину, но нигде в Европе не было записей с упоминанием о ведьме по фамилии Холливелл. С таким же успехом ни одно из Министерств Европы не смогло обнаружить ведьму, подходящую под вытащенное из Дурслей описание. Министерство уверилось, что неизвестная женщина назвала Дурслям не существующее имя, дабы предотвратить ее преследования и попытку забрать Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Также Министерство решило сохранять все в тайне как можно дольше. Не следует поднимать панику в Волшебным мире сообщением, что их спаситель исчез и не может быть найден. По мнению Фаджа, если Гарри все еще жив, то стоит ему совершить непроизвольный выброс магии, как детекторы в Министерстве определят его магическую подпись. Если же Мальчик-Который-Выжил мертв, то у них есть еще целых пять лет, чтобы придумать себе оправдание и хорошую историю о том, что же произошло.

Не доверяя поиск мальчика Министерству, Дамблдор заставил Флитвика заколдовать локон Гарри таким образом, что как только он использует магию, его местонахождение сразу же будет определено. И спустя пять лет это событие настало. Пульсирующий свет и звон означают, что была засечена магическая подпись Гарри Поттера. Мальчик наконец-то использовал магию за пределами защитных чар, наложенных забравшей его ведьмой. Теперь, все, что Директору надо сделать, так это забрать его обратно, а также убедить опекавшую его ведьму, позволить ему самому заботиться о юном Поттере.

- Местонахождение Гарри Поттера, – произнес Дамблдор, направляя свою палочку на коробочку.

Над ней появились слова: _Сан-Франциско, Калифорния._

- _Enmys_! (1) – потребовал он.

Снова проявились слова _Сан-Франциско, Калифорния. _А спустя мгновение добавилось еще одно: _США_.

Дамблдор вздохнул. Ему следовало ожидать нечто подобное. Конечно же, эта неизвестная ведьма наложила на мальчика чары, защищающие его от поисковых заклинаний, чтобы не раскрывать точного местонахождения. Директор просил горсть порошка в огонь и позвал:

- Минерва.

- Да, Директор, – в камине появилась голова заместителя Директора.

- Как только освободишься, будь у меня. Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, – попросил Дамблдор.

- Я буду сразу же, как только закончу с мисс Петерсон, – ответила женщина.

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

Через десять минут она уже стучалась к нему в кабинет.

- Входи, Минерва, – позвал Директор.

- Ты хотел меня видеть, Альбус? – спросила заместитель директора.

- Да, Минерва, – улыбнулся Дамблдор. – Я хочу поставить тебя в известность, что сегодня буду отсутствовать в течение нескольких часов. А когда вернусь, приведу с собой гостя.

- Сейчас? Но, Альбус, уже поздно! – в шоке заморгала МакГонагалл. – Почему дело нельзя отложить до завтра?

- Из-за разницы во времени, – ответил Директор. – Не думаю, что Директриса Академии «Жар-Птица» в Седоне оценит мое появление в своем кабинете в час утра.

- А зачем тебе ехать в магическую школу в Америке? – МакГонагалл ненавидела, когда Дамблдор заставлял ее докапываться до ответов.

- Потому что это ближайшая магическая школа к Сан-Франциско, Калифорния, – с улыбкой ответил он.

- Альбус, у меня на сегодня запланировано еще много дел. Поэтому не мог ты прекратить ходить вокруг да около и объяснить мне, почему тебе так необходимо ехать в Седону, Нью-Мексико? - Сухо потребовала МакГонагалл.

- Сегодня спало одно из обнаруживающих заклинаний, – Дамблдор начал копаться в своей вазочке с лимонными леденцами. – Теперь мы знаем общее месторасположение юного мистера Поттера.

- О! Поэтому ты отправляешься в Седону, – поняла МакГонагалл, а затем задумалась. – Но почему заклинание поиска не выявило более точное место, чем Сан-Франциско?

- Забравшая юного Поттера ведьма явно не желала, чтобы кто-нибудь попытался использовать Заклинание поиска и обнаружил мальчика. Поэтому она наложила на него контр-заклятье, дабы блокировать все мои попытки узнать более точное место, – Дамблдор встретился глазами с МакГонагалл. – Честно говоря, я смог обнаружить так много информации по местонахождению Поттера, только потому, что юный Гарри использовал очень могущественную, подпитанную эмоциями и _бесконтрольную_ магию. А она всегда засекается магическими детекторами.

- Ты собираешься ставить в известность Министерство? – поинтересовалась профессор МакГонагалл.

- Не сейчас, – серьезно ответил Дамблдор. - Я бы не хотел вмешивать Министерство без особой на то нужды. Данная ситуация очень деликатна и требует аккуратного разрешения, иначе мы все можем пострадать. Нам до сих пор неизвестно, почему ведьма забрала Гарри, или как она смогла пройти мимо защищающих его чар. Но тот факт, что она смогла это сделать, говорит о многом. Например, о том, что она использует ранее неизвестные и очень могущественные чары. Мне мало что известно об Американском Министерстве Магии, но я прекрасно понимаю, что если сообщу Корнелиусу о местонахождении юного мистера Поттера, то Министр создаст отменное шоу, пытаясь вернуть мальчика. И если эта ведьма решит бороться, то могут пострадать люди, в том числе и молодой Гарри.

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

Пенни Холливелл сначала вытерла руки кухонным полотенцем и лишь после этого пошла открывать дверь. Человек за дверью явно шокировал. Обычно, даже в Сан-Франциско, редко встречаются люди с настолько длинной бородой. На самом деле, подумала про себя Пенни, если его одеть в рясу, дать в руки большие песочные часы и посох, то можно будет смело называть предвестником Отца Времени.

- Могу я увидеть миссис Пенелопу Холливелл? – Вежливо спросил мужчина.

- **Мисс** Холливел. И вы с ней разговариваете, – ответила Пенни незнакомцу. – Чем могу помочь?

- Меня зовут Альбус Дамблдор, – он сделал паузу, ожидая, что она узнает его имя. – Я бы хотел поговорить с вами об очень важном деле, касающемся Гарри Поттера.

Пенни тут же насторожилась, ожидая нападения.

- Вы точно не полицейский и я **знаю**, что вы не учитель из школы Гарри. Что же это у вас за дело такое, которое может касаться его или меня?

- Я не думаю, что этот разговор стоит выставлять на всеобщее обозрение, как вы считаете? – заметил Дамблдор.

- Вы вправду думаете, что я позволю войти в дом человеку, не имея о нем абсолютно никакого представления? У вас явно проблемы с мыслительным процессом, – возразила Пенни.

Видя, что она не собирается пускать его в дом, не получив соответствующих объяснений, Дамблдор вздохнул.

- Как я уже сказал, меня зовут Альбус Дамблдор. Я Директор школы «Хогвартс» в Британии. Моя школа такая же, как и Академия «Жар-Птицы» в Седоне, куда вашу дочь приглашали на обучение около двадцати лет тому назад. Я знаю, что вам известно о способностях мальчика, поскольку вы воспользовались похожей силой, забирая его из-под опеки родственников в Англии более пяти лет тому назад. Я прибыл сюда, дабы организовать соответствующее обучение и научить его использовать свои способности в той же школе, которую посещали его родители .

Дамблдор мудро решил не упоминать о своем желании оставить Гарри в Англии и найти ему новый дом, как только заберет от ведьмы. Вспомнив о довольно странной ухмылке директрисы Керр и ее замечании перед активацией портключа из Академии «Жар-Птицы», директор решил осторожно выбирать слова в разговоре с этой ведьмой.

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

_Выслушав рассказ о зачисленном в Хогвартс студенте после смерти родителей и дальнейшем его же исчезновении, директриса Керр была вынуждена проверить список потенциальных учеников и действительно обнаружила в нем Гарри Поттера. Она не провела никакой параллели с Мальчиком-Который-Выжил, поскольку Поттер - довольно распространенная фамилия для Штатов. Директриса попыталась выяснить его местонахождение, используя перо для поиска, зачарованное тем же самым заклинанием, что и в Хогварсте. Но блокирующие поисковое заклинание Дамблдора чары работали и на поисковое перо, хотя оно и считалось более пассивным заклинанием._

_Директор ожидал нечто подобного, поэтому выдал ей еще один кусочек имеющейся в распоряжении информации: имя Холливелл. Лицо директрисы Керр приобрело довольно странное выражение, а потом она закопалась в бумагах и вытащила из ящика папку. Академия «Жар-птица» определенно посылало пригласительное письмо Патриции Холливелл более двадцати лет тому назад, и получила отказ. Академия и Министерство Магии решили лично встретиться с ними и убедить дочь и ее мать в необходимости посещения. В результате, их ожидал провал, а также довольно четкое предупреждение от матери, Пенелопы Холливелл, никогда не возвращаться обратно._

_Скрепя сердцем, директриса Керр создала Дамблдору портключ в укромное местечко в близлежащим парке, и сообщила адрес дома Холливеллов. А затем, как раз за мгновение до активации портала, она со смехом заметила, что если Дамблдор всерьез намерен противостоять Пенелопе Холливелл, то ему следует надеть доброкачественное нижнее белье из драконьей кожи._

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

- Гарри **правильно** обучают использованию **всех** его способностей, – ощетинилась Пенни, уловив скрытый смысл, намекающий, что она не достаточно хорошо заботиться о своем внучатом племяннике. – Я очень хорошо забочусь о **моем** внучатом племяннике, в отличие от моейни на что не годной племянницы и ее ужасной семейки. Кстати, как там поживают Дурсли?

- Не могу точно знать, – признался Дамблдор. – Я не встречался с ними с тех пор, как их дом сгорел на Рождество пять лет тому назад.

- Что не случилось бы с хорошей семьей, – хмыкнула Пенни, слегка удивленная, что наложенное ей заклятье сработало так быстро. Видимо, они действительно отвратительно обращались с Гарри, раз тройная отдача от совершенного произошла таким образом, да еще и через пару дней после наложения заклятья.

Дамблдор решил вернуться к насущным делам:

- Мисс Холливелл, я ни коим образом не подразумевал, что вы плохо заботитесь о юном Поттере. Но нам нужно поговорить. Могу я войти?

Все инстинкты говорили Пенни, что необходимо держаться от этого мужчины как можно дальше. Но также, что-то подсказывало, что лучше решить все разом здесь и сейчас. В противном случае, он может совершить какую-нибудь глупость. Поэтому скрепя сердцем Пенни отступила и разрешила войти ему в дом. Она провела его на террасу через гостиную. Прю и Пайпер не появятся до самого вечера, но Фиби и Гарри должны возвратиться через пару часов. Если на тот момент этот мужчина все еще будет в доме, то она хотела, чтобы он находился как можно дальше от ее детей. Или, как минимум, достаточно далеко, чтобы у нее было время отвести их на чердак, в случае, если мужчина окажется последователем этого Колдуна Риддла.

- Учитывая, что вы упомянули Академию Жар-Птицы, я позволю себе предположить, что вы являетесь представителем Волшебного Сообщества, – высказалась Пенни, не давая шанса Дамблдору вставить хоть слово.

- Так же, как и вы, – согласился Директор. – Хотя я и не понимаю, почему вы запретили вашей дочери обучаться магии в соответствующей волшебной школе.

- Я не одна из Вас. Также как и моя дочь, – опровергла Пенни его заявление. – В моей семье рождаются ведьмы вот уже более четырех сотен лет подряд. И мы отлично обучаем своих дочерей Ведьмоству и без ваших так называемых школ. Для магии мне не нужна палочка, в отличие от вас. Вы, использующие палочку волшебники, слишком ограничены. И без нее ни на что не способны.

Дамблдор скрыл изумление, поняв, что общается с магом, не использующим палочку. Беспалочковые _(З.П. знаю, что жутко звучит)_ маги очень редки, зато это объясняет то, как она смогла пройти сквозь чары. В первую очередь они проверяли все магические ядра палочек. Ведь ни один волшебник или ведьма не отправится куда-либо без палочки, которая определяет их умысел. По этой же причине он и оставил Арабеллу Фигг следить за Гарри. Как сквиб, она не обладает палочкой, а то малое количество содержащейся в ней магии не способно было потревожить чары.

- Миссис Дурсль сказала, что забирая мальчика, вы представились как ее родственница, – начал Дамблдор. – И хотя вы называете себя двоюродной бабушкой Поттера, она отказывается верить, что вы с ней имеете какие-либо родственные связи.

Пенни совсем не удивило, что Петунья Дурсль до сих пор отказывается признать факт родства с семьей ведьм. Хотя ей было интересно, что же будут делать Вернон и Петунья, если их драгоценный сыночек внезапно тоже начнет колдовать. В конце концов, это было в ее крови, ведь она потомок МакИверов. Скорее всего, Петунья замертво упадет в обморок.

- Скорее всего. Поверьте мне, я также как и она не в восторге приходиться родственницей этой семейке расистов. Если я могла бы уничтожить кровную связь, то сделала бы это незамедлительно. Но такое действо также уничтожит связь Гарри с моей семьей, а этого делать я не собираюсь.

- А как точнее вы связаны с Поттером? – захотел выяснить Дамблдор.

- А это не ваше дело.

- Меня беспокоит безопасность мальчика, – твердо возразил Директор. – Я не просто так отдал его Дурслям. Петунья Дурсль и ее сын кровные родственники мальчика. И рядом с ними он в безопасности от Темных Волшебников.

- Думаю, я вполне могу обеспечить его безопасность, – не согласилась Пенни. – Вам понадобилось пять лет, чтобы найти его. И даже в этом случае, вам помогли. Готова поспорить, вы смогли выяснить его местонахождение только потому, что в Академии Жар-Птицы есть файл на Патти. Я потолкую с ними об этом чуть позже, – Пенни злобно рассмеялась. – Что же касается заявления о безопасности рядом с Дурслями, то я ставлю под вопрос ваше понимание о безопасности вообще. Последователи этого… Волдеморта может и не смогли бы его найти, но **черта-с два **он был в безопасности с этой семьей.

Она наградила Дамблдора долгим и тяжелым взглядом, а потом заметила:

- Хотя, может быть именно этого вы и добивались.

- О чем вы говорите? - Дамблдор быстро надел на лицо маску полной безмятежности. – Зачем мне желать, чтобы мальчику причиняли вред его собственные родственники? У меня был человек в их районе, который следил за Гарри, дабы ему никто не причинил вреда.

Пенни кивнула, прислушиваясь к своему внутреннему голосу:

- Возможно, у вас и был свой человек в том районе. Но, готова поспорить, он не обладал официальными правами, чтобы беспрепятственно входить в дом в любое время. И я **точно **знаю, что с того момента, как вы оставили мальчика с этой _семьей,_ **никто** из вашего Волшебного Сообщества ни разу его не проверил. Да, черт возьми, Даже Служба Защиты Детей проверяет своих подопечных после их усыновления. Может, они и не многое обнаруживают, но, по крайней мере, проверяют состояние ребенка время от времени. Последствия физического насилия почти всегда прячутся, _старик,_ а когда это сделать невозможно, ребенка внезапно объявляют заболевшим или называют неповоротливым. Если вы понимаете, о чем я. Но также есть и другие виды плохого обращения. Те, которые не оставляют физических шрамов.

Голос в ее голове (и она была готова побиться о заклад, что это была Патти или, возможно, мать Гарри, Лили) сообщил еще кое-что, и это заставило Пенни в шоке уставиться на мужчину:

- Вы тренировали Гарри, чтобы добиться желаемого результата также, как Павлов своих собак. Если бы Дурсли не зашли слишком далеко в то Рождество, когда ему было пять лет, и из-за чего пришлось вмешиваться уже мне, то мальчику пришлось бы еще пять лет жить с ними, ощущая себя ничтожеством, рабом. А потом он бы отправился в вашу школу, где к нему бы относились как к рок-звезде. И затем вы опять отправили бы его назад в Ад, дабы он помнил, что теряет, - Пенни захлопала в ладоши. - Поздравляю вас с таким планом. И ведь он бы, наверное, сработал, да вмешалась я…

/Грэмс/ - ментальный голос Гарри испугал ее. - /Мы скоро будем. Фиби пострадала/.

Дамблдор уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Пенни прервала его:

- Прошу меня извинить. Я только что вспомнила о неотложном деле, требующего немедленного решения.

Она осмотрела комнату и под ее взглядом все двери внезапно захлопнулись. Пенни подошла к одной из них, ведущей в гостиную и открыла ее, а затем произнесла:

- _Пока меня нет, вы останетесь здесь. И я не разрешаю вам куда-либо лезть.(2)_

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

Почти достигнув входной двери, Пенни услышала сильный грохот, донесшийся с террасы. Любопытство Дамблдора взяло вверх над ним, либо он не распознал наложенное заклинание. Ей оставалось лишь надеяться, что директор не сломал мебель во время приземления.

Открыв дверь дома, Пенни увидела Директрису школы Гарри и Фиби, миссис Тониш, открывающую дверцу машины. Признав фиксирующую повязку на левом запястье руки Фиби, когда девочка выбиралась из машины, Пенни успокоилась, но все равно поспешила спуститься, спрашивая:

- Что произошло? Как Фиби получила травму?

- Я хотела бы принести извинения за причиненный вред Фиби, – ответила миссис Тониш. – Ее сбил с ног подросток, оказавшийся сыном одной из наших учительниц. К счастью, у Фиби только растяжение связок, пара царапин и небольшая головная боль. У Гарри же лишь царапины и пара синяков. Врач из больницы при зоопарке, сказал оставить ее запястье в фиксирующей повязке, и все пройдет через неделю, – миссис Тониш сделала паузу, а потом продолжила. – Также я хочу извиниться за происшедшее и от лица Школьного управления. Та учительница, подозреваемая в пренебрежительном отношении, также не сообщила нам, что ее сын был исключен из своей школы на прошлой неделе за издевательства над новичком. На данный момент она временно отстранена от должности, а ее сын находится в центре для содержания под стражей задержанных несовершеннолетних правонарушителей. Мистер Мюррей, руководитель Районного управления школ, также просил передать, что если вы собираетесь показать Фиби вашему семейному врачу, то все расходы на себя берет районное управление, так как вина за происшедшее частично лежит на нашей сотруднице.

Пенни быстро осмотрела Фиби. На первый взгляд, все было, как и описала Директриса, то есть ничего серьезного. Но Пенни все равно собиралась показать девочку доктору Уайату, сразу же, как закончит с мистером Дамблдором. Посмотрев на племянника, она приказала:

- Гарри, возьми Фиби и поднимайтесь в ее комнату. Я хочу, чтобы она немного полежала. Оставайся с ней, до тех пор, пока я не поднимусь и не удостоверюсь, что она действительно в кровати. Я скоро буду, только возьму аспирина для тебя, Фиби.

Видимо, у ее внучки была не «небольшая» головная боль, либо растянутые связки причиняли много боли, потому как от нее не последовало никаких возражений, когда Гарри повел девочку в дом.

- Кто эта учительница? – потребовала ответа Пенни. – И как такое могло произойти?

- Миссис Коустон, – быстро ответила директриса. Миммим Тониш уже видела Пенни Холливелл в гневе и это не то чувство, которое она хотела бы испытать на себе. – Мне рассказали, что сын миссис Коустон, Гэри, оттолкнул Фиби и Гарри от одного из террариумов. Сразу же после этого произошел полный хаос и неразбериха, так как змея из этого террариума непонятным образом умудрилась выползти наружу, причем проползти по Гэри на своем пути на свободу. Как мне сказали, Гэри Коустон был не в том состоянии, чтобы сопротивляться при аресте, когда полиция решила забрать его с собой. Согласно обследованию врача, он находился в состоянии шока.

- Что не случилось бы с хорошим мальчиком, – прокомментировала Пенни. – Я очень надеюсь, что школьное управление позаботиться о миссис Коустон должным образом. В противном случае, это _сделаю Я._

- О ней позаботятся, мисс Холливелл, – пообещала миссис Тониш.

- Хорошо. А теперь, прошк меня извинить. Но я должна осмотреть свою внучку и племянника, – произнесла Пенни. А потом, пока миссис Тониш не села в машину, она обернулась и поблагодарила. – Спасибо, что довезли их до дома.

- Я сожалею, что им пришлось пропустить вторую часть школьной экскурсии, – ответила миссис Тониш.

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

Пенни даже не озаботилась проверкой Дамблдора, а сразу направилась наверх. Она слышала, как старик передвигался по террасе.

В комнате Фиби Пенни застала детей, сидящих на краю кровати девочки и обсуждающих произошедшее в зоопарке.

- Мне кажется, я сказала вам лечь в постель, молодая леди, – высказалась она.

- Но я не устала. – Пожаловалась Фиби.

- Может и нет, но ты ударилась головой, иначе бы у тебя не было головной боли, – указала Пенни.

- Я не сильно ударилась, – возразила девочка. – Запястье болит гораздо больше, чем голова.

- В общем, хоть врач из зоопарка и сказал, что у тебя легкая головная боль, но ты останешься в кровати до тех пор, пока я не свяжусь с доктором Уайатом и не договорюсь о его приходе после обеда, – Грэмс произнесла это таким тоном, что стало понятно: это конец разговоров.

Пенни посмотрела на Гарри:

- Гарри, иди на чердак. Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что там сделал.

Мальчик кивнул и покинул комнату

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

Поднявшись на чердак, Пенни застала Гарри, нарезающему по нему круги.

- Все в порядке, хотя я и знаю, что ты сделал, – сказала Пенни. Она была уверена, что он применил как минимум одну из способностей рода МакИвер – Перемещение – и ей нужно было только подтверждение. Если он действительно использовал магию за пределами чар мэнора, тогда понятно, как спустя пять лет, этот человек, Дамблдор, смог найти их, хотя и не без помощи.

Гарри успокоившись вздохнул и спросил:

/Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал, Грэмс?/

- Что ж, начнем сначала, – садясь, ответила Пенни. – Я уже слышала историю о происшедшем в зоопарке от Фиби. Теперь я хочу услышать ее от тебя: что на самом деле случилось в серпентарии?

/Хорошо/, – Гарри сел напротив и начал рассказ. - /После ланча мы отправились в террариумы, и там же оказалась группа миссис Коустон. Мы не встречались с ними на протяжении всего утра. От одного мальчика из ее группы мы выяснили, что подросток – ее сын и он своего рода хулиган. Он видимо очень скучал, так как стучал по стеклу террариумов перед носом их обитателей, пытаясь заставить ящериц и змей реагировать на него. Однако явно не преуспел в своих начинаниях. Как бы то ни было, Фиби и я наблюдали за Удавом Обыкновенным. И я сказал ей, что должно быть ужасно скучно, если на тебя постоянно смотрят люди, да еще и стучат по твоему же дому. Скорее всего, я думал о том же, ну, понимаешь, как я вот сейчас разговаривая с тобой, потому что змея меня услышала. Она подняла голову и кивнула мне. А Фиби это увидела. Я снова подумал и спросил мысленно, понимает ли он меня и удав еще раз кивнул. Грэмс, животные могут общаться телепатически?/

- Не знаю. Но когда будет время, мы попытаемся это выяснить, – ответила Пенни. – Рассказывай дальше.

/В общем, следующее, что я знаю, так это то, что Гэри толкнул меня и Фиби, пытаясь добраться до удава. Думаю, он увидел, что змея зашевелилась, и решил посмотреть поближе. И ему было все равно, ранил он нас или нет. И я помню, как подумал, что если он так рьяно хочет увидеть змею, то ему следует познакомиться с ней поближе. А в следующее мгновение, удав уже полз по Гэри, выбираясь из террариума, так как стекло исчезло/, – мальчик обеспокоенно посмотрел на нее. - /Я не хотел этого делать, Грэмс. Но, наверное, я «переместил» стекло. Хотя и ненадолго. Как только я отвлекся, оно вернулось на место, но удав к тому времени уже был на свободе/.

- Я знаю, что ты не хотел этого делать, – заверила его Грэмс. – Этот хулиган без причин ранил твою кузину и ты отреагировал, естественно желая защитить ее от дальнейших ранений.

/Это не самое странное, Грэмс/, – пылко произнес Гарри. - /Проползая мимо меня, змея зашипела, и я понял все, что она сказала. Удав поблагодарил меня за полученную свободу/.

Пенни удивленно уставилась на мальчика. Такого она точно не ожидала. Пенни знала о ведьмах, разговаривающих с животными и понимающих их в ответ, но никогда не встречала им подобных. Но об этом она будет волноваться позже.

- Гарри, мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал кое-что для меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты позвал про себя Лео.

/Кто такой Лео?/ - спросил Гарри.

- Помнишь, я рассказывала тебя, что у некоторых ведьм есть Хранители?

Мальчик кивнул:

/Как у Патти?/

- Да, как у Патти, – на мгновение на лице Пенни мелькнула грусть. – Как бы то ни было, у тебя тоже есть Хранитель и его зовут Лео. Кое-кто выследил твой магический след в зоопарке, и мне нужно поговорить с Лео, но он не придет, если его позову я.

:: Извини. :: - Гарри переключился на язык жестов.

- Это не твоя вина, милый, – Пенни подошла и обняла его для достоверности. Иногда он возвращался к вбитым в него Дурслями привычкам. Например, всегда считал себя виноватым, если вещи идут не так, как было запланировано только потому, что та семейка всегда и во всем обвиняла в таких случаях его. Она была безумно счастлива, что успела тогда забрать мальчика, и они с Патти смогли исправить большую часть причиненного вреда. В противном случае, никто не знает, что бы произошло с этим милым и удивительным ребенком. - Кто-то атаковал члена твоей семьи, и ты пытался защитить ее. Поверь мне, защита других от зла – самый лучший повод для использования магии. До тех пор, пока она не ослепит тебя, конечно же. В любом случае, нечто подобное произошло бы рано или поздно. Мы не смогли бы навечно запечатать твою магию в этом доме. Ведь ты собираешься исполнить предназначенное тебе, чтобы это ни было. И еще одно, прежде чем позовешь Лео. За исключением членов нашей семьи, он единственный, кому ты можешь довериться и рассказать о телепатии.

/Лео/, – позвал Гарри. - /Лео, пожалуйста, ты не мог бы придти на минуточку?/

Им пришлось прождать пару минут, прежде чем посреди чердака появилась колонна бело-голубого света.

- Привет, Гарри, – незнакомый мужчина поприветствовал мальчика. – Я давненько тебя не видел. Вижу, Холливеллы очень хорошо о тебе позаботились. Ты выглядишь гораздо лучше, чем в последнюю нашу встречу.

/Привет, Лео/, – улыбнулся Гарри мужчине с каштановыми волосами с золотым отливом. Даже если бы мальчик не знал, что Лео – Хранитель, было в нем что-то, что заставляло довериться.

- Ты разговариваешь! – Лео уже приготовился читать язык жестов.

- В довольно своеобразной манере, - сказала Пенни Хранителю. – Но слышать его могут только те, кто способны на настоящее колдовство. Или обладают твоим даром.

- Здравствуйте, мисс Холливелл, – Лео склонил голову, приветствуя ее, но так и не смог оторвать своих глаз от мальчика. Он, конечно, проверял состояние ребенка время от времени, чтобы убедиться, что у него все в порядке. Но впервые за последние пять лет Хранитель видел своего подопечного так близко.

Гарри оказался стройным мальчиком с темными растрепанными волосами. Он был чуть меньше, чем должен бы выглядеть обычный десятилетний мальчик, но это естественно, учитывая, что Гарри голодал в течение четырех лет во время проживания с Дурслями. Внимание Лео привлекли его глаза. Глубокого изумрудного цвета, в них плескался огонь жизни и удовольствие от нее, отсутствовавшие ранее. Лео понимал, что когда Гарри начнет рассматривать девочек не только, как друзей, а желать от них большего, то будет пользоваться огромным успехом, и, возможно, разобьет не одно сердце.

- Лео, – Пенни решила отвлечь Хранителя от разглядывания мальчика. – Я попросила Гарри позвать тебя, так как мне нужны ответы на некоторые вопросы.

Лео был вынужден предупредить ее:

- Я расскажу все, что могу. Но Вы знаете, что есть вопросы, давать ответы на которые, я не имею права.

- Знаю, – Пенни помнила, что даже, если Хранитель и может ответить, в некоторых случаях им запрещено это делать. Направляемая ими Ведьма должна сама найти ответы. В таких случаях Хранителям дозволяется лишь подтолкнуть ведьм в нужном направлении. – Внизу находится человек, Альбус Дамблдор. Он называет себя директором школы Хогвартс. Кто он на самом деле и что ему нужно от Гарри?

Гарри в шоке посмотрел на Грэмс. _Кто-то хочет его видеть? Зачем?_ Он не помнил, чтобы что-то слышал или читал о школе Хогвартс. Мальчик уставился на Лео, который в свою очередь уставился на потолок. Потом Хранитель снова посмотрел на Грэмс.

- Альбус Дамблдор действительно директор Хогвартса, Школы Магии и Волшебства в Шотландии, – ответил Лео. – Хранители и Старейшины не умеют читать мысли, но мы знаем, что ему нужно от Гарри. Он хочет, чтобы мальчик вернулся в Англию и в конце концов разобрался с… ТОЙ их проблемой.

- Кто предупрежден - тот вооружен. Гарри знает о Риддле, или как его называют в Волшебном мире, Волдеморте. Дурацкое имя, если вы спросите меня. Хотя полагаю, нам все же следует пользоваться им, так как они не знают его **настоящего** имени, – сказала Пенни Хранителю. – Думаю, что он здесь из-за Пророчества. И я надеюсь, что Вы, ребята, обладаете более точной информацией, чем просто упоминание о том, что оно касается Гарри и того Колдуна, – она сделала короткую паузу. – Следующее, учитывая тот факт, что Гарри предстоит когда-нибудь встретиться с Волдемортом лицом к лицу, следует ли ему обучаться в Хогвартсе или подойдет любая другая магическая школа?

- Ему необходимо посещать школу для волшебников и ведьм. Гарри должен научиться колдовать с помощью палочки, чтобы суметь защитить себя и других от такой же магии, так как именно этот тип практикует Волдеморт. И если Гарри не хочет, он может не ехать в Хогвартс. Но были предсказаны некоторые события, которые без его помощи станут трагедиями. – И Гарри, и Пенни видели, как Лео осторожно подбирает слова.

/А что если я не хочу ходить в магическую школу?/ - спросил мальчик. Он не хотел уезжать от единственной семьи неизвестно куда. - /Я хочу сказать, чему они смогут научить меня, из того, что не знает Грэмс?/

- Хотя мне и хотелось бы заявить, что им нечего преподать тебе такого, чего не знаю я, но это неправда, – Пенни прекрасно понимала, почему Гарри не горит желанием уезжать. – Как уже сказал Лео, тебе необходимо овладеть той областью магии, которую использовал твой отец. И это то, чему я тебя научить не смогу. Как бы то ни было, я продолжу твое обучение Ведьмовству и научу пользоваться материнской Книгой Теней. Поэтому в магии ты будешь полагаться не только на палочку.

Пенни сделала паузу и, встретившись взглядом с мальчиком, стала предельно серьезна:

- Когда тебе противостоит колдун такого калибра как Риддл, всегда хорошо иметь запасной план и неизвестные ему способности. На своем пути к желаемому практикующие Темные Искусства редко заботятся о том, как они получают свои силы или кому причиняют вред. Но есть и такие, как ты или я, кому доверена роль защитников невинных нашими силами. И хотя я не хочу, чтобы ты ввязывался в это дело, пока не вырастишь, боюсь, это невозможно.

Она снова сделала паузу и вздохнула:

- Я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал от нас, даже если и ненадолго. И хотя к тому времени меня уже здесь не будет, я искренне надеюсь, что когда силы девочек высвободятся, именно ты обучишь их управлению своим даром. Ты должен выжить, Гарри, а это значит, что ты должен понять, как защитить себя от того типа магии, который использует Волдеморт. Просто помни, Гарри, что несмотря ни на что, в этой битве ты не одинок. Ты **никогда ** не будешь одинок.

Гарри был уверен, что Грэмс имела в виду каждое произнесенное слово, и, скрепя сердцем, согласиться. Если он хочет иметь хотя бы надежду на выживание, а именно этого желает Грэмс, то ему необходимо научиться магии, которую будет использовать против него Волдеморт.

/Хорошо. Если я должен идти в магическую школу, то это вполне может быть и Хогвартс. А учитывая сказанное Лео, мое присутствие там необходимо/.

- Гарри, – попросила Пенни. – Не мог бы ты спуститься вниз и проверить Фиби? Зная ее, она точно не лежит, как я ей было велено. Будь уверен и передай ей, что я спущусь через пару минут. И если найду ее не в постели, то она окажется под домашним арестом на месяц.

Гарри кивнул и покинул чердак.

- Есть еще кое-что, что я хочу знать и пара дел, которые мы должны с тобой решить, Лео, - произнесла Пенни, пока Хранитель не перенесся.

Мужчина кивнул, прекрасно понимая, что ее вопросы будут о Гарри.

Хотя Пенни и знала, что мальчик должен быть там, где он нужен, но это не означало, что она позволит Дамблдору полностью контролировать ситуацию.

- Когда Академия Жар-Птица приглашала на обучение Патти, то в ознакомительной инструкции рассказывалось о транспорте до Седоны. А уже оттуда в школу детей забирал автобус. А как они добираются до Хогвартса?

- На поезде. Он отходит от специальной платформы с вокзала Кинг-Кросс в Лондоне и доставляет детей в Хогсмид. Это городок рядом со школой, – ответил Лео. – Но зачем вы спрашиваете?

- Я бы не стала спускать со счетов этого Дамблдора. И считаю, что как только он заполучит Гарри в Англию, то попытается сделать свой ход и оставить его там, – ответила Пенни. – И прежде чем дать свое согласие на его обучение, я хочу знать, что могу рассчитывать на тебя или другого Хранителя. И вы доставите Гарри в место сбора, а также заберете его домой, даже если Дамблдор попытается что-нибудь сделать. И будете делать это **каждый** раз. Есть еще кое-что, о чем мы должны позаботиться, но уже позже. А сейчас я должна знать, что могу рассчитывать на Хранителей, или Гарри **не** поедет в Хогвартс. Вместо этой школы я пошлю его учиться в Академию Жар-Птицы.

- Не думаю, что с этим возникнут проблемы. Я также считаю нужным подыскать безопасный дом в Англии или Шотландии и поселить там на всякий случай Защитника. Есть несколько хорошо зачарованных поместий, о которых в Волшебном мире ничего не известно, так как семьи владельцев умерли довольно давно, – уверил ее Лео. – Старейшины достаточно ясно выразились, что и в дальнейшем желают, чтобы Гарри оставался с вами. Мальчику необходима любовь и поддержка, которую ему обеспечиваете Вы и девочки. И он также должен научиться вашему типу магии.

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

Услышав, как открылась дверь в дальнем конце оранжереи, Дамблдор поднял голову. Отойдя от шока после полета через всю комнату, он провел кучу тестов, пытаясь удалить барьеры, что держали его в качестве заключенного. И даже пытался уничтожить дверь. Но так и не смог разрушить наложенные чары. Как не смог выяснить, и способ их наложения мисс Холливелл. Все встречающиеся ему волшебники (хотя он должен был признать, что их было всего ничего), не использующие палочку для направления своей магии, пользовались жестами таким же образом, как и волшебники, использующие палочку. Определенно, эта ведьма обращалась с абсолютно другим типом магии, нежели известные ему.

Вошедшим человеком оказалась мисс Холливелл. Она несла в руках поднос с двумя кувшинами и несколькими стаканами. А позади нее темноволосый, стройный мальчик в очках нес тарелку с печеньем. Он был очень похож на Джеймса Поттера, а значит, это должен быть Гарри.

Но прежде чем Дамблдор успел поприветствовать мальчика, мисс Холливелл произнесла:

- Поскольку вы из Англии, то я не знаю, пьете ли вы холодный чай, поэтому также принесла сока.

- И то, и другое вполне подойдет, – Дамблдор не мог не удивляться, что же послужило причиной такой внезапной смены настроения. Он был готов поклясться, что покидая комнату, женщина хотела разорвать его на части, а сейчас ее можно было назвать довольно вежливой. – Здравствуй. Ты должно быть Гарри.

Мальчик посмотрел на него, поставив тарелку с печеньем, и кивнул.

- Гарри, ты будешь сок или чай? – спросила мисс Холливелл.

Гарри сделал жест рукой. Пенни кивнула и налила ему стакан красного сока.

Затем вручила Дамблдору стакан холодного чая, и указала на тарелку с печеньем.

- Печенье?

- Нет, спасибо, – Дамблдор отрицательно покачал головой. – Как у тебя дела, Гарри?

Мальчик выставил большой палец напротив груди, затем распрямил пальцы, шевеля губами, как будто произнося слово, которое Дамблдор не мог услышать.

- Хорошо, – сказала мисс Холливелл.

- Он не может разговаривать? – Озабоченно спросил Директор.

- С Рождества 1985 года, – ответила Пенни. – Благодаря Дурслям. Ему еще повезло, что он не потерял свой слух.

- Объясните! – Потребовал Дамблдор, затем добавил, – Пожалуйста, – когда увидел ее угрожающее выражение лица.

Вместо ответа, мисс Холливелл налила еще один стакан сока и протянула его Гарри.

- Отнеси его Фиби, пожалуйста.

Мальчик, начавший чувствовать себя неуютно с момента, как разговор принял такой оборот, кивнул.

Как только он вышел из комнаты, мисс Холливелл посмотрела на Дамблдора и произнесла:

- Он уже пережил это однажды, и ему нет нужды слышать об этом повторно только из-за вашего любопытства.

Она сделала несколько глубоких вздохов, чтобы успокоиться, а потом продолжила:

- **Вы** оставили беззащитное дитя с теми, кто его не хотел, – ее взгляд мог бы прожечь дырки в граните. – Вы даже не поинтересовались, нужен ли он был им, как и не озаботились проверкой его состояния. Несмотря на утверждение, что в том районе был кто-то из ваших наблюдателей, это не освобождает вас от ответственности за случившееся с Гарри. Перед Рождеством 1985 года, когда мальчик заболел, Дурсли, **большего всего** на свете ненавидящие магию, решили не давать ему лекарств. К тому времени, когда мне сообщили о сложившейся ситуации, и я пришла за мальчиком, Гарри был почти мертв. Осмотревший его Целитель смог спасти ему жизнь и предупредить потерю слуха, но его голосовым связкам уже был нанесен неизлечимый ущерб.

Дамблдор не успел ничего ответить, так как раздался стук, и они увидели Гарри, стоящего в дверях. Он что-то быстро прожестикулировал своей тете, и она кивнула, протягивая ему руку. Гарри вошел в оранжерею и встал рядом с ней.

- Что он сказал? – спросил Дамблдор.

- Хотел выяснить, обсуждаем ли мы Дурслей. И я ответила да, – разъяснила Пенни. – А теперь мы можем обсудить обучение Гарри магии.

Директор в шоке воззрился на нее. _Неужели она сдастся без борьбы?_

- Во-первых, - мисс Холливелл продолжила речь, переходя на серьезный тон. – И Гарри, и я оба знаем, что ему необходимо научиться использовать ваш тип магии. Мы же должны решить, стоит ли ему идти в школу, допуская, что он сможет колдовать без голоса. Если из-за этого он не сможет освоить вашу магию, то останется здесь, и я продолжу его обучение Ведьмовству, которому обучили бы его мать, если бы она не пошла в вашу школу.

- Я не знаю, сможет ли он колдовать без голоса, – признался Дамблдор. – Я должен посоветоваться с школьным колдомедиком, чтобы узнать, существует ли заклинание, позволяющее озвучивать мысли в голос.

- Во-вторых, - жестко заявила Пенни, – хотя Гарри и может сам выбирать школу, в которой будет обучаться, но так как я - его официальный опекун, последнее слово будет за мной. Поэтому, даже предположив, что есть способ вернуть ему голос, прежде чем Гарри или я согласимся на его обучение в Хогвартсе, мы должны увидеть эту школу. Я не собираюсь отпускать своего внучатого племянника так далеко из-под своей защиты…** одного**… не имея представления о том, как школа выглядит или чему там учат.

- Боюсь, что Гарри не удастся увидеть школу заранее, мадам. Дети впервые видят ее первого сентября. Это традиция, – ответил Дамблдор.

- Традиция, черт побери! – мисс Холливелл вскочила на ноги. – У нас есть право быть полностью информированными о типе магического обучения, включая месторасположение школы для того, чтобы сделать выбор. Если вы не собираетесь удовлетворять требования опекуна, тогда Гарри отправится в Академию Жар-Птицы, **если**… - она ухмыльнулась, – они наберутся храбрости прислать ему письмо.

Директору совсем не нравилось, как эта женщина умудрялась расстраивать все его планы на молодого Поттера. И это, если не обращать внимания на тот факт, что она заставляла его нервничать. Он был уверен, что обучаясь в Хогвартсе, она попала бы в Слизерин. Его первоначальный план аппарировать вместе с мальчиком, как только он до него доберется, был мгновенно уничтожен, после его знакомства с наложенным ведьмой вокруг комнаты барьером. И хотя он был готов согласиться показать им Хогвартс только, чтобы заполучить возможность наложить руки на молодого Поттера, Дамблдор никак не мог придумать план, как при этом избежать переноса с ними еще и ведьмы. Директор не знал, знакома ли она с портключами, но чувствовал, что она не позволит ему дотронуться до мальчика, если при этом сама не касается его. И хотя Хогвартс, по идее, невозможно нанести на карту, последнее, что ему хотелось бы, так это привести ее с собой туда. Ведь ведьма может каким-нибудь образом пометить местонахождение, чтобы иметь возможность найти его позже. Он должен попытаться убедить ее позволить первого сентября Поттеру ехать одному.

- Вы не понимаете, мадам, – запротестовал Дамблдор. – Магическое обучение наших детей начинается с того момента, как они получают письмо. И несмотря на то, что Поттеры были приняты и всегда посещали Хогвартс с момента его основания, есть традиция, по которой ни один ребенок никогда не был внутри школы до первого дня обучения. Гарри заслуживает получить лучшее магическое образование, которое только возможно, и именно такое он получит в Хогвартсе. Там он будет хорошо защищен. Вы можете не волноваться о его безопасности.

Мисс Холливелл пристально посмотрела на него:

- Нет, это вы не понимаете. Давайте-ка на прямоту. Альбус Дамблдор, я верю вам не больше, чем в возможность собственноручно перевернуть Лондонский Тауэр. Вы уже допустили несколько впечатляющих, в плохом смысле слова, решений относительно моего внучатого племянника. И я **не** верю в вашу надлежащую заботу о нем. Что же касается тех детей, что попадают в вашу школу, ни разу ее не видя, то должно быть их родители также учились в ней, не так ли?

- Большинство из них, – Дамблдор решил не упоминать о родителях-магглах, которые никогда не видели школы, да и не смогут ее увидеть, даже если их и привести в нее. Ведь Хогвартс скрывают чары. Зато теперь он понял, почему директриса Керр смеялась и предложила ему одеться в драконью кожу. Эта женщина оказалась грозным оппонентом, с которым будет совсем нелегко, если, конечно, он хочет вернуть Гарри в Англию.

- Так вот, я не из этих родителей, – указала мисс Холливелл. – И я не собираюсь позволять одному из моих детей ходить в школу, о которой я **никогда** не слышала и **ничего **не знаю, кроме названия и того факта, что она расположена в другой стране, **пока** не увижу ее сама. И поскольку Гарри тоже нужно решить, хочет ли он уезжать так далеко от своих кузин, вам придется пойти против ваших традиций и позволить ему увидеть школу вместе со мной. Если же вы не собираетесь этого делать, тогда может попрощаться с Гарри прямо сейчас, и я провожу вас до дверей, потому что вы попусту тратите мое время. А у меня есть ребенок, которого я должна показать врачу, дабы убедиться, что она не сильно поранилась во время школьной экскурсии.

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

_(1) Enmys__ - __точно__определять__, __устанавливать__._

_(2)"While I am gone, in this room you will stay. From it you will not stray."_

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

_В следующей главе: __**«Снейп встречает достойного соперника?». **__С Дамблдором разобрались, теперь пришло время указать место Снейпу. Гарри с Пенни «едут» на ознакомительную экскурсию по Хогвартсу!_


	8. Chapter 8

**БЕЗМОЛВНЫЙ ЧАРОДЕЙ**

**Кроссовер Гарри Поттер/Зачарованные.**

**Corwalch**

**Глава 7.**

**Снейп встречает достойного соперника?**

_Сан-Франциско, 30 июля 1991 года. 14:00._

Пенни с Гарри сидели в гостиной, ожидая прибытия Директора Хогвартса, который должен был обеспечить им сопровождение в школу. Само собой, это не означало, что она доверяет Дамблдору. Конечно же, нет. Но это определенно лучший вариант событий, да и самый быстрый. Пенни была уверена, что пока Дамблдор не заполучит мальчика в Англию, он не будет ничего предпринимать. А также она не без причин подозревала, что Директор даже не попытается сделать что-нибудь, пока не будет твердо уверен в запасном плане. Ведь он не знает, как работают ее силы, и чем они ограничиваются. Еще одна причина, по которой ведьма доверила Дамблдору обеспечение их транспортировки, - нежелание оставлять девочек с их отцом дольше, чем это происходило обычно в летнее время. Пенни очень обрадовалась, когда ОН смог взять две недели отпуска подряд. И она договорилась, что, начиная с воскресенья, отец девочек проведет с ними еще и вторую неделю, объяснив свои действия необходимостью решить парочку дел, касающихся погибших родителей Гарри.

Ожидая директора, Грэмс заставила Гарри развивать способность к Перемещению, передвигая вещи в гостиной с одного места на другое. За последние пару месяцев контроль мальчика сильно улучшился, но Пенни по-прежнему разрешала ему работать только с неживыми объектами. Она пообещала, что если он продолжит совершенствоваться такими же темпами, то очень скоро они начнут работать с живыми объектами, например, с растениями. На сегодняшний день, единственным выявленным ограничением способности Гарри оказалось то, что он не мог переместить что-то ИЗ или В место, которое до этого не видел. Пенни объяснила, что со временем, это может измениться, но если забыть про этот момент, она была очень довольна его прогрессом.

И хотя Гарри **действительно** не хотел уезжать из Мэнора и от семьи, но его заинтриговала эта школа, Хогвартс, куда его так старался забрать Дамблдор. Мальчик понимал, что он должен выучить используемый Риддлом тип магии, чтобы иметь хотя бы надежду на защиту себя и других от нее.

Гарри не мог не улыбаться, вспоминая, как Грэмс опровергала любые аргументы английского директора во время их спора. Мужчина храбро сражался (этого мальчик не мог не признать), но Пенни его просто переупрямила. Она отказывалась делать поблажку по любому пункту, касательно безопасности Гарри, во время его пребывания в Хогвартсе. Учитывая, что она имела легальное право на последнее слово по поводу Гарри Поттера (по крайней мере, в том, что касалось маггловских законов), Дамблдору пришлось капитулировать.

Гарри посмотрел на часы и спросил сам себя, сколько еще пройдет времени, прежде чем мистер Дамблдор наконец-то объявится. И как будто в ответ на его мысли, сопровождаемый легким хлопком появился Директор.

- Здравствуй, Гарри, – Улыбаясь, поприветствовал мальчика Дамблдор. – Как продвигаются твои дела с нашей последней встречи?

Гарри показал:

:: Хорошо. ::

И Грэмс перевела:

- Хорошо.

- Хочешь лимонный леденец, Гарри? – Дамблдор протянул маленькую белую коробочку.

Мальчик отрицательно покачал головой. Он никогда не брал вещей у незнакомцев, и хотя Дамблдор не совсем попадал в эту категорию, но Гарри все равно не знал его достаточно хорошо. И хотя выглядел мужчина как добрый старый дедушка, Грэмс и Патти научили Гарри всегда смотреть глубже, под маску. Он выучил, что выглядевшие безумно страшными типы могут оказаться добрыми внутри, в то время как прекраснейшие снаружи создания оказывались истинным злом. Мальчик подождет и посмотрит, каким в итоге предстанет этот мужчина, прежде чем начнет ему доверять.

Убрав в карман коробочку, Дамблдор повернулся к мисс Холливелл:

- Я надеюсь, мадам, вы не будете против, но я взял на себя смелость попросить школьного колдомедика, мадам Помфри, осмотреть Гарри, чтобы проверить, можно ли сделать что-нибудь для возвращения его голоса.

Пенни пожала плечами, не волнуясь об этом ни коем образом. Не имело смысла говорить Дамблдору, что никакая магия в этом мире не способна регенерировать мертвые нервы. Он должен был сам услышать этот диагноз от того, кому доверяет.

Успокоенный, что у ведьмы не нашлось никаких возражений, Дамблдор хлопнул в ладоши и спросил:

- Ты готов увидеть Хогвартс, Гарри?

Схватив свой ранец и спортивную сумку, которую он использовал для клуба Молодежной Христианской Организации, Гарри кивнул, а затем подошел к двоюродной бабушке, которая также взяла пакет с ночными принадлежностями и дамскую сумочку.

Дамблдор достал большой старинный ключ из кармана мантии и протянул его им, объясняя:

- Ключ превращен в портал и перенесет нас в Хогвартс. Все что от вас требуется, так это дотронуться до него, в момент активации, и мы будем в моем кабинете.

Гарри взял Грэмс за руку и подождал, пока она не дотронется до ключа. И лишь после этого повторил ее действия. Когда мистер Дамблдор произнес «_portus_», мальчик почувствовал, как будто что-то схватило его за живот и дернуло вперед.

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

Комната, в которую они перенеслись, была полна разнообразных и интересных предметов, и Гарри не знал, на что смотреть в первую очередь. На стенах висели портреты, а изображенные на них люди… _двигались._ Как раз тогда, когда мальчик решил изучить поподробнее какой-нибудь предмет и двинулся к ближайшему столу, послышалось хлопанье крыльев и мягко курлыкающие музыкальные нотки. Создалось впечатление, что кто-то только что сказал ему «Привет». Повернувшись посмотреть, откуда исходит этот звук, Гарри увидел большую красно-золотую птицу, сидящую на расположенном между окном и столом насесте.

Углядев проявленный интерес мальчика к своему фамилиару, Дамблдор произнес:

- Это Фоукс. Феникс и мой друг, – затем, дабы соответствовать приличествующим нормам представления, он обратился к фениксу. – Фоукс, это Гарри Поттер и его бабушка, Пенелопа Холливелл.

Феникс несколько секунд смотрел на Пенни Холливелл, а затем склонил голову и пропел что-то, приветствуя их.

- Мне тоже приятно с тобой познакомиться, Фоукс, – ответила Пенни фениксу.

Гарри что-то показал Грэмс, и она спросила Дамблдора:

- Гарри хочет знать, позволит ли ему Фоукс погладить себя?

Но прежде чем Директор успел ответить хоть что-нибудь, Фоукс слетел с насеста и уселся на ручку кресла рядом с мальчиком. Дамблдор слегка посмеивался:

- Думаю, ты уже знаешь ответ, юный Гарри.

Мальчик осторожно погладил перья птицы, и феникс закурлыкал, благодаря.

- Вы сказали Холливелл? – Спросил мужской голос откуда-то из комнаты.

- Да, Финеас. Именно это я и сказал, – подтвердил Дамблдор.

- И ваш фамильный род, мадам?..

Пенни очень удивилась, поняв, что ее спрашивает не живой человек, а портрет слева от стола.

- Уоррен. А вы?..

- Финеас Найджеллус, – теперь уже удивился Дамблдор, услышав уважительные нотки в голосе портрета, – мадам. Я рад видеть, что линия Уорренов продолжает существовать. Я встречал кое-кого из ваших предков в 1800 году, во время путешествия по Калифорнии. Они помогли мне разобраться с некоторыми проблемами, но я так и не успел отплатить им за оказанную услугу.

- Они и не ожидали никакой оплаты с вашей стороны, сэр, – ответила Пенни одетому в старомодный костюм мужчине в портрете.

- Я знаю! - слегка запальчиво произнес он. – Но как бы то ни было, мне было бы приятно сделать хоть что-то, ведь они очень сильно рисковали собой ради меня.

Дамблдор с большим интересом прислушивался к разговору между Финеасом и мисс Холливелл, одновременно связываясь через камин с Больничным крылом. Он был рад узнать, что теперь обладает магическим источником информации, который знал и которому доверял. А значит, он сможет собрать максимальное количество данных об этой ведьме Холливелл. Однако наклоняясь к камину и зовя мадам Помфри, директор пропустил кое-что. А именно тот момент, когда Грэмс, продолжая смотреть на портрет Финеаса, что-то пробормотала себе под нос.

Пенни не знала, подействует ли на портрет наложенное ей заклинание, но не могла рисковать и не сделать этого. До тех пор, пока Грэмс не сверится со своей Книгой Теней, она не знала, насколько тесно с ее семьей общался изображенный на картине человек. А значит, неизвестно, слышал ли этот Финеас о пророчестве, касающегося Зачарованных. Пенни не могла рисковать и позволить волшебному миру обнаружить его. Слишком много Демонов и Колдунов предпочтут увидеть ее внучек мертвыми: пока они еще не раскрыли своих истинных сил. И Пенни не могла позволить этой жизненной энергии в портрете поставить жизнь ее девочек под еще большую угрозу.

Продолжая поглаживать курлыкающего феникса, мальчик с интересом наблюдал, как Дамблдор что-то кинул в камин. Пламя тут же стало зеленым, и спустя несколько мгновений, после его «зова», в нем появилась женская голова.

- Да, директор? – Произнесла бестелесная голова.

- Мадам Помфри, здесь мальчик, о котором я ранее упоминал, – ответил Дамблдор. – Я считаю, что в первую очередь необходимо осмотреть его, поэтому решил узнать, сможете ли вы сделать это в данный момент.

- Конечно, Директор, – заверила его школьная медсестра. – Я вас жду.

Как только голова мадам Помфри исчезла из камина, Дамблдор тут же повернулся к гостям:

- Мисс Холливелл, если вы и Гарри готовы, то я провожу вас в Больничное крыло. Я уже договорился с замдиректором, Минервой МакГонагалл, и она покажет вам замок, как только Поппи закончит осмотр мальчика. Я также договорился с Хагридом. И он будет сопровождать вас завтра на Косую аллею, чтобы купить необходимые школьные принадлежности, поскольку он все равно собирается туда по моим делам.

- Вы забегаете вперед поезда, мистер Дамблдор, – возразила Пенни, пока они спускались вниз в холл, заполненный движущимися портретами и доспехами, которые, как оказалось, тоже могли двигаться. – Я не согласилась на обучение Гарри здесь… пока.

Дамблдор мудро решил промолчать, пока они не достигли Больничного крыла. Пройдя в него, он позвал:

- Мадам Помфри!

- Да, директор? – Следом за голосом появилась женщина, выглядевшая чуть старше Грэмс, и, кажется, без всякой придури в голове.

Дамблдор всех представил:

- Поппи, это, – он положил руку на плечо мальчика, – мистер Гарри Поттер и его бабушка.

Глаза женщины тут же уставились на лоб мальчика, где располагался шрам в виде молнии, почти невидимый из-под челки. Гарри почувствовал себя неуютно под ее взглядом. Создавалось впечатление, что его самого не существует, а медсестра видит только шрам. Дома никто так не смотрел на его «метку», во всяком случае, не так долго. Дети из школы иногда задавали вопросы, как он получил шрам. И мальчик отвечал, что приобрел его, когда умерли родители.

Грэмс, как будто понимая, как неуютно себя почувствовал Гарри, решила заговорить с женщиной, поскольку та все еще продолжала молча смотреть на мальчика.

- Мой племянник находится здесь не для того, чтобы вы таращили на него свои глаза, мадам. Постарайтесь воздержаться от подобных взглядов, он не экспонат в зоопарке.

Эта фраза выдернула колдомедика из ее грез, и она вернулась к своим обязанностям, вытащив палочку.

- Гарри, сядь, пожалуйста, на любую койку, я тебя быстро обследую, и мы посмотрим, можно ли что-нибудь сделать для возвращения голоса.

- Поппи, я вас покину, – сказал Дамблдор медведьме.– Сколько времени, по-твоему, это займет?

- Около получаса, директор, – ответила колдомедик.

- Мадам, я сообщу профессору МакГонагалл, чтобы она встретила вас здесь через тридцать минут и сопроводила на обзорную экскурсию, – проинформировал Пенни Дамблдор. – Поппи, пожалуйста, поднимись ко мне в кабинет, когда закончишь.

Гарри посмотрел на Грэмс, не горя желанием проходить через все это, но Пенни кивнула, показывая, что хочет, чтобы он выполнял указания женщины. Как только мальчик присел на краешек койки, школьная медсестра вытащила оттискную ложку и спросила:

- Мисс?..

- Вам не нужно знать моего имени, чтобы провести осмотр, – твердо произнесла Пенни. – Достаточно будет знать, что я его бабушка.

Мадам Помфри не знала, что ответить на такое.

- Вы можете рассказать, как мистер Поттер потерял голос?

- Гарри подхватил один из видов стрептококка, и Дурсли, с которыми вы соизволили его оставить, - голосом Пенни можно было замораживать, – не обращали внимания на его состояние слишком долго. В результате, Гарри повезло, что он выжил и не потерял слух.

Медсестра промычала что-то непонятное, а потом указала палочкой на мальчика и прошептала что-то, что Пенни не смогла расслышать.

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

_Лаборатория Зелий Снейпа. _

Снейп со вздохом закупорил последний флакон с зельем. Целых три дня он не высовывался из своей лаборатории. Честно говоря, директор даже не знал, что он здесь. Снейп сразу же спустился сюда из медкабинета со списком, составленным мадам Помфри, над которым предстояло поработать. Три дня его законного отпуска вылетели в трубу, потому что какие-то придурки из Министерства удалили заклинания с больничного крыла. И этого оказалось достаточно Пивзу, чтобы залететь туда и устроить настоящий хаос в хранилище зелий. Снейп поклялся сам себе, что если выяснит, что за идиот ответственен за подобное, то заставит его заплатить по полной. Но в тоже время, он был благодарен, что дураки из Министерства не смогли снять поставленные им лично чары вокруг личных комнат, кабинета, личной же лаборатории и классной комнаты. В противном случае, Пивз мог бы устроить еще больший беспорядок.

Однако Снейп понимал, зачем так необходимы эти новые чары. С завтрашнего дня здесь будет храниться изобретение Фламеля. Но, конечно же, Министерство не знало настоящей причины. Посланные Фаджем для установки новых охранных чар волшебники считали (по просьбе Дамблдора), что все делается из-за поступающего в этом году в школу Гарри Поттера. Губы Снейпа искривились в усмешке, когда он думал об этом. Насколько он знал, мальчик по-прежнему не был найден. Но он предполагал, что будет учить сына Джеймса Поттера, если Дамблдор его в конце концов сможет найти. Снейп не сомневался, что мальчишка будет таким же высокомерным, как и его отец, и твердо уверенным, что ему разрешено творить все, что заблагорассудиться.

Левитируя флаконы с зельями в специальные ячейки, чтобы потом без проблем отнести их в больничное крыло, Снейп еще раз сверился со списком. Подняв заполненные футляры, профессор закрыл лабораторию, восстановил чары, а потом направился в больничное крыло отдать зелья мадам Помфри и исчезнуть из Хогвартса до того, как Дабмлдор о нем узнает. Снейп хотел продолжить наслаждаться оставшимися деньками от летнего отпуска как можно скорее. Но если Директор выяснит, что он здесь, то найдет способ отложить его законное возвращение домой. Профессор в этом нисколько не сомневался.

Снейп вошел в больничное крыло, планируя оставить зелья на столе Помфри и исчезнуть. Таким образом, его никто не увидит. Но эти планы были нарушены, как только он узрел темноволосого ребенка, сидящего на краю одной из коек. Мальчик посмотрел на него, и тут же опустил глаза снова, так как мужчина был явно не тем, кого он ожидал увидеть. Но этого быстрого взгляда оказалось достаточно, чтобы опознать лицо Джеймса Поттера и глаза Лили Поттер за стеклами очков. Гарри Поттер нашелся! _Вот уж радость!_ Снейп удивился, как же Дамблдор умудрился не только найти мальчишку, но и забрать его одного от той ведьмы.

Профессор прошел мимо мальчика и направился в кабинет Поппи оставить там зелья. Помфри поблагодарила его, забрав контейнеры, и прошла в хранилище зелий. Возвращаясь обратно, Снейп не мог отказать себе в удовольствии и, остановившись рядом с койкой, на которой сидел юный Поттер, сказал:

- Вижу, Дамблдор все-таки смог возвратить нашу потерянную «знаменитость».

Мальчик посмотрел на него с недоумевающим видом.

- Что? Предпочитаете изображать из себя незнайку, Поттер? – Продолжил Снейп в своей саркастичной манере. – Я поражен. Я думал, что как только вы узнаете о своем статусе героя, так тут же будете помыкать всеми нами. Мерлин знает, если бы ваш отец был жив, то он поступил бы именно так. И скорее всего, вы так же высокомерны, как и он.

Гарри уставился на мужчину, спрашивая сам себя, почему кто-то, кого он никогда раньше не видел, так его ненавидит. Мужчина упомянул его отца. Может, папа сделал с ним что-то? Если это так, то незнакомец полагает, что это было что-то очень плохое, раз до сих пор держит на него злость, хотя отец уже десять лет как мертв.

Усмехнувшись так и не нарушенной тишине со стороны мальчика, Снейп вошел во вкус:

- Что, по-прежнему нечего сказать, _мистер_ Поттер? Не думал, что наступит день, когда Поттер будет молчать. Но возможно, ваше молчание означает, что вы знаете, что я прав, и вы также высокомерны, как и он?

Гарри продолжал держать руки по бокам. Он прекрасно понимал, что даже если этот бледный и хмурый мужчина поймет язык знаков, ничего, из того, что мальчик скажет, не изменит его мнения. Грэмс называет этот тип мышления «_Не смущайте меня фактами, я все равно буду думать так, как того хочу»_. И она же предупредила мальчика, что людей с подобной точкой зрения бесполезно переубеждать. До них невозможно достучаться, даже имея с собой коробку динамита в качестве аргументов. И хотя мадам Помфри велела ему сидеть на койке, Гарри начал медленно отодвигаться от незнакомца, на случай, если он будет таким же, как дядя Вернон в воспоминаниях мальчика. Во время приступов бешенства дяди Вернона, Гарри в ужасе ожидал того момента, когда мужчина прекратит говорить. Потому что это означало начало его избиения. Что Гарри действительно хотел сделать, так это позвать Грэмс и предупредить ее о своей проблеме, но он не мог рисковать. Мальчик не знал, может ли этот мужчина колдовать, и если может, то тогда, он также может услышать его телепатическую речь. А Грэмс четко дала понять, что его способность к телепатии должна оставаться в секрете.

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

Возвращаясь в основную часть больничного крыла, Пенни увидела своего внучатого племянника медленно отодвигающегося, стараясь сохранить дистанцию между собой и стоящим в проходе между койками незнакомцем, блокирующим мальчику пути отступления.

- Смотрю вам по-прежнему нечего сказать, Поттер. – Голос мужчины был полон сарказма. – Не сомневаюсь, что та ведьма, у которой вас забрал Дамблдор, позволяла вам вести себя как угодно, раздувая ваше эго до такой степени, что вы считаете теперь, что можете делать все, что пожелаете и никогда не столкнетесь с последствиями… так же, как и ваш отец. Предупреждаю вас: теперь, вам стоит подумать об этом снова.

Пенни услышала достаточно. Легким движением руки она послала мужчину в полет до противоположной стены.

И хотя удар не был настолько сильным, чтобы вырубить его, но звук падающего ночного столика, на который он приземлился, заставил мадам Помфри выйти из хранилища.

- Профессор Снейп! – в шоке воскликнула мадам Помфри, наблюдая, как он встает с пола. – Вы в порядке?

- Я в порядке, – прорычал он. – Каким-то образом Поттер умудрился откинуть меня через всю комнату.

- Вообще-то, Гарри этого не делал, – провозгласил незнакомый Снейпу голос, и перед ним предстала женщина, которую он никогда до этого не встречал. – Это сделала я.

- И кто же вы такая? – захотелось узнать Снейпу.

Пенни решила проигнорировать его. Вместо этого она подошла к Гарри, чтобы убедиться, что он в порядке, а этот незнакомец не причинил ему никакого физического вреда. Мальчик быстро уверил ее, что с ним все хорошо.

- Кто вы? – снова зарычал Снейп.

Пенни повернулась к мужчине, вставая так, чтобы находиться между ним и Гарри. А потом спокойно произнесла:

- Я та самая ведьма, у которой Дамблдор так и **не смог** забрать Гарри. Мадам Помфри назвала вас профессором. Вы здесь преподаете?

- Профессор Снейп – преподаватель зелий в Хогвартсе, – ответила мадам Помфри, прежде чем Снейп успел что-то сказать.

Гарри в смятенье посмотрел на бледного высокого мужчину с жирными волосами. Если он пойдет в эту школу, то должен будет посещать уроки человека, который его еще не знает, но уже стойко ненавидит. Мальчик не был уверен, хочет ли он обучаться у учителя, скорее всего в десять раз худшего, чем мисс Коустон.

- О! А я на мгновение подумала, что он обучает детей, как атаковать ребенка, который не может дать сдачи. – Саркастично прокомментировала Пенни.

Снейп тут же ощетинился на странную критику женщины:

- Я не атаковал мальчика. Я всего лишь указал на пару моментов, чтобы убедиться, что мистер Поттер не раздуется от самомнения о своей значимости в волшебном мире.

- А по мне так это выглядело совсем по-другому, – не согласилась с ним Пенни. – Вы выглядели как человек, затаивший невероятную злобу против отца этого мальчика, и решивший перенести ее на сына, поскольку не можете отплатить его отцу из-за понятной недоступности последнего. Довольно инфантильное поведение для человека, что не может похоронить свою ненависть даже после того, как его соперник мертв.

Пенни сделала паузу.

- Я ожидала гораздо лучшего поведения от учителя, профессор Снейп. В конце концов, предполагается, что вы должны подавать пример ученикам.

Но прежде чем Снейп смог придумать ответ, в больничное крыло вошла профессор МакГонагалл и тут же замерла, уставившись на необычную картину: Северус Снейп в больничном крыле, занимающийся яростным спором с женщиной, которая, по словам Дамблдора, является действующим опекуном Гарри. Прекрасно зная о той ненависти, что испытывал Снейп к отцу мальчика, МакГонагалл оставалось только надеяться, что он не успел ляпнуть чего-нибудь, что уничтожит их шансы на получение Гарри на обучение в Хогвартс. Дамблдор четко дал понять, что они имеют дело с неизвестной и могущественной ведьмой. И единственный шанс заполучить Гарри обратно в волшебный мир – это разделить его с ведьмой на достаточное время, чтобы устроить все дела о его будущей опеке.

МакГонагалл быстро спрятала удивление и поприветствовала коллегу.

- Профессор Снейп, я не знала, что вы вернулись.

- Я и не вернулся, – прорычал Снейп.

- Он как раз закончил с зельями, что уничтожил Пивз несколько дней тому назад. – Пояснила мадам Помфри.

- И теперь, раз я закончил с этим делом, то собираюсь вернуться к моему хорошо оплачиваемому отпуску. – Оставив за собой последнее слово, Снейп одарил посетителей больничного крыла последним взглядом, а затем вышел за дверь.

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

_З.П. В следующей главе: __**«Мы попали в прошлое?»**_

_Экскурсия по Хогварсту, решение насчет голоса Гарри, очередная «разборка» между Дамблдором и Холливелл, запуганные Пивз и Хагрид, прогулка по Косой аллее, посещение Гринготтса и знакомство с Олливандером._


	9. Chapter 9

**БЕЗМОЛВНЫЙ ЧАРОДЕЙ**

**Кроссовер Гарри Поттер/Зачарованные.**

**Corwalch**

**Глава 8.**

**Мы попали в прошлое?**

_Кабинет Дамблдора. З0 июля 1991 года. 15:30._

Дамблдор просматривал представленный Поппи отчет по Гарри Поттеру. Он до конца надеялся, что мадам Помфри найдет магический способ лечения, который смог бы сделать то, на что не способна маггловская наука или ветвь магии Холливеллов. И Гарри Поттер снова сможет говорить. Однако, согласно отчету, магическая медицина не дошла до того, чтобы получить возможность регенерировать мертвые или поврежденные нервные окончания.

Еще Дамблдора беспокоило уже произошедшее столкновение между мисс Холливелл, Гарри и профессором Снейпом. Директор знал, что Северус до сих пор таит злобу на отца мальчика, Джеймса Поттера. И хотя Поппи не слышала и не видела большей части произошедшего, Дамблдор надеялся, что сказанное или сделанное не оказалось непоправимым. На данный момент, при всем уважении к этой Холливелл, его больше волновала проблема утраченного контроля. Теперь, когда ему наконец-то удалось найти мальчика, директор не мог рисковать и снова его потерять. Было видно, что Гарри поддержит любое решение этой женщины. По крайней мере, на данный момент. Однако директор надеялся, что после разделения ведьмы с мальчиком этот факт со временем изменится. На данный момент его главной целью было заполучить Поттера в Хогвартс. Но при этом не причинить никакого вреда ведьме Холливелл. В противном случае, Гарри, который вполне очевидно заботится о своей двоюродной бабушке, никогда не согласится остаться здесь по собственной воле. Но стоит мальчику увидеть, насколько он важен для волшебного мира и как он нужен и желанен здесь, то он сделает правильный выбор и согласится остаться. Дамблдор был в этом уверен. И тогда он поместит Поттера в семью светлых волшебников, например, к Уизли или Лонгботтому. Ему потребуется сильная магическая семья, ведь больше нельзя использовать защиту кровной магии. В волшебном мире не было рода, имеющего отношение к Лили Эванс. И он точно не поместит мальчика обратно к Дурслям, даже если это и помогло бы спрятать его от Холливеллов. Петунья Дурсль подписала все бумаги и официально передала права на мальчика, тем самым уничтожив защиту. Однако пока еще не зная, какой ущерб был причинен Мастером Зелий, он не может начать строить свои планы.

Вздохнув, Дамблдор потянулся к ящику стола и вытащил оттуда аметистовый медальон, который, как он надеялся, никогда не понадобится. Пока он изучал вырезанные на нем руны, Финеас прокомментировал с портрета:

- Выходит, нет такого магического способа лечения, который вернул бы мальчику голос.

_- _Боюсь, это так, - ответил Дамблдор. - Но я рад, что ты вспомнил о медальоне, которым воспользовался директор Чима, когда случайное проклятье лишило его голоса. Меня удивляет другое. Почему с тех пор не было создано ничего подобного? Такой амулет очень помог бы волшебникам с проблемами речи.

- Согласен, - кивнул Финеас. - К сожалению для магического мира, создавшая этот амулет ведьма умерла прежде, чем успела записать чары и заклинания, использованные при его разработке.

Дамблдор не успел ответить, поскольку в дверь кабинета постучали.

- Войдите, - позвал директор.

В кабинет вошла МакГонагалл, за которой следовали Гарри и его бабушка.

- Ну, так что ты думаешь о Хогвартсе, Гарри? - спросил Дамблдор у мальчика, который снова поглаживал Фоукса.

В последний раз приласкав феникса, Гарри повернулся к Пенни и начал жестикулировать.

- Замок построен очень искусно, но почему он не освещается обычным светом?

Когда бабушка Гарри (на которую Минерва все еще злилась из-за того, что женщина отказалась называть свое имя) озвучила язык жестов, в голове заместителя директора встал на место последний кусочек головоломки. _Гарри Поттер не мог говорить!_ Во время экскурсии по замку женщина думала, что мальчик очень застенчив, ведь он никак не реагировал на ее реплики. Большую часть времени говорила его бабушка, отвечая на заданные профессором вопросы. МакГонагалл порадовалась, что не высказала свое мнение на - как она считала - чересчур грубое отношение к себе, когда Холливелл поступала подобным образом. Мальчик, скорее всего, показывал свои ответы все это время. Просто до сих пор она их не замечала.

- Маггловская техника не работает в магическом мире, - ответила МакГонагалл. - Если только ее не зачаровали. Конечно же, тебе это известно, Гарри, ведь ты живешь в волшебной семье?

Мальчик наградил профессора взглядом, как бы говорившим: "Это не имеет смысла", а потом снова начал жестикулировать.

- Что значит "маггловская"? - озвучила она и добавила. - Я тоже никогда не слышала такого термина.

- Маггл – человек, не обладающий магическими способностями, - объяснила профессор МакГонагалл. – Учащиеся в Хогвартсе дети, рожденные в немагических семьях, являются магглорожденными. Но если не магглами, тогда как же вы называете им подобных в Америке?

- Мы называем их людьми. Мы не присваиваем людям оскорбительные прозвища...

- Вообще-то, _мадам_, - прервала ее МакГонагалл, - есть те, кто использует еще более худшее определение, называя их грязнокровками.

- Понятно, - кивнула Грэмс. - Значит, в волшебном мире существуют определенные предрассудки. А мне вот интересно узнать, есть ли какое-нибудь оскорбительное прозвище для тех, кто рожден в магической семье, но не обладает магическими способностями? - заметив вспыхнувшее лицо МакГонагалл, Пенни сухо произнесла:

- Похоже, вы считаете людей ниже себя, если они не способны на то, что можете вы. Однако простые люди могут творить свою собственную магию. Она называется технологией. И это замечательная вещь!

- Не только волшебники способны на такого рода нетерпимость, мадам, - также сухо парировала МакГонагалл. – Мир магглов также полон предрассудков, например, касательно цвета кожи, религии или сексуальной ориентации. И я назвала лишь самые известные!

- Леди! Я думаю, что мы не о том ведем речь, - быстро вмешался Дамблдор, когда ситуация стала накаляться. - Мы здесь для того, чтобы вернуть Гарри голос. И тогда он сможет посещать Хогвартс и получить лучшее из доступных магических образований.

Мальчик обрадовался вмешательству Директора. Грэмс была не из тех, кто молчит о своей точке зрения. И, похоже, профессор МакГонагалл могла дать ей достойный отпор в словесном поединке.

- Что ж, мистер Дамблдор, что вам сообщила ваш колдомедик о состоянии Гарри? - спросила Пенни старого волшебника.

- Она подтвердила, что не существует способа вернуть Гарри голос, - признался Альбус. - Таким образом, в обычной ситуации это означало бы, что ребенок не сможет учиться в Хогвартсе, поскольку большинство заклинаний и чар имеют вербальный компонент. Но благодаря Финеасу мы смогли найти способ дать Гарри возможность разговаривать.

- Что вы имеете в виду? - профессор МакГонагалл не могла не заметить, насколько подозрительно прозвучал голос "бабушки" Гарри.

Дамблдор поднял аметистовый амулет, висящий на серебряной цепочке.

- Один из предыдущих директоров Хогвартса потерял свой голос из-за неправильно наложенного заклинания. Ведьма, чье имя мне, к сожалению, неизвестно, создала для него этот амулет.

- Могу я взглянуть на него? - Пенни вытянула руку, а когда Дамблдор вложил ей в ладонь медальон, спросила. – Что он делает?

- Согласно рассказанному Финеасом и проведенному мной анализу, амулет позволяет превратить мысли в произносимые слова, - объяснил Дамблдор. - Он не транслирует все мысли, а лишь те, которые носитель хочет озвучить. Это означает, что кроме нас четверых о том, что Гарри не может говорить будет известно лишь мадам Помфри. Больше об этом никто не узнает.

- Спасаете свою задницу, да? - предположила Пенни.

- Нет, - возразил Дамблдор, - скорее защищаю Гаррину.

Гарри с интересом посмотрел на директора, а тот продолжил:

- Я не говорю, что дети захотят причинить мальчику вред, но, как и везде, есть те, кто жаждет силы и сделает все возможное для ее достижения. В глазах волшебного мира Гарри выглядит героем. И если кто-нибудь из подобных людей узнает об амулете, то может попытаться уничтожить потенциальную угрозу своих планов.

Пенни поняла скрытый смысл сказанного: _эту школу будут посещать дети последователей Риддла_.

- На самом деле вы хотели сказать, что не желаете, чтобы дети последователей Волдеморта обнаружили, что тот, кто стал причиной их поражения десять лет тому назад, теперь неполноценен. И вы также не хотите, чтобы стало известно, что Гарри получил свой недуг во время нахождения под опекой выбранных вами людей. Ведь никто из вас не озаботился тем, чтобы проверить его и убедиться, что они на самом деле **достойно** о нем заботятся.

_- _На тот момент директор сделал для Гарри все, что мог, - с жаром возразила МакГонагалл. - Не его вина, что Дурсли злоупотребляли своим положением.

- И вас не посещали никакие сомнения в том, что вы оставили мальчика с ними? И не подумали проверить его самостоятельно? - спросил Пенни. - Мать Гарри ходила в эту школу. Я уверена, что кто-нибудь, да знал, как Петунья относится к малейшим проявлениям магии. Неужели все учителя этой школы настолько убеждены, что этот мужчина – непогрешим, и позволяют творить ему что угодно и с_ кем угодно_?

- Леди, я думаю, мы снова отвлеклись от темы, - быстро вставил Директор, пока разговор не вышел из-под его контроля.

- Как работает эта вещь? - Пенни позволила мужчине сменить тему – _пока_ – и стала рассматривать незнакомые руны, выгравированные по обе стороны медальона.

- Согласно моим исследованиям и воспоминаниям Финеаса, как только Гарри наденет амулет и повернет лицевую сторону против часовой стрелки, он сможет воспроизводить мысли в слова, которые желает озвучить. Для деактивации необходимо повернуть амулет по часовой стрелке, - посмотрев на Поттера, Дамблдор заметил заинтересованность мальчика и предложил. - Попробуй, Гарри.

Мальчик посмотрел на Грэмс и получил кивок в ответ. Но прежде чем она передать ему амулет, мальчик увидел движение губ и предположил, что бабушка произнесла какое-то из защитных заклинаний, на случай, если директор решит устроить подлянку.

Поттер повернул диск против часовой стрелки, как и было сказано, и спросил:

"Ты можешь меня слышать?" - и улыбнулся, услышав юношеский голос.

"Грэмс, я могу разговаривать!" - Гарри на радостях подпрыгнул, а приземлившись, повернулся к директору и впервые за сегодняшний день улыбнулся ему. - "Спасибо, сэр"

- Не за что, Гарри, - улыбнулся Дамблдор поведению мальчика, - я рад, что смог найти способ, и ты снова начал разговаривать, и теперь сможешь пойти в Хогвартс в этом году.

"Я буду ходить в эту школу, Грэмс?" - хоть Гарри и знал ответ на этот вопрос, но бабушка ясно дала понять, что мистеру Дамблдор его знать не обязательно. В противном случае, они бы потеряли все преимущества в сделке. К тому же, после сегодняшней встречи с профессором Снейпом, который, как Поттер узнал от профессора МакГонагалл, будет одним из его учителей, Гарри **отнюдь** не горел желанием учиться здесь. Последнее, что ему было нужно, так это мужская версия мисс Коустон.

- Мистер Дамблдор и я все еще должны решить пару дел, прежде чем я смогу дать тебе окончательный ответ, Гарри, - произнесла Пенни с серьезным выражением лица.

Не желая, чтобы его заместитель или Гарри услышали то, что определенно будет жаркой дискуссией, Дамблдор попросил:

- Минерва, не проводишь Гарри к Хагриду, пока мы с его бабушкой обсудим некоторые дела? - а потом обратился к мальчику. - Хагрид – помимо всего прочего, наш лесник. Я уверен, он будет рад показать тебе свои владения, Гарри.

"Грэмс?" - спросил мальчик.

- Хагрид не причинит ему вреда, - быстро заверил Альбус мисс Холливелл. - На самом деле, он ждет не дождется встречи с Гарри.

- Ты помнишь, что я сказала тебе делать в случае чего? - когда мальчик кивнул, она продолжила. - Тогда можешь идти, Гарри. Я присоединюсь к тебе чуть позже.

Стоило профессору МакГонагалл и Гарри выйти из кабинета, как Дамблдор тут же обратил все свое внимание на Пенни.

- Присаживайтесь, мисс Холливелл. Давайте обсудим те дела, которые вы считаете необходимым решить, прежде чем позволить мистеру Поттеру занять принадлежащее ему по праву место в Хогвартсе.

Пенни осталась стоять.

- Есть только одно дело, и оно довольно простое – ваш Мастер Зелий, профессор Снейп.

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

"_Дырявый котел", Косая аллея. 31 июля 1991 года._

Хагрид нервно переминался с ноги на ногу в холле, стуча в дверь комнаты перед собой. Он искренне надеялся, что ему откроет Гарри, а не та женщина, которую Дамблдор представил бабушкой мальчика. И хотя к нему ведьма была очень добра, у великана сложилось такое ощущение, что она похожа на профессора Снейпа, и лишь выжидала, когда он переступит черту. И тогда ведьма накинется на него.

Частично, виной его нервозности стал подслушанный разговор между профессором МакГонагалл и Дамблдором, когда великан поднимался за письмом в Гринготтс для изъятия камня.

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

_- А потом произошло столкновение с Пивзом, - рассказывала директору МакГонагалл._

_- Что он натворил? - спросил Дамблдор._

_- Он разлил раствор __Slippery__Slope__ (1) на пол у основания главной лестницы, что ведет к выходу из Большого зала, - ответила МакГонагалл. - Гарри наступил на него и потерял равновесие. Пивз начал хихикать, говоря, что мелким первогодкам не место в Хогвартсе. Бабушка Гарри сделала непонятный жест рукой и поймала мальчика, пока он не ударился головой о лестницу. Ты не говорил мне, что она способна на безпалочковую магию._

_- Что она сделала с Пивзом?_

_- Я собиралась наказать Пивза, но она прервала меня. А потом посмотрела на него и что-то сказала. Если кратко, то она предупредила Пивза, что стоит ему еще хоть раз попытаться причинить вред ей или Гарри, то он проведет остаток вечности прикованным к стене в подземельях, - продолжила МакГонагалл. - Пивз сначала начал смеяться, но потом __**посмотрел**__ на нее и поклонился, а затем, пробормотав что-то похожее на извинения, как будто перед ним был Кровавый Барон, улетел._

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

Хагрид никогда не слышал о ведьме или волшебнике, к которому бы Пивз относился с уважением, высказываемым по отношению к призраку факультета Слизерин Кровавому Барону. Даже Директору. И великан не хотел бы оказаться в черном списке у любой ведьмы, которая способна запугать полтергейста. Он не понимал, как Гарри оказался у этой женщины, если они оставили его у Дурслей. А директор не счел нужным просветить его. У Хагрида сложилось впечатление, что эта женщина хоть и не сильно, но пугает Дамблдора. И этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы директор вел себя с ней очень осторожно. А значит, ведьма должна быть как минимум такого же уровня силы, как и он сам. И это также означало, что она относится к той категории людей, у кого Хагрид не хотел бы оказаться на дороге.

Желание полувеликана исполнилось, и дверь открыл Гарри, улыбнувшийся при виде огромного мужчины.

«Привет, Хагрид».

- Привет, Гарри, - поприветствовал мальчика лесник. - Вы готовы спуститься на завтрак, а потом к походу по Косой аллеи за школьными вещами? Твоя бабушка сказала, что хотела бы начать до того, как улицу заполонит толпа.

Гарри на несколько секунд повернул голову в сторону комнаты.

«Она говорит, что мы встретимся с тобой внизу в обеденном зале через пару минут.»

Хагрид кивнул и направился вниз.

HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed

Гарри и Грэмс спустились как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как сова бросила что-то похожее на газету на стол перед Хагридом, а потом опустилась сама. Они подошли в тот момент, когда огромный мужчина положил маленькую бронзового цвета монетку в кожаный мешочек, привязанный к лапке птицы.

"Вы используете сов для доставки газет?" - заинтригованно спросил мальчик, когда птица улетела.

- Они также доставляют почту, - ответил Хагрид. - Совы чертовски полезны.

- Что за монеты вы положили в мешочек? - спросил Пенни, садясь за стол.

- Кнатты. Волшебные деньги, - полувеликан залез в карман своего пальто и достал оттуда горсть заплесневелого собачьего печенья, маленький золотой ключик и несколько монет. - Золотые – галлеоны. Серебряные – сикли. Бронзовые – кнатты. В одном галлеоне семнадцать сиклей. А в сикле – двадцать девять кнаттов.

Хагрид посмотрел на мальчика и спросил:

- У тя все еще есть письмо, Гарри?

"Ага," - мальчик вытащил из рюкзака на спине конверт из пергамента, отданный ему Хагридом прошлым вечером, и показал его полувеликану. - "Но я не уверен, что у нас достаточно денег, чтобы купить все."

- Не беспокойся об этом, - успокоил мальчика Хагрид, поднимая руку и подзывая Тома к их столику для заказа. – Неужто ты подумал, что твои родители ничего тебе не оставили?

Пока расставляли еду, никто не проронил ни слова. Но потом Гарри честно ответил:

"Ну, я знаю, что у Дурслей были оставлены некоторые вещи. И поскольку мне известно, что наш дом был разрушен, я на самом деле не думал, что есть что-то еще."

- Твои родители не держали золото дома, мальчик! - ответил Хагрид, откусив пару приличных кусков. - Поэтому нашей первой остановкой будет Гринготтс. Банк волшебников. Помимо кое-какого дела, порученного мне профессором Дамблдором, мы возьмем там твои деньги, чтобы ты смог купить школьные принадлежности.

"У волшебников есть _банки_?"

- Только один. Гринготтс. Им владеют гоблины.

Гарри уронил вилку.

"Гоблины?"

- Гоблины, - повторил Хагрид. - Эх, никогда не связывайся с гоблинами, Гарри.

- Это точно, - согласилась Пенни. А потом спросила:

- Насколько хороша защита Гринготтса?

- Человек должен быть полным психом, чтобы попытаться ограбить его. Он окружен заклинаниями, э... чарами. И говорят, что особо секретные сейфы охраняют драконы. Потом, э, надо найти выход... Гринготтс протягивается на тысячи миль под Лондоном. Понимаешь, вор умрет от голода, прежде чем выберется оттуда, даже если и наложит руки на че-то, - ответил Хагрид. - Гринготтс – самое безопасное место в мире для, эм, всего, что ты, э, захочешь спрятать. Есть только одно место безопаснее его и это Хогвартс. О! Пока не забыл, те понадобится вот это. - И полувеликан вручил мальчику маленький золотой ключик, а потом смахнул оставшиеся пожитки обратно в пакет.

"Что это?" - изучал ключ Гарри.

- Ключ от твоего сейфа в Гринготтсе, - ответил Хагрид. - Дамблдор дал мне его прошлым вечером, чтоб я те передал.

- Похоже, что Дамблдор вам многое доверяет, - заметила Пенни.

Хагрид с гордостью напыжился.

- Обычно он поручает мне важные дела. Сопроводить вас... достать кое-чё из Гринготтса... Он знает, что мне можно доверять, понимаете.

Оставшееся время завтрака прошло в молчании.

Когда они встали и направились к задней двери "Дырявого котла", Гарри натолкнулся на стул, выдвигаемый слишком быстро, чтобы мальчик успел его обогнуть. В результате и Гарри, и сидевший на стуле мужчина оказались на полу.

"Прошу прощения, сэр," - быстро извинился мальчик. - "Я просто не успел вовремя уйти с дороги."

- Нет-нет, это была моя вина, мне следовало... - голос мужчины затих, когда он увидел шрам в виде молнии на лбу мальчика. И громким шепотом он произнес:

- Благослови мою душу... ты – Гарри Поттер. Какая честь!

Поднявшись на ноги, мужчина схватил мальчика за руку и начал ее трясти.

- С возвращением, мистер Поттер, с возвращением. Меня зовут Диггл, Дедалус Диггл.

На "Дырявый котел" опустилась тишина, сквозь которую как круги по воде расходилось сказанное Дигглом. А в следующий момент послышался скрип отодвигаемых стульев. Гарри быстро окружила галдящая толпа людей, тянущих к нему свои руки, чтобы потрясти его руку или просто дотронуться до мальчика.

Пенни понадобилось пару минут, чтобы добраться сквозь толпу до внука. По выражению лица мальчика, ведьма поняла, что ему совсем не понравилось быть в центре внимания... Никогда не нравилось. Гарри ненавидел выделяться из толпы.

Хагрид следовал за бабушкой Гарри, чтобы предотвратить возможную беду. Эта женщина обладала неизвестными силами, и, если верить подслушанному, еще и беспалочковой магией. До этого Хагрид думал, что на подобное способен лишь Дамблдор. И хотя завсегдатаи "Дырявого котла" слегка переусердствовали, приветствуя вернувшегося героя, они всего лишь хотели поблагодарить того, кто освободил их от Волдеморта десять лет тому назад. Женщина могла не понять, что эти люди не представляют для мальчика никакой угрозы.

Хагрид добрался до Гарри как раз в тот момент, когда его бабушка схватила мальчика за руку с намерением выбраться отсюда. Поэтому громким голосом, пока она ничего не сказала, полувеликан произнес:

- Пора уходить отсюда... много покупок. Пошли, Гарри.

Гарри и Пенни следовали за проходом, оставляемым Хагридом в толпе. На краю столпотворения полувеликану попался на глаза бледный молодой человек с нервно подергивающимся глазом.

- Профессор Квиррелл! - удивленно воскликнул лесник. - Гарри, это профессор Квиррелл. Он будет одним из твоих учителей в Хогвартсе.

- П-п-поттер, - заикаясь, произнес профессор Квиррелл, схватив мальчика за руку. - Н-не м-могу в-выразить с-словами, к-как я п-польщен н-нашей в-встречей.

"Какой раздел магии вы преподаете, профессор Квиррелл? - спросил мальчик.

- З-защиту от Т-темных С-сил, - пробормотал профессор с таким видом, как будто он предпочел бы никогда не думать о своем предмете. - Н-не т-то,ч-что б-бы вам эт-то б-было н-нужно, н-не т-так л-ли, П-п-поттер? - нервно рассмеялся молодой профессор. - Я п-предполагаю, т-ты с-собирался п-приобрести н-необходимые д-для ш-школы в-вещи? Я т-тоже п-планировал к-купить с-себе к-книгу п-по в-вампирам, - Квиррелл выглядел так, как будто одна мысль о вампирах вселяла в него вселенский ужас.

- Идем, Хагрид, - произнесла Пенни, недобро посмотрев на попытавшуюся в очередной раз привлечь внимание мальчика женщину.

Выйдя на задний дворик, Гарри спросил:

"Что это было?"

- Ты – знаменитость, Гарри. Они просто хотели встретиться с Мальчиком-который-Выжил. И поблагодарить тя за все сделанное, - ответил Хагрид. - Даже профессор Квиррелл стал заикаться, увидев тебя... хотя он все время так заикается.

- Он всегда такой нервный? - спросила Пенни.

- О, да! Бедный парень! Великолепный ум, - ответил лесник. - Он был в порядке, пока учился по книгам, но потом решил уехать на год набраться опыта... Говорят, он повстречал вампиров в Черном лесу, а потом еще были какие-то проблемы с колдуньей... и он стал совсем другим. Боится собственных студентов, боится собственного предмета... так, а где мой зонтик?

У Гарри закружилась голова от одной только идеи, что он знаменит. Мальчик знал, что он пережил предположительно неотразимое смертельное проклятие еще будучи ребенком. Но только благодаря жертве матери, а не собственных действий!

В его мысли ворвался голос Хагрида:

- Так, отойдите-ка чуток назад, Гарри, мадам.

Под пристальными взглядами, Хагрид постучал по кирпичу в стене кончиком зонтика. Секунду спустя, кирпич, к которому притронулся лесник начал дрожать, а потом задвигался. На их глазах в стене появилась небольшая дыра, которая становилась все больше и больше. И через несколько мгновений, перед ними предстала арка, достаточно большая, чтобы сквозь нее без всяких проблем прошел даже Хагрид.

- Добро пожаловать на Косую аллею, - Хагрид отошел в сторону, чтобы Гарри и Пенни открылся лучший вид.

Пройдя сквозь арку, мальчик почувствовал себя так, как будто они перенеслись назад во времени. Вымощенная булыжниками улица искривлялась и поворачивала, пока не терялась где-то вдали. По обеим сторонам стояли здания, напоминающие декорации к историческим фильмам восемнадцатого века. Шагая дальше по улице, Гарри заинтересовали не только здания, но и люди.

Перед некоторыми магазинчиками стояли столы, а на них лежали котлы, книги и странные серебряные инструменты, которые мальчик никогда не видел. Перед аптекой стояли бочонки, а, проходя мимо «Совиной Империи Айлопса», Гарри услышал приглушенное уханье. В одной из витрин магазинчиков Поттер заметил метлу и услышал, как один из мальчишек, прижавшихся носом к стеклу, произнес:

- Это Нимбус 2000... самая быстрая метла...

- Гринготтс, - провозгласил Хагрид, привлекая внимание Гарри к белому зданию перед ними, возвышавшееся над всеми остальными маленькими магазинчиками.

Взобравшись по главной лестнице к бронзового цвета дверям, Хагрид показал на создание в красной с золотом форме:

- Это – гоблин.

Гоблин поклонился, когда они прошли мимо него и оказались перед парой серебряных дверей, на которой сразу бросались в глаза выгравированные слова:

_Входи, незнакомец, но не забудь,_

_Что у жадности грешная суть…_

Пенни ощутила, как вплетенная в слова магия начала обволакивать ее, и быстро отвела глаза от двери, борясь с желанием продолжить чтение. Она резко тряхнула Гарри за плечо, отвлекая его внимание от слов и от заклятья, что хотели на них наложить.

Гарри недоуменно посмотрел на бабушку. Пенни быстро прожестикулировала:

:: - В слова на двери вплетено заклятье. Ты накладываешь его сам на себя.::

:: - Интересный способ избавиться от воров.:: - также ответил Гарри, прочитав чуть больше, чем женщина.

Не в курсе происходящего, Хагрид провел их в главный зал банка, комментируя по дороге:

- Как я уже говорил, нужно быть психом, чтобы попытаться ограбить их.

Подойдя к ближайшему свободному гоблину за стойкой, Хагрид произнес:

- Мистер Гарри Поттер желает взять деньги из сейфа.

- А у него есть ключ? - спросил гоблин.

- Гарри, - Хагрид подтолкнул мальчика, чье внимание было посвящено гоблину за соседней стойкой, взвешивающему рубины размером с яйцо.

"А?" - отвлеченно издал Гарри.

- Покаж' им ключ, - напомнил Хагрид.

"О!" - Гарри вытащил из кармана маленький золотой ключик, отданный ему лесником. И вложил его в протянутую руку гоблина.

Когда кассир вернул его обратно, Хагрид вытащил конверт.

- У меня также есть письмо от профессора Дамблдора, - важно заявил полувеликан, а потом добавил своего рода шепотом. - Это касается Вы-Сами-Знаете-Чего из сейфа 713.

Гоблин внимательно прочитал письмо, а потом вернул его Хагриду.

- Похоже, все в порядке. Я сейчас позову того, кто доставит вас обоих до сейфа, - произнес гоблин и позвал. - Грипхук!

Когда пришедший гоблин стал показывать им дорогу, Гарри заметил, что его бабушка осталась позади. Мальчик оглянулся в поисках нее.

- Иди, Гарри. Я подожду здесь, - произнесла женщина. - К тому же, у меня пара вопросов вот к этому джентльмену, - Пенни указала на гоблина, который наградил ее удивленным взглядом, полагая, что они завершили все дела.

Присоединившись к Хагриду, Гарри услышал, как бабушка произнесла:

- Интересное заклинание на дверях...

Грипхук провел их через дверь, ведущую в узкий каменный туннель, освещенный факелами. Затем гоблин подошел к сети узких железнодорожных путей и просвистел. К ним тут же подкатилась тележка.

Они неслись сквозь лабиринт туннелей. Гарри попытался запомнить порядок поворотов, но сдался спустя уже пару минут, а скорость все увеличивалась. В какой-то момент мальчику показалось, что он увидел огненную струю в одном из туннелей, и Гарри обернулся посмотреть, не дракон ли это. Однако было слишком поздно.

"Хагрид, как ты думаешь, это был дракон? - Гарри показал себе за спину.

- Может быть, – Хагрид сидел в напряженной позе, но слегка расслабился при мысли о драконе. - Говорят, что они есть в Гринготтсе. О, Мерлин! Я б то ж не отказался от дракона.

Но Гарри не успел задать Хагриду других вопросов, так как внезапно тележка остановилась. Из нее выбрался Грипхук, а следом и пассажиры. Протянув руку, гоблин произнес:

- Ключ, пожалуйста.

Стоило Грипхуку открыть сейф, из него сразу же повалил зеленый дым. А когда он рассеялся, Гарри ахнул, увидев открывшиеся взору горы золотых, серебряных и бронзовых монет. Содержимое сейфа напоминало целое состояние. Мальчик задумался, сможет ли он отдать часть этих денег Грэмс, и примет ли она их?

Хагрид помог Гарри набрать монеты в выданную им Грипхуком сумку.

- Эт' должно хватить на пару семестров.

Они вернулись в тележку, и гоблин повез их еще глубже сквозь лабиринт туннелей. Они летели сквозь холодный воздух, пока тележка опять внезапно не остановилась возле сейфа номер 713. В нем не было замочной скважины, и Гарри стало интересно, как же дверь открывается.

Гоблин провел пальцем сверху вниз, и преграда просто растворилась.

- Если это попытается сделать кто-либо, помимо гоблинов Гринготтса, их втянет внутрь.

Гарри заглянул в сейф, на который были установлены такие меры безопасности, и с удивлением обнаружил там лишь маленький сверток из коричневой бумаги, перевязанный веревкой.

Неряшливо схватив хранимое, Хагрид засунул его в один из внутренних карманов пальто. И, посмотрев на Гарри, произнес:

- Лучше не упоминать об этом, о'кей?

Мальчик кивнул.

Вернувшись в главный холл, Гарри спросил у тети:

"Ты выяснила все, что хотела?"

- Да. У них есть филиал, расположенный недалеко от нашего дома, услугами которого ты сможешь воспользоваться в любой момент. - Ответила Грэмс, выходя из банка.

Они начали школьные покупки с «Мантий на все случаи жизни мадам Малкин». Хагрид предупредил, что встретится с ними здесь же через некоторое время, а сейчас ему необходимо отлучиться. Гарри заподозрил, что мужчина собирается выпить что-нибудь крепкое, чтобы оклематься от дикой езды на тележках, но стесняется сказать об этом в присутствии Грэмс. Наверное, он считал, что она этого не одобрит.

И Гарри понимал, почему лесник думал подобным образом. До сих пор создавалось впечатление, что Грэмс не нравятся жители Волшебного мира и то, во что они верят. Это было не совсем верно.

Хотя у Грэмс и были четко разграничены понятия, что хорошо и что плохо, а что и вовсе не имело значения, она никогда в открытую не осуждала чужое поведение. Если только этот человек своими действиями не принес вреда тем, кто ей дорог или за кого она несет ответственность. Грэмс свято верила в девиз Викканов: _Коль не причиняешь никому вреда, делать что захочешь, можешь ты тогда. _Однако у Гарри создалось впечатление, что если бы ему не надо было постичь учения волшебников, то Пенни послала бы волшебный мир далеко и надолго. Гарри знал, что бабушка считает их всех безответственными и не достойными доверия. Ведь именно они оставили Гарри у Дурслей без присмотра.

Посещение мадам Малкин оставило у Поттера неприятный осадок, который довольно успешно исправило принесенное Хагридом мороженое. Именно у мадам Малкин Гарри впервые встретил юного волшебника – светловолосого мальчика с бледным лицом с заостренными чертами лица. Поттер был готов поставить на спор любую сумму денег, утверждая, что этот волшебник – единственный ребенок в семье. Его манера поведения просто кричала: _Если я захочу, то мои родители достанут мне хоть Луну с неба_! А от некоторых фраз относительно тех, кто был рожден в немагической семье, Поттер также понял, что семья мальчика была расистами, если это определение уместно по отношению к магии.

В следующем магазинчике они задержались ненадолго. Помимо книг из списка во "Флориш и Блоттс" мальчик купил лишь "_Самые сильнодействующие зелья_" и книгу по беспалочковой магии. Грэмс заявила, что хотела бы узнать, как волшебники с палочкой представляют себе Ведьмовство.

Покинув аптеку, Хагрид снова сверился со списком.

- Осталась только палочка...о, да...и я все еще не купил те подарок на день рождения.

Гарри удивленно уставился на полувеликана:

"Ты не должен утруждать себя, Хагрид."

- Я знаю, - ответил он. - Вот че я скажу, я подарю те животное. Не жабу, они вышли из моды давным-давно. И мне не очень нравятся кошки, я от них чихаю. Я подарю те сову. Все дети хотят сову. И, как я уже говорил те раньше, они чертовски полезны. Могут доставлять почту и все такое.

- Почему бы вам не купить сову, пока мы выбираем палочку? - предложила Грэмс. У нее покалывало пальцы при упоминании о палочке. Что-то должно было произойти, и она не хотела, чтобы в тот момент присутствовал Хагрид.

- Хорошо! - улыбнулся лесник, польщенный, что ведьма позволила ему сделать Гарри подарок. - Вам тогда к Олливандеру, - он указал на магазинчик в конце ряда. - Лучшее место для покупки палочки.

Указанная лавка казалась тесной и убогой. Выцветшими золотыми буквами над дверью было написано: "**Олливандеры: создатели палочек с 382 г.н.э.**" А в пыльной витрине на выгоревшей пурпурной подушке лежала одна-единственная палочка.

Как и в Хогвартсе, Пенни и Гарри почувствовали при входе в лавку поток магии, текущей по помещению. И хотя магазинчик казался пустым, они оба знали, что если не смещение магических потоков, то звук звенящего колокольчика в глубине лавки, в скором времени выведет к ним кого-нибудь.

Они как раз рассматривали ряды узких коробочек, когда раздался тихий голос:

- Добрый день.

Из-за полок с коробками появился пожилой мужчина. Его большие бледные глаза сияли в сумраке магазинчика.

"Здравствуйте," - поприветствовал мальчик странного человека, который должен был быть мистером Олливандером.

- А, да! - произнес мужчина. - Да, да. Я ожидал увидеть вас вскоре, мистер Поттер, - он внимательно посмотрел на Гарри, нервируя мальчика немигающим взором. - У вас глаза вашей матери, мой мальчик. Кажется, только вчера она была здесь, покупая свою первую палочку. Десять с четвертью дюймов, ива. Отлично подходит для чар.

Он продолжил смотреть на Гарри, как будто видя что-то, не доступное взору других. Мальчик поймал себя на мысли, что хочет, чтобы мужчина моргнул. Ибо взгляд немигающих серебряных глаз начал внушать ему страх.

- С другой стороны, ваш отец предпочел палочку из красного дерева. Одиннадцать дюймов. Очень гибкая. Более могущественная и отлично подходящая для трансфигурации. Что ж, я сказал, что ваш отец выбрал палочку... но, конечно же, это палочка выбирает волшебника.

- И тут я должен сказать... - мистер Олливандер прикоснулся к шраму-молнии на лбе Гарри. - Что очень сожалею. Ибо именно я продал палочку, ответственную за это, - тихо признался волшебник. - Тринадцать с половиной дюймов. Тис. Могущественная палочка. Очень могущественная. И в плохих руках... Если бы я только знал, что эта палочка натворит в мире...

Гарри почувствовал странное чувство облегчения, когда не менее странные глаза заметили Грэмс.

- Не думаю, что мы раньше встречались, - серебряные глаза Олливандера внимательно изучали женщину. - Я помню каждую проданную палочку и тех, кому ее продал. Но не припоминаю, чтобы продавал палочку вам. И вы определенно не маггла.

- А вы и не продавали, - Грэмс также внимательно изучала мужчину. - Я никогда не использовала палочку. Она мне не нужна и теперь.

- Так и есть, - на некоторое время взгляд мужчины расфокусировался, а потом он спал с лица и слегка поклонился. - Примите мои извинения, что я не признал вас, мадам. Прошло много лет, с тех пор, как последователь Зеленого пути входил в мой магазин. Со времен Основателей, если я не ошибаюсь. Вы пришли за одной из моих хрустальных палочек для письма?

- Может быть в другой раз, - ответила Грэмс, впервые улыбнувшись. Ее инстинкты говорили, что она может верить этому человеку, и он оправдает оказанное ему доверие.

:: - Зеленый путь?:: - спросил Гарри, используя жесты, но так, чтобы их не увидел создатель палочек.

:: - Старый термин, означающий магию Виккан.:: - прожестикулировала Грэмс также скрытно, а потом повернулась к Олливандеру. - Я прошу вас не рассказывать никому обо мне. Волшебники, использующие палочку, похоже, забыли многое о Зеленом пути. И я предпочту, чтобы они и далее оставались в неведении. Это позволит мне в будущем защищать внучатого племянника.

- Как пожелаешь, сестра, - Пенни знала, что Олливандер сдержит свое слово. - Жаль, что некоторые старые пути оказались позабыты после Разделения. Сейчас они бы сильно помогли, - Олливандер посмотрел на Гарри таким же расфокусированным взглядом. – Возможно, ваш племянник станет тем, кто вернет хотя бы некоторые из старых путей в Волшебный мир. Его мать, как и он, обладала потенциалом, но так же, как и семена ждут, когда их посеют, так и в ней способности остался нераскрытыми. Скорее всего, до самого дня ее смерти. Однако в мистере Поттере, как я вижу, старые пути дали корни и выпустили цветы.

Пенни не успела прокомментировать проницательность создателя палочек. Дверь лавки распахнулась, и в нее вошел Хагрид, неся перед собой клетку со снежно-белой совой.

- Рубеус! Рубеус Хагрид! - поприветствовал полувеликана Олливандер. - Приятно снова видеть вас... Дуб, шестнадцать дюймов, была довольно подвижной, не так ли?

- Да, сэр, была, - согласился Хагрид.

- Хорошая была палочка. Я так понимаю, она также была сломана при вашем исключении? - заметил мистер Олливандер.

- Да. Была, - Хагрид нервно переступил с ноги на ногу, а потом радостно добавил. - Но я сохранил все кусочки.

- Вы ведь не используете их? - резко спросил мистер Олливандер.

- Нет, сэр, - Гарри заметил, что говоря это, Хагрид крепко схватился за свой зонтик, как будто защищая его.

Мистер Олливандер наградил его подозрительным взглядом, а потом снова обратил внимание на Гарри:

- Мистер Поттер, давайте найдем вам палочку. Какой рукой вы будете колдовать?

Гарри задумался над вопросом, а потом ответил.

"В основном я правша, сэр"

И хотя Гарри сказал правду о том, что он амбидекстер, но чаще всего, мальчик пользовался левой рукой только для языка жестов. И то потому, что язык жестов чаще всего включал в себя жесты двумя руками для обозначения почти всех слов. Гарри придется бороться с привычкой показывать слова руками, пока он здесь находится. Дамблдор не хотел, чтобы волшебный мир узнал о немоте Поттера. И в этом Грэмс была с ним согласна.

Вытащив из кармана измерительную линейку с серебряными отметками, мистер Олливандер начал снимать мерки с Гарри. Измеряя мальчика, он рассказывал о своих палочках и их составляющих.

Закончив измерения, Олливандер направился к полкам и снял несколько коробочек. Пока создатель палочек был занят подбором товара, Гарри заметил, что измерительная линейка живет собственной жизнью. И сейчас она измеряла расстояние между его ноздрями.

- Достаточно, - произнес Олливандер, даже не оглядываясь назад. И линейка упала на пол.

Повернувшись, волшебник вручил Гарри первую из выбранных палочек и произнес:

- Взмахни ей.

Гарри так и сделал, но ничего не произошло. С точно таким же результатом мальчик перепробовал еще кучу палочек. Некоторые из них были выхвачены у него из рук, стоило Поттеру их только коснуться. Однако вместо того, чтобы разочаровать создателя палочек, эта ситуация приводила его во все больший восторг.

- Не простой покупатель. Но не беспокойтесь. Мы найдем вашу палочку, - Олливандер исчез в задней части магазинчика и появился уже со слегка запыленной коробочкой в руках.

Вытащив палочку, он вручил ее Гарри:

- Она сделана из остролиста и пера феникса. Гибкая и чувствительная. Необычное сочетание, но попробуйте.

Стоило мальчику взять палочку, и он понял, что она не такая, как все. Гарри почувствовал внезапное тепло в руке. Подняв палочку, он со свистом рассек воздух, и из нее вырвались красные и золотые искры, как будто фейерверк на Четвертое Июля.

Хагрид поздравил мальчика.

Мистер Олливандер выглядел польщенным, но задумчивым.

- Интересно, - пробормотал он. - Очень интересно.

"Что именно интересно, сэр?" - спросил Гарри, пока мистер Олливандер заворачивал его покупку.

Мистер Олливандер тут же посерьезнел.

- Я помню каждую проданную палочку, мистер Поттер. Каждую. Так получилось, что феникс, давший хвостовое перо для вашей палочки, дал еще одно. И я нахожу очень интересным тот факт, что эта палочка выбрала вас, в то время как ее сестра... оставила вам этот шрам.

Гарри удивленно посмотрел на старого волшебника.

- Интересно, что же будет дальше, - мистер Олливандер снова зафиксировал на мальчике немигающий взгляд. - Я думаю, нам следует ожидать от вас великих дел, мистер Поттер... В конце концов, Тот-Чье-Имя-Нельзя-Называть совершал великие дела... ужасные, но великие.

HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed

(1) _Slippery__Slope__ – Скользкий путь._


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 9.**

_**Я ухожу к волшебникам.**_

_Станция Кинг Кросс. 1 сентября 1991 г. 8:30_

Был час пик, поэтому никто из обывателей не заметил столб бело-голубого света, возникший в углу у входа и оставивший после себя мужчину, мальчика, сундук и клетку со с полярной совой.

Схватив ближайшую тележку, Лео помог Гарри быстро поставить на нее вещи, а потом они направились в сторону посадочных платформ.

Присутствие снежно-белой совы выделяло их из толпы. И оба парня были рады, что благодаря раннему появлению, на них никто не будет обращать уж слишком пристальное внимание. Также перенос на платформу в такую рань преследовал еще одну, более важную цель: лишний раз убедиться, что никто из ведьм или волшебников не увидит ни их, ни способ их прибытия_._

Лео довез тележку до места позади кирпичной стены, разделяющей Платформы 7 и 8. Опустившись на колени, чтобы не перекрикивать шум на вокзале, Хранитель произнес, обращаясь к своему Подопечному:

- Дальше я не могу идти, Гарри. Помимо того факта, что неизвестно, как портал на платформу девять и три четверти среагирует на мои силы, лучше удостовериться, что никто из владеющих палочками волшебников и ведьм не свяжет тебя со мной. И хотя обычно никто из них в такую рань не появляется, всегда существует такая вероятность. И мы, - быстрый взгляд наверх показал Гарри, что Лео имел в виду Хранителей и Старейшин, - также знаем, что они обладают способностью накладывать на себя гламур, позволяющий им выглядеть кем-то. У них даже есть зелье, которое может превратить их в точную копию... скажем, тебя, достаточно хорошую, чтобы обмануть твою бабушку.

«Но ненадолго,» - возразил Гарри с широкой ухмылкой на лице, представляя, что его Грэмс сделает с волшебником, достаточно безрассудным, чтобы решиться на подобное.

- Верно. Но им и не надо надолго ее обманывать, чтобы нанести достаточно вреда, - отметил Лео. Ему не было нужды представлять, что именно Пенни сотворит с любым, кто будет настолько глуп, что причинит вред ее семье. Среди Хранителей у нее сложилась твердая репутация Ведьмы, которую не стоит злить.

Начиная чувствовать себя почти настоящим секретным агентом, храня столько тайн и будучи вынужденным в будущем вести двойную жизнь, Гарри предложил:

«Тогда, наверное, нам стоит придумать специальное приветствие»

- Отличная идея! - согласился Лео. - И это пригодится в случае, если тебя будет забирать другой Хранитель.

Лео был доволен тем, какую осторожность проявлял Гарри. Пенни и Патти отлично справились своспитанием мальчика. Гарри уже вовсю использовал выданный ему Дамблдором медальон на случай, если на станции все же были волшебники, избегая телепатию и язык жестов.

«Это должно быть что-то, о чем им неизвестно и что они не смогут выяснить так уж просто,» - задумался мальчик. - «Может, что-нибудь, имеющее отношение к роду Уоррен, а не МакИверов.»

Спустя несколько минут, Лео предложил:

- Как насчет следующего: «Меня послала внучка Мелинды»?

Гарри кивнул, соглашаясь, и добавил:

«Тогда я отвечу: «Тебя послала Патти?» На что ты, или другой посланный Хранитель, ответите: «Нет». И назовете имя одной из моих кузин. Мы можем начать с Фиби. Потом ты назовешь следующую сестру. Только вот нельзя будет использовать имя той кузины, что было в последний раз. Таким образом, ответы будут случайны»

Спустя мгновение тишины, Гарри спросил:

«Лео, а как я попаду на платформу?»

- Самый простой и наименее привлекающий внимания способ - облокотиться на кирпичную стену, разделяющую Платформы 9 и 10. Ты проскользнешь сквозь портал, как будто проходя через дверь, - ответил Хранитель, поднимаясь. - Иди, Гарри. Я подожду, пока ты не пройдешь.

Осторожно толкая тележку сквозь толпу, Гарри продвигался к стене, разделяющей Платформы 9 и 10. Подойдя достаточно близко, мальчик почувствовал слабый поток магии, направленный на создание чего-то, по ощущениям похожего на арку. Облокотившись на стену в месте, где ощущалась «дыра» в магии, Гарри обнаружил, что описания Лео были верны. Создавалось ощущение, будто ты толкаешь дверь.

Перемещение произошло почти мгновенно. Вот ты стоишь на станции Кинг Кросс, а в следующую секунду - проходишь сквозь железную арку на станцию в старинном стиле. На крыше висело два знака. На одном было написано: _«Хогвартс Экспресс»_, а на другом - _«Платформа 9 3/4». _Рядом стоял ярко-красный паровоз, из труб которого только-только начал вырываться дым.

Продолжая толкать тележку по платформе, мальчик не видел никого, кто мог бы помочь ему погрузить сундук в поезд.

_Ну, я рано прибыл,_ - решил мальчик. - _Может, люди, работающие на поезде, на перерыве._

«Похоже, нам придется немного подождать, Хедвиг,» - сделал вывод Гарри, нежно поглаживая сову по перьям.

Хедвиг согласно ухнула.

Гарри радовался, что сова перестала на него злиться. Оставляя птицу в старом волшебном мэноре со стражем, Гарри думал, что она поняла, почему он поступает именно так, а не забирает ее с собой в Калифорнию. Помимо того факта, что будет очень трудно объяснить девочкам, почему Гарри вдруг решил завести себе в качестве домашнего питомца сову, мальчику не хотелось, чтобы Хедвиг умерла от перенапряжения, нося письма туда-сюда. Поттер объяснил сове, что, хотя он и не будет жить в этом месте, именно здесь будет оставаться сова, чтобы носить для него почту. Учитывая его способности к перемещению, они с Грэмс выработали способ доставки писем. Он будет перемещать письмо из нижнего ящика своего комода, во второй сундук, находящийся в мэноре стража. А уже сам страж будет передавать эти письма Хедвиг. Однако когда пару дней тому назад Лео перенес его в замок, мальчик готов был поклясться, что сова злилась на него не меньше, чем Фиби, узнавшая, что он отправляется учиться в Англию.

HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed

HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed

_Флэшбек._

_Холливелл-мэнор. 14 августа 1991 г._

_Грэмс встала на последнюю ступеньку лестницы и громко позвала:_

_- Прю, Пайпер, Фиби! Спуститесь вниз, пожалуйста!_

_Три девочки слетели вниз с таким грохотом, что могло показаться, что на улице гром._

_- Что случилось, Грэмс? - спросила Прю._

_- Гарри и я хотим с вами кое о чем поговорить, - Грэмс провела девочек на веранду, где уже дожидался их появления мальчик._

_Сестры не понимали, что стало причиной такого серьезного выражения лица кузена._

_- Гарри, что-то не так? - спросила Фиби._

_Гарри отрицательно покачал головой._

_- Тогда почему ты выглядишь так, будто тебе заявили, что ты должен встретиться с миссис Коустон лицом к лицу в одиночку?_

_- Фиби! - шокировано воскликнула Пайпер. Всем было хорошо известно, что женщина придиралась к Гарри из-за его немоты._

_- Что? - Фиби не понимала, что она не так сказала._

_- Нам не следует говорить об этой женщине! - указала Пайпер. - Она не очень хороший человек._

_- Я знаю это! - ответила Фиби. - Я просто сказала, что он выглядит так, как будто ему заявили, что придется провести еще один год с ней!_

_::Почти угадала,:: - хмуро вставил Гарри, хотя его комментария никто не заметил. Мальчик подумал о профессоре Снейпе, с которым ему придется иметь дело через пару недель._

_- Девочки, пожалуйста! - прервала их Грэмс, прежде чем еще и Прю вмешалась. - Я собиралась сообщить вам, что Гарри уезжает через пару недель в школу и, за исключением рождественских каникул, будет отсутствовать десять месяцев. И если ему понравится в этой школе, то он будет ходить в нее до восемнадцати лет._

_- Почему? - ошеломленно посмотрела на бабушку Фиби._

_- Помните, я и Гарри ездили в Англию пару недель тому назад?_

_Девочки кивнули._

_- Мы ездили поговорить с адвокатами, ответственными за состояние родителей Гарри, - бойко врала Пенни. - Они разыскивали Гарри с тех пор, как мы забрали его в восемьдесят пятом. Из сказанного ими, выяснилось, что у Гарри есть трастовый фонд для расходов на его нужды до совершеннолетия, когда он унаследует все состояние своих родителей. Также они уведомили нас, что когда Гарри родился, родители записали его в школу, которую сами посещали, и в которую он должен будет пойти в этом году._

_Сказать, что три девочки выглядели __потрясенными, значит, ничего не сказать._

_Наконец Прю спросила:_

_- Они ведь не могут заставить его туда ходить, не так ли, Грэмс?_

_- Нет, не могут, - подтвердила Пенни. - Они даже не могут заставить меня послать его туда на обучение, поскольку я являюсь его официальным опекуном._

_- Тогда почему он должен там учиться? - недоуменно спросила Пайпер._

_- Потому что он заслуживает шанса узнать больше о том, откуда родом, - начала Грэмс, но ее прервали._

_- Я не хочу, чтобы он уезжал! - Фиби топнула ногой._

_- Что ж, он все равно поедет, Фиби, - твердо возразила Пенни. - По крайней мере, на один год. У него есть шанс узнать больше о своей семье..._

_- Своей семье... - издевательски усмехнулась Фиби. - Его семья там не слишком хорошо о нем заботилась еще в первый раз, и у них не должно быть второго шанса, чтобы навредить Гарри._

_- Ну, он не будет жить у Дурслей, - ответила Грэмс. __**Даже если бы я и знала, где они**__, - подумала Пенни про себя. - Я уже договорилась со своим другом, у которого Гарри побудет пару дней перед школой. Семья же, о которой я говорила, знала родителей Гарри. Ты не считаешь, что Гарри заслуживает шанса узнать о своих родителях?_

_- Я. Не. Хочу. Чтобы. Он. Уезжал! - упрямо повторила Фиби. - Он не должен ехать. У него не будет никого, с кем бы он мог бы поговорить. Гарри принадлежит нам, а не им! Где были эти адвокаты, когда Гарри в них так нуждался? Они показали, что им нельзя доверять заботу о кузене!_

_И девочка выбежала из комнаты, не желая слышать ни слова._

_Конец__флэшбека__._

HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed

HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed

В отличие от Хедвиг, с горечью отметил мальчик, понадобилось гораздо больше времени, чтобы Фиби перестала злиться. Аж до дня накануне его отъезда. К тому времени Гарри уже начал думать, что его «сестренка» не заговорит с ним как минимум до его возвращения на Рождество. После объявления Грэмс большую часть времени Фиби проводила вне дома. Где именно, мальчик не знал, но поскольку Грэмс не выглядела обеспокоенной, Гарри понимал, что кузина вне опасности.

Сам же Гарри большую часть дней провел, читая учебники. Особенно по зельям. Грэмс сказала, что вполне вероятно, что этот мужлан, преподающий зелья, придумает сложные вопросы, лишь бы унизить его перед классом. Она рассказала ему о профессоре, преподающем бухгалтерский учет в колледже Патти. В первый день занятий она наслаждалась тем, что заставляла студентов чувствовать себя ничтожествами с полным отсутствием мозгов. Грэмс считала, ее очень хорошим бухгалтером, но никаким преподавателем. По мнению той же Грэмс, если у тебя нет достаточного терпения для обучения детей, то и учить не следует. Она даже посоветовала ему несколько уловок, которые помогут не бояться профессора Снейпа. Например, представить учителя в нижнем белье. В общем, чем смешнее, тем лучше. А когда Гарри заявил, что не сможет это сделать, Грэмс пришел на ум еще лучший план. Она взяла мальчика с собой в клуб в районе Кастро. Для вдохновения.

Вспоминая о работниках этого клуба, Гарри не мог не подумать: _Грэмс определенно знакома с интересными личностями! (1)_

А еще мальчик очень хорошо помнил последний день, проведенный в мэноре.

HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed

HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed

_Флэшбек_

_Гарри упаковывал зимнюю одежду во вторую сумку, которую намеревался взять с собой, когда к нему в комнату пришла Фиби. Гарри бросил быстрый взгляд на кровать, чтобы убедиться, что в зоне видимости нет ни одной школьной книги._

_- Гарри, - Фиби стояла в дверях, переминаясь с ноги на ногу._

_:: Привет, Фиби, :: - Гарри не мог не задаваться вопросом, почему она здесь, учитывая тот факт, что девочка избегала его, как прокаженного с того момента, как Грэмс рассказала о его отъезде в другую школу. - :: Знаешь, ты можешь войти. Я не кусаюсь ::_

_Фиби захихикала, но вошла и плюхнулась на кровать._

_Гарри продолжил собираться, ожидая, когда заговорит кузина._

_- Гарри, пожалуйста, прекрати это делать, - попросила Фиби._

_:: Я должен закончить сборы, :: - ответил Гарри. - :: Рейс на Нью-Йорк завтра утром ::_

_- Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал! - сказала Фиби._

_:: Но я все равно еду, :: - отметил Гарри. - :: Все уже решено, помнишь? ::_

_- Почему? - спросила девочка._

_:: Почему что? :: - парировал мальчик. Он прекрасно понимал, о чем спрашивала кузина, но в случае с Фиби никогда нельзя быть уверенным на все сто процентов. Иногда, попытки проследить ее логику вызывали у Гарри мигрень._

_- Почему Грэмс посылает тебя учиться в школу в Англии? - сухо спросила Фиби. - Ты не англичанин. Ты — американец. Ты не принадлежишь той стране._

_Гарри улыбнулся._

_:: Школа расположена в Шотландии. И технически, я — английский подданный. Ведь я там родился, так ведь? ::_

_Это была правда. Патти не успела оформить до конца усыновление. Поэтому официально он все еще оставался английским подданным. Однако, когда суд назначил Пенни и Патти его легальными опекунами, он дал Гарри двойное гражданство до тех пор, пока ему не исполнится восемнадцать, чтобы избежать возможных проблем со Службой эмиграции и натурализации. После своего совершеннолетия Гарри уже сможет сам решать, собирается ли он стать полноценным гражданином Соединенных Штатов._

_- Придира, придира! - Прожгла его взглядом девочка. - Но ты избегаешь моего вопроса. Почему ты хочешь ходить в школу так далеко?_

_Понимая, что он не может раскрыть ей всех причин, Гарри решил частично сказать правду._

_:: Я не хочу. Но должен ::_

_- Это не имеет смысла! - запуталась девочка. - Если не хочешь, то не иди!_

_:: Я должен, :: - повторил Гарри. - :: Этого хотели мои родители. Скажи-ка мне, Фиби. Если бы ты никогда не знала мамы, и тебе выпал шанс узнать о ней, о том, кем она была, разве ты отказалась бы? ::_

_Фиби задумалась, а потом неохотно ответила:_

_- Думаю... не отказалась бы._

_:: Именно это я и сделал. Я ничего не знаю о родителях. Тете Петунье и дяде Вернону не нравилось, когда я спрашивал о них. Мои родители планировали, что я пойду в эту школу в Шотландии, поскольку сами ходили в нее. Они даже оплатили обучение! И теперь у меня есть шанс выяснить о них хоть что-нибудь, о том, какими они были, когда росли. Может даже увидеть пару фотографий из их молодости. Я не хочу упустить такую возможность, Фиби! ::_

_Гарри замолк на пару секунд, внимательно наблюдая за выражением лица кузины._

_:: Я также не хочу, чтобы это встало между нами, Фиби. Ты - член моей семьи... ::_

HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed

HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed

- Эй! Что ты делаешь так рано на платформе? - мужской голос вырвал мальчика из воспоминаний о том дне. – Тебе нельзя здесь быть еще как минимум пару часов!

Убедившись, что челка прикрывает лоб и шрам, Гарри посмотрел вверх и увидел седеющего мужчину, стоящего от него в паре метров. Мужчина не носил мантию в отличие от остальных волшебников, встреченных Гарри ранее. Он был одет в пару старомодных брюк с подтяжками и такую же старомодную заляпанную рубашку.

«Прошу прощения,» - извинился Гарри перед незнакомцем. - Но я был вынужден придти так рано, поскольку подкинувший меня человек должен был идти на работу,» - вытащив билет, выданный ему с письмом, из кармана, Гарри сверился с ним. - «К тому же, здесь нигде не сказано, в какое время нам надо прибывать. Лишь то, что поезд отходит в 11 часов»

- Ну, это верно, - уступил старший собеседник.

Гарри добавил:

«И я решил, что будет безопаснее подождать здесь, вместо общей зоны станции. Особенно учитывая, как на Хедвиг все смотрят»

- Ты магглорожденный? - спросил мужчина.

«Меня воспитывали вне магического мира, если вы об этом спрашивали,» - парировал Гарри, роясь в сумке в поисках чего-нибудь почитать.

- Я так и подумал, - понимающе кивнул незнакомец. - Волшебники знают, что пребывать следует около 10. И большинство магглорожденных тоже редко появляются раньше.

«То есть я должен уйти?» - спросил Гарри.

- Нет-нет, - быстро заверил мужчина мальчика. - Просто поезд еще не готов принять пассажиров.

«Все в порядке. У меня есть, что почитать,» - Гарри вытащил книгу в мягком переплете.

Незнакомец наконец-то решил представиться:

- Я — Майк. Если проголодаешься, дай знать. Кто-нибудь из ребят обычно бегает в маггловское кафе напротив станции где-то около 9-30.

Более чем уверенный, что к тому времени он будет голоден, Гарри просто сказал:

«Сообщите мне, когда он будет собираться, и я схожу вместе с ним»

Гарри слишком нервничал, чтобы нормально позавтракать. И теперь, когда наконец-то началось его путешествие, мальчик стал успокаиваться, что в свою очередь означало, что вскоре он захочет есть.

HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed

HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed

- Вокзал весь забит магглами, - произнесла Молли, подходя к Платформе 9 и ¾.

Дамблдор попросил ее найти молодого Гарри Поттера и помочь ему пройти сквозь барьер. Однако до сих пор она не встретила ни одного ребенка, подходящего под данное ей описание.

- Какой номер платформы? - спросила она довольно громким голосом, надеясь, что мальчик где-нибудь поблизости.

- 9 и ¾! – высоким голоском произнесла Джинни, а потом начала просить. - Мам, а я могу...

- Ты еще недостаточно взрослая, Джинни. А теперь тихо, - приказала Молли. Оглядываясь по сторонам, она так и не заметила даже признаков мальчика. - Хорошо, Перси, ты иди первым.

Стоило парню пройти сквозь барьер, как женщина указала на одного из близнецов и произнесла:

- Ты следующий, Фред.

- Я не Фред. Я — Джордж, – казалось, ее сын выведен из себя подобной ситуацией. - Честно, женщина, и ты еще называешь себя нашей матерью? Разве ты не _видишь_, что я — Джордж?

- Прости, Джордж, дорогой, - извинилась она.

- Шутка. Я — Фред! - улыбнулся рыжеволосый близнец и бегом пересек барьер.

Стоило ему оказаться с другой стороны барьера, и Фред увидел темноволосого мальчика, отходящего от ближайшей урны прямо на своем пути. Мальчик шел спиной к барьеру и не видел выхода Фреда. Парень быстро попытался изменить направление тележки, хотя и понимал, что полностью избежать столкновения не удастся.

Сумев остановить тележку, Фред поторопился вернуться и проверить маленького мальчика.

- Прошу прощения! Я слишком быстро прошел сквозь барьер, и к тому моменту, как увидел тебя, было уже слишком поздно. Ты в порядке?

Джордж прошел сквозь барьер как раз, чтобы застать своего брата помогающего маленькому мальчику встать на ноги. Дотолкав свою тележку и сравнявшись с братом, он спросил:

- Это кто?

- Не знаю. Я его сбил, - ответил Фред.

- Мой брат — человек-бладжер! - прокомментировал Джордж, видя, что маленький мальчик слегка прихрамывает.

«Что такое бладжер?» - спросил мальчик, откидывая челку с глаз.

- Бладжер используется в игре... - объяснения Джорджа затихли, стоило ему увидеть шрам в виде молнии на лбу мальчика. - Чтоб мне провалиться! Ты это?..

- _Это_ он, - вставил Фред, тоже заметив шрам. Но поскольку мальчик ничего не ответил, парень неуверенно спросил. - Не так ли?

«Не так ли я кто?» - Гарри не мог понять, о чем они толкуют, пока не вспомнил, что только что откинул челку с глаз.

Следующие слова близнецов подтвердили его догадку, когда они одновременно произнесли:

- _Гарри Поттер._

«Ну да, в смысле, да, это я,» - ответил мальчик.

Парни уставились на него, как будто Гарри был чем-то средним между рок-звездой и экспонатом в зоопарке. У него сложилось такое впечатление, что в их глазах сам он исчез. И остался лишь шрам. Мальчик надеялся, что остальные студенты Хогвартса не будут похожи на этих. В противном случае, ему это очень быстро__надоест.

Прежде чем Гарри стало уж совсем неуютно под этими взглядами, послышался взрослый женский голос, зовущий:

- Фред, Джордж! Вы здесь?

Близнецы повернули головы в сторону рыжеволосой женщины, ищущей их в толпе на платформе. Благодарный Гарри выбрал этот момент, чтобы сбежать обратно в свое купе в поезде. Он выбрал один из последних вагонов, логически рассудив, что первые вагоны будут заполняться первыми, и, следовательно, его дольше не потревожат. Ему никогда не нравилось внимание. И хотя с Холливеллами он прожил дольше, чем с Дурслями, он все равно расценивал внимание, как начало неприятностей. Если он был чем-то лучше Дадли, то за этим всегда следовали побои и заключение в чулане. И из-за них мальчик до чертиков боялся выделяться или быть в чем-то особенным, всегда предпочитая оставаться на заднем фоне. Общаясь с Фиби это было проще простого, поскольку она всегда привлекала к себе все внимание, будучи очень бойким человеком. Однако у мальчика начало складываться такое впечатление, что в Хогвартсе так легко остаться на вторых ролях у него не получится.

Возвратившись в свое купе и усевшись у наполовину открытого окна, Гарри смог наблюдать за близнецами и рыжеволосой женщиной, наверное, их матери, но при этом они его _**не**_ видели. Рядом с женщиной стояло еще как минимум два рыжеволосых ребенка. И Гарри не мог не задаться вопросом, являлись ли они братом и сестрой близнецов. Они были похожи не только цветом волос. Еще его интересовало, как мать различает близнецов. Для него они были абсолютно одинаковы: до последней веснушки.

Их мать как раз закончила оттирать что-то с носа младшего мальчика, и Гарри услышал, как близнецы обращались к нему «малыш Ронникинс». Скорее всего, его имя было Рональд или что-то в этом роде.

- Где Перси? - спросила женщина.

- Скоро придет, - ответил один из близнецов. Гарри до сих пор не смог понять, кто из них кто.

Поттер увидел старшего парня, приближающегося к толпе в развивающейся черной мантии с блестящим значком, на котором было написано что-то типа буквы «С». На данный момент он был первым, кого Гарри увидел в школьной форме. Стоило ему подойти немного ближе, как он тут же произнес:

- Я не могу задерживаться, мама. Я должен быть в первом вагоне. Старосты получили два купе в свое пользование.

Перси напомнил Гарри лидеров оппозиционных групп, передаваемых по новостям. Тех самых, что выглядели очень напыщенно и раздувались от собственной значимости. И чьи партии мало чего добивались, за исключением упоминания в прессе время от времени, в совсем уж безрыбный для новостей день.

- О! Так ты _староста_, Перси? - удивленно воскликнул один из близнецов. - Ты должен был сказать нам об этом!

- А знаешь, я думаю, он говорил, - прокомментировал второй. - Как минимум раз...

- Или два...

- В час...

- В течение всего лета.

И близнецы разразились смехом. Перси зарычал.

- Заткнитесь!

- И почему это у Перси новая мантия? - спросил один из близнецов.

- Потому что он — _староста_, - обожающе ответила их мать. - Так, дорогой, желаю тебе удачного семестра и пошли мне сову, как доберетесь.

Она поцеловала Перси в щеку, прежде чем он покинул их. А потом снова повернулась к близнецам.

- Теперь вы, двое... ведите себя прилично в этом году! Если я получу еще хоть одну сову, говорящую, что вы... вы взорвали туалет или...

- Мы ни разу не взрывали туалет! - Возразил один близнец.

- Однако классная идея! - Заметил второй. - Спасибо, мам!

- _Не смешно_! - Вздохнула женщина. - И присмотрите за Роном.

- Не беспокойся, мам! С нами малыш Ронникинс будет в безопасности!

- Заткнитесь! - Приказал Рон и, насколько смог разглядеть Гарри, покраснел.

- Эй, мам, угадай, что? - Заговорил один из близнецов. - Угадай, кого мы встретили?

- Ты имеешь в виду, кого ты _сбил_, не так ли? - Возразил второй.

- Кого? - Спросила Молли, оглядывая платформу в поисках Гарри Поттера.

- _Гарри Поттера!_

Это успешно привлекло внимание Молли к близнецам.

- Ты его сбил, Фред?

- Это был несчастный случай, мам, - быстро стал защищаться Фред. - Он встал на пути моей тележки, когда я только пересек барьер.

- Он в порядке? - Спросила Молли. - Ты уверен, что это был Гарри Поттер?

- Похоже на то. Он исчез, когда ты нас позвала, - пожал плечами Фред. - Мы видели шрам у него на лбу. И когда я спросил, чтобы удостовериться, он подтвердил.

Успокоенная тем, что мальчик смог пройти сквозь барьер, хотя ее и удивило, кто же рассказал Гарри, как это сделать, Молли теперь решала, стоит ли пойти в поезд и убедиться, что он в порядке. Но в этот момент подала голос Джинни:

- Ой, мама! А мы можем его найти? Я хочу его увидеть!

- Нет, Джинни, - твердо ответила Молли. - Он не экспонат в зоопарке, на который можно таращить глаза. Фред, он был один? С ним были родственники?

- По-моему, один, - ответил Джордж. - Я не заметил никого поблизости. И думаю, что если бы кто-то был, то он бы преследовал Фреда и случайно сбил его.

- Не важно, - быстро вмешался Фред, желая отвлечь внимание матери, видя разгорающийся огонь в ее глазах. - Как думаете, он помнит, как выглядит Сами-Знаете-Кто?

Однако желаемого результата не получилось. Его мать твердо приказала:

- Я запрещаю вам спрашивать его об этом, Фред! Как будто ему нужно лишний раз напоминать об _**этом**_ в первый же день в школе!

- Хорошо, хорошо, мам, - сдаваясь, поднял руки Фред. - Я не буду его спрашивать.

Заметив быстрый взгляд, кинутый Фредом на близнеца, Гарри был более чем уверен, что другой-то близнец не постыдиться задать ему этот вопрос, он-то ничего не обещал.

Секунду спустя раздался свисток, предупреждающий тех, кто на платформе о скором уходе поезда.

- Скорее забирайтесь на поезд! - приказала женщина.

Убедившись, что все сундуки уже в поезде, мальчики запрыгнули внутрь. А потом высунулись из окна, чтобы мать снова смогла поцеловать их на прощание. Младшая сестра начала плакать.

- Не плачь, Джинни! - попросил Фред. - Мы завалим тебя совами!

- Мы пришлем тебе сидушку от туалета Хогвартса! - Быстро добавил Джордж.

- _Джордж_!

- Шутка, мам! - заверил он женщину.

Поезд начал двигаться, и Гарри видел, как женщина машет рукой, а девочка начала бежать вдоль поезда, наполовину плача, наполовину смеясь. Когда поезд набрал скорость, Джинни остановилась и тоже начала махать рукой.

Откинувшись на сидение, Гарри пожелал, чтобы и его семья была здесь, а Фиби ехала бы с ним. Но этого не будет. Грэмс рассказала ему, что силы девочек не проявятся, пока она жива. А она не умрет, пока девочкам не будет лет двадцать-тридцать. И до этого момента, они ничего не будут знать о Ведьмах или Ведьмовстве.

HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed

HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed 

Здания мелькали за окном. Гарри одновременно испытывал возбуждение и беспокойство о том, что ожидает его в Хогвартсе. Большинство ведьм никогда не сталкивались с опасностями. Большую часть своей жизни они помогали поддерживать баланс, и тем, кто не способен на магию, улучшая их жизнь при помощи магии. Однако, как однажды ему сказала Грэмс, чем больше у тебя силы, тем больше и ответственности. Ты должен защищать от темных сил тех, кто не способен постоять сам за себя. И так же, как и девочки, которым в будущем суждено стать Зачарованными, у Гарри была своя судьба. К сожалению, она была полна опасностей.

Так что мальчик переживал о том, что же встретит его в Хогвартсе. Лео упомянул, что там произойдут определенные события, которые буду иметь гораздо более страшные последствия, если мальчик будет отсутствовать в школе. А это означает, что помимо того, чтобы изучать тип магии, используемый его родителями, цель нахождения Гарри в Хогвартсе еще заключалась в том, чтобы попытаться предотвратить эти происшествия или, как минимум, свести их последствия к минимуму. И мысль о том, что все зависит от одиннадцатилетнего мальчика, пугала Гарри. Готов ли он к этому? _Что ж_, сказал сам себе Поттер, _уже слишком поздно отступать, даже если и хотелось бы_.

Дверь в купе отъехала, и, подняв голову, Гарри увидел рыжеволосого мальчика, Рона, стоящего в дверях.

- Здесь не занято? - Мальчик указал на пустое сиденье напротив Поттера. - Остальные купе переполнены.

Гарри отрицательно покачал головой.

«Неа. До сих пор я здесь сидел один»

Рон уселся и, кинув взгляд на темноволосого мальчика, сидящего напротив него, стал смотреть в окно.

Гарри знал, что его длинная челка снова скрывает шрам, так что даже если мальчик и искал его, то он ничего не увидит.

Пару минут спустя в дверях купе появились рыжеволосые близнецы. Улыбки сияли на их лицах. И один из них произнес:

- Вот ты где, Рон. А мы тебя везде искали!

- Ну, вот он я, - ответил Рон.

Теперь заговорил другой близнец:

- Мы будем сидеть в середине поезда... У Ли Джордана есть огромный тарантул. Не хочешь присоединиться?

Рон вздрогнул и ответил:

- Нет, спасибо.

Прежде чем уйти, один из близнецов произнес:

- Гарри, мы так не представились, не так ли? - Когда Гарри отрицательно потряс головой, они приняли соответствующую позу и продекламировали:

- Мы Фред и Джордж Уизли. А это наш младший брат Рон. Увидимся позже, ребята!

Гарри едва успел сказать «_Пока_», прежде чем дверь захлопнулась за спинами близнецов.

- А ты и _вправду_ Гарри Поттер? - спросил Рон.

Мальчик кивнул.

- О! А я думал, что это одна из шуток Фреда и Джорджа! И у тебя есть...

«Что?» - спросил Гарри.

- Шрам! - Рон показал на лоб Гарри.

«Да, есть»

- Могу я посмотреть?

«Нет!» - Ответил Гарри и, предупреждая следующий вопрос, сразу же произнес. - И нет, я не помню, что случилось той ночью, когда моих родителей убил Волдеморт»

Рон в шоке уставился на темноволосого мальчика.

- _**Ты**_ произнес его имя! - Добавил он тихим голосом. - _Никто_ _**никогда**_ не произносит имя Сам-Знаешь-Кого.

«Не вижу для этого причин. Это просто имя,» - пожал плечами Гарри и вытащил свой ранец с багажной полки, намереваясь достать книгу, поскольку, похоже, поездка на поезде будет очень скучной. Поезд внезапно резко дернулся, и рука Гарри запуталась в лямке. В итоге мальчик упал, рассыпав по полу содержимое сумки.

Рон наклонился помочь ему собрать книги обратно, желая узнать, что же читает Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Подняв толстую книгу, он спросил:

- Что это?

«Учебник истории из моей другой школы,» - Гарри засунул ее в сумку, прежде чем Рон смог увидеть название «История Америки». - «Моя бабушка хочет, чтобы я продолжал обычное обучение как можно дольше»

- Маггловское обучение? - Не мог поверить Рон. - Зачем?

«Немагическое обучение,» - поправил его Гарри. - «И что касается твоего вопроса, то для того, чтобы у меня был шанс найти себе хорошую работу в немагическом мире, когда я закончу школу»

- Но ты — волшебник! К тому же Мальчик-Который-Выжил! - Рон никак не мог понять, почему кто-то будет по собственному желанию изучать маггловскую историю, если им это не надо. - Тебе не нужна маггловская история для жизни и работы в волшебном мире!

«Моя семья живет в немагическом мире. И скорее всего, когда я закончу Хогвартс, я также буду жить там,» - ответил Гарри. Видя непонимание на лице мальчика, Гарри попытался найти какую-нибудь общую тему для разговора. - «А все в твоей семье волшебники?»

- Ээ... да, - ответил Рон и задумался. - По крайней мере, я так думаю. У мамы, кажется, есть двоюродный кузен, что работает бухгалтером. Но мы никогда не говорим о нем.

Общих тем нет. Гарри надеялся, что испытываемое им разочарование не отразилось на лице. В волшебном мире может и есть много классных штучек, но населяющие его люди доказали, что несколько выпали из действительности. Правда он пока еще мало встречал волшебников, но за редким исключением (как, например, Майк со станции), казалось, что большинство из них считают немагический мир чем-то, что следует игнорировать. Или в некоторых случаях, держать как можно дальше от волшебного, даже если это и означает исключение магически одаренных детей, пришедших в волшебный мир из немагических семей.

Это было неправильно. Гарри понимал это. От жизни с Холливеллами мальчик вынес, что _семья — это важно_. И нельзя вести себя так, как будто она не существует, особенно из-за того, над чем люди не имеют контроля. Не важно, способны родственники на магию или нет! И не важно, если они — зло, и ты во что бы то ни стало должен их уничтожить. Не важно, насколько дальнее у вас родство. В конце концов, тот мужчина, практически, был их двоюродным кузеном. Можно было бы иногда встречаться. Но не игнорировать родственников так, как будто их и не существует! Гарри считал, что Рон должен был хотя бы знать имя своего кузена. Даже если ему больше ничего и неизвестно, за исключением профессии. И Гарри стал задаваться вопросом: сможет ли он вообще нормально разговаривать с этим мальчиком?

Даже не представляя, что стало причиной тишины, и, желая ее разбить, Рон спросил:

- А каково это, жить с магглами?

«Я живу с бабушкой и кузинами. И я не променяю их ни на какую другую семью, даже если временами они и сводят с ума,» - честно ответил Гарри, и быстро сменил тему разговора, прежде чем Рон смог спросить что-то, на что Поттер не смог бы дать ему ответа. - А каково это, вырасти в волшебной семье? В смысле, у тебя есть целых три старших брата!»

- Вообще-то пять, - ответил Рон, выглядя хмурым от одной только мысли. - Я — шестой ребенок в семье, идущий в Хогвартс. И должен соответствовать многим ожиданиям. И неважно, насколько хорошо я буду все делать, поскольку они были первыми. Билл, мой самый старший брат, стал Старшим старостой. Чарли — сейчас он работает с драконами — был капитаном квиддичной команды. Потом идет Перси. Он — староста и хочет, чтобы об этом знали все. Фред и Джордж, хоть и создают вокруг себя хаос и попадают в неприятности, все равно получают хорошие отметки и все считают их смешными. Имея пять старших братьев, мне никогда не достается ничего нового. От Билла у меня — старые мантии, от Чарли — старая палочка, а от Перси — старая крыса.

Засунув руку в карман, Рон достал оттуда большую толстую серую крысу. Спящую, судя по ее виду.

- Его зовут Короста. И он полностью бесполезен. Папа купил Перси сову, когда он стал старостой. Но они не могли себе позвол... - рыжеволосый мальчик внезапно оборвал сам себя, а потом закончил, - … я получил Коросту вместо этого.

Гарри не видел ничего предосудительного в том, что кто-то не может позволить себе сову. Прежде чем выяснить об оставленных от родителей деньгах, Гарри привык дожидаться новых вещей. В семье Холливеллов не было много денег, особенно после смерти Патти.

Но он никогда не беспокоился из-за отсутствия вещей, ведь ничто не способно заменить любовь. И в тоже время, вот сидел мальчик, определенно любимый, но стыдился того, что у него не было каких-то вещей, что позволят ему выделиться из толпы. И первым впечатлением Гарри о сидящем напротив него мальчике было то, что он может стать хорошим знакомым, но ему никогда не быть хорошим другом. Рон, похоже, относился к тем людям, которые всегда не довольны тем, что находятся на заднем фоне, и всегда желают чего-то большего. Время покажет, правильным ли было его первое впечатление или нет.

Повернувшись к окну, Гарри обнаружил, что они уже едут по сельской местности. Дома попадались все реже и реже, а между ними встречались участки леса. Гарри решил уделить внимание книги по истории, поскольку Рон, похоже, на данный момент не горел желанием продолжить беседу.

HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed

HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed

Поскольку мальчики сидели в самом конце поезда, то в их купе почти никто не заходил и не тревожил их покой. Где-то после полудня, согласно часам Гарри, снаружи купе послышались громыхающие звуки, и, выглянув, Поттер увидел толкающую тележку женщину.

- Что-нибудь нужно, дорогуши? - Спросила она с улыбкой.

У Рона покраснели уши, когда он отвечал:

- У меня есть сэндвичи.

Но по выражению его лица, Гарри понял, что мальчик не горит желанием их есть.

Наконец-то Поттер нашел то, что было общим как для магического, так и для немагического миров. Матери всегда готовят такие ланчи своим детям, которые те не желают есть, и с радостью обменяются с кем-нибудь на что угодно, _если найдется кто-то, кто согласится их взять_. Или просто не будут есть свой ланч вообще.

Гарри вышел из купе и стал рассматривать предложенные сладости. Он не нашел ни одних знакомых шоколадок или закусок. Вместо них ему предлагались: Бобы на любой вкус Берти Боттс, Шоколадные лягушки, Тыквенное печенье, Сладкие котелки и бутылки со странным ярко-оранжевого цвета напитком. Гарри купил понемногу всего, что ему приглянулось, и вернулся в купе.

- Да ты голоден! - Прокомментировал Рон, поглядывая на лежащие рядом с Гарри сласти.

«Немного. С другой стороны, я никогда не видел таких сладостей раньше,» - признался Гарри.

Рон вытащил завернутые сэндвичи и открыл их, с недовольным лицом доставая один из них:

- Мама все время забывает, что я не люблю солонину из говядины.

«Ты можешь угощаться, если хочешь,» - предложил Гарри, протягивая пирожок, знакомый с обычной школьной рутиной.

- У меня ничего нет взамен. Кроме сэндвичей. Но ты вряд ли захочешь один из них, - произнес Рон, переводя взгляд с пирожка на сэндвич. - Он слишком сухой. Понимаешь, у мамы было мало времени, - и добавил. - Когда все пятеро дома.

- Ой, да ладно, бери! - искушал Гарри, продолжая протягивать пирожок. Мальчику претила идея, что кто-то останется голодным, когда он может помочь.

Посмотрев на гору сладостей на сиденье, Рон сдался и откинул сэндвичи в сторону. И они начали пробираться сквозь залежи, выедая себе путь сквозь различную выпечку и конфеты. _Не самый питательный ланч_, - мелькнула мысль где-то на задворках сознания. - _С другой стороны, нет никого, кто на них нажалуется_.

«Она ведь не настоящая, правда?» - спросил Поттер, вертя в руках коробочку с надписью «Шоколадная лягушка».

- Нет, - заверил его Рон. - Проверь там карточку. У меня не хватает Агриппы.

«Что?» - не понял его Гарри.

- О! Точно! Ты ж не знаешь! - кивнул Рон. - Внутри коробочки с шоколадными лягушками есть карточки. Ну, те, что коллекционируют. Здесь выпускают знаменитых ведьм и волшебников. У меня уже около пятисот! Но до сих пор нет Агриппы и Птолемея.

Гарри открыл коробочку, заинтересованный тем, как же выглядят волшебные версии обменных карточек. Вытащив карточку одной рукой, а другой держа лягушку, Гарри обнаружил, что смотрит на образ Альбуса Дамблдора.

«У меня Альбус Дамблдор,» - сказал он Рону.

- У меня таких около десяти, - отозвался Рон. - Можно взять лягушку? Может мне повезет, и я найду Агриппу...

Гарри махнул рукой на горку лягушек, давая свое разрешение, пока сам читал важные, по мнению волшебного мира, факты об Альбусе Дамблдоре. Повернув карточку обратно, мальчик с удивлением обнаружил, что изображение Дамблдора исчезло.

«Эй! Он исчез!»

- Ну, ты ведь не ожидал, что он весь день будет с тобой? - произнес Рон. - Не беспокойся. Он вернется. А у меня опять Моргана. А их у меня шесть штук. Хочешь себе? Ты можешь тоже начать коллекционировать.

Гарри не знал, что фотографии на этих карточках похожи на портреты в Хогвартсе. Пока он смотрел на карточку, Дамблдор снова появился на картинке. Директор застенчиво улыбнулся мальчику.

Как только все лягушки были открыты и съедены, а коллекция волшебных карточек Гарри получила хороший старт, ребята решили уделить свое внимание Всевкусным Бобам.

- Советую быть осторожнее, - предупредил Рон. - Здесь написано «на все вкусы», и имеются в виду _все_ вкусы. Тебе могут попасться обыкновенные, например, мята, шоколад или мармелад. А также печень, шпинат и требуха. А Джорджу однажды попалась со вкусом козявки из носа.

Взяв зеленый боб, Рон осторожно его надкусил и тут же выплюнул:

- Фу! Брюссельская капуста!

Мальчики проводили время, пробуя различные бобы, пока за окнами проносились виды сельской местности. На данный момент Гарри успел попробовать: кокос, тост с маслом, жаренные бобы, клубнику, что-то острое, что Рон посчитал за карри, и траву.

Вид за окном изменился с полей на леса, перемежавшиеся изгибающимися реками, и темно-зелеными холмами. В это время раздался стук в дверь. В купе заглянул круглолицый мальчик, которого Гарри видел на Платформе, за секунду до того, как его сбил тележкой Фред_._

Со слезами на глазах он спросил:

- Вы не видели где-нибудь жабу?

Стоило им отрицательно покачать головами, как мальчик запричитал:

- Я потерял его! Он все продолжает убегать от меня!

«Уверен, что он вернется,» - попытался уверить Гарри мальчика.

Все еще жалко выглядя, мальчик произнес:

- Ну, если вы его увидите...

И тут же вышел.

- Не понимаю, чего он переживает? - Прокомментировал Рон. - Если бы у меня была жаба, я бы потерял ее как можно быстрее, - но после небольшой паузы, добавил. - С другой стороны, не мне это говорить, учитывая, что у самого есть только Короста.

Рон с отвращением посмотрел на крысу, дрыхнущую на его коленях.

- Ты не заметишь разницы даже, если он умрет. Вчера я попытался перекрасить его в желтый цвет. Подумал, что так будет интереснее. Но заклинание не сработало, - посмотрев на Гарри, он добавил. - Смотри, я покажу тебе...

Зарывшись в сундук, Рон вытащил из него видавшую виды палочку. В некоторых местах она была выщерблена, а на кончике Гарри видел, как что-то поблескивало.

- Волосы единорога почти вылезли... - заметил Рон, возвращаясь к Коросте. - Как бы там ни было...

Он не успел сказать большего, как дверь их купе снова отъехала, и вернулся потерявший жабу мальчик. Только в этот раз с ним была девочка с пышными каштановыми волосами. На ней уже была школьная форма.

- Невилл потерял жабу. Кто-нибудь видел ее? - спросила она командирским голосом.

- Мы уже сказали ему, что не видели, - ответил Рон, но девочка его уже не слушала.

Вместо этого она смотрела на его палочку.

- О! Ты собираешься колдовать? Давай посмотрим!

Рон опешил, когда она быстро уселась в купе.

- Эээ... хорошо... - прочистив горло, он прочитал. – Солнечный свет, маргаритки, мягкое масло. Перекрась эту глупую крысу в желтый цвет_._

Гарри знал, что заклинание не сработает еще до того, как палочка коснулась крысы. В рифме не было ни силы, ни желания.

Поскольку Короста все еще оставалась серой и быстро засыпала, девочка спросила:

- Ты уверен, что это настоящее заклинание? - Но шанса ответить у Рона не было, поскольку она продолжила. - А если и так, то оно не очень хорошее, не так ли? Я попробовала всего пару заклинаний, и они все сработали. В моей семье нет волшебников. Я была так удивлена, получив письмо. Но, конечно же, я была очень польщена. В смысле, это же самая лучшая школа волшебства, насколько я слышала... Я уже выучила все наши учебники... Надеюсь, этого будет достаточно... Кстати, я — Гермиона Грейнджер. А вы?

Гарри изумленно смотрел на девочку. Он никогда не думал, что встретит кого-нибудь, кто сможет поспорить с Фиби в умении говорить все на одном дыхании. Но, похоже, эта девочка, получила пальму первенства.

- Я — Рон Уизли, - пробормотал Рон.

- Я — Гарри Поттер.

На секунду девочка с удивлением уставилась на него.

- А ты _правда_? - И когда Гарри кивнул, продолжила. - Конечно же, я знаю о тебе все... Я купила парочку книг для дополнительного чтения. И ты упоминался в Современной магической истории, Восстании и Падении Темных искусств и в Величайших волшебных событиях двадцатого века.

«Да?» - не мог не удивиться мальчик.

- О, Боже! Ты не знаешь? - Когда Гарри покачал головой, она снова начала тараторить. - Если бы я была на твоем месте, то выяснила бы все, что смогла! А кто-нибудь из вас знает, на какой факультет попадет? Я поспрашивала вокруг и надеюсь, что буду в Гриффиндоре. Я слышала, что это лучший факультет! Я слышала, что сам Дамблдор там учился. Хотя думаю, что Райвенкло тоже ничего... В любом случае, нам пора искать жабу Невилла. А вам двоим, я советую переодеться. Мы уже подъезжаем.

С этими последними словами, Ураган имени Гермионы покинул их, прихватив по дороге Невилла.

Переодеваясь в школьную форму, мальчики разговорились о старших братьях Рона — Билле и Чарли, и о том, чем они занимаются, окончив школу. О взломе с проникновением в один из наиболее охраняемых сейфов Гринготтса. А потом разговор перескочил на квиддич. Выяснив, что Гарри понятия не имеет об этой игре, Рон с энтузиазмом начал ее описывать.

Он как раз добрался до описания тонкостей игры, когда дверь в купе отъехала в третий раз. В этот раз в ней стояло три мальчика. И Гарри признал бледного мальчика посредине. Он видел его у мадам Малкин. Теперь блондин рассматривал Гарри с куда большим интересом.

- Так эти слухи, бродящие по поезду, правда? - Спросил этот мальчик требовательным тоном. - Говорят, в этом купе едет Гарри Поттер. Так это ты?

Гарри кивнул, рассматривая двух других мальчиков. Оба были слегка грузноваты. И то, как они стояли за спиной у блондина, напоминало, телохранителей.

Заметив направление взгляда Гарри, бледный мальчик пренебрежительно произнес:

- О, это Крэбб. А это — Гойл. А меня зовут Малфой. Драко Малфой.

От Рона раздался легкий хмык, которым, видимо, он пытался подавить смех. Это привлекло внимание Драко.

- Тебя рассмешило мое имя? - Насмешливо произнес Драко, подмечая поношенную мантию и рыжие волосы. - Нет нужды даже спрашивать, кто ты. Мой отец сказал, что у всех Уизли рыжие волосы и больше детей, чем они могут себе позволить.

Рон покраснел от гнева, а Драко снова обратил свое внимание на Гарри.

- Ты скоро поймешь, Поттер, что некоторые волшебные семьи лучше других. Ты ведь не хочешь завести друзей не на той стороне, не так ли?

Он протянул руку для пожатия, но Гарри холодно смерил его взглядом, а потом произнес:

«Думаю, я сам смогу определить правильную сторону. Спасибо»

Малфой не покраснел, как Рон, но на его щеках определенно проступил гневный румянец.

- На твоем месте я был бы осторожнее, Поттер, - предупредил он Гарри. - Если будешь также дерзить, то можешь закончить, как и твои родители. Они тоже не знали, что лучше для них. Начни общаться с отбросами, типа Уизли, и станешь таким же, как они.

И Рон, и Гарри тут же вскочили на ноги, реагируя на скрытую угрозу.

- Повтори, что ты сказал? - прорычал покрасневший еще больше Рон.

- А что? Вы собираетесь с нами драться? - растягивая слова, произнес Малфой.

«Если ты сейчас же не уберешься, то да» - ответил Гарри, надеясь, что ему не придется использовать приемы, выученные на уроках в клубе Молодежной Христианской Организации.

- Но мы не хотим уходить. Мы все еще голодны. А у вас здесь так много еды, - произнес Малфой.

Гойл потянулся за одной из шоколадных лягушек, но прежде чем Рон успел вмешаться, мальчик издал громкий крик.

Короста вцепилась зубами в палец Гойла, откуда и свисала на данный момент. Малфой и Крэбб отпрянули назад, поскольку их друг начал раскручивать Коросту, пока крыса не отцепилась и отлетела к окну. Стоило Гойлу избавиться от крысы, как три мальчика испарились.

А мгновение спустя появилась Гермиона Грейнджер, желая знать, что произошло, как будто, все происходящее на поезде находилось под ее ответственностью. Мальчики почти ничего не сказали.

А спустя еще пару минут, поезд начал замедлять движение, пока окончательно не остановился.

Выйдя из поезда, Гарри услышал зовущий всех голос:

- Первогодки! Первогодки, сюда!

Увидев Гарри, Хагрид произнес:

- В порядке, Гарри? - когда мальчик кивнул, он продолжил. - Все первогодки! Следуйте за мной! - а потом предупредил. - Смотрите под ноги!

Хагрид вел их вдаль от станции вниз по узкой тропинке вдоль обрыва, которую поглощала тьма. Почти все молчали, скользя и спотыкаясь, следуя за дрожащим фонарем, возвышающимся над их головами.

- Через секунду вы впервые увидите Хогвартс! - объявил Хагрид. - Осталось только повернуть за этот склон.

Узкая тропинка расширилась, и они вышли к темной отражающей поверхности, которая могла быть только озером. А на его другой стороне, возвышаясь на холме и отражаясь в воде, стоял огромный замок. Казалось, в нем не осталось ни одного не освещенного окна, а звездное небо создавало великолепный задний фон для многочисленных замковых башен.

Раздались многочисленные ахи, стоило первогодкам впервые увидеть Хогвартс.

- Не более четырех человек в лодку, - раздавал инструкции Хагрид, указывая на маленькие лодочки, ожидающие на краю озера.

Рон и Гарри оказались в одной лодке с Невиллом и Гермионой Грейнджер.

- Все сели? - спросил Хагрид, занимая в единоличное пользование целую лодку.

Когда никто не ответил, показывая, что еще не готов, лесник грянул:

- ВПЕРЕД!

Маленькие лодочки двинулись вперед по гладкой поверхности озера, почти не оставляя кругов на зеркальном озере.

На другом берегу, пока они выбирались из лодок в подземной гавани, Хагрид, проверив лодки, позвал:

- Эй! Это не твоя жаба?

Невилл посмотрел на то, что держал в руках огромный человек, и благодарно воскликнул:

- Тревор!

Хагрид повел их по обрывистой дороге к большой двери и громко постучал кулаком.

Дверь тут же распахнулась, и Гарри увидел профессора МакГонагалл в изумрудной мантии. Первое впечатление об этой женщине у мальчика сложилось, что она не тот человек, у которого хотелось бы стоять на пути. И оно до сих пор осталось неизменным. Профессор выглядела строго и угрожающе.

- Первогодки, профессор МакГонагалл! - доложил Хагрид.

- Благодарю, Хагрид, - кивнула женщина леснику, шире открывая дверь и приглашая всех войти.

Первокурсники последовали за ней по каменному полу. Гарри слышал монотонные звуки сотен голосов, идущих из дверей справа. Большинство студентов, скорее всего, уже в Большом Зале. Профессор провела первокурсников в маленькую комнатку рядом с большим залом, и им пришлось прижаться друг к другу, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам.

Профессор МакГонагалл выждала несколько секунд, прежде чем начать свою речь.

- Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс. Скоро начнется праздничный пир. Но перед тем, как занять свои места, вы будете распределены по факультетам. Распределение — очень важная церемония, поскольку пока вы здесь, ваш факультет будет вашей семьей. Вы будете посещать уроки со своим факультетом. Спать в общежитиях своего факультета, и проводить свободное время в общей гостиной. В Хогвартсе существует четыре факультета: Гриффиндор, Райвенкло, Хаффлпафф и Слизерин.

Здесь профессор сделал паузу.

- Каждый факультет имеет свою историю и выпустил множество великих ведьм и волшебников. Пока вы в Хогвартсе, ваши успехи будут приносить факультету очки, а нарушения правил — отнимать их. В конце года, факультет с наибольшим количеством очков награждается Кубком Факультетов. Это великая честь! Я надеюсь, каждый из вас станет достойным пополнением своего факультета.

Профессор оглядела собравшуюся группу молодых первокурсников и заметила Гарри Поттера, стоящего рядом с тем, кто мог быть только младшим Уизли, учитывая ярко-рыжие волосы. И облегченно выдохнула. Первая часть плана Дамблдора по отделению мальчика от ведьмы Холливелл прошла успешно. Снова возвращаясь к остальным первокурсникам, она продолжила:

- Церемония распределения начнется через несколько минут. Советую вам подготовиться, - взгляд профессора прошелся по группе детей, дольше всего задержавшись на Роне, Невилле и Гарри. - Я вернусь, когда вы будете готовы. Пожалуйста, ждите здесь тихо.

Гарри осмотрелся по сторонам, начиная нервничать. Ни директор Дамблдор, ни профессор МакГонагалл не упоминали ничего о распределении в июле. И мальчик не мог не задуматься, что в нее включается. Поскольку у Рона было пять старших братьев, уже учащихся в школе, Гарри спросил:

«А как именно они будут распределять нас по факультетам?»

- Что-то типа испытания, я думаю, - ответил Рон. - Фред сказал, что это очень больно. Но я думаю, что он пошутил.

Теперь уже Гарри не мог не думать о том, что же это за испытание? Оно не могло быть магическим, поскольку тем, кто родился в немагической семье, мало что известно о магии, кроме, пожалуй, этой девочки Грейнджер, которая, кажется, проглотила все книги. Гарри слышал, как она перечисляет все выученные ей заклинания, задаваясь вопросом, которые из них ей понадобятся.

Но Гарри не успел перенервничать. Дети позади него начали кричать, заставив мальчика подпрыгнуть в воздухе. Повернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов, в попытке выяснить причину крика, Гарри увидел двадцать перламутрово-белых слегка прозрачных людей, проскальзывающих в комнату сквозь заднюю стену. Призрачный народ казалось, спорил о чем-то.

Один из них, очень похожий на полного невысокого монаха, говорил глухим голосом:

- Простить и забыть, должен сказать. Мы должны дать ему второй шанс...

- Мой дорогой Проповедник, мы давали ему столько вторых шансов. Пивз создает нам плохую репутацию, а ведь он даже не призрак... - привидение с круглым плоенным воротником вокруг шеи и в трико внезапно заметил первокурсников. - Я должен спросить, а что вы здесь делаете?

Никто не произнес ни слова.

- Новички! - радостно воскликнул монах. - Ожидаете церемонии, я предполагаю?

На это он получил несколько кивков.

- Надеюсь увидеть вас в Хаффлпаффе, - продолжил Проповедник. - Знаете, это ведь мой старый факультет.

- Двигаемся по одному, - раздался голос профессора МакГонагалл. - Сейчас начнется церемония Распределения.

Призраки начали просачиваться сквозь стены друг за другом. А профессор МакГонагалл приказала:

- В очередь по одному.

HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed

HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed

Большой зал выглядел еще более великолепно, чем летом. Потолок отражал ночное небо и подсвечивался тысячами свечей, парящими в воздухе. Все студенты сидели за четырьмя столами, которые также были здесь в июле. Над ними отчетливо виднелись флаги факультетов. Перед каждым студентом на столе стояла золотая тарелка. Напротив входа располагался преподавательский стол. Профессор МакГонагалл провела их по проходу прямо к нему.

Перед главным столом стоял трехногий табурет, на котором лежала вся в заплатках ведьминская шляпа. Гарри не мог себе даже представить, какое именно испытание будет включать в себя залатанную ведьминскую шляпу. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем мальчик понял, что в холле стало очень тихо, и все уставились на шляпу. А затем, около полей шляпы появилась прореха, напоминающая рот, и она запела.

(_Сюда можете вставить распределительную песню_).

Весь зал взорвался аплодисментами, стоило шляпе закончить. Она поклонилась каждому столу и снова замерла.

- Я убью Фреда, - пробормотал Рон. - Он все время твердил, что нам придется сражаться с троллем. А оказывается все, что от нас требуется, это надеть отвратительную шляпу.

Гарри кивнул, чувствуя облегчение. Хотя его и интересовало, как шляпа должна вычислить, к какому факультету ты принадлежишь.

_Определенно все обладают упомянутыми качествами, желаемыми Основателями для своих факультетов. Как же она узнает, какой из них верный?_

Профессор МакГонагалл вытащила свиток пергамента и произнесла:

- Когда я назову ваше имя, вы пройдете сюда и наденете Шляпу, которая и распределит вас по факультетам... Аббот, Ханна.

Первая девочка отправилась в Хаффлпафф. Профессор продвигалась дальше по списку. Вскоре, на каждом факультете был как минимум по одному студенту.

В конце концов, профессор произнесла:

- Поттер, Гарри.

В зале снова воцарилась тишина, только теперь ее нарушали шепотки в стиле:

- Она сказала Поттер?

- _Тот самый_ Гарри Поттер?

Студенты вставали со своих мест или выворачивали шеи, стараясь получше разглядеть Мальчика-Который-Выжил, пока он шел к Распределяющей Шляпе.

Стоило ему сесть, как профессор МакГонагалл тут же опустила Шляпу ему на голову. Создалось такое впечатление, как будто кто-то накинул на его голову Конус Тишины. Исчезли все звуки Большого зала.

- _Сложно,_ - раздался в голове Гарри голос.

/Кто вы?/ - подумал в ответ мальчик.

- _Я — Распределительная Шляпа,_ - ответил голос. - _Моя работа — убедиться, что ты попадешь на нужный факультет. Но тебя будет очень сложно распределить_.

/Почему?/

- _В тебе есть все качества, так желаемые Основателями для своих студентов_, - пояснил голос Шляпы. - _Ты очень предан своим друзьям и семье. Качества, так уважаемые и Годриком, и Хельгой. Но хотя ты и не боишься тяжелой работы, ты слишком храбр для среднестатистического хаффлпаффца. У тебя отличный ум, и ты хорошо приживешься в Райвенкло. Однако жажда знаний ради самих знаний тебе чужда. Ты видишь знания больше как инструмент. В тебе также имеется много храбрости, которая заслужит достойное место в Гриффиндоре. И более чем достаточно хитрости, чтобы выжить в Слизерине. О, а это что?.. Уже много лет в нашей школе не было последователей Зеленого пути._

/Пожалуйста,/ - попросил Гарри, - /не говори никому об этом. Это будет стоить жизни моей семье!/

- _Не беспокойся, я никому не скажу,_ - быстро заверила мальчика Шляпа. - _Годрик, мой господин, испытывал глубокое уважение к старым искусствам, и сильно сожалел, когда они исчезли из волшебного мира. Но мы здесь не для дискуссий по истории. Мы должны распределить тебя, молодой Гарри Поттер._

/И какому дому я принадлежу?/ - Поинтересовался мальчик.

- _Довольно странно, но я распределила тебя на равные части. И это, во-первых. Ты довольно хитер, быстро соображаешь в тех ситуациях, когда нет времени на составление планов, а также обладаешь еще некоторыми талантами, которые обозначили бы твое пребывание в Слизерине. Но твоя храбрость, преданность и желание защитить свою семью и друзей, вместе с желанием помогать другим, определяют тебя на Гриффиндор._

Возникла пауза, а потом Шляпа продолжила:

- _Тебе следует знать, что ранее сегодня со мной говорил Дамблдор. Он хочет, чтобы несмотря ни на что, я поместила тебя в Гриффиндор. В обычной ситуации, я бы проигнорировала его пожелания, но в твоем случае, учитывая, что тебе не нужно ничего доказывать, благодаря семейной любви, и поскольку у тебя имеются планы, о которых никто еще не знает, лучше пусть будет..._

Присутствующие в зале начале волноваться о том, что же происходит с Распределением Поттера. Шляпе понадобилось просто невероятное количество времени, чтобы распределить Мальчика-Который-Выжил.

Внезапно, она прокричала:

- ГРИФФИНДОР!

HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed HP x Charmed

_(1) З.А. Для тех из вас, кто живет не в Америке, или не жил в ней в последние двадцать лет, или слишком молод, чтобы знать... Район Кастро в Сан-Франциско — место, где в основном живут геи. Или я должна сказать, жили, поскольку они стали встречаться повсеместно. Этот район также хорошо известен необычными типами клубов, например, клубами любителей одеваться в женское платье или трансвеститов._


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 10.**

_**Первая неделя в школе… Дурдом!**_

Стоило шляпе исчезнуть с головы мальчика, как на него нахлынули шум и гам Большого Зала, будто бы кто-то приподнял Конус Тишины.

Идя к гриффиндорскому столу, Гарри отметил, как все сидящие за ним встали и стали приветствовать его, как будто он только что выиграл в лотерее.

Старший брат Рона Уизли… Перси, схватил мальчика за руку, стоило ему приблизиться, и энергично потряс ее, пока близнецы кричали:

- Мы получили Поттера! Мы получили Поттера! – как будто Гарри был призом!

Как только мальчик смог освободить свою руку из хватки Перси, Гарри сразу же направился вдоль стола, пытаясь отыскать место, окруженное наименьшим количеством народа. В итоге, он сел на противоположном конце, рядом с привидением с высоким жестким воротником. Призрак предпринял попытку похлопать мальчика по руке, но его ладонь прошла сквозь тело Гарри, у которого создалось впечатление, что его конечность окунули в ледяную воду залива Сан-Франциско. И Поттер не мог не задуматься: как бы ощущались прикосновения его родителей?

Со своего места Гарри видел всех сидящих за преподавательским столом. Конечно же, там был Дамблдор! И выглядел он особенно довольным собой. Похоже, старик не сомневался, что добился от Распределительной Шляпы именно того, чего и хотел. Хагрид тоже там был. Он наградил мальчика двумя поднятыми большими пальцами вверх. Лесник сидел рядом с женщиной с серыми непослушными волосами, выглядывающими из-под залатанной шляпы. Она разговаривала с другой женщиной, одетой в довольно простые черные одежды. Гарри также увидел профессора Снейпа, который выглядел так, как будто проглотил что-то кислое. Рядом с ним сидел профессор Квирелл, который, казалось, может упасть в обморок только от того, что кто-то ему скажет «Бу!». А одетый на нем фиолетовый тюрбан делал мужчину еще более странным.

Осталось не так уже и много ребят, которых еще ждало распределение. Рона Уизли отправился в Гриффиндор, как то и ожидалось. И он занял место рядом с Гарри. Последним распределяли Блейза Забини, который присоединился к факультету Слизерин.

Стоило Гарри посмотреть на пустую золотую тарелку перед собой, как желудок заурчал, интересуясь, когда же его будут кормить. У мальчика не было ответа на данный вопрос, хотя он и надеялся, что скоро. Те сладости, которыми они перекусили в поезде, казалось, были сотни лет тому назад.

Директор поднялся на ноги, напоминая собой любящего дедушку, и с улыбкой произнес:

- Добро пожаловать на еще один год в Хогвартс! Я рад видеть такое количество возвратившихся студентов. И, конечно, я еще больше рад увидеть столько новых лиц. Но прежде, чем мы начнем наш пир, я бы хотел сказать пару слов. Олух! Пузырь! Остаток! Уловка!

- Он… слегка того? – неуверенно спросил Дин Томас.

- Того? – переспросил Перси. – Он – гений! Лучший волшебник в мире! Но да, он слегка того.

У Гарри же были сомнения на этот счет. Проживая в Сан-Франциско, мальчик не мог не встречать довольно эксцентричных личностей. Некоторые из них оказались на самом деле чудиками. А вот другие такими только притворялись. Некоторые из них время от времени бывали в доме его бабушки. Парочка даже оказалась на самом деле сумасшедшими, но безобидными. Как, например, император Нортон I, который являлся хорошо известной фигурой в истории Сан-Франциско. Инстинкты мальчика кричали, что Дамблдор лишь пытается выглядеть эксцентричным добрым дедушкой. Но это всего лишь игра.

- Картошки, Гарри? – спросил Перси с ложкой в руках.

Поттер настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что пропустил появление еды. Он кивнул, благодаря Перси, накладывая себе курицу и бифштекс, а также морковку, горошек и что-то из еще невиданного им на пробу.

К концу пира Гарри чувствовал себя объевшимся, и его начало клонить в сон.

Дамблдор снова поднялся на ноги и начал говорить, а Поттер в это время осматривал зал. Он посмотрел на преподавательский стол, где большая часть учителей и персонала внимательно слушала предупреждение директора относительно запрета ходить в коридор третьего этажа. Не слушали Дамблдора лишь профессора Квиррелл и Снейп. Они, похоже, что-то обсуждали. Но стоило Снейпу встретиться взглядом с глазами мальчика, произошло нечто странное. И произошло внезапно. Темные глаза встретились с изумрудными лишь на мгновение, но в тот же миг, мальчик ощутил резкую боль, исходящую от шрама на лбу.

Прижав нижнюю часть ладони к шраму, Гарри тихо воскликнул:

«Ай!»

- Что-то случилось, Гарри? – Перси расслышал вскрик боли, и, принимая свое назначение Старостой близко к сердцу, посчитал себя обязанным спросить на случай, если понадобиться навестить мадам Помфри.

Поттер отрицательно покачал головой. Боль исчезла так же быстро, как и возникла. Но в одном мальчик был точно уверен: в глазах Снейпа отражалось то же отвращение, которое Гарри уже видел в лазарете месяц назад. И он не мог не задаться вопросом: а сможет ли Снейп сдержать свои чувства? Грэмс **четко** дала понять, что хочет знать все, и не важно, насколько незначительными казались детали происходящего. И у Гарри начало складываться впечатление, что если Снейп не сможет приструнить свое отвращение, то закончит тем, что с ним будет разбираться Грэмс. А Грэмс на тропе войны – не то, что бы мальчик пожелал хоть кому-то.

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

Гарри слушал, как сопение остальных первогодок заполняет комнату в башне, и снова сверился с часами. Нажав на кнопку подсветки, мальчик увидел, что уже было 11:30. Лучше спуститься в общую гостиную сейчас. Гарри хотелось бы найти более удобное место для задуманного, но он пока еще не знал замок достаточно хорошо.

Поттер дошел до входа в общую гостиную со стороны спален, и осмотрелся по сторонам, убеждаясь, что комната пуста. К счастью, никого не было, и ему не пришлось использовать отговорку про то, что он скучает по дому. И тем более мальчик не мог использовать отговорку про разницу во времени, ведь предполагалось, никто не должен знать, что Поттер жил не в Англии.

Встав спиной к камину, Гарри закрыл глаза, ощущая магию комнаты и стараясь найти точку сильнейшей концентрации.

Потребовалось несколько попыток, прежде чем мальчик смог обнаружить магический центр комнаты. И как ни странно, он оказался совсем не там, где находился фактический центр гостиной. Магический центр скрывался в затемненном алькове, в котором стоял стол и пара стульев.

Гарри отодвинул мебель из алькова, поскольку ему было необходимо место для начертания защитного круга. Вытащив шелковый мешочек из кармана банного халата, мальчик начал доставать содержимое. Пять камней, как драгоценных, так и простых, отобранных им самим. Большой флакон крупной поваренной соли. Белую, специально изготовленную согласно обрядам свечу и спички. Заклинание, придуманное им вместе с бабушкой. Маленький венок из плюща, собранного со стен его дома. И последнее, но не по значению, пять мелких веточек березы, остролиста, ясеня, боярышника и дуба.

Собрав все камни, кроме чистого кварца, Гарри снова закрыл глаза и расположил их таким образом, как ему подсказывали чувства. Аметист оказался позади мальчика. Цитрин прямо перед ним. Осколок бирюзы – справа, а агата – слева. Собрав оставшиеся предметы, Гарри снова встал в центр.

Сосредоточившись на создании круга из бело-голубого света, Поттер осторожно насыпал соль дугами, соединив кристаллы, дабы завершить круг. Устроив венок из плюща на камне, расположенном перед ним, мальчик сложил на нем из веток пентаграмму, а в центр поставил кварц.

После этого Поттер зажег свечу и поставил ее позади кварца, таким образом, чтобы свет проходил сквозь камень. Мальчик вытащил заклинание из кармана и прочитал его несколько раз, убедившись, что правильно все запомнил. Снова посмотрев на кварц, испускающий призму света всех цветов радуги, Гарри пропел:

_Магия, что наполняет эти стены,_

_Прошу, откликнись, сохрани меня _

_И укажи мне верный путь,_

_Пока я нахожусь в твоих владениях._

Гарри почувствовал, как магия комнаты стекается внутрь круга, наполняя соль и камни сиянием. А когда свет поднялся из круга и потянулся к Поттеру, мальчик услышал визг.

Как только поглотившее его сияние исчезло, Гарри быстро поблагодарил магические силы Хогвартса за ответ на призыв, а потом мягко позвал:

«Кто здесь? Покажись!»

Из тени камина вышло существо, напоминающее тонкой фигурой ребенка лет трех-пяти. Поскольку существо стояло между камином и мальчиком, Гарри смог разглядеть только подрагивающие уши, как у летучей мыши, да то, что существо нервно заламывало руки, как будто нервничая или боясь.

Подумав, что неожиданное проявление магии испугало маленькое существо, Поттер постарался его успокоить:

«Привет. Кто ты?»

- Я – Тэлли, хозяин, - ответило существо высоким писклявым голосом.

«Тебе нет нужды называть меня хозяином, Тэлли,» - ответил ей Гарри. По крайне мере, мальчик надеялся, что это существо было женского пола. – «Можешь называть меня Гарри. Я не твой хозяин. И не хочу показаться грубым, но кто ты, Тэлли? Я никогда не видел подобных тебе существ!»

- Тэлли – домовой эльф, - гордо произнесло существо, подходя к краю круга из соли, всего лишь пару секунд тому назад испускающему сияние.

«И кто же такие домовые эльфы?» - не смог сдержаться и не полюбопытствовать мальчик. Он не припоминал, чтобы встречал описание таких существ как в своей, так и в бабушкиной Книге Теней.

- Домовые эльфы заботятся о доме господина и его семье, используя магию домовых эльфов, - ответила эльфийка. – Тэлли принадлежит Хогвартсу. Это хорошее место работы. Действующим хозяином на данный момент является директор Дамблдор, хотя он и не любит, когда его так называют.

Для Гарри ситуация напоминала рабство, и он не мог не прояснить данный момент. Из рассказов Грэмс мальчик знал, что некоторые существа должны быть связаны с местом, иначе они погибнут.

«Тэлли, ты – рабыня? Или это твой выбор?»

- Нет, Тэлли – домовой эльф, – но, видя, что мальчик все еще не понимает, хоть и старается, эльфийка добавила. – Гарри, сэр, домовые эльфы **должны** иметь семью и дом. Если эльф потеряет дом и не сможет найти другой, то он может умереть. Гарри, сэр, а Тэлли может спросить?

«Конечно, ты можешь спросить. Вот только отвечу я или нет, зависит от вопроса и от того, имеется ли у меня на него ответ,» - осторожно ответил мальчик.

- А что вы делаете, Гарри, сэр? – эльфийка указала на окружающие Поттера предметы.

«Если я расскажу тебе Тэлли, ты обещаешь сохранить это в секрете?» - спросил Гарри. – «Я даю слово, что сделанное мной не причинит вреда никому в Хогвартсе, но _никто_ не должен об этом знать. Иначе, это подвергнет мою семью опасности.»

Глаза Тэлли стали еще больше, если такое вообще было возможно.

- Тэлли никому не скажет. Даже другим эльфам.

Послушавшись внутреннего голоса, утверждающего, что эльфийка унесет его секреты в могилу, Гарри ответил:

«Я произнес заклинание, просящее Хогвартс направлять и оберегать меня.

- Вы – Зеленый Волшебник! – мягко воскликнула Тэлли. – Прошло много лет с тех пор, как магия старых путей использовалась в Хогвартсе.

«Но никто не должен знать, кто я такой!» - произнес Гарри.

Чувствуя необходимость, стоящую за просьбой, и прислушавшись к замку, эльфийка быстро заверила мальчика:

- Я никому не скажу.

«Спасибо, Тэлли,» - с облегчением произнес мальчик. А потом спросил: – «Тэлли, а ты не знаешь такое место, куда я мог бы приходить, чтобы попрактиковаться в зеленой магии? Место, где меня никто не сможет найти?»

Тэлли несколько минут стояла молча, а потом ответила:

- Простите, но я не знаю такого места. Следует спросить Хогвартс, когда место понадобиться. Замок покажет вам.

Гарри кивнул, благодаря, и использовал свои способности к Перемещению, чтобы собрать соль обратно во флакон. Сложив остальные составляющие заклинания в шелковый мешочек, мальчик направился обратно в общежитие.

- Спокойной ночи, Гарри, сэр, - пожелала ему эльфийка, возвращаясь к работе.

«Спокойной ночи, Тэлли.»

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

Гарри не потребовалось много времени, чтобы уснуть. Однако сон его не был спокойным. По непонятной причине в сны проник фиолетовый тюрбан Квиррелла. Он продолжал утверждать, что мальчик должен потребовать перевода в Слизерин, поскольку этот факультет создан для него. Поначалу, Поттеру казался странным весь этот разговор с тюрбаном. Но если вспомнить о его беседе с ведьминской шляпой этим вечером, то, может быть, подобное и не было так уж необычно для волшебного мира.

Когда Гарри заявил приснившемуся тюрбану, что он намерен остаться на выбранном факультете, головной убор попытался задушить мальчика. А на заднем фоне слышался смех Снейпа и Малфоя. Поттеру наконец-то удалось избавиться от тюрбана, и в этот момент он увидел вспышку зеленого света и услышал крик женщины.

Проснувшись на этой сцене, Гарри почувствовал себя грязным, мелко сотрясаясь от покрывающего все его тела пота. Раздвинув полог на кровати и надев очки, мальчик увидел, как за окном только начал развеиваться предрассветный сумрак. Все еще спали, поэтому Гарри решил принять душ.

Подготовившись к новому дню, Поттер вернулся в комнату, захватив книгу, и направился в Большой зал. Достигнув основания лестниц, Гарри мысленно поблагодарил Хогвартс за помощь в направлении, и почувствовал в ответ что-то, похожее на теплые объятия.

Стоило мальчику войти в Большой зал, как тут же начались перешептывания. Поскольку в такую рань учеников почти не было, акустика зала позволила Гарри четко расслышать все шепотки.

- _Вот,__вот__он._

_- Темноволосый мальчик в очках, что только вошел._

_- А у него есть шрам?_

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

И это было только начало! Куда бы он ни пошел, везде были студенты, стоящие возле кабинетов, или тянущиеся на носочках, желающие лучше рассмотреть его, а точнее - _его__шрам_. Поттер начал задумываться о том, чтобы разделить себя с отметиной на лбу. Таким образом, все смогут следить за прогуливающимся шрамом и будут игнорировать самого мальчика.

Как Гарри это ненавидел! Одна из привычек, выученных у Дурслей, от которой мальчика так и не смогли отучить, гласила, что внимание – это плохо. Лишь Фиби получала удовольствие от внимания. Гарри заметил, что его кузина была просто счастлива в такие моменты.

Рон Уизли старался везде ходить с Поттером и наслаждаться его популярностью. Все это внимание помогло Гарри понять, как себя чувствует принцесса Диана, когда люди стараются засунуть свой нос в ее личную жизнь и следить за ее каждым шагом. Мальчик помнил разговор Прю и Пайпер о Леди, услышанный перед самым отъездом. Они как раз обсуждали интервью принцессы, в котором она жаловалась на то, что ее личная жизнь вовсе таковой не является, а все ее поступки либо раздувают до невероятных размеров, либо не так интерпретируют.

С ним как раз произошел такой случай, когда Гарри и несколько первогодок заблудились рядом с коридором на третьем этаже. Их обнаружил Пивз и уже приготовился разыграть учеников, когда заметил Поттера впереди группы. Полтергейст умчался, как ошпаренный, крича: «Только не он!»

Перси предупредил всех первогодок, что Пивз боится только Кровавого Барона - привидения факультета Слизерин. И лишь он мог контролировать полтергейста. Поэтому первоклашки не ожидали, что Пивз умчится с поджатым хвостом при виде одного из них.

Гарри не смог объяснить, что полтергейст сбежал из-за наложенного на него заклинания Грэмс. А учитывая приукрашенные истории Рона, рассказываемые рыжеволосым мальчиком, стоило кому-нибудь попросить, никто не поверил объяснениям Поттера.

На данный момент Гарри заинтересовали все предметы, кроме Истории магии и Защиты от Темных Сил. Он понял, что в мире волшебников магия – это не только махание палочкой. И она **очень** отличалась от типа магии, преподаваемого Грэмс.

Будучи любителем-садоводом, Гарри надеялся получать удовольствие от уроков Травологии. Но оказалось, что мальчик ни разу в жизни не видел растений, содержащихся в теплицах профессора Спраут.

Трансфигурация и Чары тоже оказались вполне нормальными предметами. Особенно, когда профессор Флитвик прекратил падать со стопки книг каждый раз, называя фамилию Гарри. Профессор МакГонагалл – преподавательница Трансфигурации и декан их факультета – соответствовала представлениям Поттера. Строгая, но, в большинстве случаев, справедливая.

Однако Гарри никак не мог понять, каким образом все ожидают от учеников знаний по Истории магии? И дело было не в преподавателе-призраке! А в том, что профессор Биннс оказался ужасно скучным. Гарри был более чем уверен, что если бы Биннс оказался на месте комментатора на Суперкубке или ежегодном чемпионате США по бейсболу, то он бы усыпил всех вокруг, включая игроков. Даже Гермиона Грейнджер – самая рьяная ученица – не без труда оставалась в сознании при звуках монотонно-гудящего голоса. Гарри придерживался мнения, что они должны запатентовать призрака и посылать его к людям, испытывающим проблемы со сном: пара минут слушания монотонного гудения, и они тут же отключатся.

Защита от Темных Сил оказалась не лучше. И хотя Гарри не засыпал на уроках профессора Квиррелла, мальчик сильно сомневался, что сможет хоть чему-то научиться. Помимо того, что весь кабинет пропах запахом чеснока, каждый раз, когда кто-либо из учеников просил профессора рассказать о встретившихся ему темных существах, как например, о зомби, у которых он забрал тюрбан на сохранение, Квиррелл быстро менял тему разговора, начиная обсуждать погоду.

У Гарри также сложилось впечатление, что с профессором Квирреллом было что-то не так. Мальчик чувствовал, что он отличался от встреченного им мужчины на Косой аллее. Грэмс научила Поттера читать ауры в возрасте восьми или девяти лет. Она говорила, что знание о том, что происходит с людьми, никогда не бывает лишним. Мальчик редко пользовался данной способностью, поскольку в таких случаях для видения ауры ему самому приходилось открываться. И одновременно с этим, Гарри также видел цвета окружающей его магии. Но факт оставался фактом: сейчас Поттер абсолютно не находил ауры профессора Квиррелла. Не то, чтобы она была уж так сильна при их встрече на Косой аллее, но тогда мальчик все еще ее видел. С другой стороны, возможно, его восприятию мешала окружающая магия.

Ожидаемый же мальчиком с ужасом урок стоял в пятницу первой парой. У гриффиндорцев было сдвоенное занятие по Зельям со слизеринцами.

Во время завтрака, Рон предупредил:

- Снейп – декан Слизерина. Если верить Фреду и другим гриффиндорцам, он всегда благоволит своему факультету. И мы скоро узнаем, насколько они правы.

Уже повстречав профессора Снейпа во время своего первого визита в Хогвартс, Гарри не испытывал никаких сомнений по поводу данного утверждения, но никак его не прокомментировал.

Стоило Поттеру начать завтракать, как он услышал шум крыльев и уханье, означающее прибытие утренней почты. Мальчик выжидающе посмотрел вверх. Грэмс сообщила, что раз в неделю будет складывать все письма в конверт из манильской бумаги в нижний ящик его комода. Поэтому прошлым вечером он переместил конверт из ящика в сундук, находящийся в доме Стража, и объяснил Хедвиг, что делать. Теперь, все, что ему оставалось, так это ждать и смотреть, доставят ли ему почту. Гарри уловил белоснежную сову в самом конце вереницы птиц.

Она несла довольно большой конверт из манильской бумаги в когтях и что-то похожее на сложенную записку в клюве. Освободив птицу от груза, мальчик угостил ее кусочком бекона. Спрятав конверт в рюкзак, Гарри обратил внимание на записку. Как оказалось, это было приглашение от Хагрида на чай после обеда. Одолжив у Рона перо, мальчик быстро набросал положительный ответ и отдал записку Хедвиг.

- А что в большом конверте? – спросил Уизли с набитым тостами ртом.

«Письма из дома,» - все, что ответил Гарри.

Поттер съел половину завтрака, когда наконец-то сдался на милость просящего голоска в голове, требующего прочитать письма прямо сейчас. Достав самое маленькое письмо из большого конверта, Гарри узнал подчерк Фиби. Письмо оказалось на несколько страниц, и мальчик не мог не улыбнуться некоторым описанным ситуациям.

Он настолько погрузился в чтение, что Рону пришлось довольно сильно пихнуть его локтем, заявив:

- Гарри, нам пора выдвигаться. Мы ведь не хотим опоздать на Зелья!

Вложив письмо Прю обратно в рюкзак, Поттер последовал за Роном и остальными первокурсниками Гриффиндора в подземелья.

Увидев кабинет зелий в первый раз, Гарри сравнил его с лабораториями сумасшедших ученых из черно-белого кино. Освещавшие кабинет факелы открывали взору сосуды с плавающими в них мертвыми животными. Не хватало только монстра на разделочном столе да хихикающего над ним сумасшедшего ученого.

Стоило им занять места, как в кабинет влетел профессор Снейп. Встав перед классом, он начал зачитывать список учеников. И так же, как и все предыдущие преподаватели, он остановился на фамилии Гарри. Вот только в отличие от других, профессор прокомментировал мягким саркастичным голосом:

- Ах, да,.. Гарри Поттер. Наша новая _знаменитость_.

Гарри смолчал, не желая давать преподавателю благоприятного шанса для нападения. _Не__то,__чтобы__в__прошлый__раз__он__ему__понадобился_, вспомнил мальчик, слыша, как хихикают Малфой и остальные слизеринцы, и продолжая выкладывать необходимые предметы на стол.

Поттер успел лишь открыть тетрадь и взять ручку, когда к нему прошествовал Снейп. Держа тетрадь двумя пальцами, как будто она была чем-то заражена, профессор спросил:

- Что _**это**_?

«Тетрадь на спирали для записей, профессор,» – Гарри сжал кусочек агата в кармане, стараясь оставаться спокойным и не позволяя проявиться нервозности. Этот мужчина хотел, чтобы мальчик если уж не боялся, то хотя бы нервничал рядом с ним. И Поттер был намерен не позволить профессору одержать вверх.

- Так наша _знаменитость_ считает, что он слишком хорош, чтобы использовать то же оборудование, что и все остальные, – с презрительной усмешкой прокомментировал Снейп.

Время для совета Грэмс. Гарри сконцентрировался на мысли, как будет выглядеть профессор Снейп в золотом костюме, который Джордж одевал в клубе пародистов, копируя Долли Партон. Образ мужчины с грязными волосами и выдающимся носом одетым, как довольно грудастая Долли Партон заставила Поттера улыбнуться, и он спокойно ответил:

«Моя бабушка считает, что лучше, если все записи будут собраны в одном месте, вместо того, чтобы хранить их на разных листах пергамента, которые могут потеряться. А все работы для проверки будут выполнены на пергаменте и пером, как то и требуется.»

- Посмотрим, – и Снейп уронил тетрадь на стол с выражением абсолютного отвращения на лице.

Вернувшись на свое место перед всем классом, профессор начал вводную лекцию для первокурсников.

- Вы здесь, чтобы научиться тонкой науке зельеварения.

И хотя Снейп говорил очень тихо, студенты слышали каждое слово. Вокруг мужчины присутствовал легкая аура угрозы, позволяющая ему держать класс в тишине с минимальными усилиями со своей стороны.

- Глупое махание волшебной палочкой к этой науке не имеет никакого отношения, и потому многие из вас с трудом поверят, что мой предмет является важной составляющей магической науки, - продолжил Снейп. - Я не думаю, что вы в состоянии оценить красоту медленно кипящего котла, источающего тончайшие запахи, или мягкую силу жидкостей, которые пробираются по венам человека, околдовывая его разум, порабощая его чувства… Я могу научить вас, как разлить по флаконам известность, как сварить триумф, даже как закупорить смерть. Но все это только при условии, что вы хоть чем-то отличаетесь от того стада болванов, которое обычно приходит на мои уроки.(1)

В наступившей тишине Рон пихнул Гарри локтем и закатил глаза.

Внезапно Снейп резко спросил:

- Поттер! Что я получу, если добавлю растертый корень асфоделя в настой полыни?

Гарри мысленно зачислил два очка на счет Грэмс. Преподаватель задавал заведомо сложные вопросы, чтобы заставить учеников почувствовать себя еще большими глупцами.

Встретившись взглядом с мужчиной, мальчик произнес:

«Получится сильное зелье сна, называемое Напитком Живой Смерти, сэр.»

Краем глаза Гарри заметил, как опустила руку Гермиона Грейнджер.

Вспомнив рассказ Грэмс, Гарри добавил:

«И если вы добавите туда сусло Св.Джона, дягиль и немного молотой меди, то получите уничтожающее зелье для демона Колич.

- Пять баллов с Гриффиндора за ложь, мистер Поттер! – ответил Снейп.

«Я не лгал, сэр,» - возразил Гарри. – «Моя бабушка уничтожила одного на прошлой неделе.»

- Еще пять баллов, мистер Поттер, - отреагировал Снейп. – Теперь, когда вы перестали прерывать мой урок вашими маленькими фантазиями, возможно, вы сможете мне ответить, где же следует искать безоар?

Решив оставить вопрос с демоном на данный момент, Поттер ответил:

«Я не знаю, сэр.»

- Какая жалость, - покровительственно произнес Снейп. – Видимо, слава не гарантирует наличие интеллекта, особенно, когда ее обладатель живет в своем собственном сказочном мирке.

Понимая, что профессор специально провоцирует его на резкий ответ, Гарри промолчал. Он видел, как Грейнджер снова тянет руку вверх. Но Снейп явно игнорировал ее ради избранной добычи.

- Что ж, тогда может, вы ответите на следующий вопрос, Поттер? – Снейп наклонился вперед и спросил. – Какая разница между синим башмачком и волчьей отравой?

Гарри улыбнулся и ответил:

«Между ними нет никакой разницы, сэр. Это одно и то же растение, которое также называют аконитом. И если его правильно использовать, то оно может быть смертельно опасно.»

Видно было, что Снейп не ожидал, что мальчик ответит хотя бы на один из его вопросов, тем более, на два из трех, поскольку он сердито рыкнул на класс:

- Ну, и почему никто из вас ничего не записывает! А для вас, мистер Поттер, безоар можно найти в желудке козы. И он может спасти вас от множества ядов.

Все еще представляя Снейпа в костюме Долли Партон, Гарри улыбнулся и ответил:

«Я запомню это, сэр.»

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

Остаток субботы прошел в написании писем. Предназначенные девочкам письма будут доставлены организованным им с бабушкой способом. Но Грэмс потребовала, чтобы Гарри «переместил» ей записку о том, как пройдет первый урок со Снейпом.

Поттер отложил написание на следующий день, чтобы позволить себе остыть и справиться с гневом на профессора за несправедливые обвинения. Если бы он сел писать письмо, пока еще был расстроен из-за обвинений профессора, или того, что последний позволил студенту себя ранить, то в итоге обязательно ляпнул бы что-нибудь, что стало бы причиной того, что профессор Снейп стал бы летать _**сквозь**_ стены Хогвартса, а не впечатываться в них.

И даже рассматривая произошедшие события в более спокойном состоянии, Гарри никак не мог понять, почему профессор Снейп обвинил его в происшествии с зельем Невилла и Симуса. Гарри был слишком занят тем, что следил за Роном, лишь бы тот не повторил то же самое с их котлом, вместо того, чтобы беспокоиться о других. Из наблюдений за бабушкой мальчик слишком хорошо знал, что готовка зелий может закончиться взрывом, если неверно смешать компоненты. А иногда, зелье может взорваться, даже, если все сделать верно. Конечно, с другой стороны, зелья бабушки всегда предназначались для уничтожения кого-нибудь, так что взрыв – вполне ожидаемая реакция.

Перечитав письмо и убедившись, что он ничего не забыл написать, мальчик не мог не задуматься о том, как отреагирует его Грэмс. Бабушка ненавидела задир. И было ясно, по крайне мере, для Гарри, что Снейп попал именно в эту категорию.

В этот раз Рон оказался прав. Единственные, кто были в безопасности от Снейпа, - слизеринцы.

Они, скорее всего, могли взорвать каждый котел в кабинете, избежав наказания.

Поттер также не забыл упомянуть о взломе Гринготтса. И о том, что обокрасть пытались именно тот сейф, в который они спускались с Хагридом. И хотя Гарри не думал, что Грэмс или девочки находятся в опасности от того, кто охотится за маленьким неопрятным свертком, лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть. Просто, на случай, если кто-то посчитает, что этот сверток может быть у бабушки.

Закончив с письмами, Гарри позволил Хогвартсу показать ему дорогу к совятне.

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

(1) – Взято из книги Дж.К.Роулинг «Гарри Поттер и философский камень».


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава 11.**

_**Вам письмо!**_

_Холливелл-мэнор._

- Бабушка, я дома! – крикнула Фиби, входя через главные двери.

- Я на кухне, - был ей ответ.

Свалив школьные книги на стол, Фиби направилась на кухню, где и обнаружила свою бабушку рядом со странной кастрюлей, которую та иногда использовала. Грэмс держала в руке что-то похожее на голубые жирные нити, которые и кинула в емкость под наблюдательным взглядом девочки.

Учуяв ужасную вонь, поднимающуюся из кастрюли, Фиби сморщила нос и произнесла:

- Очень надеюсь, что это не наш ужин.

- И что же вы сделаете, юная леди, если я скажу, что это так? – спросила Грэмс.

- Посмотрю, не согласится ли кто-нибудь из друзей пригласить меня на ужин. Или устрою голодовку, – ответила Фиби. – Это варево ужасно воняет. Что ты готовишь?

Глянув на кастрюлю и добавив в нее щепотку непонятного порошка, Грэмс ответила:

- Работаю над одним проектом кое для кого.

- Ты планируешь этому кое-кому что-нибудь покрасить? – поинтересовалась Фиби, присаживаясь на табурет на противоположной стороне от плиты.

- Типа того, - таинственно ответила ее бабушка. – Это кое-что должно преподать кое-кому урок.

- Ну, я надеюсь, что когда ты закончишь, это будет пахнуть лучше. Или никто не согласится подойти к тому человеку, который должен усвоить свой урок, – заметила Фиби.

Приближаясь к стадии, когда необходимо было читать заклинание, Грэмс быстро произнесла:

- Пожалуй, тебе стоит подняться наверх. Почтальон кое-что принес тебе сегодня.

- Письмо от Гарри? – спросила Фиби, и ее лицо осветила надежда.

- Ага, - кивнула Грэмс.

Фиби стартанула со скоростью ракеты.

Пенни услышала топот девочки на лестнице, и, возможно, в тысячный раз пожелала, чтобы у нее была хотя бы половина энергии внучки.

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

Фиби радостно взвизгнула, заметив письмо на своей подушке. Схватив конверт, девочка закусила губу, уставившись на него. Она не знала, что ожидать от первого письма. Все ли в порядке у Гарри? Хорошо ли те люди относятся к нему? Есть ли у него кто-то, с кем можно поговорить? Или ему придется постоянно писать для общения?

Фиби впервые рассталась с «братиком» более, чем на пару недель. И очень по нему скучала. Она переживала, что Гарри так далеко от своей семьи и от тех, кто его знает. Девочка была более чем уверена, что те люди будут обижать ее кузена, и что ему гораздо безопаснее находиться дома. И она не понимала, почему этого не признавала ее бабушка.

Оторвав край конверта, Фиби вытащила письмо и начала читать.

_Привет, Фибс._

_Я пишу тебе из общей гостиной своего Дома, и под домом я подразумеваю не тот дом, если бы я был с тобой. В школе Хогвартс студентов разделяют на четыре Дома или Факультета: Льва, Ворона, Барсука и Змеи. И не спрашивай меня, почему их так назвали. Мне лишь известно, что факультеты названы в честь животных, отождествляющихся с чертами характера четырех людей, основавших это место._

_Факультет Льва предназначен для смелых и дружелюбных людей. Думаю, учащиеся на этом факультете в итоге оказываются служащими департаментов, связанных с риском для жизни. Например, полицейскими, пожарниками или солдатами. Согласно найденным мною сведениям, именно в этом Доме обучались мои родители. И здесь же оказался я. К сожалению, я не чувствую себя слишком смелым или храбрым. Думаю, причина, по которой они считают, что я принадлежу именно этому факультету, состоит в том, что я дал отпор одному хулигану в поезде. Ты ведь знаешь, мое отношение к подобному типу людей._

Фиби очень хорошо помнила, как Гарри относится к хулиганам, и даже из тех крупиц информации о факультете Львов, поняла, что это место как раз для кузена. Он всегда вставал на защиту жертв несправедливости и младших ребят. Хотя девочка и сомневалась, что ее кузен станет полицейским или пожарником. Для этого необходимо уметь говорить.

Грэмс настояла, чтобы Гарри и девочки научились защищать себя, поэтому она записала всех в класс самозащиты при Молодежной Христианской Организации, как только они достигли необходимого для обучения возраста. Через некоторое время она, Пайпер и Прю бросили занятия. Но Гарри уроки нравились, да и чувствовал он себя на них, как рыба в воде, поэтому и продолжал посещать занятия, пока не уехал в Англию. Но Фиби заметила, что кузен никогда не станет защищать себя, пока его окончательно не выведут из себя. Однако, если такое все-таки случится, нападающий дорого заплатит. И несмотря ни на что, ее кузен всегда защищал остальных, особенно, если они не сделали ничего плохого, а просто отличались чем-то от себе подобных.

Случай, о котором упоминал Гарри, произошел в первой половине семестра в прошлом году. Один из четвероклассников, считавшийся своего рода главным хулиганом, дразнил мальчика, Джоуи, который был слегка медлительным и неуклюжим. Джоуи относился к тому типу людей, которые не блистали на физкультуре. А если добавить тот факт, что его мать была из разряда сверхзаботливых мамаш, мальчику так и не удалось приобрести уверенности в себе. Хулиганы как раз помыкали Джоуи, когда решил вмешаться ее кузен. Поскольку Гарри не мог разговаривать, четверокурсники решили, что он будет очередной легкой добычей. Ведь они называли его «болваном» с самого начала года, и он ничего не говорил в ответ. Воспользовавшись приемами, выученными за четыре года в Молодежной Христианской Организации, Гарри раскидал их по углам, нанеся не столько физический ущерб, сколько заметный удар по гордости. Задиры быстро выучили, что Поттер не тот человек, с кем стоит связываться. А эта ситуация позволила кузену завести своего первого настоящего друга за пределом круга знакомых Фиби или одноклассников в Институте. Гарри также умудрился убедить мать Джоуи, что ее сыну необходимо научиться защищать себя. И в итоге женщина позволила мальчику начать ходить на уроки самозащиты в МХО вместе с Поттером, что на самом деле помогло Джоуи приобрести уверенность в себе.

Вернувшись к письму, Фиби быстро нашла место, где закончила читать.

_Факультет Ворона для тех, кто мудр, или, в данном случае, для тех, кто любит учиться. Лично я считаю, что должен был быть там, поскольку люблю узнавать новое, но моего мнения никто не спрашивал. Возможно, это и к лучшему. Если бы Вороны-старшеклассники вдруг решили вернуться в нормальные школы, то их бы посчитали чокнутыми. Они всегда ходят уткнувшись носом в книгу, или что-то изучают. И если ты вдруг решишь спросить их о чем-нибудь, то поймешь, в лучшем случае, одно слово из десяти, а то и из ста._

Фиби потрясла головой, прогоняя мысль о чокнутом Гарри. _Нет, __это__ определенно__ не __мой __братик!_

_Я также считал, что для меня подходит факультет Барсука, поскольку он для решительных людей, не боящихся работы ради достижения своей цели. Большинство из виденных мной Барсуков-старшеклассников относятся к типу мирных работников. Ну, понимаешь, к тем, кто не заметен на общем фоне, но именно на них держится вся работа, и именно они заставляют дело двигаться._

Фиби снова потрясла головой, читая описание студентов факультета Барсуков. _Это __тоже__ не __для__ тебя, __Гарри.__ Сомневаюсь, __что__ тебе __удалось __бы__ остаться__ в__ тени,__ даже __если __бы__ от __этого __зависела __твоя__ жизнь!_

Фиби помнила, как Гарри пытался остаться незамеченным, когда только начал жить с ними. Эти безмозглые Дурсли научили мальчика, что самое безопасное для него – быть невидимкой. Однако, у Гарри не тот тип характера. Даже если он ничего не делает, его очень сложно не заметить. Что-то было такое в ее брате, что привлекало к нему людей.

_Последний Дом – факультет Змей. И я рад, что не попал туда. Считается, что это факультет для хитрых людей, которые не остановятся ни перед чем в достижении своих целей. Но по мне, так это дом хулиганов, не более того. Возможно, на этом факультете и найдется несколько нормальных учеников, но они очень хорошо маскируются. И именно на этот факультет попал тот самый хулиган из поезда. Его зовут Малфой, Драко Малфой. То, как он произнес свое имя, заставило меня подумать о Джеймсе Бонде-снобе. Можешь себе такое представить? Джемс Бонд с высоко задранным носом и выглядящий так, как будто он лучше всех в мире, и представляющийся: «Бонд, Джеймс Бонд». Типа, остальная чернь должна быть благодарна, что он соизволил заговорить с ними. Хорошо, что я не могу говорить, иначе умер бы от громкого смеха._

_Поездка на поезде из Лондона была просто чудесна, если забыть про встречу с этим парнем, Малфоем. Пейзаж за окном представлял просто феерическое зрелище, и, я знаю, Прю пришла бы в восторг от возможности сфотографировать его. Может быть, когда мы закончим школу, то вы вчетвером сможете приехать в Британию, и мы осмотрим все достопримечательности. Одному Богу известно, что хоть я и мало где был, за исключением местности около того дома, где живет друг Грэмс, кусочка Лондона и поездки на поезде, но все, виденное на данный момент оказалось тааааким прекрасным!_

_И ты обязательно должна увидеть здание школы! Это замок, стоящий у озера! Башни, зубчатые стены и целых девять ярдов! Сейчас погода здесь, как дома, только без тумана. Но я рад, что взял с собой все свитера, спортивные костюмы и фланелевые рубашки, поскольку в октябре или ноябре станет очень холодно. И скоро они мне понадобятся._

_Отчасти, причина, по которой в школе четыре факультета – соперничество между ними за Кубок Факультетов в конце года. За правильные ответы даются баллы и забираются за нарушения, будь они настоящими или надуманными. _

_Я отучился всего одну неделю, но уже могу предоставить тебе список нелюбимых предметов. История, потому что преподаватель навевает на тебя лишь сон. Он напоминает парня, из «Выходного дня Ферриса Бьюлера». Помнишь, того персонажа, что продолжал повторять слово «Бьюллер» снова и снова, а потом, когда показывался учебный класс, где он читал лекцию, то половина учеников спала, а он этого так и не заметил? Так вот, этот учитель из той же оперы._

_Еще один предмет, который мне совсем не нравится, - химия. Преподаватель ненавидит меня так же, как и мисс Коустон. Вот только у него на то другие причины. Похоже, он ходил в школу вместе с моими папой и мамой, и у него были разногласия с отцом. Хотя мне пока не удалось выяснить, что же произошло на самом деле. К сожалению, он, похоже, из тех людей, кто не желает забывать обид. И поскольку моего отца уже нет в живых, преподаватель перенес их на меня. Надеюсь, если я буду продолжать его игнорировать, то он оставит меня в покое. Хотя и сомневаюсь в таком исходе. Как ты уже могла догадаться, этот учитель уже умудрился снять с меня кучу баллов просто за факт моего существования._

_Я познакомился со многими ребятами, но хороших друзей пока еще не нашел. С другой стороны, прошла всего неделя. Так что у меня еще есть время. Многие ученики хотят общаться со мной, скорее всего из-за слухов о том, как я разобрался с тем хулиганом на поезде и с еще одним, уже здесь, в школе. Хотя есть мальчик, которого я бы хотел узнать получше. Он мне чем-то напоминает Джоуи. Его зовут Невилл. Я попытаюсь поговорить с ним в ближайшее время._

_Я получил твое письмо и очень сожалею, что пропустил такое веселье в школе. Хотел бы я быть с тобой в тот момент, но, к сожалению, у меня нет выбора, и я должен здесь учиться. По крайней мере, пока. Я увижусь с вами на Рождество, поскольку тут не празднуется День Благодарения._

_Скоро напишу снова и сообщу все местные новости._

_Со всей любовью к своей самой любимой сестренке, _

_Гарри._

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

Вниз Фиби спустилась слегка в подавленном состоянии. Она заметила, что Грэмс уже убрала странную кастрюлю, и, похоже, начала готовить ужин.

- Здравствуй, милая, - произнесла Грэмс, наблюдая, как внучка направилась к холодильнику. – Только сок или что-нибудь из фруктов, солнышко. Через пару часов будет ужин.

Девочка, не глядя, кивнула.

- Что-то не так, Фиби? – спросила Пенни. – Гарри написал о чем-то плохом?

- Не совсем, - Фиби уселась на табурет и стала наблюдать, как ее бабушка режет лук. – Я просто по нему скучаю. И он упомянул об учителе, которому кузен не нравится только из-за своего отца.

- Он и мне рассказал о нем, – Пенни сполоснула руки и обошла стол, чтобы обнять внучку. – И, солнышко, мы все скучаем по нему.

- Тогда почему ты разрешила ему поехать? – потребовала ответа Фиби. – Он бы мог остаться здесь и ходить со мной в пятый класс! Почему он должен был уехать?

- Фиби, он поехал не от хорошей жизни, – Пенни приподняла девочку за подбородок, чтобы встретиться с ней глазами. – Я знаю, что на данный момент ты не поймешь этого, но у каждого в жизни есть вещи, которые он должен сделать. Даже если это то, что делать не хочется. И поездка Гарри в Хогвартс – один из примеров. У него есть своя судьба, которую следует исполнить. И его жизнь не всегда будет протекать рядом с нами. Гарри унаследовал много вещей от своих родителей. И я говорю не только о деньгах или недвижимости. Он должен быть там, где сможет научиться использовать те дары, что оставили ему его родители. Ведь ты же не хочешь, чтобы он растратил свой талант впустую, правда?

Фиби отрицательно помотала головой и спросила:

- А ему обязательно было уезжать так далеко?

- Да, милая, обязательно, - Пенни снова начала шинковать лук. – Его родители уже заплатили за обучение в этой школе. И средства нельзя было перевести никуда поближе к нам. А трастовый сейф, оставленный для Гарри, покроет расходы на все остальное.

- Пообещай мне одну вещь? – попросила Фиби.

- Если смогу, - ответила Пенни.

- Если окажется, что эта школа – отнюдь не безопасное место для Гарри, чтобы научиться пользоваться своим даром, то ты заберешь его домой?

- Конечно, заберу! – Пенни выглядела удивленной, что ее спросили об этом. – Я никогда не оставлю его наедине с тем, с чем он не сможет справиться. Так же, как и вас!

- И мне все равно не нравится, что он так далеко! – твердо заявила Фиби.

- Ну, тогда почему бы тебе не пойти и не написать ему письмо? Тогда он уже не будет казаться так далеко, – практично предложила Грэмс.


	13. Chapter 13

**Глава 12.**

_**За что боролся, на то и напоролся.**_

Гарри находился в экстазе от одной только мысли о полете еще с того момента, как прочитал объявление о начале уроков во вторник. Точнее, был в экстазе, пока не добрался до конца объявления и узнал о совместных занятиях со слизеринцами.

«Просто замечательно,» - пробормотал Поттер, отходя от доски объявлений. – «Как раз то, что мне и нужно: выставить себя идиотом перед хвастливыми хулиганами типа Малфоя.»

Стоявший рядом с ним Рон произнес:

- Ну, может, этого и не произойдет. Вчера ты сказал мне, что всегда мечтал летать. Вдруг для тебя это будет совершенно естественно?

_Вообще-то_,- вспомнил Гарри,- _я упоминал о своем желании не только прошлым вечером, но и на прошлой неделе в общежитии, когда интересовался о дате начала обучения полетам. Так что ты не единственный, кто меня слышал. _

Краем глаза Гарри заметил Невилла, идущего к проходу за портретом. Найдя отличный повод хоть ненадолго избавиться от Рона, он сказал рыжику:

«Встретимся в Большом зале на ужине.»

Поттер пытался поговорить с Невиллом с тех пор, как его выпустили из больничного крыла. И похоже, сейчас появилась отличная возможность. Вылетев из прохода за портретом, Гарри побежал за однокурсником.

Нагнав гриффиндорца в одном из классных коридоров, Поттер прокричал:

«Невилл, подожди!»

Круглолицый, слегка полноватый мальчик замер рядом с одним из пустых кабинетов и, обернувшись, вопросительно посмотрел на Гарри. Он не привык, чтобы кто-то его искал.

- Ты что-то хотел, Гарри?

Приблизившись к однокурснику так, чтобы их было трудно подслушать, Поттер ответил:

«Я хотел поговорить с тобой об уроках зелий.»

Заметив серьезное выражение на лице Гарри, Невилл произнес:

- Ты ведь не воспринял всерьез то, что сказал Снейп, правда, Гарри? В смысле, что ты виноват в том происшествии с зельем. Это не твоя вина, – уверенно произнес Невилл. А потом добавил. – Не думаю, что буду хорошо успевать по зельям.

Понизив голос, мальчик признался:

- Я очень боюсь профессора Снейпа. Я понимаю, что это не правильно для студента Гриффиндора…

«Он и меня пугает,» - Гарри не понравилось, как Невилл принижал сам себя.

- Но по твоему поведению на прошлой пятнице в это сложно поверить, - Невилл был удивлен признанием Гарри.

«Бабушка научила меня никогда не показывать страха, если я могу это сделать. Или, говоря словами моих кузин: «Не позволяй им заметить, что ты вспотел!» – Поняв, что Невилл не уловил связи, Гарри решил объяснить подробнее, заводя однокурсника в пустой кабинет. – «Думай о профессоре Снейпе, как об акуле. Стоит ей учуять кровь в воде, и она сразу же атакует. Снейп знает, когда люди боятся его. Честно говоря, я считаю, что он специально делает все, лишь бы студенты его боялись. Думаю, даже ученики его собственного факультета боятся своего декана. Просто не показывают этого. А тех, кто демонстрирует свой страх, Снейп тут же атакует. Если ты не дашь ему до тебя добраться, или хотя бы сделаешь вид, что он тебя не задевает, тогда ему придется искать более легкую добычу.»

- Легче сказать, чем сделать, - пробормотал Невилл, а потом спросил. – А что делаешь ты, чтобы он тебя не доставал?

«Бабушка показала мне пару трюков.»

- Заклинания? – не понял Невилл. – Я считал, что живешь с магглами. А какой тип магии у твоей бабушки?

«То, чему меня научила бабушка, не имеет отношения к магии. И этим приемам может научиться каждый,» - ответил Гарри. – «И да, я живу в семье, не обладающей магией.»

_По крайней мере, пока,_ - подумал про себя Поттер.

- Что за приемы? – заинтересовался Невилл. Он был готов на все, лишь бы перестать так бояться… если это не сильно больно.

«Ну, для начала бабушка научила меня медитации,» - ответил Гарри. – «Это позволяет тебе оставаться спокойным, да и в других ситуациях помогает.»

- А ты можешь научить меня? – воодушевился Невилл.

«Думаю, да,» - ответил Гарри. – «Можем начать сегодня вечером, если хочешь.»

- Да, пожалуйста! А чему твоя бабушка тебя еще научила?

«Использовать воображение,» - произнес Гарри, но заметив озадаченное выражение лица Лонгботтома, пояснил. – «Бабушка сказала, что, если меня кто-то пугает, нужно представить этого человека в абсолютно нелепом костюме. В случае со Снейпом, я представляю его в одежде Долли Партон.»

- А кто такая Долли Партон?

«Певица с очень хорошей фигурой,» - и Гарри показал, где именно эта фигура особенно хороша, подняв руки на уровень груди.

Невилл слегка покраснел, а потом задал вопрос:

- Не думаю, что у меня получится.

«Никогда не знаешь, пока не попробуешь!» - возразил Гарри. – «Но если не можешь представить себе Снейпа в женской одежде, попытайся увидеть его в костюме клоуна или в другом, таком же смешном.»

- Я постараюсь, - ответ Невилла звучал совсем не убедительно.

Взглянув на часы, Гарри сказал:

«Нам лучше поторопиться или мы пропустим ужин. Встретимся в общежитии около восьми. И я преподам тебе первый урок по медитации.»

Невилл кивнул и последовал за мальчиком, выходя из пустого кабинета.

Пока они шли к Большому залу, Гарри пришла в голову еще одна идея, как помочь другу. Каждое утро Поттер занимался Тайцзи, которое способствовала сохранению в равновесии тела и разума. И оно определенно помогла Джоуи с его неуклюжестью.

«Невилл, если хочешь, то я могу также научить тебя Тайцзи,» - предложил Гарри.

- Что такое Тайцзи? – заинтересованно спросил Лонгботтом. – Не помню, чтобы слышал о таком.

«Это комбинация упражнений и медитаций, помогающих организовать единую работу разума и тела,» - объяснял Гарри. – «И искусство не требует много сил. Тайцзи состоит из мягких плавных движений.»

- Думаешь, мне и вправду это может помочь? – Невилл знал, что неуклюж. И был очень рад, что Гарри Поттер протянул ему руку помощи.

Черноволосый мальчик пожал плечами.

«Хуже точно не будет. Обычно я занимаюсь Тайцзи с утра перед завтраком. Или перед сном. Если хочешь, я могу разбудить тебя пораньше завтра, чтобы вместе позаниматься.

Невилл кивнул, соглашаясь, и они вошли в Большой зал.

Рон занял Гарри место. Однако больше свободных рядом с ним не оказалось, так что Невилл тихо прошел дальше вдоль стола, ища, где присесть.

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

В три тридцать пополудни, Поттер вместе с Роном и остальными гриффиндорцами спешили на свой первый урок полетов. Гарри заметил, что Невилл и Гермиона шли позади всех. Поттер понимал, почему себя так вел Невилл. Ведь мальчик считал себя неуклюжим и был не уверен в своих силах. И Гарри также догадывался, что же стало причиной нервного состояния Грейнджер. Похоже, она боялась, что ей не удастся справиться с задачей так же легко, как и на остальных уроках. Ведь полетам нельзя научиться по книгам. Хотя она попыталась. Большую часть завтрака и обеда, девочка провела, дословно пересказывая факты, найденные в _«Квиддиче сквозь века»_.

И, несмотря на успехи во время первого вчерашнего занятия по медитации и утреннего по Тайцзи, Невилл ловил каждое слово, произнесенное девочкой, надеясь, что хоть что-то из сказанного ей, поможет ему на метле.

Слизеринцы уже были на месте. Мадам Хуч прибыла через пару минут после гриффиндорцев. Волосы преподавательницы оказались серого цвета, коротко подстриженными, и топорщились на голове, напоминая перья птиц. А ее глаза казались круглыми и желтого цвета, напоминая Гарри виденных в зоопарке ястребов.

Увидев, что все на месте, мадам Хуч приказала ученикам встать рядом с метлой.

Стоило им выполнить приказ, как она продолжила:

- Поднимите правую руку над метлой и скажите: ВВЕРХ!

И хотя студенты выкрикнули «Вверх» одновременно, не все метлы повели себя одинаково.

Метла Гарри оказалась одной из немногих, что прыгнула сразу же в руку будущего наездника. Метла же Гермионы Грейнджер стала кататься по земле, Невилла – даже не сдвинулась с места. Тот факт, что голос Лонгботтома дрожал, явно доказывал, что мальчик предпочитал твердо стоять обеими ногами на земле. И скорее всего именно это удерживало его магию от взаимодействия с метлой. Гарри не знал, способны ли неодушевленные объекты в магическом мире думать (волшебные портреты не в счет), но если могли, то обе метлы, как Грейнджер, так и Невилла, знали, что их предполагаемые наездники не хотят покидать землю.

Но, в конце концов, все метлы взлетели, и мадам Хуч показала, как на них садиться, а потом прошлась вдоль шеренги студентов, поправляя их положение и захват.

Рон захихикал, когда мадам Хуч заявила Малфою, что он не правильно держит метлу. Гарри также ухмыльнулся рыжеволосому мальчику. Они оба помнили, как Малфой хвастался о том, насколько он хорошо летает.

Мадам Хуч вернулась в начало шеренги.

- Теперь, по моему свистку, я хочу, чтобы вы сильно оттолкнулись от земли. Уверенно удерживайте метлу. Я хочу, чтобы вы поднялись на несколько метров над землей, а потом спустились, слегка наклонив древко.

Похоже, Невилл был более напуган перспективой остаться позади всех, чем страхом покинуть землю, поскольку мадам Хуч успела лишь поднести свисток к губам, как Лонгботтом резко оттолкнулся от земли.

- А ну вернись на землю, мальчик! – крикнула мадам Хуч.

Невилл, глаза которого оказались закрыты во время взлета, открыл их и увидел, как земля быстро становится все дальше и дальше. Гарри заметил, как побледнел мальчик, пока метла все набирала высоту. А потом Невилл потерял контроль и соскользнул с древка. Лонгботтом приземлился с глухим ударом и раздался хруст.

Мадам Хуч и Гарри кинулись к мальчику, хотя преподавательница и достигла его первой. Поттер слышал, как она пробормотала:

- Сломано запястье… - и помогла Невиллу подняться.

Повернувшись к классу, мадам Хуч приказала:

- Чтобы никто из вас даже не пытался взлететь, пока я отвожу этого мальчика в больничное крыло. Все метлы должны остаться на земле. Если я увижу кого-нибудь в воздухе, то вы вылетите из школы быстрее, чем успеете сказать «квиддич»!

Пока она вела Невилла к замку, Гарри услышал, как рассмеялся Малфой.

- Видели его лицо? Жирный болван!

Слизеринцы согласно засмеялись.

- Заткнись, Малфой! – огрызнулась Парвати Патил.

- О! Неравнодушна к Лонгботтому? – прокомментировала Панси Паркинсон, слизеринка со страшным личиком.

Пока Парвати препиралась с Панси, Малфой заметил что-то блестящее в траве и быстро схватил предмет.

- Ой! Смотрите, это же та глупая штука, что прислала Лонгботтому его бабушка!

Предмет, который Невилл назвал напоминалкой, ярко посверкивал в руке блондина.

«Отдай его мне, Малфой,» - тихо произнес Гарри, протягивая руку.

Все тут же замолчали, наблюдая, что же будет между этими двумя.

Гадко улыбаясь, слизеринец ответил:

- Думаю, я оставлю его где-нибудь, чтобы Лонгботтом поискал. Как насчет… дерева?

И пока никто не успел его остановить, Малфой запрыгнул на метлу и взлетел в воздух.

Наблюдая за слизеринцем, Гарри понял, что тот не врал, говоря об умении летать. Но Поттер не намеревался позволить ему оставить напоминалку Невилла.

«Отдай, Малфой!» - крикнул Гарри.

- А подойди и забери ее, Поттер! – дразнился слизеринец.

Стоило Гарри схватить метлу, как в его руку вцепилась Гермиона Грейнджер и закричала:

- _Нет!_ Мадам Хуч приказала нам оставаться на месте! У всех будут проблемы!

Вырвав руку из хватки девочки, Гарри ответил:

«Иногда необходимо делать то, что правильно. Даже если это и доставит тебе проблем.»

А спустя мгновение, он уже летел, и это было _великолепно_. Вокруг него свистел ветер. И мальчик почувствовал, как тело наполняется радостью. _Это так легко!_ Гарри не мог понять, почему остальные не были способны на подобное. И Поттер решил, что если он унаследует родовую способность изменению формы, то в первую очередь превратиться в ястреба или сокола!

До мальчика доносились ахи и охи с земли, в то время как он дернул на себя метлу и стал подниматься все выше и выше.

Поравнявшись с Малфоем, Гарри получил истинное наслаждение при виде ошарашенного выражения лица слизеринца. А потом произнес:

«Отдай, Малфой. Или я собью тебя с метлы!»

- Да, ну! – усмехнулся Малфой, хотя на его лице и появилось неуверенное выражение. Он явно не ожидал, что Гарри будет настолько хорош на метле.

Инстинктивно понимая, что надо делать, Поттер наклонился вперед и рванул в сторону слизеринца, подобно пуле из ружья. Малфой еле успел увернуться.

«Здесь нет Крэбба или Гойла, чтобы защитить тебя, Малфой. Так что верни, что взял,» - приказал Гарри, готовясь снова сорваться вперед.

Видимо та же мысль пришла и в голову блондина, поскольку он произнес:

- Если она тебе так нужна, поймай! – а потом слизеринец с силой кинул шарик в сторону ближайшей замковой стены, резко снижаясь к земле.

Стоящие снизу видели, как Гарри рванул за блестящим шариком. Но для самого мальчика все происходило как в замедленной съемке. Поттер понимал: даже если шарик не долетит до стены замка, он все равно разобьется, ударившись о мощеную дорожку внизу. Поэтому Гарри должен был поймать напоминалку до того, как это случится. И он поймал шарик в метре от земли, как раз вовремя, чтобы вынырнуть из крутого пике.

Мальчик мягко приземлился на траву, пока гриффиндорцы бежали его поздравлять. В руке был крепко зажат шарик напоминалки.

А секунду спустя, Гарри услышал:

- МИСТЕР ПОТТЕР!

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

Рон смог снова встретиться с Гарри и узнать, что же произошло после того, как последнего увела МакГонагалл, лишь во время ужина.

- Ты _шутишь_! – Рон позабыл и о куске бифштекса, и о пироге с почками, что были на полпути к его рту. Оглядевшись по сторонам и удостоверившись, что никто не подслушивает, мальчик зашипел. – МакГонагалл назначила тебя _ловцом_? Но первокурсников _никогда_… ты будешь самым молодым игроком факультетов…

«За последнее столетие,» - закончил за него Гарри. – «Во всяком случае, так сказал Вуд.»

И пока Рон смотрел на него с открытым ртом, Поттер продолжил:

«Тренировки начнутся на следующей неделе. Не говори никому об этом. Вуд хочет сохранить все в тайне.»

В этот момент в зал вошли Фред и Джордж Уизли. И тут же направились к Гарри, стоило им его заметить.

Тихим голосом Джордж произнес:

- Молодец, Гарри. Вуд нам все рассказал. Мы тоже в команде – отбивалы.

- Говорю вам, в этом году мы точно выиграем Кубок Квиддича, – добавил Фред таким же тихим голосом. – Мы не выигрывали его с тех пор, как Чарли закончил школу. Но в этом году наша команда будет на высоте. И ты должно быть очень хорош, Гарри, потому что Вуд, рассказывая о тебе, практически перепрыгивал через слова.

- Короче, нам пора. Ли Джордан утверждает, что он нашел новый тайный проход из замка, - произнес Джордж.

- Спорим, он имеет в виду проход за статуей Грегори Льстивого, который мы обнаружили в первую же неделю нашего пребывания в замке. Еще увидимся!

Стоило исчезнуть близнецам, как на горизонте появилась куда как менее приятная компания: Малфой и два его головореза.

- Наслаждаешься последним ужином, Поттер? – растягивая слова, произнес Малфой. – Когда отбывает поезд, отвозящий тебя обратно к магглам?

«Теперь ты гораздо храбрее. Когда стоишь на земле рядом со своими маленькими друзьями,» - отметил Гарри.

Ни один из головорезов Малфоя не подходил под подобное описание. Но поскольку за другим столом сидели преподаватели, все, что смогли сделать Крэбб и Гойл, так это многозначительно похрустеть пальцами.

- Я в любой момент смогу справиться с тобой в одиночку, - с насмешкой произнес Малфой. – Сегодня, если хочешь. Дуэль волшебников. Только палочки. Без контакта. В чем дело, Поттер? А, предполагаю, что ты никогда раньше не слышал о дуэли волшебников!

- Конечно, слышал, - влез Рон, не дав Гарри вставить и слова. – Я буду его секундантом. Кто будет твоим?

Малфой с секунду рассматривал Крэбба и Гойла, а потом произнес.

- Крэбб. Встретимся в Зале наград в полночь, идет? Он всегда открыт.

И Малфой их покинул.

Гарри некоторое время пристально смотрел на рыжеволосого мальчика.

«Будь добр, в будущем воздержись от принятия за меня решений, Рон.»

- А что не так? – Уизли не понимал, почему друг злиться на него. – Ты же не хочешь, чтобы он называл тебя трусом, верно? Ради Мерлина, ты же Гарри Поттер!

«А ты – Рон Уизли,» - возразил Гарри. – «Или это означает, что тебе понравится, если я приму за тебя нежелательный вызов? И кстати, что такое Дуэль Волшебников? И что ты имел в виду, говоря, что будешь моим секундантом?»

Все еще не понимая, что он сделал не так, поскольку его уж точно никто не вызовет на дуэль, Рон продолжил есть.

- Секундант встанет вместо тебя, если с тобой что-нибудь случиться во время дуэли. Например, если ты умрешь. – И он тут же поспешил успокоить друга. – Но такое обычно случается только в настоящих дуэлях. Ни ты, ни Малфой не обладаете достаточными знаниями, чтобы принести ощутимый вред.

_А вот в этом ты ошибаешься, Рон_, - подумал про себя Гарри, слушая приятеля. Он был более, чем уверен, что Малфой не собирается появляться. Скорее всего, слизеринец планировал донести на них и навлечь неприятности на их голову за нахождение вне башни в подобное время. Жаль только Рон не видел подобного развития событий, особенно, если учесть, как он был зол на слова Малфоя в поезде.

- Максимум, на что вы способны, так это осыпать друг друга искрами, - заключил Рон.

- Прошу меня извинить.

Мальчики обернулись посмотреть, кто с ними заговорил. Им оказалась сидящая рядом Гермиона Грейнджер.

- Разве человеку нельзя спокойно поесть? – пожаловался Рон.

Игнорируя рыжеволосого мальчика, девочка сосредоточила все свое внимание на Гарри.

- Я случайно услышала ваш разговор…

- Конечно же, случайно, - пробормотал Рон.

- … и вы не должны гулять по школе ночью. Только подумайте о том, сколько баллов потеряет Гриффиндор, если вас поймают. А вас поймают. С вашей стороны, это очень эгоистично.

- И это абсолютно тебя не касается, - сказал Рон, - так что, почему бы тебе не отвалить.

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

Рон разбудил Гарри около половины двенадцати. Невилл еще не вернулся из Больничного крыла, и Поттер предположил, что мадам Помфри решила оставить его на ночь. Возможно, он получил сотрясение мозга.

Откровенно говоря, Гарри не собирался никуда идти. Но Рон не намеревался позволить ему запятнать честь Гриффиндора таким трусливым поступком. В конце концов, Уизли удалось убедить друга, отметив, что если Гарри не появится на дуэли, тогда Малфой начнет издеваться над другими первокурсниками помимо Невилла. Но вот если Поттеру удастся победить Малфоя, то в их руках окажется козырь, которым можно будет воспользоваться, заставив блондина оставить их в покое.

Они уже почти достигли прикрытого портретом выхода, когда раздался голос из ближайшего кресла:

- Не могу поверить, что ты согласился на это, Гарри!

Вспыхнувшая лампа осветила говорящего. Им оказалась Гермиона Грейнджер.

Рон был в гневе. _Как она посмела вмешаться_! Он с нетерпением ожидал момента, когда Гарри размажет Малфоя по земле!

- Возвращайся в кровать!

- А я ведь чуть не рассказала о происходящем твоему брату, Перси, - парировала Гермиона. – Он – староста. И остановил бы вас.

Но теперь, когда Гарри уже настроился идти до конца, он просто хотел, чтобы все поскорее закончилось.

«Идем, Рон.»

Толкнув портрет Полной Дамы, он вместе с рыжеволосым мальчиком выбрался по проходу.

Гермиона следовала по пятам, шипя, как рассерженный гусь.

- Вас что, совсем не волнует Гриффиндор? Вы думаете лишь о себе! Я не хочу, чтобы Слизерин выиграл Кубок Факультетов, когда вас поймают. Вы потеряете все баллы, которые я заработала сегодня у МакГонагалл за Переключающее заклинание!

- Уйди, а! – прорычал Рон. _Неужели эта девчонка не понимает намеков_?

- Хорошо. Но я вас предупредила! И вы вспомните мои слова, когда окажетесь завтра на поезде, везущем вас домой. Вы такие…

Но точно выяснить, «какие» они, Гарри с Роном не удалось. Гермиона повернулась к портрету, намереваясь вернуться в гостиную, когда обнаружила, что рама пуста. И девочка теперь не могла попасть в Гриффиндорскую башню.

- И что же мне теперь делать? – пронзительным голосом произнесла Грейнджер.

- Это твои проблемы, - ответил Рон, не давая возможности Гарри вставить и слова. – А нам пора идти. Мы опаздываем.

Они не успели дойти до конца коридора, как их нагнала Гермиона.

- Я иду с вами, - быстро произнесла она.

- Нет, _не_ идешь, - так же быстро возразил Рон.

- А, по-твоему, я должна стоять около общей гостиной всю ночь, ожидая, пока меня не схватит Филч? Если он застукает нас троих, тогда я скажу ему всю правду. Что я пыталась вас остановить, а вы это подтвердите.

- А ты наглая, - горячо заявил Уизли.

«Заткнитесь, оба!» - приказал Гарри. – «Я что-то слышал.»

- Миссис Норрис? – спросил Рон, всматриваясь в темноту.

- «Не думаю.»

Это была явно не кошка Филча. А Невилл, спавший, свернувшись в алькове, чтобы не мешаться на дороге. Он начал просыпаться при их приближении.

Увидев идущих, мальчик воскликнул:

- О, слава богу! Я потерялся по дороге в башню, а потом не смог вспомнить пароля.

«Пароль – свиной пятачок, Невилл. Но ты все равно не сможешь попасть внутрь,» - ответил Гарри. – «Полная Дама отправилась в гости. И тебе придется идти с нами.»

Рон хотел возразить, но Гарри быстро произнес:

«Мы не можем оставить никого из них здесь, их может найти Филч.»

- Это если забыть, что здесь дважды побывал Кровавый Барон, - добавил Невилл.

Ребята содрогнулись при упоминании привидения факультета Слизерин. Даже слизеринцы не сильно любили свое привидение.

- Ладно, - согласился Рон, посматривая на часы. – Но если из-за вас двоих нас поймают, то я не успокоюсь, пока не выучу Проклятие привидений, о котором рассказывал Квиррелл, и не опробую его на вас.

«Как твоя рука, Невилл?» - спросил Гарри по дороге к Залу наград.

- Нормально, - мальчик показал ее Поттеру. – Мадам Помфри меня тут же вылечила.

- _А нельзя ли потише_! – прошипел Рон. – _Или нас поймает Филч_!

Как ни странно, но они без приключений добрались до Зала наград.

Вот только ни Малфоя, ни Кребба там не было. С другой стороны, Гарри и не ожидал их там увидеть.

- Может, он струсил, - прошептал Рон.

Гарри расслышал шум в другой комнате.

«Тихо!»

Четверка услышала голос. И он принадлежал не Малфою. Это был Филч.

- Принюхайся тщательнее, моя дорогая, они, наверное, спрятались по углам.

Ребята еле успели удрать из Зала наград, как туда вошел Филч.

Они крались вдоль галереи, заполненной доспехами. Но услышавший приближающегося завхоза Невилл испустил испуганный писк и бросился бежать. Вот только он наткнулся на Рона, и они оба свалились на доспех.

«БЕЖИМ!» - рявкнул Гарри.

И четверка гриффиндорцев рванула вдоль коридора, даже не собираясь оглядываться назад, чтобы узнать, следует ли за ними Филч. Они свернули, промчавшись притолоку двери, пролетели вверх по следующему коридору. Потом вниз еще по одному. Гарри бежал впереди, понимая, что безнадежно заблудился. Но он искренне надеялся, что его внутренний компас выведет их подальше от Филча.

«Кажется, мы оторвались,» - пропыхтел Поттер, облокачиваясь на холодную каменную стену.

Невилл пыхтел, согнувшись пополам.

- Я… _говорила_… вам, - задыхалась Гермиона, держась за бока. – Я… тебе… говорила.

- Нам необходимо как можно быстрее добраться до гостиной Гриффиндора, - произнес Рон.

- Малфой тебя обдурил, - продолжала выговаривать Гарри Гермиона, идя вдоль неизвестного коридора. – Ты ведь это понимаешь, не так ли. Малфой никогда не собирался появляться здесь. А Филч знал, что в Зале наград кто-то должен был быть. Значит, Малфой намекнул ему об этом.

Гарри ничего не отвечал. Ему нечего было сказать. Хотя его и раздражало то, что Гермиона именно сейчас начала нудеть о произошедшем. Разве ей неизвестно, что всему свое время и место? Включая разборку на тему «Я вам говорила». И сейчас, определенно, было не то время и явно не то место.

Не успели они пройти и десяток шагов в новом коридоре, как задергалась дверная ручка, и что-то вылетело из кабинета перед ними.

_Черт!_

Это был Пивз. Полтергейст заметил группу и издал радостный визг. Темнота коридора явно помешала ему разглядеть Гарри среди ребят.

- Тихо, Пивз… пожалуйста… ты нас выдашь! – попросила девочка.

- Милые первогодки бродят по ночам, - захихикал Пивз, прыгая перед ними. – Ах, испорченные, испорченные, вы будете схваченными!

«Не будем, если ты нас не выдашь. Пожалуйста, Пивз,» - заметил Гарри.

- Надо сказать Филчу, я должен сообщить об этом! – попытался изобразить из себя святого Пивз, вот только его глаза гадко поблескивали. – Это ради вашего блага!

- Прочь с дороги! – не выдержал Рон, замахиваясь на полтергейста.

И это оказалась _большой_ ошибкой, поскольку Пивз заорал:

- СТУДЕНТЫ ЗА ПРЕДЕЛАМИ СПАЛЕН! СТУДЕНТЫ ЗА ПРЕДЕЛАМИ СПАЛЕН В ЗАЧАРОВАННОМ КОРИДОРЕ!

Гриффиндорцы скользнули под Пивза и припустили бежать так, как никогда не бегали в своей жизни. Они промчались до конца коридора, где наткнулись на запертую дверь.

- Мы попались! – застонал Рон, беспомощно дергая дверь. – Это конец!

Они услышали приближающиеся шаги Филча, бегущего на крики Пивза.

Гарри уже собирался использовать открывающие чары, выученными у Грэмс, когда Гермиона отодвинула его и схватилась за палочку. Постучав по замку, она прошептала:

- _Alohamora__!_

Щелкнул замок и дверь открылась. Ребята быстро забежали за дверь и закрыли ее за собой. Прижавшись к двери, они внимательно прислушались.

Похоже, Филч нашел Пивза. Они услышали его голос:

- Куда они направились, Пивз? Говори, быстро!

- Скажи «пожалуйста»!

- Не связывайся со мной, Пивз. А теперь скажи, _куда они побежали_?

- Ничего не скажу, если ты не скажешь «пожалуйста»! – пропел раздражающим голосом полтергейст.

- Хорошо… пожалуйста.

- НИЧЕГО! Ха-ха! Я же сказал тебе, что ничего не скажу, если ты не скажешь «пожалуйста»!

Гриффиндорцы услышали, как Филч потопал прочь, ругаясь на ходу.

«Он считает, что дверь заперта, поэтому и не стал проверять ее,» - прошептал Поттер. Почувствовав, как Невилл дергает его за банный халат, мальчик повернулся посмотреть, что от него хочет однокурсник.

Стоило Гарри повернуть голову, и он сразу же понял, почему Лонгботтом так отчаянно пытался привлечь его внимание. Позади них стояло нечто, что могло привидеться только в самых кошмарных снах.

Заполняя собой все помещение (которое ребята ошибочно посчитали комнатой, хотя на деле оно оказалось коридором) расположилась огромная трехголовая собака. Пока еще она спокойно сидела, не сводя с ребят шести глаз. И Гарри справедливо предположил, что причина, по которой их еще не атаковали, заключалась в том, что пес был так же удивлен их появлением, как и они при виде его. Но если судить по доносящемуся из трех глоток рычанию, ошибка природы быстро справлялась со своим удивлением и собиралась напасть. Похоже, они оказались в Запретном коридоре. Скорее всего, попали в него с другой стороны, поскольку Гарри не узнал дороги.

Мозг мальчика отказался работать в поиске заклинания, способного успокоить собаку, поэтому он быстро схватился за дверную ручку и выпроводил всех наружу до того, как создание решит их атаковать.

По дороге к Гриффиндорской башне Гарри размышлял над тем, почему Хогвартс привел его именно к этой двери, когда как было много других мест, где их группа смогли бы спрятаться от Филча.

Стоило войти в общую гостиную, и ребята свалились в кресла. Адреналин быстро выветривался из крови.

- О чем они только думают, содержа такое чудовище в школе? – возмутился Рон.

Гермиона, похоже, восстановила дыхание, и к ней вернулось плохое настроение, поскольку она горячо заявила:

- Для чего тебе были даны глаза? Для чего они даны каждому из вас? Разве никто не заметил, на чем оно стояло?

Гарри задумался на минутку, но так и не смог ничего вспомнить. Поэтому он решил предположить:

«На полу?»

- Нет, _не_ на полу! Оно стояло на люке. И явно же, для охраны чего-то!

Пристально посмотрев на Рона и Гарри, девочка продолжила:

- Надеюсь, вы собой довольны. Нас всех могли убить… или того хуже, исключить! А теперь, если вы не против, то я отправляюсь в постель.

- Нет, мы не против, - прокомментировал Рон, пока девочка, громко топая, поднималась по лестнице к себе в комнату. – И мы изначально не просили тебя идти с нами. Не так ли, Гарри?

Гарри ничего не ответил. На самом деле его мысли были далеко от реальности.

- Гарри, - позвал Рон, но черноволосый мальчик опять ничего не сказал в ответ.

Вместо этого Поттер стал вслед за Невиллом подниматься наверх. А его мысли вернулись к тому дню, когда Хагрид сопровождал их в Гринготтс. Лесник тогда сказал, что безопаснее банка может быть только Хогвартс. И если Гермиона Грейнджер была права, то собака что-то охраняла. Вспомнив статью, прочитанную в избушке Хагрида, мальчик узнал, что взломанный сейф был под номером 713. А значит, Поттеру теперь известно, что же стало с тем маленьким неряшливым свертком, который изъял лесник по просьбе директора Дамблдора.

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

Гарри улыбнулся, заметив удивленный взгляд Малфоя, когда он вместе с Роном и Невиллом вошли в Большой зал. Их с Гермионой догадка оказалась верна. Малфой пытался их подставить.

На следующее утро Рон решил, что встреча с трехголовым псом оказалось отличным приключением, и попытался привлечь Гарри и Невилла к обсуждению того, что собака могла бы охранять.

Невилл не хотел и думать о псе. И Гарри вполне понимал его чувства. Лонгботтом не из тех людей, чья храбрость выставлена на показ. Однако, Поттер был уверен, что если потребуется, то Невилл сможет удивить огромное количество людей, включая себя лично.

И хотя Гарри догадывался, что именно охраняет собака, он не спешил поделиться информацией с Роном. По крайней мере, не сейчас. А все потому, что Уизли не умел держать язык за зубами, и растрепал всем и вся о смертельно опасной ситуации, в которой он оказался. Да, Гарри согласился с ним, но лишь для того, чтобы избежать проблем в будущем. Хотя подобной ситуации можно было бы избежать, если бы рыжеволосый мальчик научился сначала думать, и лишь потом действовать и открывать рот. И у Поттера создалось такое ощущение, что Малфой еще не сказал своего последнего слова. Как и все хулиганы и задиры, он будет продолжать раздражать их, пока не получит желаемого результата.

Гермиона села рядом с ребятами, но отказывалась разговаривать с ними, что было одновременно и благословлением, и проклятием. У нее было все в порядке с мозгами, но абсолютно отсутствовало чувство такта. И судя по всему, она свято следовала всем правилам до последней буквы. Но Гарри знал, что бывают ситуации, когда ты не можешь придерживаться установленных правил. Иногда надо следовать своим инстинктам, даже если подобное действие и будет против всех законов мира. И ему было интересно, как поведет себя Гермиона, когда окажется в ситуации, где единственным выбором будет нарушение правил.

Как обычно, совы появились, когда ребята съели половину завтрака. В этот раз внимание всех присутствующих оказалось приковано к длинной посылке, которую несли шесть огромных сипух. И, как и остальных, Гарри интересовало, кто же будет адресатом. Поэтому он удивленно замер, когда совы спикировали прямо перед ним и тут же взлетели, оставив посылку, даже не дождавшись угощений. И еле успели убраться с дороги маленькой неясыти, которая бросила письмо перед мальчиком.

Гарри решил открыть письмо первым. И, как оказалось, принял верное решение, поскольку первой шла фраза:

_НЕ ОТКРЫВАЙТЕ ПОСЫЛКУ ЗА СТОЛОМ!_

_В ней ваш новый Нимбус 2000, но я не хочу, чтобы ученикам стало известно о появившейся у вас метле. В противном случае все захотят их получить._

_Оливер Вуд будет ждать вас в 7 часов вечера на квиддичном поле на вашу первую тренировку._

_Профессор МакГонагалл._

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

Снейп очень удивился, когда неожиданно перед ним скинули письмо. До этого он наблюдал за длинной посылкой, пока ее не доставили прямо Поттеру. И у мужчины не было абсолютно никакого желания знать, что же получил этот самоуверенный и избалованный ублюдок. И профессор точно не ожидал никакой корреспонденции. Снейп поднял голову, посмотреть, какая именно сова доставила письмо. Ему показалось, он распознал снежно-белую сову, принадлежащую Гарри Поттеру.

Адресатом на письме был указан: _Профессор Северус Снейп, Школа Волшебства и Чародейства Хогвартс._

Письмо не было красным. Так что это точно не вопиллер. Почерк же не похож на каракули, которые обычно ассоциируются с учениками. Так что, скорее всего, письмо было от «этой женщины», которую Поттер называет своей бабушкой.

_Так Поттер побежал плакаться в жилетку мамочке, или, если более точно, к ближайшему подходящему на эту роль человеку_. - С презрительной усмешкой размышлял Снейп, наблюдая за изучающим посылку мальчишкой. - _Какой храбрый маленький гриффиндорец_.

Лонгботтом показывал самоуверенному ублюдку какую-то вещь, присланную ему почтовой совой.

Осторожный от природы, особенно учитывая шпионское прошлое, Снейп вытащил палочку и начал проверять письмо и его содержимое на наличие проклятий и сглазов.

- Ты всегда так проверяешь свою почту? – спросил Дамблдор, наблюдая, как его Мастер Зелий накладывает одно заклинание за другим на невинно выглядящий конверт.

- Только когда она исходит от родителей или опекунов гриффиндорцев, - сухо ответил Снейп.

- Ну, они, скорее всего, послали бы тебе вопиллер, - разумно отметил директор.

- Я думаю, письмо от той женщины, которую Поттер называет своей бабушкой, - возразил Снейп. – И я предпочитаю быть параноиком, когда дело касается ведьмы, чьи силы мне полностью неизвестны. Учитывая, что она американка, то, скорее всего, ходила в одну из американских Волшебных школ…

- Вообще-то, она не посещала никаких школ волшебства. Думаю, она обучалась на дому, - вставил Дамблдор, а потом спросил с беспокойством. – И что же ты сделал, что разозлил бабушку Гарри, когда учебный год только начался, Северус? Мне кажется, у вас был всего один урок.

Сотни мыслей вертелись в голове Дамблдора, касательно того, стоит ли ему начинать искать способы минимизации негативных последствий. Ведьма Холливелл ясно дала понять, что не позволит Снейпу вымещать свою вендетту Джеймсу на Гарри. И если директор не сможет контролировать волшебника, тогда за дело возьмется она сама. Или ведьма заберет Гарри из Хогвартса. А Дамблдору было нужно, чтобы Поттер закончил первый курс. Тогда он сможет организовать Гарри каникулы у Уизли. А когда мальчик будет устроен, директор сможет подать петицию в Министерство о смене опекунства.

- Я не знаю, что сделал такого, чтобы разозлить ее, - не согласился Снейп, явно раздраженный одной только мыслью, что он может быть не прав. Он знал, что у Дамблдора есть определенные планы на то, как забрать мальчика от _этой женщины_, и не хотел им мешать. Но чтобы директор автоматически предположил, что виноват Снейп! Это просто невыносимо! Почему он не верил, что виноватым может быть ублюдок Поттера? – В конце концов, как вы только что отметили, у меня был с его курсом всего один урок… пока.

- Что ж, тогда открой письмо, - ободряюще улыбнулся Дамблдор. – Может, она хочет поблагодарить тебя, за то, что ты перестал переносить на мальчика свою обиду на Джеймса Поттера.

Снейп наградил директора кислым взглядом, но повиновался.

Внутри конверта лежал один-единственный листок бумаги и три нити, выглядящие как голубые волосы, которые оказались жирными на ощупь и жутко воняли.

Отложив нити в сторону, Снейп обратил свое внимание на письмо.

_Профессор Снейп,_

_Мой внучатый племянник сообщил мне о вашем неверии, когда мальчик заявил, что сусло Св.Джона, дягиль и немного молотой меди, смешанные вместе с вашим Глотком Живой Смерти создадут зелье, способное уничтожить демона Колич. Вообще-то, он передал мне, что вы обвинили его во лжи. Думаю, вам следует знать следующее. Мой внук очень редко врет и никогда о чем-либо важном._

_Внутри конверта вы найдете три волоса уничтоженного мной демона Колич. Можете провести с ними любые эксперименты, какие сочтете нужными. Но вы обнаружите, что они не принадлежат ни человеку, ни животному. И они явно не были созданы человеком._

_Внук также сообщил мне, как вы обвинили его в том, что он намеренно позволил навредить себе другому мальчику, хотя и знали, что это не так. Согласно словам моего Гарри, его рабочее место располагалось перед другим учеником. Поэтому, если только внук не был рожден с глазами на затылке, он никоим образом не мог видеть, что же делал другой мальчик, или что последний совершил потенциально опасную ошибку._

_Вас предупредили схоронить все обиды,_

_Но раз не так, то вы будите судимы._

_Коль так не хотите со злостью_

_На мертвого расстаться,_

_Выбрав сына ушедших целью_

_Себе, то может статься_

_За несправедливое наказание каждый раз_

_Отныне и вовек_

_Волосы будут радовать чужой глаз_

_Неоновой радугой, человек._

Подписи не было.

Снейп насмешливо улыбался, разрывая записку на мелкие кусочки. _Женщина что, и правда ожидала, что его испугает парочка строк плохо сложенных стишков?_ На конверте и его содержимом не было никаких чар, проклятий или сглазов. Так что стало ясно, что хоть ведьма и обладала немного беспалочковой магией, но остальное было явно блефом.

Запихнув жирные голубые волосы в конверт к порванным кусочкам, Снейп поднялся и направился по Большому залу к Поттеру.

- Поттер, - прервал он разговаривающего с другим гриффиндорцем мальчика.

Гарри посмотрел на преподавателя.

«Да, сэр?»

- Передайте вашей бабушке от меня послание, - приказал Снейп. – Скажите ей, что потребуется нечто большее, чем обыкновенный стишок, чтобы изменить мою манеру обучения.

Гарри быстро подавил желание улыбнуться и ответил:

«Я передам ей ваше послание, сэр. Но могу я также дать вам совет?»

- Что может самоуверенный мальчишка вроде вас сказать мне такого интересного? – ответил Снейп, вылетая из Большого зала.

«О, может, быть осторожным в своих желаниях? Ведь иногда они могут сбываться,» - прокомментировал Гарри, хотя его учитель уже был слишком далеко, чтобы услышать.

- Твоя бабушка на самом деле прислала ему стишок? – Невилл был удивлен, зачем это понадобилось кому бы то ни было.

Видя, что все вокруг внимательно прислушиваются, Гарри честно ответил:

«Я не знаю, что она ему прислала. Но если это было предупреждение, касательно происшедшего прошлой пятницей, и он его проигнорирует, то ситуация обострится еще больше.»

- А как она выяснила? – спросила Гермиона Грейнджер.

- Воспользуйся своей головой, - саркастично ответил Рон, заставляя девочку покраснеть. – Ей рассказал Гарри.

- Гарри, не следует злить профессора Снейпа еще больше, чем уже есть, настраивая его против Гриффиндора, - серьезно произнесла Грейнджер. – Это обойдется нам в баллы факультета. И ты даже можешь получить отработку с ним. А ты ведь этого не хочешь, правда? Может, тебе следовало отредактировать то, что ты ей написал? Так, чтобы все выглядело не настолько плохо.

Гарри кинул на девочку взгляд, явно говорящий: «_Ты сошла с ума_?».

«Если забыть о том, что случилось уже на первом уроке, я считаю, профессору Снейпу нельзя преподавать, поскольку он не обладает для этого достаточным терпением, и у меня нет абсолютно никакого желания врать собственной бабушке, мисс Грейнджер. Я как-то видел ее в гневе. И поверь мне, когда я скажу, что по сравнению с ней, профессор Снейп явно находится в более легкой весовой категории.

Прислушивающиеся первокурсники постарались представить себе человека страшнее Снейпа. Кроме, пожалуй, Сами-Знаете-Кого, им никто не пришел на ум. Однако, они с уважением посмотрели на Поттера, при мысли, что кто-то может не бояться профессора Снейпа. И этот кто-то – Гарри Поттер, первокурсник Гриффиндора.

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

Рон и Невилл последовали за выходящим из Большого зала Гарри. Ведь Поттер пообещал, что они увидят содержимое посылки сразу же, как доберутся до общежитий. Гарри сказал им только, что отправителем была профессор МакГонагалл.

Однако на середине лестницы они обнаружили, что дорогу им преградили Малфой, Крэбб и Гойл. Блондин выхватил посылку из рук Гарри и ощупал ее, а потом выдал:

- Это метла.

И посмотрел на Поттера со странной смесью зависти и злости.

- Теперь тебе не отвертеться. Первокурсником не положено иметь метла.

«Странно слышать это от тебя,» - парировал Гарри. – «Разве не ты говорил, что собираешься найти способ тайно пронести метлу в школу?»

Малфой покраснел еще сильнее.

_Так ему не удалось осуществить задуманное_, - подумал Гарри.

Но прежде, чем Малфой успел найтись с ответом, как по-волшебству рядом с ним появился профессор Флитвик.

- Какие-то проблемы, мальчики? – профессор осмотрел шестерых первокурсников. – Вы ведь не ссорились, не правда ли?

- Нет, сэр, - Малфой улыбнулся при мысли, что удастся доставить гриффиндорцу проблем. – Поттеру прислали метлу, сэр.

- Ах, да, профессор МакГонагалл предупредила меня об особых обстоятельствах, – лучезарно улыбнулся миниатюрный профессор черноволосому мальчику. – И какая же это модель, мистер Поттер?

«Нимбус 2000, сэр,» – Гарри наслаждался нездоровой бледностью, появившейся на лице Малфоя. – «И за это я должен поблагодарить Малфоя.»

- Что ж, это очень мило, - профессор Флитвик повернулся к блондину и продолжил, - очень мило видеть студента, готового пойти против предрассудков между факультетами и сделать что-то для ученика другого дома.

Улыбка Малфоя выглядела откровенно хило, когда он провожал взглядом поднимающегося Гарри с метлой в руках.

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

Снейп кружил по кабинету, в то время как первокурсники Гриффиндора и Слизерина продолжали готовить бальзам от ожогов.

В начале урока он приказал Финнигану и Поттеру поменяться местами. Если ребенок Лонгботтомов поведет себя так же, как и на первом уроке, то без всяких сомнений, зелье будет, как минимум, испорчено. А то и расплавлен еще один котел.

Приблизившись к паре Поттер-Лонгботтом, зельевар заметил, как Поттер протянул руку и остановил последнего, когда тот собирался добавить в котел пучок молочая, а потом что-то сказал.

И хотя про себя преподаватель похвалил Поттера и его быстрые рефлексы, предотвратившие еще один взрыв, вслух Снейп произнес:

- Пять баллов с Гриффиндора за разговоры, Поттер.

«Сэр, мы обсуждали задание,» - произнес Поттер. – «Мы должны иметь возможность общаться, дабы предотвратить несчастные случаи.»

- Еще десять баллов за возражения преподавателю, Поттер, - рявкнул Снейп. – Еще одно высказывание и вы заработаете взыскания на целый месяц, мистер Поттер.

И тут раздались удивленные ахи со всех сторон, включая слизеринцев. Они ведь не должны удивляться его действиям, не так ли? А потом Снейп понял, что все студенты смотрят на него.

- Разве я разрешил вам прекратить работу? – прошипел Снейп на уставившихся на него с открытыми ртами учеников. – Возвращайтесь к заданию, или я сниму по десять баллов с каждого, кто меня ослушается!

Убедившись, что все вернулись к приготовлению зелья, Снейп отошел в маленькую ванную комнату при кабинете, посмотреть, что же так удивило его учеников.

Лицо было все таким же. А вот волосы теперь радовали глаз всеми цветами радуги.

Вспомнив полученную ранее записку, Снейп зарычал и ворвался обратно в кабинет, отдавая на ходу приказы:

- Все, быстро закончили задание, очистили рабочие места и вон отсюда! – а потом прорычал. – Поттер, а вы останьтесь.

На лице маленького ублюдка появилось серьезное выражение, но он кивнул.

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

Стоило последнему студенту покинуть кабинет зельеварения, как Снейп тут же набросился на Гарри.

- Я полагаю, что использованное вашей бабушкой зелье срабатывает при контакте, а значит, в этом виноваты те жирные голубые волосы, присланные ей. Ведь она понимала, что я захочу доказать, что и вы, и она все время лгали. Теперь же, все, что я хочу знать, так это как отменить эффект зелья, и вы расскажете мне, как это сделать, Поттер.

«Я не знаю, как отменить эффект,» - ответил Гарри. – «Я помогал бабушке лишь с приготовлением зелий моментального действия.»

Когда волосы профессора Зелий стали напоминать разноцветную прическу панков, Гарри решил не рассказывать профессору, что он активировал зелье, прочитав заклинание Грэмс, содержащееся в том письме. Мальчик знал, что его бабушка выяснила, как копировать эффект использованного гоблинами Гринготтса заклинания против воров, выгравированного на их дверях, когда читающий сам накладывает на себя чары.

- А я думаю, что вы лжете, - прорычал Снейп, наклоняясь над партой, за которой сидел мальчик. – Я думаю, что вы _точно_ знаете, что ваша бабушка положила в это зелье, и я хочу знать формулу немедленно! Я хочу знать, как отменить его действие, и если вы не начнете говорить, я сниму сотню очков с Гриффиндора, и вы будете отбывать отработку со мной в течение следующего месяца.

На лице Поттера появилось упрямое выражение.

«Тогда вам придется воплотить угрозу в действие, сэр, поскольку я не могу сказать вам то, о чем не имею и малейшего представления. Однако, насколько я знаю бабушку, если вы это сделаете, то ваши волосы останутся в нынешнем состоянии довольно продолжительное время. Я заметил изменения цветов, когда вы сняли баллы за то, что я имел право сделать – за разговор с Невиллом. Вы незаслуженно сняли баллы, и в следующий момент, ваши волосы изменились на то, что мы имеем на данный момент.»

Объяснение на мгновение заткнуло Снейпа. Вспомнив парочку из написанных в том письме слов, профессор понял, что не сможет наказать мальчишку за отказ предоставить антидот, как бы ему не хотелось обратного. Не сможет, если конечно, хочет вернуть своим волосам их естественный цвет. А значит, это должен сделать кто-то другой. Он искренне сомневался, что МакГонагалл, глава факультета Поттера, согласиться на это. И он точно не собирался рассказывать остальным преподавателям, почему они должны наказать Поттера. В противном случае, причина неонового цвета его волос будет известна всей школе буквально за пару часов. Так что в итоге оставался лишь Дамблдор. Лишь он мог попытаться вытянуть правду из ублюдка, или назначить соответствующее наказание. Ибо легче заавадиться, чем ходить по школе с раскрашенными во все цвета радуги волосами дольше, чем тому была необходимость.

- Идемте со мной, Поттер, - проворчал Снейп, направляясь к двери.

Гарри следовал за профессором Зелий, пока они не добрались до горгульи перед кабинетом директора.

- Леденцовые рулетики, - сказал горгулье Снейп, и она отодвинулась.

- …имею право знать, где мальчик был, и как его воспитывали, - говорил кто-то напыщенным мужским голосом. – Из всего нам известного, эта женщина могла воспитать его в следующего Темного Лорда!

На глазах Гарри выражение лица Снейпа стало еще более кислым, если такое вообще возможно. Он точно знал человека, которому принадлежал напыщенный голос, и определенно его не любил. И если судить только по голосу, то у Поттера появилось такое чувство, что ему этот человек тоже не понравится.

Снейп постучался, и директор произнес:

- Входите.

Профессор Зелий показал Гарри идти первым.

- А, Гарри, - улыбаясь, поприветствовал мальчика Дамблдор. – Как ты узнал, что я планировал послать за тобой? Возможно, у тебя есть дар к прорицанию?

«Если вы имеете в виду умение видеть будущее, то нет, сэр. Я пришел с профессором Снейпом. Может быть, это он обладает талантом к прорицанию?» - ответил Гарри, при этом изучая незнакомого мужчину.

Тот оказался тучным человеком в салатового цвета мантии в тонкую полоску с такого же цвета котелком. И судя по быстро надетой на лицо улыбке, Гарри подумал, что совсем не хочет знать этого мужчину.

Заметив, куда смотрит мальчик, Дамблдор представил гостя.

- Гарри, это министр магии Корнелиус Фадж. Корнелиус, это мистер Гарри Поттер.

- Здравствуй, Гарри, - и человек в мантии в полосочку протянул ему руку. – Рад наконец-то с тобой встретиться. Все в министерстве очень беспокоились из-за твоей пропажи на довольно длительное время.

«Я не пропадал,» - возразил мальчик, пожимая руку и быстро ее отпуская. – «Я был со своей семьей.»

Улыбка на лице мужчины на секунду замерла, а потом он произнес слабым голосом.

- Да, ты жил с Дурслями до пяти с половиной лет, а потом тебя похитили.

«Я предпочитаю называть это спасением, сэр. В конце концов, Дурсли измывались надо мной,» - Гарри сам удивился, как спокойно смог признаться в этом. И понял, что стал еще больше благодарен Пенни Холливелл за спасение. В противном случае, он, скорее всего, был бы похож на съеживающегося от громкого звука куклу, боящуюся собственной тени, и позволил бы этим людям вытирать о себя ноги. Любовь семьи, ее поддержка и большое количество разговоров помогли мальчику понять, что во всем были виноваты Дурсли, а не он. И хотя до сих пор бывали случаи, когда Гарри возвращался к выдрессированной Дурслями манере поведения, с годами их становилось все меньше и меньше.

Улыбка на лице Фаджа превратилась в жалкую пародию после невысказанного намека на то, что министерство оказалось не способно достойно проследить за состоянием Мальчика-Который-Выжил, и не сделало ничего, чтобы предотвратить издевательства над ним со стороны собственной семьи.

- И где же ты теперь живешь, Гарри?

«На данный момент в Хогвартсе,» - ответил мальчик.

Фадж попробовал зайти с другого конца. Он должен был найти женщину, что растила Поттера последние шесть лет. Он должен удостовериться, что она ничего не сообщит прессе о некомпетентности министерства касательно безопасности Мальчика-который-Выжил. А так же он хотел допросить ее под Веритасерумом, дабы убедиться, что она не воспитала героя Волшебного мира в следующего Темного Лорда.

- А где живет спасшая тебя женщина? Я бы хотел поблагодарить ее за услугу волшебному миру.

«Прошу прощения, сэр, я не могу вам этого рассказать,» - Гарри без страха встретился с взглядом министра. – «В конце концов, моя бабушка имеет право на личную жизнь. А если учесть реакцию волшебников на меня, я сильно сомневаюсь, что она сможет вести свою обычную жизнь, когда вы выясните, где она живет.»

Фадж ощетинился, уловив очередной невысказанный намек на то, что он не может сохранить информацию в секрете.

- Насколько бы данная ситуация не была интересной, - с рычанием прервал их Снейп, - я привел мистера Поттера не для встречи с министром.

И он тут же пожалел об этом. Ибо теперь внимание двух мужчин переключилось на него и его разноцветные волосы.

- Северус, что случилось с твоими волосами? – первым спросил Дамблдор.

- Женщина, которую мистер Поттер называет своей бабушкой, случилась, директор. И мистер Поттер отказывается сказать мне, как отменить действие использованного ей зелья, – процедил Снейп сквозь сжатые зубы.

Дамблдор посмотрел на Гарри.

- Это правда, Гарри? Ты отказываешься рассказать, как отменить эффект зелья?

«Нет, сэр,» - Гарри посмотрел прямо в глаза Дамблдору. – «Как я уже сказал профессору Снейпу, я не знаю, какое было использовано зелье и как отменить его эффект.»

- Почему ваша бабушка сделала это, мистер Поттер? – вклинился Фадж.

- Министр, - успел Дамблдор, пока Снейп не сообщил министру то, что он знать не должен. – Это дела школы, а не министерства. И мне кажется, на сегодня мы уже все закончили.

- Пока еще, Дамблдор, пока еще, - Фадж нахлобучил котелок на голову и удалился.

Стоило дверям закрыться, как Дамблдор снова посмотрел на Поттера.

- Гарри, ты знаешь причину, по которой твоя тетя сделала такое с профессором Снейпом?

Мальчик пожал плечами.

«Скорее всего, из-за его поведения по отношению ко мне в прошлую пятницу.»

- И как же он себя повел? – спросил Дамблдор.

«Он попытался оскорбить меня, заявляя, что _слава не гарантирует наличие интеллекта_, а потом заявил, что я нарочно позволил однокурснику обжечься, дабы выглядеть более крутым на его фоне,» - как ни в чем не бывало, выдал Гарри.

- И ты рассказал об этом бабушке, - сделал вывод директор.

«Она сказала, чтобы я рассказывал обо всех уроках с профессором, поскольку хотела убедиться, что он прекратил вымещать на мне вендетту, объявленную моему отцу.»

- Директор, вы ведь не собираетесь поверить в эту неправдоподобную историю, правда? – возразил Снейп. – Я наказал мальчика за нарушение дисциплины на моем уроке. И он решил использовать свою бабушку в качестве оружия, и теперь не только не признается в этом, но также отказывается сказать, как отменить эффект зелья!

Гарри видел, что Дамблдор перевел взгляд на мужчину, который, как знал мальчик, стоял у него за спиной.

- Гарри, соответствует ли описание событий профессором Снейпом правде? Ты солгал своей бабушке, чтобы она наказала профессора Снейпа, хотя он не сделал ничего плохого?

Гарри продолжал смотреть в глаза директору при ответе:

«Нет, сэр, я не лгал ни ей, ни вам. Я сказал только правду. Моя бабушка относится к тому типу людей, которые засекают ложь в речи раньше, чем политики умудряются ее закончить. И я давно выучил, что ей лучше никогда не лгать. Иначе наказание перевесит тяжесть преступления.

- Ты знаешь, как отменить эффект зелья? – спросил Дамблдор.

Уже устав повторять одно и то же, Гарри просто сказал:

«Нет, не знаю. Но знаю, как избежать его действия в будущем.»

Дамблдор удивился такому признанию.

- Как?

«Бабушка ясно объяснила, что он должен сделать, дабы избежать повторения,» - Гарри указал на разноцветные волосы, - «этого снова.»

- И что же он должен сделать? – потребовал ответа директор.

«Ну, я точно не знаю, что она написала в том письме,» - признался мальчик, - «но если учесть, что профессор стал похожим на панка после того, как несправедливо снял с меня баллы за то, что я говорил с Невиллом, своим партнером по уроку, о приготовлении зелья, то, я бы сказал, что зелье начинает действовать, когда он незаслуженно снимает с меня баллы. И поскольку бабушка не страдает фаворитизмом, то, скорее всего, данное условие распространяется на всех студентов профессора.»

Снейп пришел в ужас от одной только мысли, что всю оставшуюся жизнь ему придется провести с разноцветными волосами. Если только он не прекратит издеваться над учениками. А это была единственная радость в его жизни.

- Северус, о чем говорилось в письме? – поинтересовался Дамблдор.

- Помимо выговора за то, что я несправедливо наказал этого самоуверенного мальчишку? В конце была приписана какая-то чепуха, в которой говорилось, что поскольку я так и не отказался от мести, то за каждое несправедливое снятие баллов или назначенную отработку, мои волосы будут превращаться вот в это! – и Снейп указал на разноцветные локоны.

«Это значит, что профессор также не сможет давать Слизерину незаслуженные баллы,»- отметил Гарри. – «Поскольку это тоже будет оцениваться как несправедливость.»

Дамблдор выглядел очень серьезным.

- Гарри, я не могу объяснить причин, но необходимо, чтобы ты убедил бабушку снять заклятье. Я также должен тебя попросить с сегодняшнего дня не рассказывать ей всей правды о том, что происходит между профессором Снейпом и тобой.

«Сэр, я бы и рад помочь, но вы должны понять. Не в моих силах заставить бабушку сделать _хоть что-то_,» - Гарри мог сказать об этом, поскольку директор говорил правду о необходимости снятия заклинания. – «Если вы и вправду хотите снять заклинание, то единственное, что я могу предложить, так это вам самому отправиться и попросить об этом бабушку. И вы должны будете предоставить **очень** убедительную причину. Что же касается того, чтобы я лгал бабушке, то в этом я также не могу вам ничем помочь. Мне совсем не хочется, чтобы она злилась на меня. Если я вдруг начну писать о том, что профессор Снейп относится ко мне, как к нормальному человеку, а не к чему-то, выползшему из-под камня, она поймет, что что-то не так. И тогда бабушка, опасаясь худшего, усугубит ситуацию еще больше. Если конечно, вообще не заберет меня из Хогвартса.»

- Директор, вы хотите сказать, что Поттеру за это ничего не будет? – Снейп не мог поверить собственным ушам. Ранее он уже был свидетелем того, как директор уговаривал людей сделать то, что они не хотели делать. Дамблдор всегда получал желаемое. И в тоже время, он не смог убедить одиннадцатилетнего мальчишку сделать то, что от него требовалось.

- Северус, я поговорю с бабушкой Гарри, как только смогу, - произнес Дамблдор. – Думаю, мне удастся убедить ее снять заклятье. И поскольку Гарри сказал, что не знает, как отменить содеянное, не вижу других причин задерживать его, не так ли?

Снейп зарычал, но ничего не ответил.

Поттер готов был поспорить, что зельевар хотел бы медленно зажарить его на горящих углях.

- Гарри, кажется, у тебя сейчас Травология, - произнес Дамблдор, протягивая мальчику записку. – Передай это профессор Спраут, если не успеешь на урок вовремя.


	14. Chapter 14

**Глава 13.**

_**Готовы? Дамблдор и Холливелл: Матч-реванш**_

Наслаждаясь видом за окном, Дамблдор размышлял об имеющихся у него крупицах информации о Пенелопе Холливелл, стараясь отыскать способ справиться со сложившейся ситуацией.

Пожилого мужчину раздражало, что, несмотря на все старания, он так и не смог ничего выяснить о семье Холливелл и той странной силе, что они используют. Исключение составляло знание об их способности к беспалочковой магии. Кроме Финеаса и директрисы Академии Жар-Птицы, никто из Волшебного мира не встречался с кем-либо из этой семьи. Но они оба предпочитали молчать, когда дело касалось Холливеллов, лишь предупреждая Дамблдора не копать слишком глубоко. Попытки выяснить о семье через маггловские источники также не принесли никаких результатов. Все отчеты, представленные маггловскими детективами, гласили, что Холивеллы являлись просто образцовыми магглами. И нет ни намека на странности в их семейной истории. Дамблдор ненавидел неизвестность и был намерен выяснить, каким образом работает их магия и, если потребуется, использовать ее для победы над Волдемортом. Это может стать именно тем, что изменит ход приближающейся войны.

До тех пор пока не появился Северус с разноцветными волосами, Дамблдор считал мисс Холливелл похожей на Минерву - чересчур опекающей тех, за кого несет ответственность, женщиной. Однако действия против Северуса показали, что она также обладала довольно злобным нравом, как и сам зельевар. И эту черту характера опасно недооценивать. Но на данный момент его задачей было заставить мисс Холливелл отменить неизвестное заклинание, наложенное на мастера Зелий. И Дамблдор очень надеялся, что, в отличие от Северуса, ведьма будет более разумна.

А еще просто не выразить словами как директора расстраивал тот факт, что, прежде чем даже задуматься о возможности обучения Гарри в Хогвартсе, эта ведьма Холливелл вынудила его согласиться на магическую клятву, предотвращающую распространение информации о том, где жил мальчик все это время, тем, кто об этом еще не знал. Поэтому за пару часов до ужина директор сообщил профессору МакГонагалл, что собирается навестить бабушку Гарри. Минерва должна иметь хотя бы общее представление о том, куда он направляется.

Хотя Дамблдор не мог не признать, что наслаждался тем моментом, когда из-за клятвы он не мог дать ответ на требование Корнелиуса открыть ему местонахождение Поттера. Но он все равно переживал о том, что ведьма умудрилась обыграть его по всем статьям. До сегодняшнего дня директор смирял свое раздражение знанием, что именно он будет смеяться последним, когда в конце года оставит Гарри у Уизли. Теперь же ему приходилось пересматривать все планы, на случай, если ведьма уже что-то придумала, чтобы помешать ему.

Дамблдор не был слеп и прекрасно видел все недостатки мастера Зелий, хотя довольно много людей, включая Минерву, считали обратное. Северус был перфекционистом и не переносил тех, кто не отвечал его стандартам. Частично причиной подобного характера стало зельеварение: ошибка в приготовлении зелий очень часто может оказаться фатальной. К сожалению, Северус также был известен нетерпимостью к детям и идиотам. На самом деле многие родители гриффиндорцев и хаффлпаффцев не раз возражали против сохранения за Снейпом должности преподавателя зелий, но директору всегда удавалось убедить их в том, что Северус был лучшим из всех доступных учителей, и родителям приходилось ограничиваться недовольным бурчанием. Дамблдор понимал, что поведение Северуса по отношению к детям являло собой немалую проблему. Но до тех пор, пока не был причинен вред ученикам, директор считал, что способности мужчины как мастера Зелий, совместно с другими исполняемыми и по сей день им обязанностями для Света, вполне компенсируют его неумение общаться с людьми.

Высокомерие декана факультета Слизерин - слишком важное прикрытие, чтобы им рисковать. Если дети Пожирателей Смерти напишут родителям о нетипичном поведении своего декана, например, если он станет справедливо относиться к остальным факультетам, то это поставит под вопрос лояльность мужчины. Дамблдор также был честен с собой и признавал, что если Снейпу для избавления от разноцветной прически придется стать добрым и справедливым, то это сведет его с ума и обеспечит ему палату в Св.Мунго рядом с родителями Лонгботтома. Теперь же ему необходимо убедить ведьму Холливелл в важности Северуса, не выдав при этом слишком многого, и убедиться, что она оставит его в покое. Директор не был намерен позволить ее действиям поставить под угрозу единственного хорошо пристроенного шпиона Света среди Пожирателей Смерти.

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

Открывшая на стук Дамблдора дверь молодая девушка сильно, но приятно удивила директора, ожидавшего увидеть Пенни Холливелл. По виду ей можно было отнести к той же возрастной категории, что и семикурсников Хогвартса, поэтому, скорее всего, девушка была старшей внучкой, Прюденс. И директор понял, что улыбается в ответ на появившиеся широкую ухмылку на милом личике и веселые искорки в темных глазах.

А Прю не могла удержаться от ухмылки, кинув первый взгляд на мужчину на пороге. В конце концов, не каждый день можно увидеть человека, заставившего тебя вспомнить об Отце Времени (1), оказавшегося у твоих дверей. Но именно эта ассоциация пришла в голову Прю, стоило ей увидеть длинную белую бороду, маленькие круглые очки и костюм в устаревшем стиле.

Быстро справившись с собой и вспомнив о манерах, девушка спросила:

- Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь, сэр?

Незнакомец улыбнулся и, блеснув глазами, ответил:

- Я на это очень надеюсь, моя дорогая. Я ищу Пенни Холливелл. Вы не подскажете, она дома?

- Если вы подождете, то я могу проверить, мистер…

- Меня зовут Альбус Дамблдор.

- Я сейчас вернусь, мистер Дамблдор. - И к шоку директора, девушка захлопнула дверь, так и не пригласив его пройти внутрь.

Идя на кухню, Прю думала о том, что незнакомец, видимо, посчитал ее очень грубой. Другие хозяева как минимум пригласят человека пройти хотя бы в прихожую. Но ее бабушка ясно всем объяснила, что пока они не выяснят, что именно требуется от них приходящим, ни один незнакомец не должен быть приглашен в дом. И поскольку этот мистер Дамблдор хотел видеть Грэмс, то именно ей и решать, стоит ли запускать его внутрь.

- Грэмс, там у порога мужчина по имени Альбус Дамблдор. Он тебя спрашивает, - проинформировала Прю.

- Альбус Дамблдор? – пискнула Фиби. – Какое смешное имя! А как он выглядит, Прю?

Прю не могла не улыбнуться, соглашаясь с высказыванием сестры.

- Ну, я думаю, он – британец. И выглядит в точности как Отец Времени, которого можно найти на картинках к Новому году. Только вместо мантии он носит костюм. У него длинная белая борода, маленькие круглые очки и костюм тридцатых или сороковых годов.

- Пайпер, милая, закончи за меня приготовление завтрака, пожалуйста, – попросила Пенни.

- Конечно, бабушка, - Пайпер радостно выхватила лопаточку из ее рук. Она обожала готовить.

Грэмс быстро пришла в себя, но Прю успела заметить, что бабушке явно не нравится этот мистер Дамблдор. Но ведь он не мог быть одним из ее прошлых мужей! Насколько Прю известно, их было всего семь, и девушка видела фотографии большинства из них. К тому же этот мужчина был слишком стар, чтобы заинтересовать их Грэмс.

- Все в порядке? – тихо спросила Прю.

- Все просто прекрасно, милая. Только есть кое-что, о чем я должна позаботиться. – Пенни похлопала внучку по руке. – Прю, когда закончите завтрак, убедись, пожалуйста, что Пайпер и Фиби пойдут в школу. У меня такое чувство, что разговор с мистером Дамблдором займет некоторое время.

- Хорошо, - пообещала Прю.

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

Дверь снова открылась, и Дамблдор, наконец, увидел женщину, к которой пришел.

- Что-то случилось с Гарри? – спросила Пенни Холливелл, не дав директору вставить и слова.

- С Гарри все абсолютно в порядке. Я бы никогда не позволил с ним чему-нибудь случиться, - быстро заверил ее Дамблдор.

- Ну, если вспомнить список ваших прошлых прегрешений, то уж извините, что я вам не верю на слово, - парировала Пенни. – Если дело не в Гарри, то почему вы здесь?

- Я пришел обсудить наложенное вами на профессора Снейпа заклинание, - ответил Дамблдор.

- О! И как, он уже обзавелся панковской прической? – Пенни даже и не пыталась скрыть веселье. – О Боже! А он быстрый!

- Не могли бы мы обсудить данный вопрос в более подходящей обстановке, нежели у вашего порога? – попросил Дамблдор.

Пенни неохотно пригласила его войти. Директор проследовал за ней на веранду.

Закрыв обе двери, мисс Холливелл произнесла:

- Наш разговор не для посторонних ушей.

- Не могу не согласиться с вами, мадам, - Дамблдор достал палочку и наложил на комнату чары тишины.

Пенни решила не утруждать себя и не уведомлять старика, что уже сделала то же самое. Вместо этого она спросила:

- Почему вы пришли ко мне обсудить профессора Снейпа?

Дамблдор решил перейти сразу к делу.

- Я пришел попросить вас снять наложенное на него заклинание.

- И зачем мне это? – спокойно потребовала ответа Пенни. – Мужчина сам напросился. Первый проведенный им урок еще больше убедил меня в том, что такому человеку нельзя доверять преподавание. Но даже если забыть об этом, то остается еще и вымещение на Гарри обиды на его отца. А значит, Снейп предпочел проигнорировать ваше предупреждение о необходимости зарыть топор войны. Вы ведь передали ему, что я не потерплю вымещения на Гарри ненависти к его отцу, насколько бы сильной она ни была, не так ли?

Дамблдор кивнул.

- Передал.

- Тогда он заслуживает того, что получил, проигнорировав ваше предупреждение, - твердо заявила Пенни. – Если я не ошибаюсь, то он – взрослый мужчина, а не ребенок. А значит должен быть достаточно зрелым, чтобы отпустить свои обиды на мертвого человека.

- У него веские причины для ненависти, мадам, о которых вы не имеет представления, - спокойно отметил Дамблдор.

- Но Гарри не несет ответственности за действия своего отца, - возразила Пенни. – Если вспомнить, что он мастер Зелий, значит, можно предположить, что мужчина достаточно умен, чтобы понимать, что именно из-за подобных обид и велись междоусобные войны. Вместо того чтобы вести себя по-взрослому и осознать, что Гарри не его отец, и не важно, насколько они похожи внешне, профессор Снейп решил вести себя как дитя малое, перенеся ненависть на мальчика, который не имеет абсолютно никакого отношения к общему прошлому Снейпа и Джеймса Поттера.

- Откуда вам известно, как выглядел Джеймс Поттер? – не мог не поинтересоваться Дамблдор.

Директор лично убедился, что в оставленных Петунье вещах для Гарри не было ни одной фотографии его родителей или кого-либо еще из Волшебного мира. Помимо того, что они могли бы вызвать неудобные вопросы, если попадутся кому-то на глаза, Дамблдор хотел, чтобы единственные знания Гарри о Лили и Джеймсе Потере исходили от магов, а желательно, от него самого. Он знал, что Петунья ничего не расскажет мальчику. И поэтому, стоит мальчику пойти в ту же школу, что и его родители, он будет жаждать узнать о них как можно больше. И Дамблдор намеревался при помощи этой информации еще сильнее привязать Гарри к Волшебному миру.

Пенни быстро исправила допущенную промашку, заявив:

- У родителей Лили был фотоальбом, в котором среди фотографий их дочери, нашлось и несколько ее фотографий с будущим мужем. Альбом находился в чемодане, который я забрала от Дурслей вместе с Гарри. Мальчик выглядит более молодой версией того человека на снимках.

- Ну, я рад, что Гарри смог увидеть родителей, когда они были молодыми и беззаботными, - солгал Дамблдор, про себя проклиная тот факт, что забыл проверить маггловские фотографии пары. Конечно же, Поттеры проводили какое-то время с родителями Лили. И, как и все родители, они делали снимки парня, с которым встречается их дочь.

Относительно успокоившись, Дамблдор произнес:

- Думаю, мы отвлеклись от темы. И хотя я согласен, что Северусу стоит поработать над своим отношением к Джеймсу Поттеру и его сыну, я не думаю, что прилюдное унижение перед всеми студентами - верный путь, чтобы помочь ему перебороть свои обиды. В итоге, это заставит его еще больше озлобиться на Гарри.

- Наказание, выбранное мной для профессора Снейпа, было не только из-за его отношения к Гарри, - ответила Пенни. – Единственная причина, по которой оно проявилось - это потому, что мужчина использовал мальчика как свою первоначальную цель из-за поступков Джеймса Поттера.

- Я вас не совсем понимаю, - произнес сбитый с толку Дамблдор.

- Я не играю в фаворитизм, - объяснила Пенни. – Как я уже сказала, основываясь на рассказанном Гарри о его первом уроке с этим человеком и том единственном разе, когда я видела его в действительности, я не думаю, что его следовало допускать до преподавания. Интересно, скольких будущих мастеров Зелий он уничтожил своими методами? И хотя я понимаю, что подобное не всегда возможно, но учитель обязан преподавать таким образом, чтобы помочь ученикам лучше усвоить материал. И я не сомневаюсь, что Снейп терроризирует каждого попавшегося к нему студента, если только они не проявят себя пригодными к зельеварению. И даже в этом случае, готова поспорить, он максимум проявит к ним толерантность.

Дамблдор быстро скрыл удивление, получив от женщины четкое описание преподавательских методов Снейпа. Директор всегда считал, что если бы не нужда Снейпа в защите и необходимость Дамблдору держать рядом с собой шпиона, то Северус, скорее всего, заперся бы в какой-нибудь лаборатории, где бы смог экспериментировать с зельями в свое удовольствие и больше никогда не видеть ни одного ребенка.

- Не могу не согласиться, что преподавательские методы профессора Снейпа далеки от идеала, - начал Дамблдор, - но приготовление зелий – очень опасное занятие.

- И мне об этом хорошо известно, - прервала его Пенни. – Результатом некоторых из моих зелий был взрыв.

- Тогда вы понимаете, почему профессор Снейп должен поддерживать жесткий контроль в течение урока, дабы избежать подобных несчастных случаев, - произнес Дамблдор. – Он не сможет поддерживать должную дисциплину, если будет вынужден беспокоиться о том, как бы не получить выкрашенные во все цвета радуги волосы каждый раз, как будет наказывать студента. И это, если не забывать о том, что разноцветные волосы будут отвлекать учеников.

- Но именно для этого я и приняла особые меры предосторожности, - возразила Пенни. – Я прекрасно понимаю, что преподаватель должен поддерживать дисциплину на своем уроке. А если не будет страха перед наказанием, то дети станут просто неуправляемыми. Поэтому, если наказание или оценка выставлены справедливо, то с волосами профессора Снейпа не случится ничего страшного. Изменения будут происходить только в том случае, когда профессор назначает несправедливое наказание или оценку и сам об этом прекрасно знает. Правило распространяется и на тех студентов, которым он благоволит, незаслуженно выставляя им хорошие оценки.

- И вот в этом-то как раз и заключается наша проблема, мисс Холливелл, - снова попытался Дамблдор.

- Не вижу никаких проблем, - опять прервала его Пенни. – Я решила преподать мужчине урок, который он должен был выучить много лет тому назад… самообладание и тот факт, что любое действие несет за собой последствия. Будучи взрослым, казалось бы, он должен быть выше того, чтобы вымещать свой гнев и нетерпение на детях. А будучи учителем, он так же должен понимать, что дети гораздо лучше усваивают материал, если их поощрять, а не запугивать.

- Я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы дискутировать на тему правильного стиля преподавания, мадам. – Дамблдор постарался не показать испытываемого им раздражения. – Британская система обучения немного отличается от американской.

- Так вы хотите мне сказать, что британская образовательная система смотрит сквозь пальцы на вербальные оскорбления, а, возможно, и на физические наказания студентов? – не могла удержаться и не прокомментировать Пенни. – В таком случае, я забираю Гарри как можно скорее! Ему не нужно очередное напоминание о Дурслях.

Понимая, что он совсем скоро сорвется, Дамблдор решил показать свое раздражение.

- Я никогда такого не говорил, мисс Холливелл. Я лишь сказал, что не стоит судить британскую образовательную систему по американской.

Но видя, что проявление гнева не произвело на ведьму абсолютно никакого впечатления, директор сделал паузу, пытаясь восстановить самообладание.

- Мы снова отошли от темы. Вы снимете заклинание, наложенное на профессора Снейпа?

- До сих пор вы не привели мне ни одной стоящей причины, почему бы мне этого захотелось, - Пенни ответила на взгляд Дамблдора своим собственным.

Директор мысленно выругался. Если бы не важность завоевания доверия Гарри на данный момент, то Дамблдор проклял бы эту ведьму каким-нибудь из наиболее ужасных из известных ему заклятий. А знал он действительно страшные проклятия. Из тех, что занимают Серую область магии, расположенную между Светлой и Темной. Но он понимал, что если причинит вред этой упрямой женщине до того, как вера в него у Гарри возрастет до определенной степени, то в этом случае, директор потеряет дитя пророчества. Поттер, может, и будет все еще частью Волшебного мира, но не потому, что остался в нем по собственной воле, а поскольку у него не останется выбора. И это может привести к возникновению еще одного Риддла. А вот этого Дамблдору было не надо.

Гарри уже испытал на себевосхищение Волшебного мира. И директор знал, как это ощущение пьянило, поскольку сам чувствовал нечто подобное после победы над Гриндевальдом. А через Минерву директор позволил мальчику добиться ранее еще не полученной ни одним первокурсником привилегии. Он стал ловцом в факультетской команде. К концу этого года директор ожидал, что Гарри будет там, где он и должен находиться, по его мнению. И мальчик добровольно захочет остаться, не желая возвращаться к Холливеллам. А вырвав его из рук этой женщины, Дамблдор сможет сделать из него того, кто встанет против Волдеморта и победит его.

Вздохнув, Дамблдор понял, что ему придется выложить некоторые карты на стол. Если, конечно, он собирается хоть куда-нибудь продвинуться в разговоре с этой злобной женщиной. Прошли годы с тех пор, как он общался с человеком, который хотя бы немного не благоговел перед ним. Даже Волдеморт и Пожиратели Смерти, готовые радостно станцевать на его могиле, испытывали трепет перед его силой. И это частично было причиной, почему Темный Лорд никогда в открытую не атаковал директора. Ведь он не был уверен, что выиграет. Не то чтобы Волдеморт позволил об этом знать своим миньонам. Вместо этого Темный лорд предпочитал обходить Дамблдора, планируя заговоры и устраивая интриги, используя слабости Волшебного мира против них самих.

Сделав серьезное лицо, директор произнес:

- Крайне важно, чтобы вы сняли свое проклятие. Даже сейчас Северус оказывает неоценимую помощь волшебному миру. Он следит за детьми Пожирателей Смерти, в том числе и за их родителями. А для этого ему необходимо поддерживать определенную репутацию. Если он внезапно станет справедливым ко всем студентам, то не только исполняемые им обязанности по отношению к Волшебному миру, но и жизнь окажутся в большой опасности.

Он сделал паузу и добавил:

- Если что-то случится с профессором Снейпом, то пройдет всего ничего, и жизнь Гарри окажется под угрозой, поскольку у нас не будет информации о готовящихся планах относительно мальчика. То, что делает профессор Снейп, и его поведение, хотя вы его и не одобряете - все это для защиты всех студентов Хогвартса.

Мисс Холливелл не выглядела сильно впечатленной заявлениями Дамблдора о серьезности ситуации. Она молчала пару минут, а потом прокомментировала:

- Так профессор Снейп – шпион, не так ли? Не думаю, что он хорош в этом, учитывая, что его сложно не заметить и что он не умеет прощать обиды, даже если это и в его интересах. Я слышала, что лучшие шпионы - те, кого никогда не подозреваешь, и кто всегда может оставаться незаметным. Я также слышала, что хорошие шпионы могут концентрироваться на своей работе, а не преследовать старых врагов.

Пенни прошлась туда-сюда. Ей это всегда помогало лучше думать.

Дамблдор молча ждал, что же она скажет в ответ. Он рассказал ей больше, чем собирался. Но необходимо снять проклятие, иначе Северус окажется стеснен в своих действиях.

- Я сниму заклинание, - внезапно объявила Пенни.

Дамблдор начал улыбаться, радуясь, что добился своего. Но лишь до того момента, как его ликование было уничтожено следующими словами ведьмы:

- Да, я сниму проклятие, но _только_ при определенном условии.

- При каком условии? – настороженно посмотрел на нее Дамблдор.

Пенни улыбнулась. Но подобная улыбка отнюдь не успокоила директора.

- О, ему не придется делать ничего сложного. Профессор Снейп должен во время одного из ужинов в Большом зале встать и официально принести извинения моему племяннику за то, что назвал его лжецом касательно вопроса о демоне Каллеа и что обвинил Гарри в намеренном причинении вреда другому студенту, хотя мальчик при всем желании не мог предотвратить тот случай.

Пристально посмотрев на Дамблдора, она добавила:

- Я дам вам письмо для Гарри. И оно должно оставаться запечатанным, когда мальчик его получит. Как только внук сообщит мне, что профессор Снейп выполнил мое условие, я пришлю ему еще одно письмо для снятия проклятия.

Осознав, что женщина не собиралась уступать ни на йоту по поводу высказанного условия касательно снятия проклятия с Северуса, Дамблдор кивнул:

- Я передам профессору Снейпу ваши условия.

- Я также советую вам передать ему от меня предупреждение, - добавила Пенни, нагибаясь к бамбуковому столику за ручкой и бумагой. – Передайте ему, что либо он прекращает вымещать свои обиды на Гарри, либо в следующий раз будет гораздо хуже. И уж тогда я не сниму проклятья, независимо от того, кто будет меня упрашивать.

HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed

**(1) **Отец Время (англ. _Father__Time_) — великан, пробудившийся к концу мира. («Серебряное кресло», «Последняя битва»)


	15. Chapter 15

**Глава 14.**

_**Угощение или Уловка**_**.**

Снейп дотерпел до момента, пока не достиг неиспользуемой части подземелий, прежде чем дать выход своему гневу, разнесся в щепки старую неиспользованную мебель. А потом восстановил ее, чтобы снова взорвать.

_Чертов ублюдок Поттер! _Проклинал мальчика Снейп, посылая взрывающееся заклятие в старую парту. _Я думал, что наконец-то закончилось мое унижение от рук Джеймса Поттера. Но нет! Его сын, похоже, намерен продолжить папочкину традицию._

Спустя час разбрасывания взрывающихся заклятий по мебели, представляя, что на их месте он разносит на кусочки Поттеров и сующую нос не в свое дело бабушку Поттера, Снейп наконец-то был в состоянии вернуться мыслями к тому, что сказал ему Дамблдор об условии для снятия проклятия, выставленным этой отвратительной вмешивающейся во все ведьмой.

_Флэшбек._

_Вышагивая к кабинету Дамблдора по лестнице, Снейп был в еще более ужасном настроении, чем утром._

_Наложенное ведьмой проклятие не поддалось ни одной из попыток его скрыть: от иллюзорных чар до окрашивания волос. В итоге, ему пришлось терпеть смешки и хихиканье студентов при виде его разноцветной прически. Единственно хорошим моментом__ оказалась возможность снимать справедливые баллы со студентов, не подчиняющихся его требованию сконцентрироваться на выполнении работы._

_Снейп достиг двери в кабинет Дамблдора и уже собирался стучать, когда она распахнулась сама, и перед глазами зельевара предстал человек, которого он меньше всего хотел бы видеть… Гарри Поттер._

_Сжимая в руке пачку конвертов, Поттер повернулся и произнес:_

_«Спокойной ночи, директор. Спасибо, что передали письма,» - и, начиная спускаться по лестнице, мальчик натолкнулся на профессора Снейпа. – «Прошу прощения,» - извинился Поттер, сдвигаясь в сторону и продолжая свой путь вниз._

_- Смотрите, куда идете, Поттер, - прорычал Снейп._

_«Я же извинился, сэр,» - заметил мальчик, останавливаясь на две ступеньки ниже зельевара. – «Прошу прощения, сэр, я вас не заметил.»_

_- Думаю сейчас тебе стоит возвратиться в башню Гариффиндора, Гарри,» - вклинился профессор Дамблдор, пока Снейп что-нибудь не ляпнул._

_«Да, сэр,» - и мальчик продолжил спуск. – «Еще раз спасибо, сэр.»_

_- Не за что, Гарри, - ответил Дамблдор. – Проходи, Северус._

_Снейп прошел и уселся в кресло с кислым выражением на лице, заметив, как Дамблдор выбирает между, казалось бы, всегда присутствующих в его кабинете мешочков с конфетами._

– _Лимонный леденец? – протянул он мешочек мастеру Зелий._

_- Нет, спасибо, - зыркнул на Дамблдора Снейп, ожидая, когда последний перейдет прямо к делу._

_- Я не видел тебя на ужине, - заметил директор._

_- Пока проблема не будет решена, предпочитаю ужинать в одиночестве._

_- Ах, да… касательно этого… - начал Дамблдор._

_- Вы убедили ее снять проклятье или нет? – прервал своего начальника Снейп._

_- Она согласилась снять проклятие, - ответил директор._

_Снейп был польщен узнать, что Дамблдор до сих пор не растерял своей способности убеждать людей делать то, что они изначально не хотели, и спросил:_

_- Где зелье для снятия?_

_- Как я уже сказал, она согласилась снять проклятие, - повторил Дамблдор, - только после того, как ты выполнишь определенные условия._

_- Условия! Что за условия?! – прорычал Снейп. _

_- Ты должен официально извиниться перед мистером Поттером в Большом Зале во время ужина за то, что назвал его лжецом относительно чего-то под названием Каллеа. И за то, что обвинил его в намеренном попустительстве, позволившим получить вред другому ученику, когда ты знал, что у мальчика не было возможности предотвратить происшедшее, - выдал Дамблдор условия мисс Холливелл. – Как только Гарри напишет ей, что ты выполнил требуемое, она пришлет тебе что-то для снятия проклятия._

_- Вы шутите! – Не мог поверить в услышанное Снейп. – Я должен сказать Поттеру: «Извиняюсь»! Да еще и __**публично**__! Вы хоть понимаете, какие проблемы породит данная ситуация?!_

_- Я точно знаю, какие проблемы может породить данная ситуация, но таковы ее условия, - ответил Дамблдор. – Я более трех часов пытался убедить ее изменить свое решение, но она отказалась идти на уступки._

_- Вы сказали, что мистер Поттер должен будет написать ей и сообщить, когда я извинюсь, верно? – спросил Снейп._

_- Да, - подтвердил Дамблдор._

_- Тогда, все просто. Все что от нас требуется, так это заставить мистера Поттера сделать это, - заключил Снейп. – Она так и не узнает правды._

_- Боюсь, я не смогу потребовать этого, Северус, - ответил директор. – Мистер Поттер уже обозначил свое нежелание врать ведьме. И я не собираюсь заставлять его это делать. На данный момент я стараюсь отдалить мальчика от этой женщины, вернув в Волшебный мир. И предпочитаю, чтобы мистер Поттер сам добровольно сделал выбор остаться с нами. А ложь его бабушке не позволит достигнуть мне данной цели до конца года._

_- Значит, нам надо просто подделать его почерк, - заключил Снейп. – Не думаю, что это будет очень сложно._

_- Я уже размышлял об этом, - признался Дамблдор. – Однако… ты ведь видел письма, с которыми уходил мистер Поттер? – Получив в ответ кивок от Снейпа, директор продолжил. – Его бабушка очень настаивала, чтобы они были переданы мистеру Поттеру без вскрытия. И я не сомневаюсь, что, как и в Волшебном мире, у нее есть способ убедиться, вскрывал ли кто-то корреспонденцию до предполагаемого получателя. И тогда там либо не будет ничего, либо письмо исчезнет. Скорее всего, она также использовала шифрованные фразы, которые мальчик должен будет вставить в ответном письме, подтверждая, что послание пришло точно от него._

_- А вы не слишком переоцениваете эту женщину? – удивился Снейп. – Вы начинаете напоминать мне Грюма._

_- Как бы мне не хотелось этого говорить, но по отношению к бабушке Гарри, я думаю, лучше быть параноиком, - отметил Дамблдор. _

_- Так у нас нет выбора? – Снейп не мог поверить в то, что ему придется публично извиняться перед… Поттером!_

_- На данный момент я не вижу другого выхода, Северус, - признался директор. – А ты?_

_Конец флэшбека._

И даже сейчас, три часа спустя, Снейп так и не нашел способа обойти условия этой недалекой женщины и снять проклятие.

Он был слизеринцем и деканом факультета Слизерин. А слизеринцы славились своей хитростью. Однако, похоже, на данный момент изобретательность его покинула.

В конце концов, Снейп решил подвергнуть тщательному анализу жирные нити и посмотреть, удастся ли выяснить используемое ей зелье или нет. Разобрав, какие ингредиенты входят в приготовленное снадобье, он сможет создать антидот, не соблюдая условий ведьмы. В конце концов, он был одним из самых известных мастеров Зелья в мире. Вряд ли это будет так уж сложно.

**HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed**

_Башня Гриффиндора. Чуть ранее._

Входящего в общую гостиную Поттера встретили Рон и Невилл.

- Зачем директор вызывал тебя, Гарри? – спросил Рон.

Но прежде чем мальчик успел ответить, к нему подлетели близнецы Уизли.

- Гарри, Вуд ожидает тебя на квиддичном поле. Лучше поторопись.

Посмотрев на часы, Поттер увидел, что уже 7:30.

«А, черт! Я опаздываю! Вуду это не понравится. Как и профессор МакГонагалл.»

Запихнув полученные от Дамблдора письма в карман, Поттер поспешил обратно через проход с портретом.

Мальчик натолкнулся на двигающегося в сторону гриффиндорской гостиной Вуда дальше по коридору.

Капитан помог ему подняться и спросил:

- В порядке, Поттер?

«В порядке,» - заверил его Гарри. – «Я как раз шел к тебе на квиддичное поле.»

- Нет необходимости, - ответил Вуд. – Скоро совсем стемнеет. Попробуем завтра.

«Прости,» - извинился Гарри, пока они направлялись обратно к Полной Даме.

- Ничего не поделаешь, - пожал плечами Вуд. – Фред передал мне, что тебя вызвал к себе в кабинет директор сразу же после ужина. В сравнении с этим, квиддич идет на втором месте.

Судя по тону голоса парня, Гарри готов был поспорить, что мысленно тот добавил «к сожалению». И если судить по реакции Рона и Вуда, то большинство молодых волшебников, казалось, просто помешены на квиддиче. Никогда не видевший игры Поттер не мог понять почему. Но решил, что это похоже на то, как большинство ребят дома помешались на регби. Лично Гарри предпочитал футбол. Но все равно не являлся его ярым фанатом.

Пролезая через проход в портрете, Вуд спросил:

- Зачем тебя вызывал директор? Или ты не можешь говорить об этом?

Гарри пожал плечами:

«Директор виделся сегодня с моей бабушкой, и она передала для меня письма.»

Находившиеся рядом с проходом Фред и Джодж тут же оказались привлечены упоминанием загадочной бабушки Поттера. Моментально оказавшись рядом с Гарри, Джордж по-дружески приобнял мальчика за плечи и направил его в сторону Фреда.

- А дела Дамблдора, приведшие его к твоей бабушке, случайно не имеют отношения к внезапной разноцветной прическе Снейпа, а?

«Я не знаю.» - И он сказал правду. Дамблдор ему ничего не объяснял. Но если учесть, что директор желал снять проклятие как можно скорее, то догадка была очень даже жизнеспособна. – «Директор не сказал мне, почему решил навестить бабушку. Только то, что он это сделал.»

- Но она прокляла его, - заметил Фред, и, не дождавшись от Гарри согласия, уточнил, - не так ли?

«А что заставляет вас считать, будто бы моя бабушка что-то сделал со Снейпом?» - попытался изобразить недоумение Гарри.

- О! Может то, что, как мы слышали, сегодня он получил от нее письмо. А потом во время вашего урока зелий волосы Снейпа стали цвета радуги. И случилось это, если верить слухам, сразу же, как он снял с тебя баллы, - отметил Джордж.

В общей гостиной становилось все тише и тише, стоило студентам услышать рассуждения Фреда и Джорджа о случае со Снейпом.

Сначала гриффиндорцы думали, что это близнецы Уизли смогли каким-то образом разыграть зельевара. Пока Рон не заявил о письме, и о том, что Снейп считает, будто Гарри Поттер или его бабушка ответственны за происходящее. Младший Уизли также заявил старшим гриффиндорцам, что Гарри боится гнева бабушки гораздо больше Снейпа. И это породило шквал гипотез о том, как маггла (поскольку было хорошо известно, что Гарри Поттера отправили жить к родственникам-магглам) смогла наложить такое сложное проклятие.

- Твоя бабушка прокляла Снейпа? – наконец-то спросил Симус Финнеган.

- Не говори глупостей, Симус! Как бы она смогла? Всем хорошо известно, что Гарри живет с магглами с того самого момента, как Сами-Знаете-Кто убил… - тут голос Гермионы затих, когда она поняла, что и перед кем собиралась сказать.

Гарри быстро воспользовался образовавшейся в результате отсутствия такта у Грейнджер тишиной, и направился к себе в общежитие, собираясь прочитать переданные ему Дамблдором письма. Он слышал, как студенты набросились на Гермиону за ее слова, но сейчас его это мало волновало. У девочки похоже такие же проблемы, как и у Рона Уизли. Прю называла это неизлечимым косноязычием. Но Поттера радовало, что в отличие от Рона, Грейнджер не втягивала других в проблемные ситуации, имея за собой привычку сначала говорить, а потом думать.

Прочитав присланное Грэмс письмо, Гарри уставился на оставшиеся три, решая, за какое взяться в первую очередь. В конце концов, он решил сначала ознакомиться с письмом Фиби, которое выглядело толще остальных.

_Дорогой, Гарри,_

_Когда я рассказала всем в классе, что ты учишься в школе, расположенной в замке, все тааак позеленели от зависти! Они считали, что ты вернулся обратно в Брюэрс, пока я не сказала, что ты отправился учиться в частную школу, обучение в которой уже оплатили твои родители. Но они, как и я, расстроились, что тебе пришлось уехать так далеко. И мы все ждем, не дождемся твоего возвращения._

_Мне очень грустно слышать, что в твоей школе нашелся преподаватель в стиле мисс Коустон. Но если у них, как у нас здесь в средней и старшей школах, есть разные преподаватели, может, тебе удастся взять другого учителя по этой дисциплине? Или совсем другой курс? Я на это очень надеюсь._

_А ты уже исследовал замок? Нашел какие-нибудь секретные ходы или подземелья? А привидения в замке есть?_

- Гарри, - прервал чтение письма Невилл.

«Да, Невилл?» - Поттер сложил письмо обратно в конверт.

- Я хотел узнать, все ли в порядке, - ответил Лонгботтом. – Учитывая, что сказала Грейнджер.

«Я в порядке,» - заверил его Гарри. – «И хотя мисс Грейнджер не хотела меня ранить своим высказыванием, она могла бы аккуратнее выбирать слова. Я уже давно привык к мысли, что мои родители мертвы, и их убил Волдеморт. Но все равно по ним скучаю.»

Невилл вздрогнул при упоминании имени Темного Лорда.

- Ты ужасно храбрый, Гарри.

«Почему ты так считаешь?» - заинтересовался Поттер.

- Ты произнес имя Темного Лорда, - пояснил Невилл. – Никто и никогда не произносит его имя вслух, за исключением Дамблдора.

Посмотрев на друга, Гарри ответил:

«Не понимаю я этого. Как по мне, так у него довольно глупое имя. Кто в здравом уме и трезвой памяти назовет своего ребенка Волдемортом? В смысле, как его называли в школе? Волди? Лично мне нравится прозвище, придуманное ему бабушкой.»

- И как же твоя бабушка называет его? – не удержался и полюбопытствовал Невилл.

«Молди Волди»

**HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed**

Вечером в субботу Гарри постарался поужинать как можно быстрее, чтобы осталось время сбегать в общежитие за метлой и попасть на квиддичное поле до того, как его кто-нибудь заметит. Мальчик хотел полетать, пока к нему не присоединится Вуд.

Уизли попытался увязаться за ним, чтобы тоже попробовать полетать на метле, но Гарри напомнил другу, что Вуд хочет сохранить в секрете личность гриффиндорского ловца. И привел пример, что если кто-нибудь увидит летающего над полем Рона на метле, то секрет недолго будет оставаться таковым.

Горя желанием вновь испытать ощущения полета, Гарри сел на метлу и взлетел сразу, стоило ему достигнуть кромки поля. Его путь пролегал рядом с тремя кольцами с одного края поля. Мальчик облетел их пару раз, удивляясь, какую роль они играют в волшебной игре. Крайние кольца выглядели чуть меньше центрального, размер которого казался достаточным, чтобы пролететь сквозь него.

Поттер завис рядом с кольцом, рассматривая его некоторое время. Потом он отлетел назад, облетел поле и направил метлу сквозь кольцо на другом конце. Гарри сделал несколько кругов, пролетая сквозь кольца, и победно вскинул руки вверх. Возможность полетов почти стоила разлуки с семьей… _почти_.

Мальчик продолжал летать по полю, пока не услышал зовущий его голос. Посмотрев вниз, он увидел Оливера Вуда, ставящего деревянный сундук на землю. Гарри взлетел вверх, а потом резко направил метлу вниз, ныряя, как это делали ястребы в шоу хищных птиц в зоопарке и выходя из крутого пике в последнюю секунду, задев носками кроссовок землю.

Вуд впечатлился.

- Теперь я понимаю, о чем говорила профессор МакГонагалл. Ты как будто родился на метле, Поттер!

Открыв сундук, Вуд начал объяснять правила игры в квиддич. Показав мальчику золотой снитч, за который будет ответственен именно Гарри, вратарь Гриффиндора достал из-за сундука мешок с мячами для гольфа.

- Скоро станет слишком темно, чтобы практиковаться со снитчем. Так что будем использовать мячи вместо него. Залезай на метлу, Поттер!

И все оставшееся время до захода солнца Гарри провел, ловя кидаемые ему Вудом мячики для гольфа. Поттер был очень удивлен тем, как сильно и насколько далеко Вуд умудрялся их закидывать. Интересно, на что пошли бы тренеры регби в старших школах, если бы увидели, как он кидает мяч. Гарри готов был поспорить, что наставники команд захлебнулись бы слюнями от восторга и, во что бы то ни стало, попытались бы наложить на него свои загребущие руки.

Вуд же в свою очередь пританцовывал на месте, видя, как Гарри ловит каждый из кинутых им мячей. _В этом году Кубок Квиддича будет их!_

**HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed**

Потребовалось две недели, чтобы Снейп наконец-то сдался и признал поражение. И хотя он распознал каждый ингредиент в зелье на прядях, присланных адской бабушкой Поттера, каждый созданный им антидот провалился. Он был Мастером Зелий, но несмотря на все просмотренный им книги, ни одно из перечисленных зелий, производящих подобных эффект с его волосами, не изготовляется из выявленных им ингредиентов. Каждый вечер он пробовал новое придуманное зелье, и каждое утро просыпался с чувством полного удовлетворения, ведь его волосы возвращались к естественному черному цвету. Но первые же несправедливо отнятые баллы придавали прическе радужный окрас.

Единственной радостью из всей ситуации была возможность справедливого снятия баллов, когда студенты не могли сосредоточиться на приготовлении зелий, несмотря на его приказ внимательнее относиться к своей работе.

Присутствие Снейпа за преподавательским столом вечером субботы породило волну пересудов среди студентов. Ведь его не видели на ужине в Большом зале уже несколько недель. Высказывающиеся низким голосом догадки сделали Большой зал похожим на рой пчел.

Студенты также удивились и слегка разочаровались, увидев зельевара с его обычной прической из жирных черных волос. Обычно к этому времени он блистал всеми цветами радуги. Неужели Снейп наконец-то выяснил, как снять проклятие? Большинство из присутствующих студентов искренне надеялось, что нет. Для них это было своеобразной формой мести. Ведь преподаватель знал, что если снимал баллы за что-то, что не было виной студентов, то его волосы начинали напоминать маггловского клоуна.

Если верить ходящим по школе слухам, то проклятие на Снейпа наложила маггловская бабушка Поттера. Хотя никто так и не мог внятно объяснить, как же маггла умудрилась такое сотворить. И каждое новое предположение становилось глупее предыдущего. Хотя Поттер так и не подтвердил, как и не опроверг, что его бабушка имеет хоть какое-то отношение к украшению Снейпа. Но его друг, Рон Уизли, рассказывал всем, кто спрашивал, что зельевар получил от бабушки Поттера письмо, а его волосы поменяли цвет сразу же, после этого.

Также было определенное количество учеников, надеющихся, что Снейп не нашел контрзаклинания по совсем другой причине. Каждый из студентов этой группы, так или иначе, оказывались разыгранными Фредом и Джорджем Уизли. И сейчас они наслаждались видом разочарованных лиц близнецов. Репутация главных шутников оказалась в опасности из-за _магглы_, умудрившейся подловить Снейпа и наложить на него такое заклятие, которое никто в Волшебном мире не смог ни воспроизвести, ни снять.

Зельевар сверлил взглядом темноволосую голову в конце гриффиндорского стола, ожидая, когда ужин подойдет к концу. Он смог найти лишь маленькую лазейку в выставленном бабушкой Поттера условии для снятия проклятия. Она сказала, что он должен извиниться публично. Но не указала, сколько человек должно при этом присутствовать или сколько из них должны его слышать. Снейп дождался момента, когда студенты засобирались на выход. Поэтому его приближение не должны заметить, пока он не доберется до гриффиндорского стола.

Достигнув ублюдка Поттеров, как раз встающего из-за стола, Снейп позвал:

- Поттер!

«Да, сэр.» - повернулся к нему мальчик.

У Снейпа снова перехватило дыхание при виде глаз Лили на лице Джеймса Поттера. Он так же не удержался от усмешки при виде нескольких гриффиндорцев, остановившихся и осторожно наблюдающих за ними. Они что, думали, он собирается навредить «золотому мальчику» Дамблдора? При свидетелях?! У него хватало здравого смысла.

- Мистер Поттер, - начал Снейп, и вдруг почувствовал себя так, как будто что-то застряло в горле, не позволяя вырваться словам. Сглотнув, он попытался снова. – Мистер Поттер, я бы хотел извиниться за то, что назвал вас лжецом, касательно демона Каллеа, а также обвинил в том, что вы позволили получить травмы мистеру Лонгботтому.

Голос Мастера Зелий был настолько тихим, что Гарри едва слышал его за голосами остальных студентов. И хотя мальчик понимал, насколько сложно было такому человеку, как Снейп, извиниться перед ним, он не смог удержаться от легкой усмешки, на мгновение появившейся на его лице. И достаточно громким голосом, чтобы услышали стоящие рядом с ним, Поттер ответил:

«Сомневаюсь, что именно так себе это представляла моя бабушка, но я передам ей, что вы извинились.»

Снейп удалился, делая вид, что не признал сказанное Гарри. Мантия развивалась за его спиной.

Стоило зельевару скрыться из виду, как Рон хлопнул Поттера по плечу и шокировано спросил:

- Приятель, это что, Снейп только что извинился перед тобой?

«Похоже на то,» - пожал плечами Поттер, направляясь к дверям.

Симус Финниган догнал Гарри и Рона, стоило начать распространяться слуху, что профессор Снейп извинился перед _Гарри Поттером_, и спросил:

- И почему он это сделал?

«Я похож на человека, которому известно, как работает мозг данного представителя мужского пола?» - парировал Гарри.

- Это ведь как-то связано с твоей бабушкой, не так ли? – высказал догадку Рон. – Я слышал, ты упомянул ее, прежде чем ушел Снейп. Так она как-то его прокляла? Как она это сделал? В смысле, она же маггла. Как она смогла использовать магию?

«Моя бабушка знакома со разными людьми, которые очень многое знают и умеют,» - таинственно ответил Гарри, не желая раскрывать тот факт, что Грэмс обладала магией. В конце концов, он ведь не соврал. Грэмс на самом деле знала много людей, способных на очень разные поступки. А еще Гарри понял, проведя всего месяц в Хогвартсе, что волшебники не умеют мыслить за пределами «коробки». Иными словами, они решат, что бабушка знает кого-то, обладающего настоящей магией.

Рон и Симус молча проследовали за мальчиком в общую гостиную Гриффиндора. Гарри слышал, как остальные гриффиндорцы громко переговариваются за их спиной. Он не разобрал, о чем идет речь, но был более, чем уверен, что знает тему их разговора. А также Поттер понимал, что к завтрашнему дню они станут относиться к нему с еще большим восхищением и благоговением. Ведь для них, Гарри через свою бабушку, смог заставить Снейпа прогнуться, хотя до этого подобное не удавалось ни одному из родителей. И Поттер также понимал, что не сможет убедить их, что он сам – просто обычный человек, как и все они. Они возвели его на пьедестал и не собирались позволить показать себя в роли обычного человека. И Гарри задался вопросом, как скоро кто-нибудь скинет его оттуда? И будет ли это заслуженно, за что-то совершенное им самим? Или они предпишут ему то, что он не делал, лишь бы возненавидеть?

Выйдя из портретного прохода, Гарри сразу же направился в мужское общежитие первокурсников. Частично, чтобы избежать неудобных вопросов хотя бы сейчас, а частично, чтобы отправить письмо бабушке. Взяв ручку и тетрадь, Поттер закрыл занавеси балдахина, создавая видимость уединения, чтобы написать письмо и «переместить» его Грэмс. А потом придумать, как отвечать на все вопросы, которые ему непременно начнут задавать на следующий день.

**HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed**

Потребовалось около недели, чтобы все вернулось на круги своя. Ну, насколько подобное вообще возможно в магической школе. По мнению Гарри это была самая длинная неделя в его жизни.

Каждый раз, когда к Поттеру подходил студент с поздравлениями по поводу того, что его бабушка смогла заставить Снейпа отступить, у мальчика возникал вопрос: их родители, что, были тряпками? _Неужели ни один из родственников студентов ни разу не выступил против Снейпа? И если нет, то это очень хорошо показывало, насколько трусливы все вокруг. Ведь даже если родители не могут постоять хотя бы за себя, то в случае опасности, они просто обязаны были вступиться за своих детей, верно? _

Гарри взял за привычку выключать медальон за пределами класса. В противном случае, он бы точно разочарованно закричал от того простого факта, что люди, похоже, не понимают его нежелания говорить о произошедшем между ним и зельваром. Поттер мог думать только о выключенном медальоне, тренировках по квиддичу и огромном количестве домашней работы, занимавшими все его время. Именно это и удерживало мальчика от разочарованных воплей.

**HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed**

Снейп завтракал в Большом зале. Он ожидал прибытия утренней почты. Зельевар давно заметил, что птица Поттера всегда приносит ему письма по пятницам. И хотя он бы ни за что и никому не признался, но сегодня Снейп надеялся, что снежно-белая сова принесет что-нибудь и ему.

_Флэшбек._

_Одеваясь, Снейп услышал зовущий его голос из гостиной._

_Накинув мантию, зельевар прошел в комнату и увидел в камине голову Люциуса Малфоя._

_- Чем я могу тебе помочь, Люциус? – спросил Снейп бестелесную голову._

_- Я слышал от сына о ходящих по Хогвартсу слухах, будто бы ты извинился перед Гарри Поттером. – Начал Люциус Малфой. – Я сказал себе, видимо, Драко что-то не так понял. Ведь не может такого быть, чтобы Северус Снейп, которого я знаю, извинился бы перед __**гриффиндорцем**__. И он уж точно не извинялся бы перед __**Гарри Поттером**__. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что Драко просто не так понял услышанное?_

_- Сожалею, но он все верно услышал. – Снейп удивился, что Мафлою потребовалось так много времени на получение новости._

_- Это вечно сующий свой нос, куда не следует старый дурак Дамблдор заставил тебя извиниться? – спросил старший Малфой._

_- К сожалению, нет, - сухо возразил Снейп. – Если бы это был Дамблдор, то я мог извиниться не извиняясь или сделать это без свидетелей. Но ввязавшаяся бабушка Поттера настаивала на публичном извинении. Это было одним из условий для снятия проклятия, наложенного ею на меня. – Снейп очень осторожно выбирал слова. Дамблдор ясно дал понять, что никто, кроме тех, кто уже встречался и прочувствовал на себе силу этой женщины, не должен знать о том, что бабушка Поттера кто угодно, но только не маггла. – Думаю, даже ты нашел бы сложным поддержание своей устрашающей репутации, если бы твои волосы напоминали маггловского клоуна._

_- Как смогла маггла наложить на тебя неподдающееся отмене проклятие? – потребовал ответа Малфой, поскольку объяснение Снейпа не имело смысла. В конце концов, хотя избежавшим Азкабана Пожирателям Смерти и не удалось отыскать местонахождения мальчика, они все знали, что он живет с родственниками своей грязнокровной матери. – Возможно, что Дамблдор лгал все это время?_

_Снейп снова стал осторожно подбирать слова. Ведь никто из Пожирателей Смерти, за исключением него самого, не знал, что Поттера забрали из дома Дурслей более пяти лет тому назад. И этот факт стал одним из немногих, когда Дамблдор и Министерство сошлись во мнениях, соглашаясь сохранить его в строгом секрете. Даже если причины сохранения секрета не совпадали. – Я не знаю. Дамблдор - единственный, кому известна хоть какая-то информация об этой невыносимой женщине. И все полученные знания старается держать в секрете. Вполне возможно, что бабушка Поттера имеет связи среди ведьм и волшебников, которые и наложили на меня проклятие для нее._

_- Проклятие, которое ты, Мастер Темных Искусств, не смог снять? – с явно видимым скептицизмом спросил старший Малфой._

_- Похоже, что проклятие состоит из двух частей, - ответил Снейп. – Состав зелья я смог выяснить сразу же. Но, несмотря на все мои попытки придумать антидот, стоит мне в первый раз несправедливо снять или начислить баллы, и мои волосы тут же раскрашивались во все цвета радуги. Выявить составное заклинание я не смог. Ни в одной из имеющихся здесь книг я не нашел информацию о зелье, которое в сочетании с заклятьем может давать такой эффект. Если бы я не был уверен в источнике проклятья, то посчитал бы, что это один из глупых розыгрышей Мародеров. Но поскольку из них живым и на свободе остался только один, то я сильно сомневаюсь, что она переняла их привычки._

_Конец флэшбека._

Снейпа вырвало из воспоминаний уханье влетающих в Большой зал сов. Он на мгновение поднял глаза посмотреть, есть ли среди них снежно-белая птица Поттера. Еще один быстрый взгляд подтвердил, что сова есть и летит прямо к нему. Птица сбросила перед ним тканевый мешочек с почтой, приземлившийся с легким стуком, и направилась к своему хозяину с несколькими конвертами в клюве.

Снейп достал из мешочка что-то, завернутое по виду в материал, называемый преподавателем Маггловедения «пластиком». Он хорошо помнил, какое детское удовольствие испытывал мужчина, лопая «пузырьки», покрывающие как минимум четверть упаковки. Снаружи пластик оказался обклеен чем-то похожим на скотч. Пока Снейп открывал посылку, лопнув при этом несколько пузырьков, Дамблдор наклонился к нему и спросил:

- Это антидот, Северус?

- Похоже на то, директор, - Зельевар изучал густое маслянистое вещество в маленьком запечатанном воском стеклянном флакончике. Его было не так уж и много.

- Там еще записка, - любезно указал Дамблдор. – Может, в ней инструкция по применению.

Взяв бумажку, Снейп обнаружил еще одно четверостишье.

_Раз вы сделали, как вам сказали,_

_Волосы перестанут играть цветами._

_Намажьте их и расчешите,_

_И по жизни как раньше идите. _

Снейп также заметил постскриптум.

_П.С. Вещества здесь не достаточно, чтобы провести исследование, так что вам придется поверить мне на слово_.

Снейп быстро встал и незаметно покинул Большой зал, желая разделаться с проклятьем до начала урока Зелий со слизеринцами и гриффиндорцами.

**HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed**

Потребовалось около двух недель после снятия Грэмс проклятия со Снейпа, чтобы студенты перестали ворчать на тему, что сальноволосый ублюдок стал еще хуже, чем был раньше: ведь теперь ему не надо беспокоиться об изменении цвета волос. В реальности, по-настоящему бурчание прекратилось лишь на утро Хэллоуина. И Гарри лично полагал, что причиной стало привлечение их внимания чем-то новеньким. До главной игры сезона - матча между Слизерином и Гриффиндором - оставалась пара недель. Если верить слухам, то обычно это - самая захватывающая, и самая опасная игра года.

Проснувшись утром Хэллоуина Гарри почувствовал в воздухе пикантный аромат, и задумался, что же готовят на праздник эльфы. Запах напоминал тыквенный пирог, который пекла Грэмс на День благодарения. Поттер кротко вздохнул, понимая, что в этом году его не будет дома на празднование.

Спустившись на завтрак, Гарри позволил носу вести себя, обнаружив небольшие караваи светло-оранжевого хлеба из непросеянной муки и маленькие блюда с чем-то коричневым, напоминающим яблочное повидло, но пахнущего совсем по-другому. Чувствуя себя в роли экспериментатора, Гарри попробовал угощения с омлетом и беконом. Съев первый кусок, мальчик застонал от удовольствия. Он не знал, из чего приготовлены хлеб или коричневая масса, но блюдо было просто пальчики оближешь. Поттер сделал в уме пометку, узнать у Тэлли рецепт или место, где он сможет его достать. Он уверен, Грэмс и Пайпер будут в восторге от них!

**HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed**

На уроке Чар студенты радостно приветствовали заявление профессора о том, что сегодня они будут учиться левитировать предметы. Разбив класс на пары, Флитвик выложил на каждую парту по перу, объясняя, что начнут они с самого простого, чтобы в случае, если предмет внезапно упадет, он никому не причинил вреда.

К концу урока лишь пара человек смогла поднять свои перья в воздух. Гарри относился к их числу, слевитировав сожженное Симусом и замененное профессором Флитвиком перо. Несмотря на все попытки Поттера остаться с Невиллом, его все-таки поставили в пару к Финнигану. Вторым человеком, справившимся с заданием, оказалась Гермиона. Хотя в процессе она и умудрилась надоесть партнеру – Рону.

В своей извечной поучительской манере девочка исправляла каждое действие Уизли, пока рыжеволосый мальчик с отвращением не бросил палочку и не предложил ей самой попробовать. У нее все получилось с первой попытки.

Идя по коридору на следующий урок, Рон громко жаловался всем вокруг:

- Не удивительно, что у нее нет друзей. Ясень пень, что никто не хочет быть рядом с маленькой мисс Всезнайкой.

Гарри почувствовал, как его кто-то толкнул и прошел мимо. Он узнал пушистые каштановые волосы Грейнджер.

«Она тебя слышала.»

- И? – с жаром возразил Рон. – Ты же знаешь, что я прав! У нее нет друзей потому, что она назойливая всезнайка!

«Не в этом дело, Рон,» - ответил Гарри. – «Ты не должен был выходить из себя и намеренно ранить словами человека, не причинившего тебе никакого вреда. Как бы ты себя чувствовал, если бы кто-то сказал подобное о твоей сестре?»

- О Джинни? – рассмеялся Уизли. – Джинни не всезнайка. И точно не такая, как Грейнджер.

Видя, что в очередной раз Рон не понял, что пытался донести до него Гарри, мальчик сдался и оставшийся до кабинета путь прошел в молчании.

**HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed**

Гермиона не присоединилась к ним на следующем уроке, что порядком удивило. На секунду, Гарри в шутку подумал, что видимо, наступил конец света, раз Гермиона Грейнджер пропустила урок. Она так и не появилась на обед или послеобеденных занятиях.

После уроков Поттер некоторое время пытался ее искать, но замок был слишком огромен. Мальчик даже попросил помощи у Хогвартса, но получил в ответ впечатление, что девочка хочет побыть одна. Гарри решил поговорить с профессором МакГонагалл, если Гермиона не появится до конца пира. Возможно, она сможет помочь девочке.

Присоединившись к остальным ученикам в Большом зале, Поттер поразился произошедшим переменам в помещении. По комнате летали стаи живых летучих мышей. Обычно просто парящие в воздухе свечи сейчас освещали вырезанные светильники Джека над факультетскими столами. Занимая место рядом с Роном и Невиллом за гриффиндорским столом, Гарри услышал как Лаванда и Парвати разговаривают о Гермионе, отказывающейся выходить из женского туалета. По крайней мере, он теперь уяснил, почему замок хотел, чтобы девочку оставили в покое. Но чего он никак не мог понять, так это почему гриффиндорки не собирались ей помогать. Хоть Грейнджер и любила командовать, и так же, как и Рон, почти не обладала тактом, она оставалась девочкой. И они должны были ей помочь, не так ли? Или они были такими же идиотками, как и некоторые девочки дома? С данным типом учениц часто сталкивались Прю и Пайпер. Идиотки не желали иметь ничего общего с теми, общение с кем могло стоить им потери популярности: ведь все остальные считали их не крутыми. Лично Гарри не понимал в чем отличие. Для него большинство девушек казалось как минимум хихикающими дурочками. Но он обязательно спросит об этом Пайпер, когда вернется домой. Возможно, она сможет объяснить ему разницу. Поттер также решил оставить Гермионе еды, поскольку стало понятно, что девочка не собирается присоединяться к ним и за ужином. И он не сомневался, что она будет очень голодна.

Стоило еде появиться на золотых тарелках, используемых для празднеств, как в Большой зал вбежал профессор Квиррелл. Облокотившись на ближайший к преподавателям стол, он, задыхаясь, громко произнес:

- Тролль… в подземельях… Думал, вам стоит знать… - И упал в обморок среди начинающих паниковать учеников.

Шум от истерящих студентов становился все громче и громче. И Дамблдору потребовалось несколько фейерверков, выпущенных из конца палочки, чтобы воцарилась тишина. Каждый залп был громче предыдущего, пока директор не добился желаемой тишины, необходимой для речи.

- Старосты, проводите студентов по общежитиям, - приказал Дамблдор. – Всех же преподавателей я прошу спуститься в подземелья.

Почувствовав себя в родной стихии, Перси приказал:

- Следуйте за мной. Я хочу, чтобы все первокурсники держались вместе.

Боясь быть растоптанными, Гарри, Рон и Невилл решили подождать, пока большая часть гриффиндорцев не вышла прочь, прежде чем присоединиться к давке, покидающей Большой зал.

- Интересно, а как тролль проник в Хогвартс? – спросил Невилл, хотя спутники знали не больше его самого.

- Не знаю, - ответил Рон. – Насколько мне известно, они ужасно тупые.

«Может быть, его впустили?» - рассеянно предположил Гарри.

- Думаешь, это сделал Пивз? – спросил Невилл.

- Вполне возможно, - встрял Рон. – Наверное, посчитал, что это будет весело. Вот только если он решился на подобное ради шутки на Хэллоуин, то ему это еще аукнется. Кровавый барон разберется с ним, когда все откроется. Подземелья – территория Слизерина.

Проходя мимо группы студентов, спешащих в противоположном направлении, Гарри вспомнил, что есть кое-кто, кто и понятия не имеет о тролле.

«Гермиона!»

- Чего это ты о ней? – не понял Рон, почему Поттер думает о всезнайке в такой момент.

«Гермиона не знает о тролле,» - напомнил им Гарри. – «Она просидела в женском туалете с урока Чар.»

Рон закусил губу при упоминании о сказанных им отнюдь не добрых словах.

- В таком случае, нам лучше сходить за ней. Только надо убедиться, что Перси нас не увидит. Мне меньше всего хочется получить громовещатель от мамы за нарушение правил.

«Ты с нами, Невилл?»

Лонгботтом подпрыгнул, резко побледнев, но кивнул.

Проскользнув в пустой боковой коридор, ребята отправились к женскому туалету. Почти достигнув места назначения, они услышали быстро приближающиеся сзади шаги.

- Перси! – прошипел Рон, стоило им метнуться за статую.

Но это был не Перси, а профессор Снейп. Не смотря по сторонам, преподаватель пронесся по коридору и исчез из виду.

- Куда это он так спешит? – захотелось узнать Рону. – Подземелья в противоположной стороне.

- Не знаю, и знать не желаю! – ответил Невилл. - Давайте просто найдем Грейнджер и вернемся в общую гостиную, пока нас не обнаружили.

«Он направляется на третий этаж,» - произнес Гарри, продолжая идти в сторону женского туалета.

Почувствовав какую-то вонь в воздухе, Рон спросил:

- Ребят, вы это чувствуете?

«Фуууу!» - брезгливо поморщился Гарри. – «Пахнет как разлагающаяся рыба.»

Невилл выглядел так, как будто его скоро вырвет.

«А вот и женский туалет,» - прошептал Гарри. Из соседнего коридора доносился звук тяжелых шагов. Подозревая, что там находится тролль, который уже давно не в подземельях, Поттер приказал. – «Давайте спрячемся там, пока не показался тролль. Рон, возьми ключ. Мы закроемся изнутри.»

Гермиона Грейнджер выходила из одной из кабинок, вытирая глаза рукавом мантии. Именно в это время трое мальчишек влетели в туалет и начали что-то делать с дверью. Сообразив, что они не собираются уходить, девочка чопорно произнесла:

- Это женский туалет.

«Гермиона, тихо!» - приказал Гарри, пока они двигались вглубь комнаты. – «Там тролль.»

- Тролль! – неверяще хмыкнула девочка. – Вы могли бы придумать что-нибудь получше этого!

Ребята не успели заткнуть Грейнджер. Дверь туалета хлопнула о стену с громким стуком. Токсичный запашок тролля заполнил помещение.

Заметив группу первокурсников, существо ввалилось в туалет с поднятой дубиной.

«Невилл, вытаскивай Гермиону отсюда!» - Гарри быстро отделился от однокурсников, стараясь привлечь внимание тролля. – «Рон, помоги мне его отвлечь!»

Поттер старался перекричать издаваемые троллем громкое хрюканье и заметил, что отражающееся эхо его голоса приводит в замешательства существо относительно количества человек в помещении. Тролль замахнулся дубиной на Гарри, как самого близко находящегося к себе человека. Мальчик еле успел отпрыгнуть. Вместо него пострадала раковина.

Сжав зубы и не позволяя страху одолеть себя, раз Гарри рассчитывал именно на него, приказав вывести Грейнджер из туалета, Невилл подбежал к замершей при виде тролля девочке и схватил ее за руку.

- Пошли, Гермиона!

Девочка не двигалась, поэтому Невилл еще раз дернул ее за руку.

- Мы должны выбираться отсюда, Грейнджер!

Однако его действия привлекли внимание тролля. И хотя девочка начала двигаться, но не из-за Невилла, а чтобы избежать соприкосновения с дубинкой.

«Рон! Мне бы не помешала помощь!» - крикнул Гарри, стараясь снова отвлечь внимание тролля от Невилла и Гермионы.

- Эй! Мозги с горошину! – закричал Рон, кинув в тролля кусок трубы от пострадавшей раковины. Это отвлекло существо от пытающейся добраться до дверей парочки.

Тролль двигался медленно и неуклюже. И Гарри сообразил, что если заставить его упасть, то они смогут выбраться. Нужно что-то, что сделает пол скользким. Но на ум приходило лишь жидкое мыло. И единственное место, где мальчик точно знал, оно есть, - мэнор или бакалея, где обычно закупается Грэмс. Поттеру не надо было мыло в огромных количествах. Поэтому он сфокусировался, намереваясь переместить все мыло, имеющееся на кухне и прачечной, под ноги троллю.

Он так отвлекся на концентрацию, что не заметил опускающейся на него дубинки, пока в него не врезался Рон, опрокидывая их на пол.

- Дружище, тебе следует быть внимательнее. Или тролль тебя вырубит! – сказал ему Рон, пока они снова уворачивались от взмахов дубинки.

«Ты прав,» - согласился Гарри. Он увидел лужу мыла на полу. Вот только тролля там уже не было. – «Рон, видишь мокрое пятно на полу? Надо заставить тролля в него наступить. Тогда он поскользнется и упадет.»

- Ты псих! – ответил ему Рон. – А что если тролль упадет на нас?

«Возможно, это наш единственный шанс! Если только у тебя нет лучшей идеи!» - отметил Гарри, уворачиваясь в очередной раз вместе с Роном. Тролль зарычал от бешенства. Он поднял ногу, намереваясь шагнуть поближе к ребятам, и в этот момент Рон поднял палочку и произнес первое пришедшее в голову заклинание:

- _Wingardium __Leviosa__!_

Дубинка вылетела из лап существа, а его нога попала точно в лужу жидкого мыла. Он попытался уцепиться за что-нибудь руками и снова восстановить равновесие на скользком полу. Но взлетевшая высоко над головой своего хозяина дубинка стала падать вниз и попала ему четко по лбу, когда тролль уже заваливался на спину.

- Он умер? – спросил от дверей Невилл.

- Не думаю, - ответил Рон. – Скорее всего, мы его просто вырубили.

Внезапно послышались хлопающие звуки и шум шагов, двигающихся в их направлении. Спустя мгновение помещение наполнили преподаватели. Снейп, МакГонагалл и Квиррелл удивленно уставились на лежащего на полу тролля без сознания. Однако профессор ЗоТС быстро вышел из восхищенного состояния, всхлипнув и осев на ближайший унитаз.

Пока профессор Снейп проверял тролля, МакГонагалл гневно рассматривала четырех гриффиндорцев.

- О чем вы думали?! Почему вы не в общежитии? Разве вы не осознавали, какому риску себя подвергаете?

- Мэм, если бы они не нашли меня, то я была бы уже мертва. – произнесла Гермиона,

Пока девочка не успела пойти дальше (а Гарри видел, куда все ведет), Поттер решил частично сказать правду.

«Гермиона провела в туалете весь день, поскольку кое-кто сказал ей кое-что неприятное.» - Гарри не смотрел на Рона, рассказывая о событиях сегодняшнего дня. – «Мы знали, что ей ничего не известно о тролле. И просто хотели вернуть однокурсницу в общежитие, пока ничего не произошло. Только тролль нашел нас первыми.»

Гарри подозревал, что профессор МакГонагалл была похоже на Грэмс. Она могла засечь умышленную ложь за милю. К тому же, он не лгал. А просто не договаривал.

- Это правда, мисс Грейнджер? – спросила МакГонагалл.

- По большей части, мэм, - согласилась Гермиона, выглядя слегка разочарованной тем, что ей не дали закончить и рассказать, что она собиралась.

- Что ж, тогда должна отметить, что вам очень повезло. – МакГонагалл перевела взгляд на Снейпа. Тот кивком головы подтвердил, что тролль не представляет угрозы. На данный момент, по крайней мере. – Не многие первокурсники могут справиться с взрослым горным троллем и выжить, чтобы рассказать об этом.

Посмотрев на трех ребят, она произнесла:

- Двадцать баллов каждому из вас. Профессор Дамблдор будет извещен о вашей самоотверженности. А теперь, почему бы вам не отправиться в общую гостиную. Празднование Хэллоуина перенесено именно туда.

Снейп сверлил их взглядом, пока ребята шли на выход. Достигнув двери, они услышали, как МакГонагалл добавила:

- Мисс Грейнджер, если вам снова потребуется место, чтобы собраться с мыслями, помните, пожалуйста, о том, что моя дверь всегда открыта для членов моего факультета. В этом случае, мы избежим повторения подобных инцидентов.

- Хорошо, мэм, - кивнула Гермиона, выходя следом за мальчиками.

По дороге к общей гостиной Гриффиндора, Гарри тихо спросил:

«Что ты собиралась сказать профессору МакГонагалл?»

Гермиона удивленно посмотрела на мальчика. Он впервые сам заговорил с ней.

- Что я собиралась пойти искать тролля, поскольку думала, что смогу с ним справиться в одиночку.

- Ты собиралась солгать МакГонагалл? – неверяще уставился на нее Рон. – Ты на самом деле собиралась заявить, что нарушила указания директора и отправилась искать тролля?

- Ум, угу, - девочка уставилась себе под ноги.

- Почему? – подозрительно спросил Рон.

- Потому что вы не должны были приходить за мной, - отметила Гермиона. – Вы не знали, что тролль был так близко. И даже когда узнали, не бросили меня с ним один на один.

Гарри решил не указывать на то, что не было нужды озвучивать девочке. Если бы только Рон сначала научился думать, а потом говорить… Может, сегодняшнее происшествие научит его подумать дважды, прежде чем снова молоть языком. Хотя, на это было мало надежды.

Гостиная оказалась забита гриффиндорцами, производящими немалый шум. Остаток вечера четверка провела вместе, наслаждаясь едой и напитками. И Поттеру пришло на ум высказывание Богарта в фильме «Касабланка»: «Это было начало прекрасной дружбы».

**HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed**

Вечеринка закончилась довольно поздно. И Гарри беспокоился, что не успеет провести ритуал в честь почитания Самайна. Было уже 11-30, когда Поттер решил, что безопасно спускаться вниз с присланными за пару последних недель Грэмс предметами.

Про себя Гарри попросил Хогвартс направить его и привести туда, где он сможет завершить свой ритуал до полуночи. И не будет при этом обнаружен. Прислушиваясь к внутренним подсказкам замка, мальчик прошел пару лестничных пролетов и остановился перед дверью. Открыв ее, Поттер с удивлением обнаружил, что помещение выглядит точь-в-точь, как чердак из мэнора.

Быстро закрыв дверь и поблагодарив замок, Поттер расставил белые свечи в большой круг и зажег их. Грэмс оставила ему право выбора, как именно почтить Самайн. И Гарри хотел поговорить с родителями в той школе, куда они когда-то ходили. Поэтому бабушка снабдила его всеми необходимыми ингредиентами, заклинанием и руководством действий. Отойдя от круга, мальчик полностью сосредоточился на мысли о родителях и произнес заклинание, призывающее духов.

_«Услышь меня, откликнись на мой зов,_

_Из другого мира дух пересеки границу вновь.»_

Потребовалось несколько секунд для действия заклинания, но потом, они стояли перед ним.

- О, Гарри, как ты вырос! – воскликнула его мать, протягивая прозрачную руку и касаясь лица мальчика.

Прикосновение не было ледяным, в отличие от прикосновений призраков замка. И Гарри не мог не задаться вопросом о причинах различий. _Может, это потому, что они уже ушли за грань? _Но решив не думать об этом сейчас, мальчик уселся поудобнее, наслаждаясь встречей с родителями. Она не продлится долго. У Гарри пока еще не было достаточно сил, чтобы призывать родителей в любое другое время, кроме Хэллоуина, когда расстояние между мирами сокращается до минимума, и им придется вернуться в полночь.


	16. Chapter 16

_От Автора._

_Хотелось бы поблагодарить доктора Сьюза за создание удивительного персонажа – Гринча. _

**Глава 15.**

**Праздничный розыгрыш **_**.**_

По мнению Гарри, ноябрь решил им отомстить. Мальчику было не привыкать к холодной погоде. Обычно Грэмс возила его с сестрами в Сьерра Неваду после первого выпавшего там снега. Но здешний холод оказался новым испытанием. Особенно в открытом для сквозняков замке.

Для дополнительного тепла Поттеру пришлось одевать под школьную форму теплые кальсоны. Вряд ли преподаватели оценили бы его вид в фуфайке на своих уроках. Особенно Снейп. Гарри уже сделал себе мысленную пометку приобрести несколько пар в Нью-Йорке, пока они с Лео будут ожидать рейс домой.

Но сейчас холод волновал его меньше всего. Мальчику казалось, будто в животе поселилась стайка гиперактивных бабочек. Ведь сегодня был его первый квиддичный матч.

Хотя Поттера немного беспокоило, что, несмотря на все усилия Вуда, информация о новом ловце просочилась в массы. И в зависимости от факультета варьировалась и реакция учеников: от поздравлений до заверений, что его не бросят в беде и будут бегать с матрасом по полю на случай, если он упадет.

Семья Поттера поддержала его желание играть. Они были уверены: он справится. Мальчик рассказал сестрам, что собирается играть в футбол в факультетской команде. И девочки пожелали ему удачи. Фиби даже прислала коряво нарисованный кубок, когда узнала, что выигравшая во всех матчах команда награждается школьным кубком чемпионов. А внизу рисунка подписала, что хочет быть первой, кто наградит его, поскольку не сомневается в победе.

Знающая, что на самом деле Гарри будет играть в квиддич, Грэмс также пожелала ему удачи. Но и предупредила об осторожности, заявив, что не желает объяснять девочкам, как он умудрился сломать все до единой кости, играя в футбол.

Переодевшись в серую толстовку и джинсы, Гарри направился на завтрак в Большой зал. Проходя мимо окна, выходящего на квиддичное поле, мальчик заметил связывающего пучками метлы Хагрида.

Достигнув Большого зала и садясь за стол Гриффиндора, Поттер приветливо кивнул Гермионе.

Гарри был безумно благодарен девочке за внезапную дружбу. Особенно, когда Вуд начал устраивать дополнительные тренировки после Хэллоуина. Грейнджер оказалась божьим даром, помогающим ему с заданиями и не позволяющим скатиться в учебе. Она была настолько добра, что даже проверяла его домашние работы и помогала находить ошибки для последующего исправления. А перед первым уроком полетов Гермиона даже одолжила ему взятую из библиотеки книгу:_ «Квиддич сквозь века»_, чтобы Гарри мог лучше понять этот вид спорта.

После приключения с троллем в углу гриффиндорской гостиной образовался учебный кружок, состоящий из Гарри, Рона, Гермионы и Невилла. Мальчик слышал, как некоторые гриффиндорцы обсуждали их необычную группу и не могли понять, почему Поттер продолжает общаться с Грейнджер, даже если он и спас ей жизнь. И Гарри признавал, что касательно странности их группы, однокурсники оказались правы. Рон относился к той категории людей, что предпочитают нахвататься по верхам, вкладывая в обучения минимальные усилия. Гарри и Невилл старались учиться как можно усерднее, хотя и не были лучшими в классе. Гермиона же оказалась полной противоположностью Рона. Она выжимала из книг все до последней капли информации по теме каждого из заданий. И обычно результатом становились свитки в два раза длиннее домашних работ ребят.

Гарри заметил, что некоторые учителя недовольно морщились при виде заданий Гермионы, хотя и молчали. Видимо, понимали, что замечания ничем не помогут. На данный момент единственным преподавателем, что заставил девочку придерживаться желаемой им длины и не выходить за установленные размеры, оказался профессор Снейп. Хотя он и использовал для этого, по мнению Гарри, шоковую терапию.

Всего дважды Снейп поднимал тему привычки писать длинные эссе гриффиндорки: сначала сказав, что если она еще раз сдаст ему работу длиннее требуемой, то он поставит ей ноль и снимет десять баллов с факультета за неспособность следовать его инструкциям. Гермиона, видимо, подумала, что он шутит. Хотя почему она так решила, Гарри так и не понял. Все прекрасно знали, что у преподавателя отсутствует чувство юмора. Но Снейп быстро и резко опустил девочку на землю уже на следующем занятии. Она написала эссе о различных видах лимонграсса и его использовании в зельях на пять футов вместо требуемых двух. Снейпу хватило одного взгляда на работу, над которой Гермиона корпела три часа, чтобы заявить, что девочка не выполнила его инструкций, а поэтому получает ноль за эссе, и лишить Гриффиндор обещанных десяти баллов. Выражение абсолютного шока на лице Грейнджер после слов Снейпа стало излюбленной темой Рона в общежитии на протяжении нескольких часов. Пока Поттер не напомнил, что в последний раз, когда Уизли решил резко высказаться о девочке, та чуть не погибла от лап тролля.

А еще Гарри задумался, как отреагирует Гермиона, если завалит один из предметов. Ведь для нее, похоже, оценки являлись смыслом существования. И мальчик сделал очередную мысленную пометку поговорить с Грэмс и кузинами, в надежде, что у тех появятся парочка идей, как помочь Грейнджер. Девочка должна была понять, что существует мир за пределами классных комнат, школьных уроков и домашней работы.

Мысли о Снейпе напомнили мальчику, что в ближайшее время он должен снова попытаться вернуть «Квиддич сквозь века». Мужчина конфисковал библиотечную книгу вчера, придумав новое правило лишь бы снять баллы. Он заявил, что взятые в библиотеке учебники не разрешается выносить за пределы школы. Но они не были за пределами школьной территории. Ребята сидели во внутреннем дворике, а это – земли замка. К тому же, большинство старшекурсников занималось на открытом воздухе, когда то позволяли погодные условия в сентябре-октябре. Поэтому все понимали, что преподаватель просто ищет предлог к ним придраться. Что Гарри и сказал своим друзьям, пока они наблюдали, как мужчина с сальными волосами прихрамывая шел обратно.

Вспомнив о хромате, мысли мальчика перескочили на события вчерашнего вечера, когда он в первый раз попытался получить книгу обратно, чтобы Гермиона могла вернуть ее в библиотеку.

_Флешбек_.

_Гарри решил проверить: вернет ли Снейп книгу, если мальчик попросит его об этом в учительской. Про себя Поттер надеялся, что профессор не сможет отказать в присутствии остальных учителей. Но за дверью учительской Гарри ожидало шокирующее зрелище. В комнате находились только Снейп и Филч. Профессор приподнял свою мантию, обнажив колено. А завхоз в это время пытался помочь Снейпу перевязать окровавленную и поврежденную ногу._

_Мальчик хорошо запомнил слова профессора, пока тот не сообразил, что у них есть свидетели. _

_- Чертова тварь! Как вообще возможно уследить за тремя головами одновременно?_

_Гарри не успел отпрянуть за дверь и услышал сначала судорожный вздох, а потом:_

_- ПОТТЕР!_

_«Я не планировал прерывать Вас, сэр,» - произнес Гарри. – «Я пришел за книгой, что вы забрали днем.»_

_- Даже если бы у меня и была книга, с чего мне ее вам возвращать? – прорычал Снейп, хромая к мальчику._

_«Чтобы тот, кто взял книгу из библиотеки, смог ее сдать обратно, сэр,» - ответил Гарри. – «И сэр, не хотелось бы показаться грубым, но вам стоит показать ногу мадам Помфри, вместо того, чтобы лечить ее самому.»_

_- Я сам прекрасно могу позаботиться о собственных травмах. И советую вам держать свой нос подальше от дел вас не касающихся, Поттер. - Снейп сильно сжал руку в кулак, будто бы еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не ударить первокурсника. – И я так же советую вам вернуться в общую гостиную до того, как я сниму столько баллов с Гриффиндора, что вам не удастся выйти из минуса в ближайшее столетие._

_Не сказав больше ни слова и так и не забрав книгу, Гарри вернулся в общую гостиную в еще более задумчивом состоянии, чем когда покидал ее._

_Пока он усаживался к друзьям в углу, Рон заметил, что у друга так и нет «Квиддича». Поэтому спросил очевидное:_

_- Он не отдал?_

_«Заявил, что у него ее нет,» - ответил Поттер._

_Заметив выражение лица Гарри, на которое остальные не обратили внимание, Невилл задал вопрос:_

_- Что случилось?_

_Тихим голосом мальчик рассказал об увиденном в учительской._

_- Так вот куда он направлялся, когда мы его видели на Хэллоуин! – выдохнул Рон. – Он шел на третий этаж и пытался пройти мимо собаки. Снейп охотится за тем, что пес охраняет. Спорим, это он впустил тролля? В конце концов, тот проник через подземелья!_

_Гермиона тут же возразила:_

_- Нет,.. он этого не делал. Я знаю, что Снейп не самый приятный человек, но он не будет красть то, что Дамблдор пытается сберечь._

_- Гермион, тебе следует избавиться от веры в святость преподавателей и тому подобное, - огрызнулся Рон._

_- Сейчас я на стороне Рона, Гермион, - подал голос Невилл. – Я думаю, Снейп пытается пробраться мимо собаки к тому, что она охраняет._

_- А что ты думаешь, Гарри? - Девочка заметила, что после рассказа об увиденном, Поттер не произнес ни слова._

_«Я знаю, что он что-то задумал. И это касается собаки,» - ответил мальчик. – «Он не так уж и невинен, как бы не хотелось тебе думать обратное, Гермион.»_

_- Так что же охраняет этот пес? – задумался Невилл._

_Конец флэшбека._

Рон плюхнулся рядом с Поттером и похлопал того по плечу, когда понял, что друг его не заметил.

- Все в порядке, Гарри? Готов к игре, дружище?

Вернувшись мыслями к настоящему и вспомнив, что совсем скоро ему придется встретиться со слизеринцами лицом к лицу на глазах всей школы, при этом соревнуясь в игре, которую он до этого даже не видел, Поттер пожал плечами:

«Типа того. Точно узнаем чуть позже.»

**HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed**

Гарри вышел за командой из гриффиндорской раздевалки на поле. Вся семерка одела пурпурные мантии. И хотя Поттер знал, что, скорее всего, еще на протяжении нескольких лет он будет самым маленьким членом команды, его охватило странное чувство. Несколько лет тому назад Гарри начал переживать, что он растет не так быстро, как остальные ребята. Доктор Уайат объяснил, что это нормально из-за голодовки у Дурслей. Мальчика предупредили, что ему следует ожидать скачка роста, когда он достигнет переходного возраста. А сейчас его организм все еще пытается восстановиться, параллельно справляясь с обычными возрастными изменениями.

Выйдя на поле, Гарри обнаружил заполненные подбадривающими студентами и преподавателями трибуны. А рядом со знаменем Гриффиндора развивался стяг с надписью: «Поттера в Президенты». На секунду мальчик позволил себе ухмыльнуться, представив себе реакцию американских граждан, когда они сообразят, что выбрали себе в президенты ведьму.

Достигнув центра поля, Гарри увидел мадам Хуч, ожидающую прибытие слизеринской сборной, одетой в зеленое с серебром.

Мадам Хуч сурово смерила взглядом обоих капитанов, а потом произнесла:

- Я хочу увидеть хорошую _честную_ игру каждого из вас.

Гарри отметил, что, говоря это, преподавательница прожгла взглядом слизеринского капитана. А сам капитан Слизерина – Маркус Флинт – постарался изобразить в ответ невинный взгляд. Но Поттер понял, что с тренером этот трюк не прошел. Даже если бы до этого момента Гарри не был знаком с репутацией Слизерина, то выражение лица мадам Хуч объяснило бы, что будущая игра, скорее всего, будет очень грязной.

- По метлам! – приказала преподавательница.

Стоило всем оседлать личные средства передвижения, как мадам Хуч дунула в серебряный свисток, и пятнадцать метел взмыло в небо. Помощник тренера на земле открыл ящик с мячами для квиддича и освободил их, подкинув квоффл вверх.

Заняв позицию над квиддичным полем, Гарри слышал, как друг близнецов Ли Джордан начал комментировать игру. Вуд приказал Поттеру держаться подальше от активных действий как можно дольше, так как слизеринские загонщики имеют привычку пытаться выбить командного ловца.

- Ну-ка, двинься тут, - раздался голос позади следящих за матчем Рона, Невилла и Гермионы.

Узнав лесника, которого навещал с Гарри, Уизли поздоровался, пока они освобождали для него место:

- Привет, Хагрид!

- Смотрел из хижины, - объяснил Хагрид, похлопывая по висящему на шее биноклю. – Но эт не то, если смотреть с трибун. Снитч уже видали?

- Еще нет, - ответил Рон, возвращаясь к игре. – Пока у Гарри не так уж и много работы.

- Если он держится подальше от проблем, эт уже хорошо! – Хагрид с помощью бинокля просматривал небо в поисках Поттера.

Гарри продолжал сканировать территорию в поисках золотого отблеска. Один раз ему показалось, что он засек мячик. И почти был сбит бладжером. А оказалось всего лишь отблеск часов одного из близнецов.

- В порядке, Гарри? – прокричал Фред в погоне за бладжером, от которого только что увернулся Поттер, и посылая тот в сторону капитана слизеринцев Флинта.

Гарри не удосужился ответить, поскольку заметил вспышку золота рядом с ухом слизеринского охотника. Последний выронил квоффл, сообразив, что висит рядом с ним. Он нырнул вслед за порхающим мячиком, преследуемый по пятам ловцом своей сборной – Хиггсом. Хиггс был хорошо, но Гарри – быстрее. Поттеру почти удалось поймать маленький золотой мячик, когда кто-то внезапно возник между ним и его добычей, вынуждая отвести метлу с курса, цепляясь за нее мертвой хваткой, в попытке спасти собственную жизнь.

Гарри слышал, как в гневе кричали болельщики Гриффиндора, пока мадам Хуч назначала пенальти в пользу краснознаменных за намеренно сорванную Флинтом погоню. Парень также слышал, как не мог успокоиться Ли Джордан, снова и снова напоминая о совершенном Флинтом, пока не получил выговор от МакГонагалл. Поттер же восстановив контроль над метлой, возобновил поиск вновь исчезнувшего снитча.

Удачно избежав столкновения с очередным бладжером, Гарри не ожидал, что его метла неожиданно накренится. На мгновение, Поттеру показалось, что он не настолько удачно увернулся от мяча, как думал, и бладжер все-таки врезался в прутья. Но вдруг метла снова дернулась, еще больше накренившись так, что ему пришлось вцепиться обеими руками, пытаясь удержаться на ней. Мальчик был более чем уверен, что бладжер не мог нанести подобный урон. А значит, на его метлу воздействуют внешние силы. Кто-то наложил на нее заклятье!

Гарри крепко обхватил метлу руками и коленями, продолжая беспорядочно мотаться в воздухе. Пока тело пыталось удержаться, мозг работал в скоростном режиме, пытаясь придумать контрзаклинание.

А на трибунах Хагрид пробормотал:

- Не пойму, чегой-то Гарри вытворяет. – Он следил за движением Нимбуса при помощи бинокля. – Если б не знал лучше, то подумал бы, что он потерял контроль над метлой… но эт же невозможно…

Его слова заставили друзей Поттера обратить внимание на метлу, что продолжала подниматься все выше и выше. Постепенно все остальные тоже заметили происходящее на поле и стали указывать на мальчика. А когда метла начала переворачиваться, послышались встревоженные крики.

Стоило метле выйти из третьей по счету бочки, как Гарри воззвал к силам:

_Духи-защитники, что вокруг,_

_Удержите меня от падения в круг. _

Наблюдающие на трибунах видели, как метла Поттера внезапно накренилась еще сильнее, и мальчик оказался висящим на ней на одних руках.

- Может, что-то произошло, когда Флинт заблокировал Гарри? – предположил Симус.

Близнецы также заметили происходящие, и, забив на бладжеры, попытались подобраться к ловцу как можно ближе, чтобы поймать его, если тот упадет. Вот только каждый раз, как они приближались, контролирующая сила поднимала метлу Гарри выше.

- Не, он не смог бы, - не согласился Хагрид, хотя его и выдала дрожь в голосе. – Метлу класса Нимбус 2000 ниче не может повредить… разве что особенно могущественная темная магия. А ни один из ребят на нее не способен.

Гермиона выхватила бинокль Хагрида и начала рассматривать толпу.

Рон как раз собирался спросить, что она делает, когда девочка победно воскликнула:

- Я знала это!

- Что? – поинтересовался Уизли.

- Посмотри на Снейпа, - девочка передала ему бинокль.

Рон быстро пробежался взглядом по толпе, которую уже начал укрывать туман. Он нашел Снейпа на противоположной трибуне. Мужчина напряженно смотрел в небо и, казалось, говорил сам с собой. Больше Рон ничего не увидел, так как наползающий туман ухудшил видимость.

- Он что-то делает, - пояснила Гермиона, начиная пробираться сквозь толпу. – Он проклинает метлу Гарри.

- Чем мы можем помочь? – спросил Невилл, следуя за Роном и Гермионой к противоположным трибунам.

- Положитесь на меня, - заявила девочка, направляясь в секцию Снейпа.

Грейнджер не понимала, откуда возник туман, или почему он стал настолько плотным так быстро. Да это ее и не волновало. Главное, туман позволял им выиграть время. Ведь он застилал глаза Снейпу и, таким образом, ему было сложнее видеть свою жертву. А из прочитанного о сглазах девочка узнала, что постоянный визуальный контакт с целью – очень важен.

Продвигаясь вдоль ряда за профессором Снейпом, Гермиона была настолько сосредоточена на том, чтобы достичь уже свою цель и тех словах, что она собиралась ему высказать, что не заметила, как сначала толкнула в голову профессора Квиррелла, сидящего перед ним. Присев на колени, чтобы ее никто не заметил, Гермиона произнесла заклинание, и с кончика ее палочки сорвался голубой огонек прямиком на мантию зельевара.

Внезапный вскрик профессора Снейпа показал, что девочка выполнила свою работу и отвлекла его внимание. Поэтому она быстро смахнула пламя с его мантии и заключила его в стеклянную банку, что носила в кармане. Гермиона сбежала раньше, чем профессор заметил бы ее присутствие, хоть их и покрывал густой туман, который, кажется, начал рассеиваться также быстро, как и появился до этого.

К тому моменту, когда Грейнджер присоединилась к своим друзьям, Гарри уже снова взобрался на метлу. И спустя секунду они увидели, как он ускорился по направлению к земле. По мере приближения, мальчик резко прикрыл рот рукой, как будто его вот-вот стошнит. Гермиона услышала стон Невилла, когда Гарри ударился о землю, приземляясь на все четыре конечности разом. Поттер закашлялся, а потом что-то золотое выпало из его рта.

«Я поймал снитч!» - крикнул он, поднимая мячик вверх всем на обозрение.

Не нужно говорить, что игра закончилась в полном хаосе. Маркус Флинт протестовал против победы Гриффиндора, ведь Поттер почти проглотил снитч. Но мадам Хуч отказалась отменить результаты игры, так как гриффиндорский ловец не нарушил ни одного правила.

**HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed**

Уставившись на полог кровати, Гарри все никак не мог заснуть. Его разум не хотел успокаиваться, снова и снова перебирая произошедшие этим днем события: начиная с атаки на метлу и заканчивая разговором в хижине Хагрида.

_Флэшбек_

_- Говорю вам, это был Снейп! – продолжал настаивать Рон. – Мы с Гермионой оба видели, как он проклинал метлу. Он что-то бормотал и не прекращал смотреть на Гарри. И даже когда появился этот странный туман, он все равно не отрывал своих глаз от метлы._

_- Чушь! – не соглашался Хагрид, наливая очередную чашку крепкого чая для Гарри, Рона и Гермионы. – Зачем бы это Снейпу творить такое? Я знаю, он не фанат Гарри – как и любого другого гриффиндорца, между прочим, - но у него нет причин вредить Поттеру._

_- Я знаю все о сглазах, Хагрид, - возражала Гермиона. – Я все о них прочитала. Для того, чтобы сглаз сработал, проклинающий должен поддерживать постоянный зрительный контакт, и поверь мне, Снейп ни на секунду не отрывал взгляда от метлы Гарри._

_Поттер сделал глоток из чашки, тем самым удерживая себя от резких высказываний по отношению к Гермионе. Предположительно, о магии он должен знать не больше них, но было бы глупо предполагать, что тебе известно все о предмете, просто потому, что ты прочитал об этом пару книг. Даже Грэмс – в чем-то будучи еще более высокомерной, чем Снейп, - которая пользовалась магией почти всю свою жизнь, и та не скажет подобного. Ведь она понимала, что еще есть вещи, о которых ей ничего не известно, и с которыми она еще не встречалась. Именно поэтому ее Книга Теней постепенно становилась все толще и толще. Как и его. Каждая новая встреченная сила – светлая или темная – и каждое новое заклинание, использующееся в определенных целях, заносились в Книгу, чтобы помочь будущим поколениям. Гермиона начала пользоваться магией всего пару месяцев назад, и уже считала, будто ей все известно! Ему стало интересно, сколько потребуется девочке времени, чтобы понять, что не все ответы, касаются ли они жизни или использования магии – могут быть найдены в книгах._

_Гермиона продолжала вслух удивляться:_

_- Мне вот интересно, откуда возник туман? В смысле, он появился именно тогда, когда был нужен более всего, и из ниоткуда. И пропал тут же, как исчезла угроза жизни Гарри._

_«Может, кто из учителей его сотворил?» - предположил Поттер. – «Или кто-то из старшекурсников?»_

_Гермиона выглядела ошарашенной подобной идеей и спросила Хагрида:_

_- Волшебники могут контролировать погоду?_

_- Это возможно только в сказках. Даже Мерлин не мог контролировать погоду, – ответил Рон. – В любом случае, у нас нет времени на рассуждения о сказках. Мы должны выяснить, как остановить Снейпа, пока он точно не убил Гарри._

_- Разве я не говорил, что Снейп ничего не выиграет, убив Гарри, - повторил Хагрид._

_Вспомнив об окровавленной и пораненной ноге, виденной прошлым вечером, Гарри спросил:_

_«Это не совсем правда, Хагрид.»_

_- Че? – Непонимающе уставился на мальчика лесник. – Что Снейп выиграет, если ты будешь ранен или убит?_

_«Мое молчание о том, где он был в ночь Хэллоуина, когда в замок пробрался тролль,» - пояснил для полувеликана Гарри. – «Мне известно, что он пытался пройти мимо трехголового пса на третьем этаже, и был ранен в процессе. Наверное, он пытался украсть то, что охраняет собака.»_

_Хагрид удивленно уставился на Поттера._

_- Как вы узнали про Пушка?_

_- Пушок? – Рон выглядел так, будто он проглотил лимон, с кожурой и всеми семечками разом. – Этого монстра зовут Пушком? И откуда тебе известно его имя? _

_- Как же не знать-то? Он же все-таки мой, – ответил Хагрид. – Купил его в прошлом году еще щенком у какого-го грека в пабе. И одолжил его Дамблдору для охраны…_

_Чувствуя, что за этим кроется одна из причин, по которой он оказался в Хогвартсе в первую очередь, Гарри нетерпеливо спросил:_

_«Чего?»_

_- Не могу больше ничего сказать, - сердито ответил лесник. – Это супер-секрет, вот!_

_- Но Снейп пытается это украсть! – возразил Рон._

_- Чушь! – снова повторил Хагрид. – Снейп – преподаватель Хогвартса. Он ниче подобного делать не будет!_

_- Тогда зачем он пытался убить Гарри, как не для того, чтобы заставить его навсегда замолчать? – спокойно отметила Гермиона. – Помнишь, и я, и Рон видели, как он пытался сглазить метлу._

_Гарри поразился изменениям в девочке. Еще вчера она никогда бы не стала обвинять учителя в участии в закулисных играх. Но, похоже, сегодняшние события свергли Снейпа с того пьедестала, на который Грейнджер возвела всех преподавателей._

_- Бред собачий! Я не знаю, почему метла Гарри так себя вела, но Снейп не будет пытаться убить студента. А теперь слушайте меня, вы, трое! Вы суете свой нос в дела вас не касающиеся! Так что забудьте о собаке и о том, что она охраняет прямо сейчас! Это касается только Дамблдора и Николаса Фламеля… - Хагрид резко захлопнул рот, осознав, что только что выдал._

_Конец флэшбека_

Гарри слегка улыбнулся, вспомнив реакцию Невилла на кличку трехголового пса, когда Поттер рассказал ему обо всем после урока медитации. И ведьма не мог не согласиться с Лонгботтомом. На свете не существовало собаки, которой менее всего подходило бы подобное прозвище.

**HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed**

Ноябрь пролетел достаточно быстро. И Гарри был благодарен за это. Несмотря на всех друзей, мальчик скучал по семье. В остававшееся время между домашними заданиями, уроками, попытками выяснить, кто такой Николас Фламель и остальным, Поттер считал дни до двадцатого декабря и поезда, который отвезет его обратно в Лондон, на встречу с близкими. Они узнавали все больше нового на уроках, но для Гарри все равно оставалось странным использовать для придания формы магии палочку, а не просто произносить заклинание.

Единственным предметом, ни на йоту не изменившимся с их первого урока, оставались Зелья. Снейп по-прежнему злобно относился к гриффиндорцам в целом, и к Гарри в частности. Поттер взял себе за привычку вставать в пару с Невиллом, помогая другу. Обычно это работало. Если только Снейп не нависал у них над душой, как сегодня.

На текущем уроке профессор заставил их готовить обезболивающее зелье. Ознакомившись с инструкцией, Гарри понял, что требуется особая точность: как в добавке ингредиентов, так и в способе их приготовления. Одна ошибка – во времени или порядке добавления составных частей – и вместо желаемого зелья окажется особенно ядовитое варево.

Невилл старался игнорировать профессора, который, похоже, решил провести большую часть времени унижая Гарри, и заодно Лонгботтома, раз тот стал партнером Поттера. Зельевар отвлекался только на награждение очками Слизерина или снятие их с Гриффиндора. А в остальное время Снейп получал особое удовольствие, выделяя их пару. И хотя Гарри не раз повторял другу, что тот значительно продвигается как в медитации, так и в Тай Цзи, Невилл все равно начинал нервничать каждый раз, стоило поблизости оказаться Снейпу. У мальчика постоянно складывалось впечатление, что мужчина хочет разрезать его на ингредиенты для зелий. Гарри сделал все, что мог, лишь бы профессор перестал нависать над их рабочим столом. Но хотя на некоторое время это и сработало, удовольствие обошлось Гриффиндору в десять баллов, а Гарри – в выговоре о не достаточно хорошо протертых листьях Волчеца Благословенного. Лично Невилл считал, что если их протереть еще больше, то они просто исчезнут.

Лонгботтом как раз взял протертый волчец и приготовился добавить его в свое зелье, когда Гарри шепотом остановил мальчика:

«Не время, Невилл. Нужно подождать еще минуту.»

- Я сказал никаких разговоров, мистер Поттер, - прорычал Снейп.

Внезапное появление профессора рядом с локтем Лонгботтома стало причиной того, что рука гриффиндорца дрогнула. И часть перетертой травки попало в его котел. Реакция произошла мгновенно. Содержимое стало оранжевым, и из него повалил дым просто с отвратительной вонью. Гарри быстро отодвинул друга. И как раз вовремя. Котел выплюнул сгусток непонятной оранжевой слизи в сторону Снейпа. Мастер Зелий резво увернулся, и оранжевая гадость приземлилась на заднюю парту, начав проедать поверхность.

Когда содержимое котла снова начало вздуваться, при этом тревожно побулькивая и взрываясь, Снейп быстро поместил его в магический щит в виде пузыря, дабы предотвратить дальнейшее разрушение своего кабинета.

- Глупый мальчишка! – Снейп пронзил Лонгботтома взглядом. – Ты представляешь опасность для всего Волшебного мира! Уму непостижимо, как только подобный неумеха смог получить письмо с приглашением в Хогвартс. Ты – позор своей семьи и всего Волшебного мира, Лонгботтом!

Гарри почувствовал, как задрожала рука Невилла в его ладони, пока класс слушал, как Снейп вербально снимает с мальчика кожу. В конце концов, ему это надоело, и Поттер спокойно произнес:

«Вы также частично виноваты в произошедшем, профессор. Вы испугали Невилла, когда он держал волчец. Если бы я не знал лучше, то заподозрил, что вы сделали это нарочно.»

- В наших комментариях нет нужды, мистер Поттер, - прорычал Снейп. – Пятьдесят баллов с Гриффиндора за вашу дерзость и отработка сегодня вечером у меня. И не опаздывайте, или вы будете отрабатывать каждый вечер в течение следующего месяца.

Больше не сказав ни слова, Гарри занялся приготовлением своего зелья, а Снейп взмахнув палочкой, отлевитировал уже расплавленный котел в круглом щите туда, где он причинит наименьший ущерб.

Стоило им отойти на достаточное расстояние от кабинета, чтобы никто не смог подслушать, как Рон произнес:

- А ты не промах! Так разговаривать со Снейпом!

«Ну, он это заслужил,» - ответил брюнет. – «Он же знает, что Невилл начинает нервничать рядом с ним. И, похоже, просто в восторге от возможности напугать того.»

- Может, не стоило этого говорить, Гарри, - прокомментировала Гермиона, идя позади них.

- Почему нет? – поинтересовался Рон. – Гарри вступился за другого гриффиндорца!

- Снейп и так зол на тебя. И даже если ты не согласен с нами, что он пытался тебя убить…

«Всего лишь потому, что слишком очевидно считать его главным подозреваемым,» - ответил Поттер.

- В любом случае, как я говорила, не стоит еще больше его злить, - продолжила девочка. – Ты потерял баллы и заработал наказание, и в итоге будешь слишком близко от него сегодня вечером. Кто знает, что может произойти.

«Он не совершит очевидной глупости. Всем известно, что у меня с ним сегодня отработка. Так что если я вернусь раненным или не вернусь совсем, то его положение станет еще хуже. Ведь все автоматически будут считать виноватым профессора.» - объяснял Гарри. – «Не беспокойся. Снейп может быть кем угодно. Но не думаю, что глупость присуща ему.»

**HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed**

Прошло две недели с происшествия на зельях и последующей отработки. И Хедвиг доставила необычную посылку от семьи Гарри. Обычно по пятницам сова скидывала пачку писем. Но в этот раз она принесла коробку, размером с одну из книг Гермионы.

Аккуратно приземлив посылку на столе рядом с Поттером, сова взгромоздилась на плечо своего хозяина.

«Спасибо, Хедвиг,» - поблагодарил птицу Гарри, когда та начала перебирать его волосы.

Взяв кусочек бекона, мальчик приподнял руку, чтобы сове было удобно усесться и скушать лакомство. Хедвиг мягко ухнула и нежно ущипнула хозяина за пальцы, прежде чем съесть предложенный кусочек.

- Что в коробке? – спросил Рон с полным едой ртом.

Отсутствие манер стоило Уизли пронзительного взгляда от Гермионы, пока Гарри разрезал веревку и запечатывающую коробку липкую ленту. Сверху лежали снимки из разряда фотографий для постоянного ношения в кошельке. Случайно ли или так было задумано, но самым первым оказался снимок Фиби. Перевернув фотографию, Поттер обнаружил выведенную ее почерком надпись: _«Чтобы не забыть, как я выгляжу»_. Гарри хмыкнул при мысли, что когда-нибудь ему не удастся вспомнить свою кузину. Настолько жизнерадостных людей невозможно забыть.

Фырканье мальчика привлекло внимание Гермионы, которая оторвалась от своей книги и заметила, что ее друг держит маггловское фото темноволосой девочки. Заинтересовавшись, она решила спросить:

- Кто это, Гарри?

«Одна из кузин. Она хотела удостовериться, что я ее не забуду.» - По тону голоса друга, Грейнджер поняла, что тот сильно любит свою родственницу.

- Можно посмотреть фотографию? – спросила девочка, протягивая руку.

Гарри слегка заколебался, но все-таки передал фото.

«Только не давай никому, пожалуйста.»

- Я сразу же верну ее тебе, – пообещала Грейнджер.

У Гермионы сложилось впечатление, что фотография не отразила и сотой доли истинной сути девочки. Что-то было в ее лице и оживленных глазах, вызывающее у волшебницы желание познакомиться с родственницей друга.

- Это слишком большая коробка только для фото, - прокомментировал Рон, пытаясь заглянуть внутрь и лучше рассмотреть содержимое. – Что там еще?

Стоило Гарри заметить орнамент из трех переплетенных дуг (трикветр) внутри, и он тут же захлопнул коробку, не давая Уизли увидеть ничего лишнего.

«Просто разные сласти и кое-какие мелочи из дома. Они знают, что подобное нельзя купить тут. Поэтому подумали, что я соскучился по домашнему вкусу.»

Поднимаясь из-за стола, Поттер произнес:

«Надо отнести все в сундук перед зельями.»

Гермиона вернула Гарри фотографию.

- Твоя кузина кажется хорошим человеком.

«Так и есть,» - согласился мальчик. – «Жду не дождусь, когда снова смогу увидеть ее на Рождество.»

- Я бы хотела с ней встретиться, - произнесла девочка, следуя за другом до гриффиндорской гостиной. – Может, мы могли бы провести рождественские каникулы вместе.

Быстро обдумав предложение, Поттер ответил:

«Боюсь, что нет. Мы собираемся навестить родственников в Америке на это Рождество. Они приезжали к нам в прошлом году. И теперь наша очередь. Вообще-то, если верить последнему письму, то моя бабушка попросила своего друга встретить меня на Кинг Кросс и отвезти в Гатвик на встречу с ними, чтобы мы не пропустили наш рейс.»

- Может, тогда в следующий раз, - слегка разочарованно предложила девочка.

«Я поговорю с бабушкой. Посмотрим, что она скажет, ладно?»

**HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed**

- Идем, Гарри! – позвал Рон, направляясь с остальными ребятами к выходу из гостиной. – Ты пропустишь ужин!

«Не пропущу,» - возразил Поттер. – «Но мне нужно кое-что сделать перед ужином. Займи мне место, хорошо?»

Рон кивнул и закрыл дверь.

Достав из сундука коробку, Гарри вывалил ее содержимое на кровать и быстро обнаружил искомое: два больших пакета, содержащих что-то похожее на лакрицу. Грэмс знала, что он ненавидит лакрицу. Это любимое лакомством Прю. Сложив остальные сладости в коробку, а ее – в сундук, Гарри занялся изучением лакрицы. Скрывающие чары у Грэмс всегда выходили первоклассными. Пакеты даже на ощупь напоминали лакричные палочки.

Надеясь, что бабушка не решилась использовать одни из самых сложных чар, Гарри пропел:

_Сними обличия, от чуждых глаз_

_Хранящих содержимое для нас. _

На секунду мальчику показалось, что стандартное контрзаклинание не подействовало. Но тут лакрица начала медленно преобразовываться, явив глазу два пакета с травами, завернутыми в отдельные узелки. К одному из пакетов крепилось письмо. Как и ожидалось, оно было от Грэмс.

_Гарри, милый, _

_Из твоего письма на прошлой неделе стало ясно, что Снейп не внял предупреждению__, и тем более не ставил своей ненависти. Похоже, ему следует преподать еще один урок. Прости, что так долго не отвечала. Но мне было нелегко достать некоторые требуемые ингредиенты._

_Так вот, поскольку я сильно сомневаюсь, что Снейп будет настолько глуп, что прикоснется к чему-либо присланному мной, и у меня самой нет доступа в замок, готовить зелье будешь ты. На следующей странице приведена подробная инструкция по его приготовлению, а также заклинание для зачарования. __Для достижения максимальной силы, зелью потребуется настояться в течение недели с момента приготовления. Поэтому, думаю, ты захочешь начать варить его как можно быстрее. _

_И если память меня не подводит, то в твоей Книге есть заклинание Призыва для кельтского озорника по прозвищу Пак__. Если сможешь уговорить одного из них помочь тебе, то он добавит зелье в напиток профессора для тебя._

_Стоит этому произойти, и природа возьмет свое._

_Все мы ждем твоего скорейшего возвращения._

_С любовью,_

_Грэмс_

Гарри сложил узелки с травами рядом с ингредиентами для зелий и направился на ужин в Большой зал.

**HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed**

Было почти одиннадцать на часах, когда Поттеру все-таки удалось выскользнуть из гриффндорской башни и следовать в указанном Хогвартсом направлении в безопасное место, где он сможет приготовить зелье из присланных бабушкой ингредиентов. Стоило Гарри повернуть за угол, как он сразу же почувствовал беспокойство, что заставило мальчика поспешить нырнуть в ближайшую скрытую нишу. И мгновение спустя, как гриффиндорца скрыли тени, ему навстречу пронесся в развивающейся мантии Снейп.

Гарри мысленно вознес быструю благодарность Хогвартсу, более чем уверенный, что она скрыла его присутствие от Снейпа. Этот мужчина обладал еще более ужасной репутацией обнаружения проштрафившихся после отбоя, чем миссис Норрис и Филч вместе взятые. В ответ мальчик почувствовал, как его окружило теплое присутствие, похожее на объятие и улыбку. Он подождал еще пару минут, пока не ушло чувство беспокойства, и лишь потом покинул укромное местечко, следуя за мысленными толчками замка до скрытой за гобеленом двери.

Открыв ее, мальчик снова обнаружил себя на точной копии чердака их мэнора. Поттер не понимал, как подобное может быть в Хогвартсе, да для него это было и неважно. Ведь главное – он знал, что здесь будет все, необходимое для приготовления зелья.

Потребовалось около часа на варку зелья до того состояния, когда его можно будет разлить по флаконам и дать настояться неделю. Гарри достал написанное бабушкой заклинание и прочитал его про себя несколько раз, прежде чем произнести вслух:

_Его истинная натура хорошо известна,_

_Но искусно скрыта от света, и это – нечестно._

_Стоит сделать лишь глоток и железно,_

_Дух внутренний миру предстанет гротескно._

_И до двенадцатой ночи, считаю уместно,_

_Что будет он ходить в этом виде чудесном._

Зелье в котле озарила яркая вспышка и его количество резко уменьшилось. Выждав еще некоторое время и удостоверившись, что с содержимым котла больше не предвидеться никаких реакций, мальчик открыл принесенную с собой маленькую бутылочку, и вставил в нее воронку, сливая зелье. Его оказалось четко на один флакон. Запечатав сосуд, Гарри поместил его в сумку из темного шелка. Согласно инструкциям бабушки, ни один луч света не должен попасть на зелье в последующую неделю.

**HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed**

Снова проникнув на копию чердака, Гарри расположил Книгу Теней на ожидающей ее подставке. Прошла неделя с момента окончания варки зелья. А значит, настало время призвать Пака.

Открыв Книгу на нужной станице, мальчик несколько раз прочитал заклинание, концентрируясь на предстоящем действии. Это был его первый самостоятельный Призыв. И если учесть, что он планирует вызвать Пака – единственного и неповторимого духа-проказника, - то у Поттера нет права на ошибку. Иначе демон своей целью выберет его.

_Взываю я сквозь время и пространство._

_Дух озорства, непостоянства,_

_Приди, бес Пак - дух шутовства,_

_Проказничать зовет меня душа. _

Произнеся заклинание, Гарри стал ждать, отзовется ли Пак на его призыв.

Прошло несколько минут, и в центре комнаты образовался маленький вихрь. А спустя секунду, перед мальчиком появилось существо ростом с него самого и внешне чем-то похожим на фавна. На голове торчали маленькие рожки, а на нестареющем лице сияла радостная ухмылка.

Оглядевшись вокруг, фавн перевел взгляд на Поттера и спросил:

- Ты призвал Пака?

«Да,» - кивнул Гарри.

- Много воды утекло, с тех пор, как меня призывали в Хогвартс, - прокомментировал дух-проказник. – И еще дольше меня не звал последователь Зеленого Пути. В чем тебе может помочь Пак?

«Я бы хотел вас попросить, если можно, подлить это зелье только в напиток профессора Снейпа завтра за завтраком,» - Гарри показал маленький фиал.

- Ты обладаешь способностью к перемещению. Почему бы самому не сделать? – поинтересовался Пак.

«Я получил этот дар только в этом году. И не уверен, удастся ли мне переместить зелье только в кубок профессора Снейпа.» - объяснил Гарри. – «Я не хочу случайно подлить его не в тот напиток.»

- Будет ли мужчине причинен вред? – потребовал ответа призываемый дух.

«Я последователь Зеленого Пути,» - напомнил ему Гарри. – «И наш главный закон: _«Если не несешь вреда, делай, как советует душа»_.»

- Существует разные способы нанесения вреда, парень, - возразил Пак.

«Если верить присланному бабушкой с зельем заклинанию, то оно должно показать истинный облик человека всем окружающим,» - объяснил Гарри. – «Это должно преподать профессору хороший урок.»

- Что за урок? – заинтересовался фавн.

Гарри пожал плечами.

«Ну, моя бабушка прислала это зелье после моего описания урока, когда профессор Снейп вербально уничтожил мальчика по имени Невилл Лонгботтом, который, как прекрасно известно преподавателю, до ужаса его боится. И произошло это после несчастного случая с зельем, в котором, отчасти, сам профессор и виноват. А когда я во время отработки попытался защитить друга, то мужчина провел большую часть вечера, оскорбляя моего, одиннадцать лет уже как умершего, отца. Он почему-то ненавидит папу и решил сделать меня своей целью для вымещения злобы, раз отец уже ему не доступен. Профессор терроризирует почти каждого студента в школе, за исключением учащихся на его собственном факультете. И игнорирует их проделки, обвиняя остальных в причиненных неудобствах.»

- Но мне по-прежнему не ясно, какой же урок должен будет извлечь профессор? – отметил Пак. – В зависимости от истинного характера мужчины, он может быть опозорен. И может статься, что это не тот урок, который ты хотел ему преподать.

«Моя бабушка сказала, что это научит его сдержанности,» - честно ответил похожему на фавна существу Поттер. – «А я буду просто счастлив, если это заставит его оставить Невилла в покое. Бедный мальчик уже начал бояться собственной тени.»

- Тебе не волнует, оставит ли мужчина в покое тебя? – Пак пристально вгляделся в лицо Гарри.

«Я могу позаботиться о себе,» - ответил Поттер. – «И хотя я совсем не против, если он прекратит обвинять меня за сделанное или, наоборот, несделанное моим отцом, гораздо важнее, чтобы он прекратил цепляться к Невиллу.»

Пак задал последний вопрос:

- Ты постоянно упоминаешь свою бабушку, парень. Кто она?

«Пенни Холливелл.»

- Теперь понятно, откуда у тебя такое представление о том, что верно, а что нет, мальчик. У нас хорошо знают Пенни Холливелл. Для меня честь помочь тебе.

«Спасибо,» - Гарри передал зелье.

- Всегда, пожалуйста, парень, - ответил пак. – И если снова понадобиться моя помощь, зови, не стесняйся.

**HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed**

Шла вторая половина завтрака в Хогвартсе, когда раздался громкий вопль кого-то из-за стола Хаффлпаффа. И на Большой зал опустилась тишина. Все начали оглядываться по сторонам в поисках источника крика девушки с желтого факультета. И в это время услышали, как упал стул со стороны преподавателей. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем студенты поняли, что девушка уставилась на один из краев главного стола, где обычно сидел профессор Снейп. Однако стоило им посмотреть в этом направлении, как вместо уже привычного сальноволосого мастера зелий они увидели стоящего на его месте зеленое существо… лысое, за исключением белого хохолка на макушке, и с хорошо заметным брюшком. Несколько магглорожденных студентов начали смеяться. Гарри был в их числе. Ведь они все сообразили, что профессор похож на доктора Сьюза, героя «Гринча».

И как будто их мысли стали катализатором, по залу раздался глубокий резкий голос, распевающий:

_Вы один такой гадкий, мистер Снейп._

_Вы настоящий __Висте._

_Вы столь же приятны, как Грязнозоб,_

_Вы также привлекательны, как __Зеленые Тиски._

_Мистер Снейп._

_Вы как заплесневелый авокадо_

_Со скользкой черной кожурой!_

_Вы – огр, мистер Снейп._

_Ваше сердце холодно, что сердце упыря._

_Ваш мозг наполнен __Эролаками,_

_А вместо души – Безжизненная Пустошь._

_Мистер Снейп._

_И я не стал бы прикасаться к вам даже_

_Тридцати-девяти-с половиной-футовым шестом!_

_Вы омерзительны, мистер Снейп._

_Ваш поцелуй подобен яду._

_В вас нежная безмятежность_

_Страдающего морской болезнью Василиска._

_Мистер Снейп._

_И выбирая между вами двумя,_

_Я предпочту страдающего морской болезнью Василиска._

_Вы один такой отвратный, мистер Снейп._

_Вы противный вонючий Тролль._

_В вашем сердце лишь драконий навоз,_

_А душа, что забитый унитаз._

_Мистер Снейп._

_И я приведу четыре слова, которые описывают вас лучше всего:_

_«Вонял, воняет и будет вонять!» _

_Вы – Йорос, мистер Снейп._

_Вы – король горьких пьяниц._

_Ваше сердце – __комок костяного ила,_

_Покрытого зелеными пятнами плесени._

_Мистер Снейп._

_Ваша душа переполнена сваленным в ужасную кучу, _

_Самым отталкивающим ассортиментом всевозможного жалкого хлама, _

_искореженного и свёрнутого в узлы!_

_Вы вызываете у меня лишь брезгливость, мистер Снейп,_

_Своими манерами в стиле __Джермлэна._

_Вы – __сгорбленный нелепый Гоблин_

_И ездите на сгорбленном бегемоте._

_Мистер Снейп._

_Вы – тройной сэндвич из Катоблепаса __и поганок_

_Под соусом из мышьяка._

И хотя студенты узнали не всех перечисленных существ, упомянутых в странной песне, они быстро поняли, что сравнение с ними - не в пользу мастера Зелий. Большинство учеников, за исключением сидящих за столом Слизерина, начало громко смеяться.

Профессор МакГонагалл вскочила на ноги и громко призвала к тишине. Получив желаемое, она потребовала:

- Фред и Джордж Уизли, вперед и в центр!

Стоило мальчикам оказаться перед столом преподавателей, как профессор потребовала:

- Немедленно сняли чары!

- Но мы этого не делали! – воскликнул Джордж Уизли.

- Классная работа, однако, - отметил Фред.

- Мальчики, - заговорил директор. – Я получил удовольствие от этой шутки, как и все остальные, кроме ставшего ее целью, но Вы должны все вернуть обратно.

- Но директор! Честно, мы не накладывали на профессора Снейпа никаких чар! И не добавляли зелий в его еду или напитки! Клянемся! – Как один выпалили близнецы.

- Хорошо, мальчики. Можете вернуться на свои места.

- Вы ведь не собираетесь дать им уйти от наказания вот так? – прорычал Снейп, благодарный уже за то, что его голос остался неизменным.

- Они не имеют никакого отношения к твоему превращению, Северус, - ответил директор тихим голосом, смотря на стол Гриффиндора и видя, как Гарри с улыбкой на лице изучает профессора Снейпа. – Я могу предположить только одного человека, способного на такое. Но есть ли причина, по которой она совершила бы подобное?

Уровень шума в Большом зале возрос еще больше, стоило Снейпу вылететь из помещения, шлепая босыми зелеными лапами по каменному полу.

Как только профессор МакГонагалл вернулась на свое место, к ней наклонился Дамблдор и прошептал:

- Не могли бы вы попросить мистера Поттера присоединиться ко мне в кабинете после завтрака?

- Конечно, профессор, - кивнула МакГонагалл.

* * *

_От Переводчика: _

_За разъяснениями упомянутых в песне Гринча существ обращаться к игре "Подземелья Драконов"._


	17. Chapter 17

**Глава 16.**

**Я буду дома на Рождество.**

«Профессор МакГонагалл сказала, вы хотели видеть меня, сэр,» - произнес Гарри от дверей кабинета Дамблдора.

- Да, Гарри, именно так, - директор пригласил гриффиндорца войти. – Присаживайся, мальчик мой.

Стоило Поттеру сесть на один из стульев перед столом Дамблдора, как к нему на колени слетел Фоукс, издав довольную трель.

- Ты действительно нравишься Фоуксу, - отметил директор, наблюдая, как мальчик поглаживает феникса по голове.

«А мне нравится он,» - признался Гарри, и Фоукс польщено пропел. – «Зачем вы хотели меня видеть, сэр?»

- Есть несколько вещей, которые я хотел бы обсудить с тобой, Гарри.

Зеленые глаза мальчика на секунду встретились с взглядом директора, сияя искренним интересом и ни каплей беспокойства.

- Первое дело очень серьезное, - продолжил Дамблдор. Фоукс в это время подтолкнул руку Поттера, показывая, что тот должен продолжать его поглаживать. – Оно касается произошедшего с профессором Снейпом этим утром.

«И что заставляет вас думать, что я имею к этому отношение?» - спросил Гарри, уделяя все свое внимание Фоуксу, чтобы директор не заметил легкой улыбки при воспоминании о Снейпе в виде Гринча.

- По определенным причинам, я не думаю, что ты был удивлен произошедшим также сильно, как и остальные студенты, - дружелюбно отметил Дамблдор. – В пользу этого говорит еще один факт. Твоя бабушка уже однажды отомстила профессору Снейпу. Публично. Не надо быть большого ума, чтобы предположить, что она это снова сделала.

Гарри ничего не ответил, подтверждая или опровергая заявление. Все его внимание по-прежнему безраздельно принадлежало Фоуксу. И это расстраивало попытки Дамблдора использовать на мальчике легилименцию. Ему нужно минимум несколько секунд, чтобы проникнуть в мысли ребенка, и не вызвать при этом подозрения. А их директор хотел бы избежать. Не из-за страха перед Пенни Холливелл. Он не хотел, чтобы сам Поттер выяснил, что директор способен проникать в мысли студентов по собственному желанию. Ведь именно благодаря этой способности, Дамблдору удалось не позволить соперничеству Гриффиндора и Слизерина заходить слишком далеко.

Сделав печальное лицо, директор произнес:

- Должен сказать, Гарри, я немного разочарован. Ты не дал мне шанса разрешить ситуацию, сложившуюся между тобой и профессором Снейпом, прежде, чем вовлекать в это свою бабушку.

«А она была разочарована узнать, что профессор Снейп так и не прекратил вымещать на мне свою ненависть к моему отцу.» - Поттер снова на мгновение встретился взглядом с директором, и отвернулся к Фоуксу. – «Однако, не я причина произошедшего с профессором Снейпом.»

- Я извиняюсь за это Гарри. Ты должен понять, что ненависть к твоему отцу профессора Снейпа восходит корнями еще ко времени их обучения в школе. Конфликт возник на первом курсе и продолжался до самого выпуска. И основывался он не только на соперничестве факультетов. – Услышав только первую половину сказанного мальчиком и надеясь заставить его понять чувства профессора Снейпа, Дамблдор пропустил утверждение, что проклят зельевар был не из-за Поттера.

«Ну, он же вырос… и уже не ребенок. Он достаточно взрослый, чтобы понимать: я – **не** мой отец.» - Гарри был раздосадован, что директор пытается оправдать профессора, и ожидает, что мальчик должен принять эти отговорки. – «Как я могу быть хоть в чем-то похожим на своего отца? У меня не было шанса его узнать! Вы не забыли, что он умер, когда я был еще ребенком? Но вместо того, чтобы потрудиться узнать меня, профессор Снейп автоматически решил, что я – абсолютная копия человека, которого даже не знаю! А это делает его таким же высокомерным глупцом, каким он любит называть меня!»

Гарри уставился на Фоукса, стараясь подавить гнев. Чем больше он думал о сказанном Дамблдором, тем злее становился. Как он смеет? Профессор не ребенок, родители которого считают себя обязанными оправдать его проступки юным возрастом. И на данном этапе жизни уже никто не должен оправдывать поведение зельевара. Профессор достаточно взрослый, чтобы отвечать за свои действия и их последствия. Мальчик вспомнил когда-то сказанные тетей Патти слова, после того, как он случайно подслушал ее ссору с отцом девочек. Ругань до жути напугала мальчика. Ведь каждый раз, когда подобное происходило у Дурслей, попадало в итоге всегда Гарри. Тетя Патти тогда успокоила его, сказав, что причина ссоры не мальчик, а они сами и их проблемы. А еще добавила_: «Став взрослым, только ты один несешь ответственность за сотворенной тобой в мире добро и зло. Ни Виктор, ни я никогда не станем вымещать гнев на тебе или девочках. Только друг на друге.»_

Фоукс почувствовал гнев мальчика, и, кинув недовольный взгляд на Дамблдора, начал петь.

По укоризненному взгляду феникса и волнам магии, исходящим от юного гриффиндорца, Дамблдор осознал, что Поттер еще не готов понять чувства Северуса к его отцу. Поэтому произнес:

- Я поговорю с профессором Снейпом о его поведении, Гарри.

«Хотите сказать, **снова** поговорите с ним, не так ли, сэр?» - Молодой Поттер наградил директора неверящим взглядом. – «Зачем напрягаться? От этой беседы будет не больше толку, чем от предыдущей. Если, конечно, она состоялась, _в прошлый раз_.»

Дамблдор решил проигнорировать намек, что он мог не сдержать данного слова, особенно, учитывая, что он не сильно-то и старался заставить Снейпа повиноваться. Директор не мог позволить себе оттолкнуть мужчину на случай, если тот снова потребуется для _другой_ работы.

- Гарри, я должен знать, что сделала твоя бабушка и как это исправить.

Поттер снова на секунду поднял взор, и Дамблдор успел заметить вспышку огня в изумрудных глазах, прежде чем тот опять повернулся к Фоуксу. Мальчик продолжал молчать. И Дамблдору уже начало казаться, что ему снова придется навещать дом Холливеллов, когда Гарри все-таки заговорил.

«Это зелье, сэр, и его нельзя обратить. Из письма бабушки ясно, что оно будет действовать до двенадцатой ночи. Что же касается его действия… бабушка написала, что оно позволит внутренней сущности человека отразиться на его внешнем виде.»

Гарри на секунду замолчал, улыбаясь воспоминаниям.

«Кто бы мог подумать, что истинная сущность Снейпа – Гринч. Честно говоря, я думал, он будет выглядеть Дракулой.»

- Гарри! – Дамблдор попытался выглядеть шокированным. Вот только он сам всегда считал, что из Снейпа бы вышел образцовый вампир.

«Вы сказали, есть несколько причин, которые вы хотели бы обсудить со мной, директор,» - напомнил Гарри старику, осознав, что Дамблдор не собирается выяснять, за кого же еще наказывала профессора его бабушка. – «О чем еще вы хотели поговорить со мной?!

- Я заметил, что ты не внес свое имя в список студентов, остающихся в школе на каникулы, - начал Дамблдор.

«Зачем бы мне это делать?» - прервал директора Гарри, пока тот не разразился очередной речью. – «На каникулы я еду домой.»

- У меня создалось впечатление, что ты хотел бы узнать больше о мире, в котором жили твои родители, - отметил Дамблдор. – Или, по крайней мере, хотел бы лучше узнать своих однокурсников.

«Ну, с учетом того, что никто из них не остается, это довольно трудно реализуемо,» - отметил Гарри, надеясь, что на этом разговор и закончится.

- А если бы кто-нибудь из них остался? – спросил Дамблдор, уверенный, что сможет убедить Молли Уизли позволить ее сыновьям провести каникулы в Хогвартсе. Узнав семью получше, Гарри еще больше к ним привяжется.

«Я бы все равно отказался,» - ответил мальчик. – «На Рождество я еду домой.»

- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Гарри, - произнес Дамблдор. – Здесь ты в большей безопасности. И твоей семье будет безопаснее, если ты также останешься тут.

«Я так не думаю,» - не согласился Гарри. – «Если бы в Хогвартсе было бы безопаснее всего, то я бы не оказался брошенным Волшебным миром у Дурслей. И если учесть, что вы – единственный, кто знает, где мы живем, думаю, моя семья будет в безопасности от таких волшебников, как вы.»

- Ты такой же волшебник, как и мы, Гарри, - быстро указал Дамблдор. Он не хотел, чтобы мальчик каким-либо образом считал себя отличным от однокурсников. Такое видение – одна из причин, приведшая к тому, что Том Риддл сбился с истинного пути, – вера, что он лучше других, только потому, что потомок Салазара Слизерина.

«Я имел в виду, что обычно, нас навещают…» - казалось мальчик подыскивал подходящее слово, прежде чем закончить фразу, - «менее приятные существа, чем ведьмы или волшебники.»

Когда директор ничего не ответил и продолжил смотреть на Поттера поблескивающими глазами, сильно беспокоившими мальчика, Гарри спросил:

«Вам еще что-нибудь нужно от меня сегодня, директор?»

Его слова, казалось, вырвали Дамблдора из глубоких раздумий. Старик встряхнул головой и только потом ответил:

- Нет, не сегодня, Гарри. Тебе лучше вернуться на занятия.

Дамблдор наблюдал за уходящим мальчиком, размышляя, что же за существо, выглядящее как человек, но с рогами и покрытое кожей красно-черно-синего цвета, он видел в мыслях молодого Поттера. Он никогда не встречал раньше ничего подобного. Как никогда не видел существо, кидающего огненные шары с руки. Директора также не покидало чувство, что он пропустил в разговоре что-то очень важное. Достав Омут Памяти, старый волшебник поместил в него свои воспоминания, чтобы позже просмотреть их в надежде, что взгляд со стороны поможет обнаружить упущенное.

**HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed**

- Зачем профессор Дамблдор хотел тебя видеть, Гарри? – спросила Гермиона, стоило мальчику присоединиться к ним в библиотеке, выяснив об отмене урока Зелий.

Поттер слегка расстроился, но не удивился, узнав, что профессор Снейп отменил на сегодня занятия. Похоже, мужчина превосходно справлялся в умении унижать окружающих, но испытывал явные проблемы, когда приходила его очередь. Гарри не сомневался, что сегодня на вечернем пире перед завтрашней отправкой на рождественские каникулы они снова не увидят зельевара.

«Он хотел знать, почему я не записался в список тех, кто остается в замке на каникулы,» - ответил Гарри.

- А ты уверен, что вызывали тебя не для того, чтобы выяснить, как твоя бабушка расправилась со Снейпом? – уточнил Рон с широкой ухмылкой на лице.

- Рон! С чего ты взял, что именно бабушка Гарри ответственна за утреннее происшествие? – поинтересовалась Гермиона. – В конце концов, она – маггла! И это всем хорошо известно.

- Помнишь, что случилось с волосами Снейпа в сентябре? – напомнил девочке рыжеволосый гриффиндорец. – Даже если она и не могла сама это сделать, будучи магглой, но именно его бабушка все организовала. Это проклятие вынудило Снейпа впервые в жизни извиниться перед гриффиндорцем. Насколько мне известно, он еще не делал подобного… никогда. Так кто же не согласиться, что она провернула это снова.

- А я говорю, что это были Фред и Джордж, - упорствовала Гермиона.

- Фред и Джордж этого не делали, - не согласился Рон. – Близнецы всегда сознаются, если были пойманы за проделки. Но они никогда не присвоят себе чужой розыгрыш. И я продолжаю настаивать, что бабушка Гарри нашла кого-то, кто проклял Снейпа.

- Но зачем? – отметила девочка. – Какие у нее причины для подобного? Профессор Снейп относится Гарри не хуже, чем к любому другому гриффиндорцу. – Девочка сделала паузу и пристально посмотрела на Поттера. – Он сделал тебе что-нибудь Гарри? Что-нибудь, о чем мы не знаем?

«Заклинание наложено на профессора не моей бабушкой,» - ответил мальчик, но больше ничего не добавил.

- Вот видишь! Я же тебе говорила, Рон! – Почувствовала себя уверенной Грейнджер.

- Это только значит, что она нашла кого-то другого. Также, как и в прошлый раз, - возразил Рон. – Она – маггла, помнишь? Но сам Гарри признался, что у нее много знакомых. И один из них вполне может обладать способностями провернуть такое.

- Ты что-то молчишь, Невилл. – Гермиона решила попытаться привлечь на свою сторону еще кого-нибудь. – А по-твоему, кто сделал это с профессором Снейпом?

Лонгботтом помолчал несколько секунд, а потом ответил:

- Честно говоря, Гермиона, мне все равно. Будь это розыгрышем или наказанием за что-то совершенное им. Я просто рад, что все случилось подобным образом. Имеет значение лишь то, что пока заклятье не спадет или не будет снято, мы свободны от профессора. Я очень сомневаюсь, что он вылезет из укрытия, пока не станет выглядеть обычным немытым собой.

Желая сменить тему разговора, Гарри спросил:

«Невилл, не мог бы ты помочь мне с докладом о Дьявольских силках?»

**HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed**

Снейп уставился на директора, стоило тому перешагнуть порог его личных комнат.

- Ну? Что сказал вам ублюдок?

Глаза Дамблдора замерцали, стоило ему увидеть высокое зеленое существо, ранее бывшее его Мастером Зелий. Внешний облик мужчины претерпел радикальные изменения, но голос остался тем же.

- Боюсь, что не много. Это результат действия зелья, к которому нет противоядия.

- Вы хотите сказать, что я обречен на этот вид на всю жизнь?! – Снейп почти кричал.

- Только до двенадцатой ночи, - успокоил его Дамблдор. – Но я должен знать, что ты совершил такого, что снова навлек на себя ее гнев?

- Не имею ни малейшего понятия! – рявкнул Снейп, начиная ходить из угла в угол. – Я относился к нему также, как и к любому из гриффиндорских сопляков.

Дамблдор быстро подавил наползающую на лицо улыбку, при звуках, издаваемых при ходьбе большими голыми лапами.

- Но его бабушка, похоже, думает иначе. И хотя мистер Поттер заявляет, что причина не в твоем отношении к нему, считаю, он хотя бы частично причастен к случившемуся.

- Я все равно без понятия, что это может быть, - повторил Снейп. – А теперь, если нам больше нечего сказать, то я попросил бы вас уйти.

**HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed**

Завтрак двадцатого декабря проходил очень шумно. Согласно рассказанному, Гарри знал, что минут через двадцать они уже будут двигаться к поезду, который доставит их на Кинг Кросс. Большинство сидящих вокруг студентов рассуждали, как проведут рождественские каникулы. Рон не замолкая рассказывал, что они всей семьей собираются в Румынию навестить его брата Чарли, который работает там с драконами. Невилл сообщил, что родственники со всего мира соберутся у них на Рождество впервые за прошедшие десять лет.

- А что собираешься делать ты, Гарри? – спросил Невилл.

Но Поттер не успел ответить. К нему подошла профессор МакГонагалл и произнесла:

- Мистер Поттер, директор хочет с вами поговорить в его кабинете.

«Когда?» - поинтересовался мальчик.

- Прямо сейчас, мистер Поттер, - твердо ответила МакГонагалл.

Заметив поднимающихся старших учеников, направляющихся к выходу из Большого Зала к главным дверям, Гарри посмотрел на часы и ответил:

«Не думаю, что это возможно, мэм. Поезд на станцию Кинг Кросс отправляется через тридцать минут…»

- И почему это должно вас беспокоить? Ведь вы остаетесь здесь на каникулы. – прервала мальчика МакГонагалл, недовольная тем, что Поттер отказывается выполнять сказанное.

«Нет, я не остаюсь,» - твердо возразил Гарри.

- Ваше имя в списке студентов, остающихся в Хогвартсе на Рождество. – начала раздражаться МакГонагалл. Похоже, Поттер решил изменить планы в самый последний момент. Его имя появилось в списке остающихся студентов прошлым вечером, и она предположила, что он либо изменил свое решение, либо получил известие от бабушки, что произошли изменения в их планах, поэтому и остается в школе. Вчера она еще задумалась, что стало причиной внезапной перемены.

«Ну, я его туда не вписывал,» - ответил Гарри. – «Я сообщил директору вчера, когда он попытался уговорить меня остаться, что планирую ехать домой повидаться с семьей.»

У декана факультета Гриффиндора появилось нехорошее предчувствие о том, кто же именно добавил имя мальчика в список, прекрасно при этом понимая, что Хогвартс не позволит ему сесть в повозку, везущую студентов к поезду, раз его имя есть среди остающихся. Желая избежать каких-либо проблем с бабушкой Поттера, МакГонагалл произнесла:

- Я прослежу, чтобы ваше имя удалили из списка, а вещи были доставлены на поезд до его отправки.

«Спасибо, мэм,» - улыбнулся Гарри, испытывая облегчения, что декан не собиралась пытаться заставить его остаться. Он на самом деле не хотел использовать запасный план, если можно было избежать этого. – «И, пожалуйста, передайте директору, я буду более, чем рад поговорить с ним по возвращению с каникул.»

**HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed**

Убедившись, что у Поттера не возникло проблем с посадкой на поезд, МакГонагалл вернулась в школу и направилась в кабинет директора, желая провести с ним определенный разговор.

Удивленно отметив, что профессор одна, хотя Дамблдор и ожидал ее в компании с Гарри, он спросил:

- Вы не смогли найти мистера Поттера?

- Нет, директор, с этим у меня не возникло проблем, - ответила МакГонагалл.

- Тогда могу я поинтересоваться, почему он не с вами? Я же просил привести его ко мне, - указал Дамблдор.

- Это довольно трудно осуществить. Ведь на данный момент, он находится в поезде, направляющемся к Кинг Кросс, пока мы разговариваем. А если бы он пришел со мной, то пропустил бы отправку экспресса. Что, я предполагаю, вы и подразумевали своими действиями. - МакГонагалл внимательно смотрела на директора во время речи. Это позволило ей заметить мимолетное выражение разочарования, скользнувшее по лицу Дамблдора.

- Альбус, зачем такой риск? – хотела знать декан Гриффиндора. – Я думала, вы планировали дождаться окончания года, прежде чем пытаться разделить Поттера с **этой** женщиной.

- Я посчитал, что риск стоит того, Минерва, - ответил директор. – Я подумал, наедине с мальчиком будет легче убедить молодого Поттера, что в его лучших интересах оставаться в волшебном мире.

- Все, чего вы добились, так это возросшие подозрения! – возразила Минерва. – Теперь будет еще сложнее убедить его остаться в конце года. И что вы планируете делать, если его бабушка появится здесь с целью забрать мальчика? Мы не имеем ни малейшей идеи, как работает ее магия. Она совсем не похожа на нашу. Она умудрилась дважды проклясть Северуса. Вы, правда, хотите увидеть здесь разъяренную ведьму с неизвестными силами?

- Это одна из причин моих сегодняшних действий, - спокойно ответил Дамблдор. – Я более, чем уверен, что у нее есть туз в рукаве на случай, если мы попытаемся удержать Гарри. И я хотел выяснить, что она планирует до конца года, чтобы предпринять соответствующие контрдействия.

- И что вы планировали делать, если бы ей удалось преуспеть в освобождении мистера Поттера, а потом она отказалась бы отпускать его обратно после рождественских каникул? – задала вопрос МакГонагалл. – Она будет в своем праве, если выяснится, что вам нельзя доверять.

- Она дала магическую клятву, что позволит Гарри как минимум закончить его первый курс в Хогвартсе, - ответил Дамблдор своему заместителю.

- И это сработает только в том случае, если она все-таки потеряет магию, нарушив ее, - едко отметила МакГонагалл. – Вот только ее магия не работает как наша, **помните**?

Из глаз Дамблдора исчезло мерцание. Видимо, подобная мысль даже не приходила ему в голову.

**HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed**

Сквозь окно Хогвартс-Экспресса, прибывшего на платформ Гарри смог разглядеть огромную толпу ожидающего народа. Сверившись с часами, мальчик понял, что поезд прибыл с опозданием. И он понадеялся, что кто бы ни забирал его сегодня, не был внезапно вызван куда-либо.

Присоединившись к толпе студентов, покидающих вагон, Поттер лишний раз убедился, что его челка закрывает шрам на лбу, и старался держать голову опущенной. Последнее, что ему сейчас нужно, так это оказаться окруженным толпой, как было в «Дырявом котле» летом. Мальчик не знал, поведут ли себя эти ведьмы и волшебники, как те из бара или нет, но не желал испытывать судьбу.

Быстро отделившись от друзей, Гарри направился к багажного вагону за вещами. Гермиона последовала за ним спустя несколько секунд. Магглы ждали на другой стороне барьера, поэтому их никто не встречал на платформе.

Друзья загрузили сундуки и клетку Хэдвиг на пару рядом стоящих тележек и услышали голос Невилла:

- Гарри, Гермиона!

Подняв голову, Поттер увидел идущего к ним Лонгботтома, за которым следовала женщина примерно возраста Грэмс.

- Рад, что успел поймать тебя до отбытия, Гарри, - Невилл резко остановился перед тележкой друга. – Я хочу представить вас обоих моей бабушке. Бабушка, это мои друзья: Гарри Поттер и Гермиона Грейнджер.

- Мисс Грейнджер, - бабушка Невилла кивнула девочке, потом повернулась к Гарри. – Рада наконец-то встретить вас, мистер Поттер. Невилл часто упоминал вас в своих письмах домой. Я – Катерина Лонгботтом. Я хорошо знала ваших родителей, и рада видеть, что их сын стал таким прекрасным молодым человеком.

Пожав протянутую руку, Гарри ответил:

«Я тоже польщен нашей встречей, мэм. Как и рад видеть Невилла среди друзей,» - сделав паузу, мальчик спросил. – «Насколько хорошо вы знали моих родителей, мэм?»

Миссис Лонгботтом не успела ответить. К ним прорывался Рон зовя:

- Гарри! Гарри!

Прямо за Уизли следовала рыжеволосая женщина, которая, как помнил Поттер, была мамой друга. А за ней шла рыжеволосая девочка, на вид младше Рона. Гарри подумал, что она, скорее всего, младшая сестра Рона. Но не был в этом уверен. Уизли никогда не упоминал, что у него есть сестра. Она вполне могла быть его кузиной. Рыжеволосые остановились возле тележек. И Гарри заметил, как девочка спряталась за спиной миссис Уизли. Он также отметил, что она время от времени бросала на него взгляды, и тут же прятала лицо, стоило ей понять, что он смотрит на нее.

- Гарри, - Рон слегка запыхался, - я думал, мы тебя никогда не найдем. Мама и сестра хотели с тобой встретиться.

- Здравствуй, Гарри, дорогой, - заговорила мать Рона, перекрикивая окружающий шум. Гарри заметил, как поморщилась миссис Лонгботтом от фамильярного приветствия миссис Уизли. – Ты смог произвести впечатление на всех моих сыновей, и я чувствую, будто сама знакома с тобой, благодаря их письмам.

Гарри не знал, что ответить на подобное заявление, поэтому просто сказал:

«Я не понимаю, каким образом умудрился произвести на них впечатление, но рад видеть их среди друзей. И я также рад встречи с вами, миссис Уизли.»

Сестра Рона продолжала молчать и время от времени поглядывать на Гарри, поэтому ее мать решила пожалеть девочку и представила свою дочь:

- Гарри, это наша самая младшая, Джинни. Она целый день говорила только о том, что встретит тебя.

«Привет, Джинни,» - кивнул девочке Гарри, которая так и не показалась из-за спины матери, и стала только бледнее, стоило Поттеру заговорить с ней.

Послышалось пискливое:

- Привет! – И Джинни отодвинулась дальше за мать, так, что теперь Гарри не удавалось так легко видеть девочку, хотя она и продолжала поглядывать на него.

Поттер почувствовал, что его потянули за край рубашки. Это напомнило ему о еще одном человеке, который оказался случайно проигнорирован.

Гарри повернулся к Гермионе с извиняющейся улыбкой на губах.

«Миссис Уизли, Джинни, я бы хотел вам представить еще одних школьных друзей Рона. Это Гермиона Грейнджер и Невилл Лонгботтом.

- Мисс Грейнджер, Невилл, - кивнула миссис Уизли Гермионе и Лонгботтому.

«Прошу меня извинить, но я должен идти. На другой стороне барьера меня ждут, и я уже опаздываю,» - провозгласил Гарри, снова смотря на часы.

Старшие дамы отступили назад, позволяя ему толкать тележку к барьеру.

- Счастливого Рождества! – поздравили друзья.

«Вам тоже,» - ответил Гарри.

**HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed**

Пройдя барьер и оказавшись в немагической части станции, Гарри деактивировал медальон и начал высматривать Лео или любого другого, кто искал бы его.

Он дошел до середины между платформами 7 и 8, когда перед ним оказался светловолосый мужчина.

- Мистер Поттер, я Джеффри. Меня послала внучка Мелинды.

:: Тебя послала Патти? :: - спросил жестами Гарри.

Джеффри знал, что Лео выбрал его для встречи Гарри Поттера среди всех Хранителей не только из-за терпения, но еще и потому, что он один из немногих, кто знает различные формы языка жестов в мире, включая используемый Гарри AMSLAN (американский язык жестов).

Намереваясь сохранить максимальную конфиденциальность, хранитель ответил тоже невербально:

:: Нет, меня послала Фиби. ::

**HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed**

После ухода миссис Лонгботтом с Невиллом, Гермиона провела пару минут, общаясь с миссис Уизли и Джинни, прежде чем направиться к барьеру, по другую сторону которого ее ожидали родители.

Ее поприветствовали крепкими объятиями, а потом направились к выходу со станции. Проходя мимо платформы 8, ее взгляд зацепился за нечто неожиданное. Рядом с краем платформы стоял Гарри Поттер. И если зрение ей не изменяло, то он использовал язык жестов, общаясь со светловолосым мужчиной, стоящим рядом с ним и выглядевшим настоящим джентльменом.

Девочка резко остановилась. Поэтому ее мать была вынуждена обернуться и спросить:

- Что-то не так, Гермиона?

Грейнджер помотала головой.

- Просто увидела кое-кого из школы, только я думала, что он уже ушел. Насколько мне известно, ему надо успеть на самолет.

- Так может нам стоит подойти и поздороваться? - предложил ее отец.

- Давайте, - Гермиона начала толкать тележку в сторону Гарри, но вынуждена была притормозить, когда мимо нее прошла толпа людей.

К тому времени, как поток народа иссяк, Гарри уже и след простыл.

- Его нет. – Родители смогли уловить разочарование в голосе дочери. – Я на самом деле очень хотела вас познакомить. Он – мой первый друг в Хогвартсе.

- А у него есть имя? – спросила ее мать, продолжая прерванное движение по направлению к выходу.

- Гарри Поттер, - гордо ответил девочка.

- Ты имеешь в виду того мальчика, о котором было написано во всех книгах, прочитанных тобой летом? – с ухмылкой уточнил ее отец. – Того самого, которого ты так хотела встретить, когда узнала, что он будет на одном курсе вместе с тобой, если пойдет в Хогвартс?

- Да, - бросила на отца убийственный взгляд девочка. Ей не понравилось, что ее сравнили с вечно хихикающими школьницами. Она слишком хорошо помнила, как Лаванда Браун и Парвати Патил все перемывали и перемывали косточки Гарри Поттеру в их первую ночь в Хогвартсе. Ей пришлось прибегнуть к угрозам, лишь бы заткнуть соседок, чтобы наконец-то иметь возможность уснуть и быть готовой к урокам на следующий день.

**HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed**

- Присаживайся, Гарри, - предложил Джеффри, когда они подошли к назначенному для их вылета из аэропорта Кеннеди выходу. – Я хочу проверить сотрудника на выходе и убедиться, что вчерашние приготовления Лео выполнены в точности.

Гарри кивнул и сел на неудобный стул в аэропорту. Доставая из сумки книгу, мальчик не мог не восхититься предусмотрительностью Грэмс и Лео. И хотя эти меры предосторожности его слегка раздражали, но без них было никак. Он понял, что в волшебном мире должен быть кто-то, помимо так называемых магглорожденных, кто контактирует с маггловским миром на постоянной основе. И кто также обладает достаточной властью, чтобы попытаться предотвратить его возвращение домой.

Вместо того, чтобы ожидать своего рейса в Нью-Йорк в Лондоне, давая тем самым волшебникам шанс помешать его поездке, они решили сыграть в своего рода «Наперстки». Где Гарри выступал орешком. Хогвартс-Экспресс прибывает в Лондон в шесть или семь часов вечера. И если директор планировал задержать его, то думал бы, что Поттер будет ожидать утреннего вылета в Америку. Вместо этого встретивший его Хранитель перенес мальчика точно к ангарам аэропорта Кеннеди в Нью-Йорке, где он сядет на вечерний самолет прямо в Сан-Франциско. Единственная проблема – разница во времени. Если Хранителю будет вынужден уйти, то Гарри придется провести несколько часов в аэропорту в одиночестве, пока не объявят его рейс. Поттер хотел бы вообще обойтись без самолетов, но надо было удержать девочек от излишних вопросов и не вызвать подозрений. Его должны видеть выходящим из самолета. Поттер не мог перенестись туда, или будет вовлечена уже служба безопасности. Ведь в аэропортах особенно сильная система безопасности именно там, где люди садятся в самолет. Гарри прошел через ту же процедуру, летя в Лондон. Только в этом случае ему пришлось уехать на день раньше. Ведь время в Великобритании на семь-десять часов впереди, по сравнению с Сан-Франциско.

Сев рядом с мальчиком, Джеффри произнес:

- Все улажено. Когда начнется посадка, бортпроводник проводит тебя на самолет, раз ты несовершеннолетний без сопровождения. Я буду тут, пока самолет не взлетит, а потом также исчезну.

:: Спасибо за то, что помогаете мне. И спасибо, что помогли с рождественским шопингом. ::

:: Для меня было удовольствие помочь тебе. :: - также жестами ответил Джеффри. - :: И мне было приятно снова увидеть Лондон. ::

Оставшееся время они провели, общаясь на языке жестов, пока не объявили посадку. Бортпроводник уже стоял перед ними.

- Ты готов, Гарри? – спросил представитель авиакомпании, уже знавшая от контролера, что ее подопечный слышит, но не может говорить.

Поттер кивнул и помахал рукой Джеффри.

Заняв свое место, мальчик оказался приятно удивлен тем, что нынешний бортпроводник, в отличие от предыдущего, не относилась к нему, как к трехлетнему малышу. Она просто проверила, пристегнут ли ее подопечный, а потом дала ему маленький блокнот и ручку.

- Если необходимо будет что-то сказать нам, то используй их, - с улыбкой пояснила девушка. – К сожалению, никто из нас не знает языка жестов.

Поттер кивнул и улыбнулся в ответ.

Тридцать минут спустя самолет взлетел. Гарри любовался из окна на исчезающие под авиалайнером огни Нью-Йорк-Сити.

**HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed**

Мальчик провел весь полет читая или фантазируя о реакции кузин при виде их рождественских подарков. Наиболее сдержанная из всех трех Прю, скорее всего, просто улыбнется и поблагодарит. Пайпер без сомнения добавит к улыбке и словам благодарности еще и крепкие объятия. И, конечно же, Гарри ожидал, что только Фиби будет вести себя как заяц из рекламы батарейки энерджайзер. Единственная, реакцию кого Гарри даже не пытался предсказать, оказалась Грэмс. Мальчик просто надеялся, что ей понравится его выбор. Он в первый раз купил что-то, что можно отнести к разряду дорогостоящих подарков. С другой стороны, у него в первый раз появились деньги, на которые он мог бы приобрести бабушке что-нибудь по-настоящему хорошее.

После объявления пилота о начале посадки в Сан-Франциско, Гарри убрал книгу и стал смотреть в иллюминатор, желая насладиться видом родного города.

Когда самолет состыковался с рукавом, Гарри следуя инструкциям бортпроводника, ожидал ее на своем месте. Поскольку он путешествовал как несовершеннолетний без сопровождения, то политика авиакомпании требовала, чтобы ее представитель убедился, что встречающие мальчика люди действительно ждали его на месте. Ведь технически он был их ответственностью, пока его не заберет бабушка.

- Кто-нибудь еще будет тебя встречать помимо бабушки? – спросила бортпроводник.

_Скорее всего, мои кузины_, - написал Гарри. И добавил, - _Я бы хотел вас поблагодарить и извиниться за все доставленные неприятности_.

- О, не беспокойся, - заверила девушка Поттера. – Я редко первой покидаю самолет.

_Вы останетесь здесь на Рождество?_ – спросил Гарри.

- Нет, послезавтра у меня рейс в Атланту. Там мой дом, - ответила представительница авиакомпании. – Не могу дождаться встречи с мужем и моей малышкой.

_Что ж, тогда желаю вам и вашей семье счастливого Рождества._

- Спасибо. Желаю того же тебе и твоей семье.

Выйдя из рукава, Гарри начал искать семью, и услышал громкий крик:

- Гарри! – за мгновение до того, как в него врезалось другое тело, а чья-то пара рук крепко обняла мальчика за шею.

- Я так понимаю, что это твоя семья, Гарри, - прокомментировала бортпроводник, с улыбкой наблюдая за бурным приветствием.

Мальчик кивнул и обнял Фиби в ответ. Но когда девочка продолжила держать его мертвой хваткой, Поттеру пришлось прожестикулировать стоящей позади нее троице, наблюдающей за ними с улыбками на лице.

:: Воздух! Мне нужен воздух! ::

- Фибс, тебе лучше отпустить его, пока он не потерял сознание от нехватки воздуха, - посоветовала сестре Пайпер со смехом в голосе.

Освободив Гарри, Фиби кинула на сестру сердитый взгляд. Но в этот момент бортпроводник произнесла:

- Я оставляю тебя с семьей, Гарри, и желаю счастливого Рождества.

- Спасибо большое, что позаботились о Гарри. – Поблагодарила Пенни Джесси, согласно ее бэйджику. – И вам счастливого Рождества.

Когда бортпроводник ушла, Фиби произнесла:

- Я скучала по тебе.

Вспомнив удушающие объятия, Гарри не смог удержаться и не прокомментировать:

:: Я бы ни за что не догадался, особенно учитывая, что ты меня почти задушила. ::

Фиби покраснела и извинилась.

- Добро пожаловать домой, Гарри, - Пайпер нежно обняла кузена, получив от него такие же объятия в ответ. – Мы все по тебе скучали.

:: А я скучал по вам. ::

Прю с должной сдержанностью следующей поприветствовала его:

- Привет, Гарри, - и тоже обняла мальчика.

:: Привет, Прю. ::

Грэмс поцеловала внука в щеку.

- Здравствуй, дорогой.

:: Привет, Грэмс, :: - поздоровался жестами Гарри, и мысленно проговорил, - / Я должен тебе кое-что рассказать. /

Ответный взгляд Грэмс, пока они направлялись к стойке выдачи багажа, сообщил, что они обсудят все позже, когда рядом не будет девочек.

**HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed**

Закончив распаковку вещей в компании отнюдь не помогающей Фиби, Гарри спустился вниз. Учуяв исходящие из кухни ароматы и услышав доносящиеся оттуда голоса Грэмс и Пайпер, мальчик понял, что они заняты приготовлением обеда. Прю уже ушла на работу, а Фиби на данный момент висела на телефоне, рассказывая всем их друзьям, что кузен вернулся из Англии на рождественские каникулы.

Пройдя на застекленную террасу, Гарри остановился и посмотрел на украшенную и освещенную гирляндами новогоднюю елку с подарками под ней.

Ощущая мир и довольство, словно бы укутывающие его со всех сторон, Гарри про себя подумал:

_Я дома!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Глава 17.**

**Счастливого Рождества!**

В поисках девочек Гарри забрел на кухню, где и застал читающую газету Грэмс с чашкой кофе в руке.

Не увидев кузин в комнате, мальчик решил, что можно безопасно использовать телепатию.

/ Доброе, Грэмс. /

- Доброе утро, дорогой, - ответила Грэмс и подошла к плите. – Хорошо спалось?

/ Очень. / - Гарри налил себе стакан апельсинового сока. - / Где все? Не думал, что Фиби проснется раньше меня. /

Поставив гренки жариться на конфорку, Грэмс раздраженно ответила:

- Прю вызвали на работу, а что касается Фиби и Пайпер, то появился Виктор, где-то час тому назад, и забрал их на рождественский шопинг. Пообещал вернуть после обеда.

Гарри на это ничего не ответил. Он знал, что раздражение Грэмс направлено не на него, а на отца девочек. Она ненавидела его привычку появляться без всякого предупреждения. Виктор, похоже, получал особое удовольствие, нарушая составленные Грэмс любые планы.

_Не то, чтобы ему это удавалось особенно часто, учитывая упрямство Грэмс,_ - подумал про себя Гарри, - _но иногда и ему все же сопутствует удача_.

Начав готовить яичницу с беконом, Пенни спросила:

- Как зелье?

/ Оно превратило профессора Снейпа в Гринча! / - На лице Гарри расплылась огромная ухмылка. - / А потом Пак решил внести свою лепту. Как только студенты заметили изменения, в Большом зале заиграла песня Гринча. Но слова были изменены для соответствия профессору Снейпу. /

- Гринч! – Удивилась Грэмс, а потом задумалась. – Я считаю, ему подходит. Из твоих писем у меня сложилось впечатление, что он ненавидит детей. Заставляет задуматься, почему же он решил стать преподавателем. Ведь определенно есть более легкие пути для совершения того, что он должен.

И хотя Гарри заинтересовало, что же такого должен сделать Снейп, мальчик ничего не спросил. Он давным-давно выучил, что Грэмс не поделиться информацией, пока не будет готова. Ведь само знание тоже может быть опасно. Либо их не касаться. Гарри сильно сомневался, что даже демон сможет заставить разговориться его бабушку, пока она не готова.

- И как он все воспринял? – поинтересовалась Грэмс.

/ Не очень хорошо, / - ответил Гарри. - / Он спрятался и, похоже, не выйдет в люди, пока не пройдет двенадцатая ночь. Он из тех людей, кто в чужом глазу соломинку видит, а у себя бревна не замечает. И очень обижается, если ему на то указывают./

- Ну, будем надеяться, он выучит этот урок. Хотя я сильно в этом сомневаюсь. – Пенни разложила три ломтика бекона на бумажном полотенце. – Как ситуацию воспринял Дамблдор?

Гарри пожал плечами, наливая себе еще сока.

/ Он вызвал меня к себе в кабинет. Мы немного поговорили. Я погладил Фоукса. А перед уходом у меня возникло странное ощущение в голове. /

- Странное ощущение в голове? – ухватилась за крайнюю фразу Грэмс. – Насколько странное? Похоже на ту боль в шраме, о которой ты рассказывал?

Гарри задумался.

/ Нет, не похоже. Думаю, мне это напомнило ощущения, когда вокруг нас вертелся Берриас, стараясь раздуть ссору и усложнить ситуацию. Ты тогда бы оказалась занята мной, и не успела помочь матери Лиззи и спасти ее от отца. /

Теперь уже задумалась Грэмс.

- Иными словами, Дамблдор обладает возможностью залазить в голову или читать мысли. Как думаешь, он мог увидеть то, что ему знать не следует?

/ Не знаю, / - ответил мальчик. / Когда появились ощущения, я думал о Кэстране. Это тот демон, с которым я тебе помог в последний раз перед отъездом в школу. Возможно, он увидел его. Хотя и сомневаюсь, что директор сообразил, кто это. Согласно моим исследованиям в библиотеке, волшебникам мало что известно о демонах. Если вообще известно хоть что-нибудь. /

Поставив перед внуком завтрак, Грэмс решила:

- Что ж, раз уж мы с тобой свободны этим утром и большую часть дня, то сходим в Чайнатаун и прогуляемся по Волшебным рядам. Необходимо выяснить, что он сделал и как этому противостоять.

/ Пока мы там, надо будет также попытаться найти информацию по Николасу Фламелю, / - добавил Гарри, уплетая омлет.

- Кто такой Николас Фламель? – заинтересовалась Пенни.

/ Помнишь неудачную попытку ограбления Гринготтса, о которой я тебе рассказывал, и о свертке, что Хагрид изъял из того же сейфа, когда мы были на Косой аллее? /

- Да.

/ Ну, я случайно выяснил у Хагрида, что забранный им сверток принадлежит Николасу Фламелю. И что лесник одолжил Дамблдору трехголового пса для охраны. / - пояснил Гарри.

Грэмс стала еще задумчивее.

- Гарри, зная Хагрида, ты доверил бы ему тайну, о которой не должен никто знать, например… о нашей Книге Теней?

Гарри удивился вопросу, но задумался над ним.

/ Нет. Определенно и однозначно, я бы никогда ему не рассказал об **этом**. Хагрид – хороший человек, но я видел, как он легко, хоть и не намеренно, раскрывает секреты. /

Пенни прошлась туда обратно.

- И это заставляет меня задуматься, почему Дамблдор доверил ему знания о принадлежащей Николасу Фламелю вещице. Ведь он понимает, что лесник не умеет следить за своим языком и у него легко выяснить интересующую тебя информацию. И чтобы ни было в свертке, очевидно, кто-то готов на многое, стараясь его заполучить. Я мало что знаю о магии гоблинов, но из виденного мной, я ее очень и очень уважаю. Они всегда защищают свое или то, что было им доверено, как свое. А это значит, что тот, кто умудрился проникнуть и сейф и выбраться оттуда _**не**_ пойманным, должен был использовать могущественную магию. Возможно, даже черную магию. А еще и тролль в школе на Хэллоуин, о котором ты мне писал! Я согласна с тобой. Происшествие спланировано с целью отвлечения внимания. Скорее всего, от еще одной попытки заполучить предмет из свертка.

/ Не знаю, говорил ли я тебе, но Снейп той ночью был атакован трехголовым псом, / - вставил Гарри. - / Рон считает, что профессор пытался пройти мимо собаки и заполучить охраняемое. /

Грэмс поджала губы и отрицательно покачала головой.

- Я так не думаю. Что-то мне подсказывает, что это слишком очевидно. Скорее всего, он пошел проверить, кто пытается украсть сверток, и был атакован цербером.

/ Думаешь, из-за этой вещицы Лео сказал, что я должен там быть? / - задумался Гарри.

- Возможно, - согласилась Пенни. – Я также думаю, что Дамблдор пытается заставить тебя защищать что бы там ни было в свертке.

/ Зачем ему это? / - удивился Гарри, ни на секунду не сомневаясь в словах Грэмс.

- Не знаю, - ответила ведьма.

Грэмс снова начала ходить туда обратно.

- Хотелось бы мне знать все чертово пророчество. Но даже старейшинам неизвестно его содержание. А если и известно, то они предпочли промолчать об этом. И меня это бесит. Я не могу планировать наперед, если не понимаю, чего ожидать!

Гарри не знал, что сказать на это. Тем более, что был полностью согласен с бабушкой. Поттер терпеть не мог, когда люди вокруг него что-то скрывали. Особенно, если это напрямую касалось мальчика. И заранее никак не выяснить, изменило бы его знание результат или нет.

**HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed**

Пенни с Гарри зашли в лавку, торгующую восточными пряностями и лекарственными травами помимо прочего. Кивнув продавцу, они прошли к задним рядам и вышли во внутренний дворик. В отличие от задворок «Дырявого Котла» место было тихим и умиротворяющим. В воздухе чувствовался аромат трав и цветущих растений, имелся ниспадающий фонтан и несколько клеток с маленькими певчими птичками.

Вытащив палочку, Гарри подошел к кирпичной стене в арке и постучал по краеугольному камню. Заполняющие арку камни расступились, открывая вид на улицу, по дизайну напоминающую смесь азиатского и американского, нового и старого.

Впервые оказавшись здесь в мае, Грэмс долго улыбалась, увидев магазинчики и их содержимое. Она объяснила, что организаторы хорошо поработали, сбалансировав Волшебный ряд, используя Фэн Шуй, викканскую и другие виды магии для сохранения равновесия и защиты лавок. Если верить увиденному в Сан-Франциско, то волшебники Америки (как и немагические представители американской культуры), собрали различные виды магии и соединили их вместе, стараясь, чтобы ни одна из культур не оказалась утерянной. И этим они радикально отличались от магического населения Англии, которые использовали только перья и пергамент, вместо того, чтобы двигаться в ногу со временем и соответствовать двадцатому столетию. Видимо, они думали, что это единственный способ творить магию.

Грэмс направилась в книжный магазинчик - **«Знания веков»**. Тот , что в середине магического ряда. Лавка сильно отличалась от «Флориш и Блоттс» на Косой аллеи. Внутри магазинчика то тут, то там были разбросаны удобные стулья, а на стратегически важных местах стояли аквариумы.

Народа в лавке не было, поэтому ведьмы не удивились, когда перед ними возник выглядевший древним джентльмен в старомодной шелковой мантии и поклонился.

- Добро пожаловать в мою скромную лавку. Как я могу помочь вам сегодня?

Пенни Холливелл поклонилась в ответ и произнесла:

- Мой внук только что вернулся из школы на рождественские каникулы, мистер Фей. Он сообщил, что перед поездкой домой, у него появилось ощущение, будто кто-то залез к нему в голову. Мы пришли узнать, нет ли у вас каких-нибудь книг с информацией о различных видах ментальных атак, а также возможных защитах от вторжения?

Пожилой джентльмен задумчиво посмотрел на мальчика.

- Могу я спросить, какую школу вы посещаете? Эта информация поможет мне определить наилучший источник для необходимых вам сведений. Есть несколько ментальных дисциплин, дающих использующему возможность проникнуть в разум другого с согласия или без ведома последнего. Однако я должен отметить, и не поймите меня неправильно, это не оскорбление, но кто бы ни решился на подобное, он явно оказался неучем, раз ваш племянник смог его засечь. Обычно специалисты в ментальном искусстве действуют тонко и очень искусно, особенно, если решаются на подобное без разрешения, ведь они не хотят быть замеченными.

- Несколько лет тому назад мой внук подвергся ментальной атаке демона. В результате он приобрел очень высокую чувствительность к подобной магии, не зависимо от того, проявляется ли она в виде телепатии или других формах ментальных контактов.

Мистер Фей уважительно поклонился Гарри.

- Вы очень сильный молодой человек, раз смогли выдержать подобную ментальную атаку без непоправимого ущерба. Я всегда считал, что демоны редко оставляют свою добычу, раз ее попробовав.

«За это я должен благодарить бабушку,» - просто ответил Гарри. – «Она обучила меня всему необходимому, чтобы заставить демона отступить. А что касается школы, то я хожу в Хогвартс.»

Мистер Фей удивленно вскинул брови, но так и не спросил, почему юный маг посещает школу, расположенную так далеко, когда есть много хороших образовательных учреждений на территории США. В конце концов, это его не касалось. Снова обратив внимание на Пенни, он заключил:

- В европейских школах преподают лишь один тип ментальной магии. Он называется Легилименция. А защита от нее – Окклюменция. У меня есть несколько книг по данному разделу магии, и несколько изданий по другим заслуживающим внимания аналогичным видам защиты.

Мистер Фей увел Пенни вглубь лавки, поэтому Гарри обратился к другому продавцу – девушке-азиатке в повседневной одежде.

«Извините, а у вас нет книг с информацией по Николасу Фламелю? Я хочу кое-что доказать касательно него своим одноклассникам. Но у нас нет книг по Фламелю в школьной библиотеке.»

- Николас Фламель… - повторила продавец. Гарри кивнул.

Девушка задумалась на некоторое время, а потом повела мальчика в конец магазина.

- Кажется, здесь. Николас Фламель – знаменитый алхимик. Так что, если у нас и будет что-то по нему, то только тут, в секции Алхимии.

Продавщица провела пальцем по корешкам книг на полке и достала одну из них. Быстро сверившись с оглавлением, она раскрыла фолиант на определенной странице и вручила его мальчику. Гарри прочитал текст, расположенный под фотографии радостно улыбающегося и махающего рукой мужчины. Алхимик оказался здоровым на вид мужчиной, особенно для своего возраста, и держал в руке темно-красно-кровавого цвета камень.

_Алхимик Николас Фламель (фотография сверху) запечатлен с самым известным своим изобретением – Философским камнем. Ученый известен, как единственный в мире волшебник, создавший подобный артефакт. На протяжении сотен веков существовало много слухов о философском камне, но единственно известный артефакт на данный момент принадлежит мистеру Фламелю. Легенды о камне знают даже магглы. Особенно о его способности превращать любой металл в золото. Волшебники же особо ценят его за возможность создать Эликсир жизни. И хотя многие верят, что Эликсир дарует бессмертие, это не более, чем распространенное заблуждение. Эликсир необходимо принимать регулярно через определенные интервалы времени._

Дальше приводился список еще многих достижений Фламеля в Алхимии. Но Гарри уже узнал все, что требовалось. Теперь он был более чем уверен, что охраняет цербер.

- Нашел, что хотел для подтверждения своей точки зрения? Или обнаружил доказательства правоты друзей? – спросила продавщица, когда Гарри поставил книгу обратно на полку.

«Моей» - ответил Гарри. – «Я пытался доказать друзьям, что если тебе требуется употреблять определенное вещество или регулярно совершать определенное действие, то их уже нельзя назвать источником бессмертия. Это лишь один из способов продлить жизнь. Если кто-то по-настоящему бессмертен, то ему не надо беспокоиться о смерти или о том, чтобы делать что-то из нормальных вещей для поддержания жизни, разве не так? Я хочу сказать, что даже вампиры или эльфы не бессмертны в прямом смысле этого слова. Они просто живут дольше людей. Я считаю, что по-настоящему бессмертны лишь боги.»

- В твоих словах есть смысл. Хотя я думаю, большинство людей не согласятся с твоей точкой зрения. – Кивнула девушка. – Показать тебе еще что-нибудь?

Поттер задумался и ответил:

«У меня есть друг - новичок в магии. Она узнала о том, что ведьма, только прошлым летом. И она - книжный червь. У вас случайно нет какой-нибудь книги, рассказывающей о различных видах магии, практикуемых в нашем мире?»

- Сколько ей лет?

«Одиннадцать, как и мне.»

- Тогда у нас есть то, что нужно. – И продавщица повела мальчика в противоположную часть магазина.

Она достала с полки книгу размером с печатную версию «Властелина Колец» в твердом переплете и вручила ее Поттеру.

- Это – лучшая книга для начинающих, желающих узнать о различных способах использования магии. А главное, она не уничижает ни один из видов. Книга безопасна, так как не рассказывает ничего о Черной магии, или как некоторые называют ее, Темных искусствах.

Гарри пробежался по некоторым главам и, подняв глаза на продавщицу, произнес:

«Книга - великолепна! Спасибо!»

Встретившись с Грэмс у главной кассы, Гарри увидел, что она тоже выбрала две книги.

- Нашел что-нибудь? – спросила Пенни.

«Только это» - Мальчик положил книгу на прилавок.

«Я подумал, что выйдет отличный подарок для Гермионы , моего друга из школы. Она помешана на книгах.»

Книги провели через кассу, и Грэмс отсчитала необходимое количество волшебной валюты.

- Тебе еще что-нибудь нужно в магических рядах? – спросила Пенни, когда они вышли из лавки.

«Можем зайти в Гринготтс и поменять несколько галеонов?» - попросил мальчик. – «Я бы хотел забежать в «Убежище Дракона» и купить подарок для Невилла. И, может, для Рона.»

**HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed**

Гарри любил бывать в «Убежище Дракона». Это был не самый большой, но один из лучших магазинов по викканской (или неоязычной) магии в Сан-Франциско. В первый раз его привела сюда Грэмс несколько лет тому назад, сказав, что если есть время, то лучшего места для покупок ингредиентов не найти. Одной из дополнительных услуг, предоставляемых в магазине, была возможность сделать на заказ украшение из переплетенной проволоки. Скорее всего, именно это и потребуется Гарри для Невилла.

- Ты уже знаешь, что хочешь подарить друзьям? – спросила Пенни.

:: Хочу сделать Невиллу амулет из гематита и агата, :: - ответил Гарри. - :: Ему нужно обрести уверенность и защиту от направленного на него гнева и негативных эмоций Снейпа. ::

- Отличный выбор, - согласилась Грэмс. – И мы можем немного помочь ему в этом деле. А что насчет другого мальчика… Рона?

:: Честно говоря, я не знаю, :: - замялся Поттер. - :: У него вспыльчивый характер, постоянно доставляющий нам проблемы, поскольку он всегда сначала говорит, а потом думает. И если он не будет осторожным, то когда-нибудь это его убьет. ::

- Что думаешь об амулете из оникса? – предложила Грэмс. – Предполагается, что он помогает сбалансировать эмоции и приобрести самоконтроль.

Гарри обдумал идею и кивнул. Возможно, Рон даже будет носить его, если не посчитает амулет девчачьей безделушкой.

Поттеру потребовалось около часа, чтобы найти подходящие камни. Те, которые по ощущениям Гарри подходят одариваемым друзьям, и упорядочить их для крепления. Джейсон пообещал, что они будут готовы в канун Рождества. Грэмс решила сама забрать их для внука.

**HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed**

Заканчивая укладывать подарки для девочек, Гарри услышал, как открывается входная дверь. Мальчик узнал голоса Фиби и Пайпер и направился в прихожую. Девочки с кем-то весело переговаривались. Поттер предположил, что со своим отцом, поскольку они должны были провести с ним весь день.

- Гарри! – воскликнула Фиби, бросая пакеты и хватая мальчика, вытаскивая его на свет. – Было бы так здорово, если бы ты пошел с нами. После ланча папа водил нас в кино, а потом – по магазинам! Мы классно провели время!

Посмотрев на выражение лица отца девочек, Гарри засомневался, что тот хотел бы иметь с ним хоть что-то общее. Казалось бы, у Виктора не было причин не любить мальчика. Но если у мужчины появлялось время на дочерей, то он каждый раз протестовал против общения с Поттером. Иногда Гарри казалось, что Виктор завидует тому времени, что мальчик проводит с его девочками. Но если бы дело только в этом, тогда почему мужчина не попытается найти себе работу в Сан-Франциско, вместо постоянных разъездов? Гарри возмутился, заметив враждебный взгляд Виктора. Не его вина, что мужчину больше волнует работа, чем родные дочери.

- Здравствуй, Виктор, - ровно поприветствовала отца девочек Пенни Холливелл, стоя в дверях столовой. И тут же раздала указания внучкам, - Оставьте вещи тут, девочки. Ужин будет рано, Фиби, раз ты и Гарри идете на рождественскую вечеринку у Джанис вечером. И я знаю, что ты тоже не хочешь опоздать на свою вечеринку, Пайпер.

Стоило девочкам и Гарри удалиться из зоны слышимости, как Виктор наградил Пенни недовольным взглядом.

- Сегодня я хотел отвести двух младших дочерей на шествие со свечами. В одной из местных церквей будет служба рядом с заливом. Я подумал, девочкам там понравится.

Прекрасно понимая, что Виктор пытается обратить девочек в христианство и отдалить их от веры Виккан, что поддерживала и направляла ее семью более четырех столетий, Пенни ответила:

- Боюсь, это невозможно. Вечеринка, на которую приглашены Фиби и Гарри, планировалась за месяц вперед. Но в качестве утешения могу сообщить, что она спонсируется церковью Джанис, которая, кстати, является католической. А Пайпер идет со своими друзьями на еще одну рождественскую вечеринку.

- Это еще не конец, Пенни, - ответил Виктор.

- На данный момент, конец, - и ведьма развернулась в сторону кухни, не желая знать, останется мужчина или уйдет.

**HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed**

- Счастливого Рождества! – раздался радостный возглас Фиби, и что-то прыгнуло на кровать мальчика.

Гарри перевернулся и увидел размытую фигуру, которой (и он готов на это поспорить) была Фиби.

- Вставай, соня! Время открывать подарки! – Попыталась растолкать его девочка, но Поттер отказывался ей в этом помогать.

:: Ты ведь понимаешь, что это – объявление войны, верно? :: - показал Гарри и прыгнул на «сестру», начиная ее щекотать.

Фиби взвизгнула от смеха и попыталась вывернуться из-под мальчика, чьи пальцы находили ее самые щекотливые места.

- Гарри! Гарри, пожалуйста!

:: Сдаешься? – Показал Поттер одной рукой, второй продолжая щекотать девочку.

- Нет! – отрицательно помотала головой Фиби.

- Лучше признай свое поражение, Фибс. – посоветовала от дверей Пайпер. – Иначе ты, может статься, так и не доберешься до своих подарков. И не дашь нам получить свои, поскольку мы будем вынуждены выступать судьями между вами.

Гарри переглянулся с Фиби и скатился с нее. Девочка кинулась в сторону Пайпер, и та слетела вниз по лестнице, громко смеясь по дороге. Поттер последовал за сестрами почти сразу же, не забыв надеть очки.

Лицо Грэмс выражало неодобрение, но Гарри успел заметить смешинки в ее глазах при виде дурачившихся детей. Прю же уткнулась взглядом в землю и беспомощно потрясла головой. Но мальчик и тут успел отметить дрогнувшие в улыбке губы.

Когда объединившаяся парочка все-таки свалила Пайпер на пол и начала ее нещадно щекотать, Грэмс решила положить конец безобразию:

- Когда вы трое все-таки закончите, мы, наконец-то, сможем развернуть подарки.

Фиби тут же прекратила щекотать сестру и быстро переместилась на любимое место под зажженной елкой.

- Все готовы? – уточнила Прю, когда Пайпер и Гарри уселись на бамбуковое кресло на двоих.

Поттер кивнул, а младшие сестры хором ответили:

- Да!

Прю взяла первый сверток из-под елки и прочитала ярлык:

- Пайпер, - и передала подарок Фиби, которая всегда выступала посыльной.

На распределение хватило пары минут. Вручив крайний сверток Грэмс, они начали распаковывать подарки, начиная с младших: от Фиби (поскольку ее День рождения был после Гарри) до Пенни. У Гарри оказалось меньше всего подарков, поэтому мальчик с ними быстро расправился. Он получил: пару теплых толстых свитеров, по словам Грэмс, для школы; футляр из дерева с принадлежностями для рисования пером и чернилами; и несколько книг по рисованию.

- Повезло, что ты получил в подарок альбом для рисования на рождественской вечеринке «Белый Слон» при церкви Джанис, - прокомментировала Фиби, когда он открыл подарок трех сестер. – Теперь ты сможешь нарисовать Хогвартс. Я хочу показать остальным ребятам твой замок.

:: Он не мой замок, :: - возразил Гарри. - :: Удивлен, что ты не подарила мне портативную камеру. ::

- Неа, фотоаппарат не способен запечатлеть истинные чувства, как художник в картине, - помотала головой Фиби. – Я видела, как ты рисовал. И у тебя хорошо получается. Мне кажется, я всегда знаю, что ты думал и чувствовал, когда смотрю на рисунки. Даже на те, ужасные о Дурслях. Мне хочется что-нибудь, похожее на сказочный замок, чтобы повесить на стену.

:: Я постараюсь, :: - пообещал Гарри, пытаясь сообразить, куда же ему впихнуть в свое расписание еще и рисование. А ведь есть и другие причины его пребывания в Хогвартсе!

В этом году и Грэмс, и девочки, похоже, решили оставить его подарки напоследок. И Гарри начал слегка нервничать. Он надеялся, бабушке понравится его выбор.

Грэмс решила начать первой. Открыв сверток, она обнаружила внутри шкатулку для ювелирных украшений.

- Надеюсь, ты не потратил на нее много денег.

:: А на кого еще мне тратить деньги, как не на семью? :: - резонно возразил Гарри. - :: Но, нет. Я не отдал за нее состояние. ::

И хотя ожерелье оказалось довольно дорогим, мальчик не собирался говорить об этом. Лично он думал, что Пенни и девочки достойны гораздо большего за его спасение от Дурслей шесть лет тому назад.

Грэмс открыла шкатулку и обнаружила искусно сделанное сердце на бархатной ткани. Подняв кулон, женщина увидела застежку сбоку, и поняла, что это – медальон. Открыв его, Пенни нашла четыре отделения, уже заполненных фотографиями ее внучек и Гарри.

:: Я хочу, чтобы ты знала: мы всегда с тобой, даже, если и находимся далеко друг от друга, :: - пояснил Гарри.

Надев медальон, Пенни распахнула объятия, крепко обняв кинувшегося к ней внучатого племянника, и прошептала:

- Спасибо за такой прекрасный дар.

Следующей удивляться настала очередь Прю. Ее поразил размер подарка. Нет, он не был огромным. Но все равно оказался больше обычно получаемого свертка от отца. Раскрыв упаковку и открыв коробку, девушка ошарашено уставилась на 35мм Никон и несколько пленок.

Посмотрев в обеспокоенные изумрудные глаза своего «брата», старшая из сестре Холливелл произнесла:

- Гарри, это слишком. Не стоило столько тратить на меня.

:: А на кого еще, если не на семью? :: - снова повторил Гарри, удовлетворенный, что его подарок пришелся по душе. - :: Я знаю, насколько ты любишь фотографировать. Но для хороших фото необходима хорошая камера. И когда ты станешь знаменитостью, я буду хвастаться, что именно с меня все и началось. ::

Прю крепко обняла мальчика и наградила поцелуем в щеку.

- Спасибо огромное, Гарри!

Пайпер смотрела на свой подарок и гадала, какой же удивительный сюрприз ожидает ее внутри. В отличие от Прю, она очень аккуратно развернула сверток, не желая повредить красивую оберточную бумагу. Внутри оказалась стопка кулинарных книг с рецептами со всего мира и много маленьких пакетиков приправ, которые невероятно сложно достать в Штатах, если, конечно, у тебя нет кучи денег. На ярлыках на пакетиках стоял логотип «Хэрродс» - место, которое она мечтала когда-нибудь посетить. Она всегда хотела пройтись по продуктовому залу.

- Гарри, у меня нет слов, - начала Пайпер.

:: Нравится? :: - поинтересовался мальчик.

- Ты же понимаешь, что да, - схватила в охапку брата средняя Холливелл и крепко обняла, тоже одарив поцелуем. – Ты ведь знаешь, как я обожаю готовить!

Осознавая, что Гарри подарил остальным, Фиби стало очень интересно, что же он приберег для нее. Открыв подарок, девочка обнаружила внутри пару блузок: глубокого красного и сливочного цвета из мягкого, как шелк на ощупь материала. А ворот и рукава украшала искусная вышивка. Достав одну из рубашек и держа ее перед собой, девочка мягко произнесла:

- Гарри, они – прекрасны!

:: Я знал, что они тебе понравятся. ::

- А что в мешочках? – спросила Пайпер.

- Каких мешочках? - Фиби осмотрелась, но не нашла ничего, кроме оберточной бумаги.

- Они упали на пол, когда ты развернула рубашку, - объяснила Пайпер.

Фиби зарылась в обрывки бумаги вокруг нее, пока не наткнулась на два кисета из мягкой ткани. Чтобы там ни было, оно оказалось небольшим по размеру и перекатывалось под ее пальцами. Открыв первый мешочек и засунув в него руку, она обнаружила кулон из перекрещенных линий и кругов с небольшим камнем нежно голубого цвета в центре.

:: Это кельтский кулон, :: - прожестикулировал Гарри. - :: Продавец сказал, что дизайн выполнен согласно Келлской Книги. Нравится? ::

- Он – великолепен, Гарри!

Девочка открыла второй мешочек и увидела еще один кулон, состоящий из отличающегося от первого пересечений линий изгибов с серебристо-белым камнем в центре.

Прыгнув на мальчика, Фиби крепко его обняла и восторженно воскликнула:

- Мне понравились все подарки! Спасибо!

**HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed**

В канун Нового года Гарри находился на чердаке, помогая бабушке с ритуалами для удачного года, которые необходимо будет провести, стоит часам пробить двенадцать. Также Грэмс объяснила, что это лучшее время для зачарования амулета Невилла. Она доверила мальчику самому придумать заклинание, только предупредив, чтобы оно не было слишком сильным. Ведь лучшие чары для его целей – это те, которые смогут синхронно работать с теми качествами, что уже есть у Невилла. Даже если все, что они сделают, это помогут те самые качества отыскать.

Под бдительным надзором бабушки Гарри положил предназначенный другу амулет в центр магической фигуры и поместил пять больших камней по углам. Потом он расставил зажженные свечи в плошках между лучами, тем самым завершив круг. Удовлетворенный фигурой, мальчик начал монотонно читать:

_Духи Воздуха, Земли, Огня и Воды,_

_Приходящих в этот мир, мы приветствуем вас здесь._

_Вашей помощи прошу и заклятье произношу._

_Друга Невилла храните, _

_Спокойствием и безопасностью его одарите._

_А коль скоро страх начнет затмевать души восторг, _

_Помогите отыскать в сердце смелости опять._

Стоило отзвучать последним словам заклинания, и амулет засиял белым светом. И лишь через десять минут свечение погасло.

Мальчик поблагодарил духов за помощь и освободил их.

- Очень хорошо, Гарри, - похвалила его бабушка.

«Спасибо, Грэмс.» - Поттер поднял ожерелье и положил его в украшенную орнаментом в виде листьев серебряную коробочку, а потом задул свечи.

Гарри уже зачаровал амулет для Рона. И искренне надеялся, что вложенная в ожерелье с ониксом сила духов Земли и Воды уменьшит недалекость рыжика. Но почему-то, наложив чары, Поттер сомневался, что они будут работать с такой же эффективностью, как на амулете Невилла. Возможно, причина таилась в более глубокой и крепкой связи ведьмы с Лонгботтомом. Но только время даст ответ.

- Готов к возвращению в Хогвартс послезавтра? – спросила Грэмс, когда они начали спускаться с чердака.

«Я бы хотел остаться. Но да, готов. Я уже собрал вещи и могу возвращаться.»

- Спокойной ночи, дорогой. И счастливого Нового года! – Грэмс поцеловала его в щеку, стоило им достигнуть второго этажа.

:: Спокойной, Грэмс. И тебе тоже счастливого Нового года! :: - И мальчик направился к себе в кровать.

**HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed ****HPxCharmed**

Гарри сидел в купе и ожидал друзей, чтобы вручить им подарки. Народ на платформе все прибывал и прибывал, и мальчик решил, что ждать ему осталось совсем не долго. Переносясь в дом Хранителя, Поттер обнаружил ожидающие его подарки от Рона и Невилла. Гарри так и не открыл их, решив вскрыть в присутствии дарящих, чтобы те смогли видеть его реакцию. В конце концов, именно в этом и заключалась как минимум половина удовольствия от подарков: желание видеть реакцию одариваемого. К тому же Гермиона знала, что Поттер едет за границу. И если она все же решила поздравить его с Рождеством, то, скорее всего, вручит подарок во время поездки на поезде.

- Привет, Гарри! – Гермиона вошла в купе, таща за собой сундук. – Как прошло Рождество?

«Слишком быстро» - ответил мальчик.

- Разве ты не хотел вернуться в Хогвартс и выучить еще больше заклинаний? – удивилась Гермиона.

Гарри пожал плечами.

«Я научусь магии независимо от места пребывания.»

- Гарри, Хогвартс – одна из лучших магических школ! – Девочка оказалась шокирована его равнодушным отношением. – Ты не сможешь получить лучшее магическое образование больше нигде в Европе!

Гарри даже не пытался спорить с ней. Он не мог рассказать ей правды, а попытка возразить могла вызвать подозрения.

- Гарри, можно тебя спросить?

«Ты уже это сделала» - пошутил Поттер.

Гермиона сердито посмотрела на друга, но продолжила:

- Когда ты выучил язык жестов? И зачем?

Гарри копался в рюкзаке в это время, но тут же прекратил и пристально посмотрел на подругу.

«Как ты узнала, что я знаю язык жестов?»

Грейнджер не заметила беспокойства в его голосе.

- Когда я покидала вокзал вместе с родителями, мы видели тебя с мужчиной. Кажется, о нем ты говорил, когда упоминал, что твоя бабушка организовала сопровождение. Ты что-то объяснял ему жестикулируя, и потребовалось время, прежде чем я поняла, что ты используешь язык жестов.

Успокоившись Гарри решил выдать часть правды.

«Я выучил его еще в детстве. У меня есть глухие друзья, и я хотел научиться с ними общаться.»

- А можешь меня научить?

«Извини, Гермиона, с учетом квиддича и уроков, у меня просто не будет на это времени.»

Девочка выглядела разочарованной, но вошедшие в купе Рон и Невилл не дали ей возможности надавить на Поттера.

- Хорошо провел Рождество, Гарри? – спросил усаживающийся на свободное место Невилл.

«Отлично» - ответил Поттер. – «И у меня есть для вас подарки. Извиняюсь, что так поздно, но потребовалось время, чтобы найти именно то, что мне хотелось.»

И Гарри вручил друзьям три свертка, а поезд выдал предупредительный гудок.

- О! – Гермиона вскочила на ноги и зарылась с сумку с книгами. – У меня тоже есть для тебя подарок!

«Спасибо, Гермиона,» - Гарри уселся обратно и начал открывать подарки.

- Ожерелье! Ты подарил мне ожерелье! – со скрытым отвращением выдал Рон. – Тебе следует проверить очки, дружище! Или ты забыл, что я – мальчик?!

«Нет, Рон. Я не забыл. Это – защитный амулет.»

- И от чего он должен меня защищать?

«Ну, главное, предполагается, что он удержит тебя от привычки вечно сначала говорить, а потом думать. Как ты сделал это сейчас и на Хэллоуин.» – ответил Гарри, даже не пытаясь скрыть раздражение.

- Он не слишком хорошо работает, не так ли? – заметила Гермиона, распаковывая свой подарок.

«Он его еще не одел,» - пояснил Гарри, временно игнорируя рыжика.

- А мой амулет тоже защитный? – спросил изучающий круглые черные и серебристо-серые соединенные камни Невилл.

«Да, но от другого,» - пояснил Поттер. – «По идее, он должен помочь тебе преодолеть страх, когда рядом профессор Снейп.»

- Ты, правда, думаешь, что амулет способен на подобное? – заинтересованно спросил Невилл.

«В любом случае, он не навредит,» - заметил ведьма. – «И как минимум, он поможет отыскать смелость, скрытую в твоей душе.»

- Спасибо, Гарри! - радостно взвизгнула Гермиона, погружаясь в новую книгу. – А я ведь и не знала, что существуют другие виды магии, используемые в нашем мире!

«Так я и подумал».

- Нет других видов магии, кроме того, что мы изучаем в Хогвартсе! – презрительно произнес Рон.

«Но они есть, Рон!» - возразил Гарри. – «Аборигены Австралии не используют палочек для колдовства. А еще есть Вудун.»

- А разве Вуду не Темная магия? – заметила Гермиона. – Я помню, профессор Квиррелл что-то рассказывал о встреченных им не самых дружелюбных магах Вуду в Бразилии.

«Мне кажется, что правильное название – Вудун,» - поправил Поттер. – «И из услышанного от бабушки, большинство магов Вуду используют магию для продления собственной жизни и сохранения баланса вещей вокруг них. Что же касается любых видов магии, как говорит бабушка, темное или светлое заклинание определяет не магия, а намерение ее использующего мага. Некоторые из выученных нами заклинаний легко можно использовать для нанесения вреда или даже убийства, а не только для помощи.»

- Ты спятил, дружище! – выдал Рон. – Ничего из выученного нами не может убить.

Гарри серьезно задумался над примером, доказывающим его точку зрения.

«Что насчет _Winguardium Leviosa_? Ты использовал его, чтобы вырубить тролля, помнишь? Заклинание также легко можно использовать, чтобы поднять человека в воздух на большую высоту, а потом просто отменить, и он разобьется. И если человек не бессмертный, то он умрет.»

Пример заткнул Рона на время… пока он не увидел лежащие рядом с Гарри свертки.

- Эй, дружище! Ты еще не открыл наши подарки!

«Я хотел подождать до встречи с вами.»

От Рона оказалось два свертка. В одном находился объемный связанный вручную свитер темно-зеленого цвета, а в другом – несколько упаковок шоколадных лягушек.

«Спасибо, Рон,» - поблагодарил Гарри.

- Свитер связала мама, - пояснил Рон. – Она каждый год вяжет новый. По крайней мере, у тебя цвет нормальный, не то, что у меня. Она всегда вяжет мне из темно-красной шерсти. А я ненавижу темно-красный!

От Гермионы Гарри получил еще шоколадных лягушек, а от Невилла – книгу по боевым искусствам и магии.

Мальчик поблагодарил друзей, а Невилл пояснил:

- Я подумал, тебе понравится эта книга, раз уж ты так увлечен Тай Цзи и каратэ, о которых рассказывал.

«Более чем уверен, что понравится,» - ответил Поттер, и Невилл зарделся, довольный, что угадал с подарком.

Лонгботтом знал, что в отличие от Гермионы, Гарри нельзя было назвать книжным червем, но учитывая интерес друга к боевым искусствам, надеялся, что сделал правильный выбор.

Остаток путешествия прошел в относительной тишине. Гермиона читала подаренную ей Поттером книгу, а мальчики играли в Взрывающиеся карты.

**HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed HPxCharmed**

Гарри заметил отсутствие Снейпа на праздничном пире и указал на это остальным.

- Думаешь, он все еще в виде странного зеленого существа? – спросил Рон.

- Не знаю, - на секунду задумалась Гермиона. – Близнецы так и не признались, что это они его разыграли?

Рон помотал головой.

- Они продолжали настаивать, что не делали этого. Даже когда мама пригрозила, что посадит их под домашний арест до скончания веков. В конце концов, она решила, что близнецы не виноваты. Одному Мерлину известно, кто это сделал.

Гарри игнорировал разговор после быстрого подсчета. Он выяснил, что Снейпу еще три дня ходить в образе Гринча. А, значит, скорее всего, завтрашний урок зельеварения отменят. И почему-то Гарри был уверен, что стоит испариться действию зелья, как Снейп снова станет злобным самим собой.

Поттер решил быстро сменить тему, пока кто-нибудь опять не начал высказывать предположения о причастности его бабушки. Тихим голосом он произнес:

«Я нашел, кто такой Николас Фламель.»

Всеобщее внимание их маленькой группы тут же оказалось приковано к нему.

- И кто же он? – конечно же спросила Гермиона.

«Согласно найденной книге, он – знаменитый алхимик, прославившийся созданием философского камня. Единственного камня, о существовании которого известно.»

- Что такое философский камень? – Невилл никогда не слышал о подобном.

Не дав никому вставить и слова, Гермиона воскликнула восхищенным голосом:

- Я читала о нем! Предполагается, что при соприкосновении камень превращает любой металл в золото!

«Да и из него делается Эликсир Жизни» - быстро добавил Гарри.

Рон на время замер, охваченный благоговейным трепетом при мысли о камне, превращающим любой металл в золото. Но быстро придя в себя, он начал думать:

- Вы считаете, именно камень охраняет Пушок?

«Скорее всего. Насколько я помню сверток, забранный Хагридом из сейфа, он был приблизительно вот такого размера,» - Гарри показал сложенные лодочкой ладони. – «А на виденной мной фотографии Фламеля, философский камень умещался у него на ладони одной руки.»

- Значит, это он! – Рон хлопнул рукой по столу. К счастью, за общим шумом этого никто не заметил. – И, значит, за ним охотиться Снейп! Теперь все становится понятны!

- А я продолжаю думать, что не Снейп охотиться за камнем! – настаивала Гермиона. – Это было бы слишком очевидно, вам так не кажется?

- Гермиона! Ты что, забыла, как Снейп пытался пройти мимо пса на Хэллоуин? – более громким голосом воскликнул Рон. К счастью, не настолько громким, чтобы привлечь внимание окружающих. – И давайте не будем забывать о том, что он пытался проклясть метлу Гарри во время первого матча.

- Я знаю, Рон! – согласилась девочка. – Но, думаю, необходимы более веские доказательства, прежде чем мы можем обвинить его перед Дамблдором или кем-нибудь еще. Ты, правда, думаешь, что директор поверит слову каких-то первокурсником против слова преподавателя?

- Значит, нам необходимо продолжать искать доказательства, - резонно заметил Невилл. – И мы либо найдем подтверждение виновности Снейпа, либо выясним, кто за этим стоит.

**HPxCharmed****HPxCharmed****HPxCharmed****HPxCharmed**

Посвященный возвращению в школу пир проходил громко и шумно, и продолжился в общей гостиной. Студенты рассказывали, куда ездили на каникулах или хвастались полученными подарками. Уставший от долгого дня, Гарри сразу же направился в общежитие первокурсников, намереваясь начать готовиться ко сну. Невилл и Рон следовали за ним по пятам.

Но за пару шагов до своей кровати Гарри резко замер, заметив на покрывале обернутый в коричневую бумагу сверток.

- Что не так, дружище? – спросил Рон, которому пришлось резко отступить, избегая столкновения с другом.

«Смотри!» - Гарри указал на сверток на своей кровати.

- Что это? – удивился Невилл.

- Может, рождественский подарок от Хагрида? – предположил Рон.

«Невозможно,» - ответил Гарри. – «Я его уже получил. Он прислал мне сделанную собственноручно флейту. Довольно странно оставлять рождественский подарок на моей кровати. Если, конечно, это именно он. Почему отправитель не послал его с Хэдвиг или с одной из школьных сов?»

Рон пожал плечами.

- Без понятия. Откроешь его и выяснишь.

Гарри не мог поспорить с логикой в словах друга, поэтому осторожно начал разворачивать подарок, готовый отскочить в любой момент, если оттуда что-нибудь выпрыгнет. Сверток оказался гораздо легче, чем он предполагал, судя по внешнему виду. Разорвав бумагу, мальчик уставился на стопку переливающейся серебром ткани, развернув которую мальчик обнаружил длинную мантию.

Пораженный Рон громко сглотнул.

- Чтоб меня! Дружище, ты хоть понимаешь, что получил?

Гарри отрицательно помотал головой.

- Похоже на мантию-невидимку. Мне папа про них рассказывал. – восхищенно произнес Рон. – Кто это подарил тебе мантию-невидимку? Они ведь очень редкие!

- Тут записка, - показал Невилл на листик бумаги, выскользнувший из складок мантии и приземлившийся у Гарри под ногами. – Может, в ней найдется ответ, кто же отправитель?

Поттер поднял листок. Подписи отправителя на ней не было, а содержание оказалось следующим: _Твой отец оставил ее мне. Пришло время вернуть мантию. Используй ее с умом и счастливого Рождества!_

«В записке говорится, что мантия принадлежала моему отцу, и отправитель ее просто возвращает законному владельцу,» - пояснил Гарри друзьям, складывая ткань и убирая ее в школьный сундук.

- У твоего отца была мантия-невидимка! Это тааааааааааак круууууууто! – Рон тут же начал думать, как уговорить Гарри одолжить ему мантию, и с ее помощью разыграть Малфоя.

- Я рад, что часть прошлого твоего отца вернулось к тебе, Гарри, - торжественно произнес Невилл. – Мы сегодня будем тренироваться?

Гарри зевнул.

«Не сегодня, Нев. Я устал. Я уж не говорю о том, что теперь не в том состоянии духа. Как насчет утренней тренировки?»

- Хорошо, - Невилл направился к своему сундуку, чтобы тоже начать готовиться ко сну. Отчасти он был рад, что Гарри не захотел заниматься Тай Цзи сегодня. Лонгботтом тоже довольно сильно устал.


End file.
